Crimson Shuriken
by ScarlettKunai
Summary: Unfinished/Cancelled. Summary and explanation in final chapter. Very sorry. I got very sick and was unable to continue this fic.
1. Confession

**Crimson Shuriken**

**By Ginta and Hakakku Fangirl**

**IF YOU ARE STILL READING **_**SCARLET KUNAI**_** OR WANT TO READ IT, THIS IS THE SEQUEL**

**(This **_**is**_** the first chapter, so don't skip it!)**

**Disclaimer: I own neither **_**Naruto **_**nor **_**Naruto Shippuuden**_**, which are really the same thing (one manga, two anime). I only own manga, anime DVDs, Dei-kun's forehead protector, a Konoha forehead protector, I'm about to "steal" the Mist one that I gave my friend a few Christmases ago, journals, weapons, oh, and I'm in the process of making an Akatsuki cloak. I have created the pattern. Now all I need to do is finish hemming my Soul Reaper's uniform and I can start…why am I talking about all this? Oh, right. I don't own this manga. Or it's anime. Or the characters. Or the character themes. Or the opening themes. Or the ending themes. Or the ambience themes. I just have them on my laptop, Momo (yes, I did name my laptop, what is your point? My computer mouse's name it Neki, lolz. It's Japanese for rat. Heh). Okay, I'm rambling. Anyways…**

_**Author's Warning:**_

Hey all! Okay, so…this is _Crimson Shuriken_, the story after _Scarlet Kunai_ ( It was about Uchiha Itachi and my own original character, Kyoko. Itachi once had a lover, it's Kyoko, she became an Akatsuki spy but was really working for Konoha, that's really the entire story. The whole thing was basically me just getting back into my ways, since I hadn't written any fanfics for a while, so it was really just more of a practice thing. Kyoko and Itachi-sama _do _have a big part to play in this fic, though I'm pretty sure you'll be able to follow the storyline without reading _Scarlet Kunai_, though I do recommend you read it…)

Um, for that story, I had fanart on , something that I may or may not do for this story, I guess it all depends on your reviews (I also have just _Naruto_ pictures, as well as _Death Note, Bleach_, random anime, and my own random stuff, just thought I'd mention it. I'm called ScarlettKunai, one word) if you want me to or not. I might, just for the fun of it. It helps with writer's block, too…

Anywhore, what I'm really meaning to do with this is to let you know that there will be a lot of spoilers in this story, character deaths, maybe violence and adult situations. I can guarantee that there will be swearing, lots of emotional crap, and, as I'm not having to make up a character as I go along, it will be a lot more in character than _Scarlet Kunai_ was, and a lot more details, as well as a much better story. Um, this is Sai x Haruno Sakura, rated M, romance/hurt/comfort/angst/family, ect. The first several chapters will be about Itachi and Kyoko before I get to Sai-kun and Sakura-chan, but it _is_ about them! Don't worry!

So, uh…On with the fic!

**Chapter One: Confessions (WARNING! SPOILERS FOR THE UCHIHA MASSACRE)**

_**Previously, Two Months Ago…**_

"_The point is that there is a third Uchiha. And maybe even a fourth."_

_**xxx **_

_Kyoko, in full ANBU gear with her hair braided over her shoulder, stood beside Itachi outside the Akatsuki hideout. Nervously, she bit her lip. He wasn't smiling. He wasn't angry with her, no. But he was still formidable when upset._

"_I--Itachi?" Kyoko asked tentatively._

"_Nani?" Itachi didn't look at her._

"_Itachi, I have to tell you something. Please, look at me."_

"_Hn…I'm listening," Itachi said, but did not turn._

"_Itachi, I'm--"_

_Itachi suddenly turned towards Kyoko, but did not look at her._

"_Not now," he said sharply._

"_Na-nani?" Kyoko asked nervously._

"_You're friends are near," Itachi said suddenly. "They're looking for you; I doubt they're happy that you disappeared. You'd best join them."_

"_Wait, Itachi! I—" Kyoko began, but Itachi turned away. He lifted his hands in a sign and disappeared in a swarm of crows._

"—_have to tell you something," Kyoko whispered._

_**xxx **_

_Kyoko began to sob, still applying chakra to Itachi's temples to keep his own chakra flow strong. Sakura continued to perform her medical Ninjutsu while the others stood around them._

"_Itachi, please!" Kyoko whispered. Itachi's blood, mixed with her tears, trickled down and fell onto the weapon clutched in her lap, Itachi's own weapon that was growing colder with every passing moment, Itachi's lingering warmth from clutching the scarlet kunai._

"_Please!" Kyoko whispered, pressing her lips to his brow. "Please! You have to live. For me! For us! For our baby…please! Live. Just live…_

_**XXX**_

_**Currently, in the Konoha Hospital**_

Tsunade paced across the floor of the examining room. Pacing seemed to have become one of her more often to be seen habits lately.

Kyoko sat on the table, staring at her hands as Tsunade drummed her fingers on the thick file she clutched in her arms.

"So let me get this straight," Tsunade sighed. "You and Sai were never dating. Sai was covering for you in return for you making sure he had the time for his art. Meanwhile, you and Uchiha Itachi had rediscovered your bond and became intimate, ultimately resulting in Itachi trusting you if not completely then at least more than he's trusted anyone else in his lifetime. You withheld information on Itachi and your old friend Deidara, learned jutsu from the rest of Akatsuki…and now you're carrying the heir to the Uchiha clan, the father being none other than Uchiha Itachi, the man who destroyed that clan in the first place?"

Tsunade's voice, which had been growing louder with ever word, suddenly fell to almost a whisper as she mentioned Itachi's baby.

Kyoko nodded, miserable, then suddenly lurched forward, grabbing the trash bin. As she vomited, the result of her morning sickness, Tsunade sighed.

"Kyoko, you do realize that I could, and probably _should _have you sent to Ibiki, right?"

Kyoko nodded, then whispered, "But I have information I only found out recently." She stared up at Tsunade.

"I think you know it too," she said. "And if it gets out before you can take action, all of Konoha could be in danger of a civil war."

Tsunade nodded, handing Kyoko the files.

"These are from the Third Hokage's personal files," Tsunade said. "I had only just found them when you and Sakura brought Itachi to me on the brink of death. Although I have to admit, whatever your reasons, bringing Itachi to Konoha alive was an excellent idea."

"What are these?" Kyoko asked, opening the folder.

"Reports from Itachi to the Third," Tsunade said. "Apparently…" Sitting beside Kyoko on the examining table, she sighed. "It was Danzou _and_ the Elders who ordered the Uchiha Massacre, as I'm sure you've figured out by now."

Kyoko nodded, saying, "I knew that he didn't do it on his own, and I did suspect that Danzou might have had something to do with it…But I never would have suspected the Elders."

"Yes, well," Tsunade sighed before going on. "Itachi was also ordered to kill Sasuke, but couldn't do it. The report is in there as well, Itachi asking the Third to protect his brother."

"That's why he came back to Konoha after the Third's death," Kyoko said. "He didn't really want to get Naruto-kun. He just wanted to make sure that Sasuke was safe."

Tsunade nodded. Kyoko sighed.

"Tsunade-hime," she whispered, "this baby is the least of our worries. What are we going to do about Danzou and the Elders?"

Tsunade shook her head.

"This is something that I would only ask Jiraiya or Sensei about," she said. "But Sensei is dead and Jiraiya is gone gathering information," she murmured. "I'll have to think."

"Sempai," Kyoko murmured. "He's one of the smartest people I know. And Jiraya no Dana told me that you said he would be your choice for Hokage. Naruto-kun, too. We should ask him."

"And yourself?"

Kyoko shook her head. "I'm afraid I have too much of a personal attachment to the Uchiha Massacre to give a good input. Itachi will have to be there when you discuss the matter. I'll be there as well. Itachi knows what happened, and I know the general idea and can give all the information on Akatsuki that I've gathered."

Tsunade nodded.

"Shizune will have to be there as well," the Hokage said. "And Sakura. She'll be able to keep Naruto quiet."

"Shikamaru-kun and Shikaku-san will be good to have," Kyoko said. "Their analyzing skills will be a great asset."

Tsunade nodded.

"Kyoko, you're another one," she said, sighing.

"Another what?"

"Another good choice for Hokage," Tsunade said; Kyoko blushed, but shook her head.

"Iie, I'm not a very good choice for that," she said. "Sempai or maybe Shikaku-san, but not me. I've caused too much damage. I'm not fit for the job. I would have forsaken Konoha to get my answers. It's not good for the village. Besides, even if I were a better Kunoichi, I'm not much interested in being Hokage."

Tsunade nodded.

"Well," she said, "I don't think either of them are very interested in the job either, but I do need to name an heir, just in case." Tsunade stood and turned away, pressing her forehead against the window. "I just don't know who to name."  
"Oh, that's easy," Kyoko said.

"Hmm?" Tsunade didn't turn. "What makes you say that?"

"Because it's the truth," Kyoko said. "It should be Sempai. Name Hatake Kakashi as your heir."

"But he isn't interested," Tsunade pointed out.

"I know," Kyoko said, almost cheerful despite the danger she was in. "He told me, a long time ago, when he and Itachi trained me for my Jounin exams. But talk with him. And train Naruto personally. Sempai will privately be named your heir in case something happens to you before Naruto-kun is ready. If that happens, then Sempai will become Hokage until Naruto-kun is ready, then passed the job on to him, like how the Third passed the job on to the Fourth."

Tsunade smiled. "Are you sure you don't want Hokage?" she asked. "You come up with plans fast enough, particularly if they can benefit the Hidden Leaf."

Kyoko shook her head.

"Even if I did want to be the Sixth Hokage," she said, "once people realize that this baby inside of me is an Uchiha, I doubt they'll even want me to stay in the village."

"They don't have to know it's Itachi's," Tsunade said.

"Sasuke isn't much better," Kyoko pointed out. "Besides, once I've convinced Itachi to tell his story--"

"Then what?" Tsunade said. "Then Itachi will be reaccepted immediately as a Shinobi of this village? That everyone will believe him? That everything will be the way it was before the massacre?"

Kyoko was silent a moment before answering.

"Iie. I don't expect any of that," Kyoko said quietly. "I don't expect any of that at all. I just--" She trailed off.

"You just what?" Tsunade asked, almost sharply.

"Where is Itachi?" Kyoko asked abruptly.

Tsunade frowned.

"You know perfectly well where Itachi is," she said. "He's with the ANBU, waiting to be questioned by Ibiki."

"Then I'm going to him," Kyoko said simply, standing up.

"Kyoko," Tsunade growled.

"I'm going to Itachi," Kyoko snapped. "Come with me if you doubt my intentions, but I'm only going got talk to him. I don't care what you think of Itachi, but I'm going to him."

"And just what are your intentions?" Tsunade demanded as Kyoko pulled her clothes on, loosely tying on her new green sash.

"Itachi doesn't know about the baby yet," Kyoko said. "He left when I was about to tell him because he sensed Sasuke's chakra; he didn't want Sasuke near me, not after what had happened the night Orochimaru was killed. And he sensed Team Seven's chakra as well. So I'm going to tell him. Itachi deserves to know that he's going to be a father. And that's all there is to it."

Tsunade sighed.

"Fine!" she said, throwing her hands up in the air. "You know where Ibiki's interrogation quarters are. Just tell Ibiki that I sent you, if he has a problem with it, tell him to come to me."

"Hai. Arigato." Kyoko finished the room, smirking when her back had been turned to Tsunade. No one in Konoha knew yet about the Sharingan. She could use this to her advantage…

_**XXX**_

"Ibiki-san?" Genma asked; he was on duty guarding the interrogation headquarters for the week.

"Hai?" The heavily scarred man turned, frowning. "I was just about to go to Uchiha's cell to question him."

"Yes, about that," Genma said. "I have Kyoko-san here; she says she needs to speak with Uchiha Itachi, immediately."

Ibiki frowned.

"I can't allow that," he said. "Not without permission from the Hokage."

"She says she has permission from the Hokage," Genma said.

"Are you sure about that?" Ibiki asked. "She could just be saying that."

"Ibiki-san," Kyoko said, stepping out of the shadows, "Genma-san."

"Nani?" Ibiki asked, annoyed.

Kyoko smiled sweetly.

"Ohiyo! I need to see Uchiha Itachi. Right now. Alone."

"Iie." Ibiki turned away. "You can speak to him after he's been interrogated and released."

"And how long will that be?" Kyoko asked Genma as Ibiki disappeared down the long dark hallway.

"Anywhere from a few weeks to a few years," Genma said. "It all depends on Uchiha."

"I see." Kyoko sighed. "Then I have no choice."

"Iie, I don't see how you do," Genma agreed, "not unless you're accompanied by the Hokage herself and it's too late to be able to see him before he's interrogated, Ibiki-san just went into his cell."

Kyoko nodded.

"I understand," she said. "But that's not what I was talking about."

"What do you mean?"

"Just this," Kyoko said, turning to the Chuunin. Her eyes turned from stormy grey to bloody red and inky black, the markings spinning. Genma nodded absentmindedly as Kyoko waved at him, saying, "Thanks for clearing me! Now, if you'll just tell me what cell…?"

"Cell Eighty-two. Have a nice day," Genma slurred, watching with bleary eyes as Kyoko glided past him.

"Eighty-two…eighty-two…" Kyoko muttered, looking at the numbers on the heavy doors. Finally finding it, she pushed open the door.

Ibiki turned.

"Kyoko-san, you shouldn't be in here," he said sharply; behind him, Kyoko could see Itachi with his head bowed; she couldn't see his eyes. "Not without the Hokage."

"I've gained the Hokage's permission," Kyoko answered calmly.

"That's not good enough, not for this criminal," Ibiki said grimly. "The Hokage needs to be with you."

"May I ask why?"

"Why?" Ibiki barked. "This is Uchiha Itachi, girl! He's one of the Akatsuki! He killed his entire clan in a single night!"

"I know," Kyoko said calmly. "I'm well aware of all that, Ibiki-san. I too was a part of Akatsuki in my recent mission for Tsunade-hime, as you well know. I know exactly what this man is capable of."

"Then leave," Ibiki said. "You don't want to see what I'm about to do."

"Iie, I don't," Kyoko said, "which is why I'm here."

"That doesn't make much sense," Ibiki said, turning, then stopped short as Kyoko's eyes began to bleed red. "What on earth--?"

Ibiki's vision suddenly went hazy and he slumped against the wall.

"When I release this Genjutsu," Kyoko said softly, "you will not remember that I have the Sharingan. You'll believe that you have already given Itachi a truth serum. And you will believe every word he says and write it all down for the Fifth Hokage. Do you understand?"

Ibiki nodded mutely.

"Good. Sleep now."

As Ibiki nodded immediately off, Kyoko turned to Itachi, rushing to his side.

"Itachi!" she whispered, tilting his chin up gently. His left eye was black and bruised, dried blood was at the corners of his mouth, and he stared bleakly at Kyoko with dull grey eyes. Kyoko wrapped her arms around him.

"Kyoko, what are you doing here?" Itachi asked wearily, leaning against her.

"I'm here because I have something to tell you," Kyoko answered, pulling away gently to look into Itachi's eyes. "Three things, actually. One, Ibiki is in a Genjutsu. As soon as he is finished questioning you and filling out the paperwork, I'll release it. So you don't have to worry about any more pain. Second, I need you to come with me later to the Hokage. You're going to tell her and Sempai everything that happened with Danzou, the Elders, and even Madara. And third--"

"Kyoko, what difference would it make for me to tell them the truth?" Itachi asked.

"It could keep your home from engaging in an all-out civil war," Kyoko said sharply. "And unless you want me to let Ibiki torture the answer out of you, I suggest you cooperate with me!"

Itachi stared up at Kyoko blankly.

"Okay," he said finally. "I know what Ibiki is capable of. I'll cooperate."

"Good," Kyoko said shortly. "I'll leave now," she said. "Answer Ibiki's questions truthfully. It will make things easier. And he won't remember anything that has just happened."

"What was the third thing you needed to tell me?" Itachi asked softly as Kyoko opened the door to leave.

Kyoko paused before turning back to him, a bright, false smile on her face.

"Congratulations," she said, forcing happiness. "We're going to have a baby."

"A… A baby?" Itachi whispered. "Wait! Kyoko!" he yelled as the door swung shut behind her. He sighed. "I'm sorry," he murmured as Ibiki stood up, dazed, and began to ask questions.

He was in for a long day.

_**XXX**_

_**The next day…**_

"Ohiyo, Sakura," Sai said softly as he came into the hospital. Sakura was standing at the desk, talking to one of the nurses.

"Oh! Good morning, Sai!" she said, smiling brightly. "How are you this morning?"

Sai flashed her one of his rare real smiles.

"I'm quite well," he said cheerfully before holding up his left hand. "But I was sparring with Kakashi and I seem to have broken my wrist."

Sakura's eyes narrowed.

"Why didn't you tell me to start with!?" she demanded, ushering Sai into an exam room. She guided his hand carefully onto the table and began to examine it with her chakra.

"Have you heard?" Sai asked. "About Uchiha Itachi?"

"What about him?" Sakura asked.

"They started interrogating him yesterday," Sai said. "As soon as you and the Hokage had healed him. They took him to Ibiki."

"I'm not surprised," Sakura said. "Ibiki is the best in Konoha when it comes to torture and interrogation."

Sai nodded.

"I heard that Kyoko was there."

Sakura looked up, surprised.

"But…why would Kyoko-chan be there?" she asked. "She has no attachment to Itachi anymore. I mean, yes she brought him to me and begged me to help her keep him alive so that she could get him here to Konohagakure, but that was because she wanted to get his information to Tsunade-shishou and prevent anyone to get any information that he had on the Hidden Leaf."

Sai nodded.

"I know," he said. "I don't know why she would have been there. But Tsunade-sama wants us all up in her office in an hour."

"'Us?'"

"Hai, you, me, Kakashi, Naruto, Kyoko, and a few others," Sai said. "I think Shikaku and Shizune. She said that it's important."

"Do you know what it's about?" Sakura asked.

"Iie." Sai shook his head. "But all of us have had our missions suspended until we can have the meeting and finish it. Tsunade-sama said she didn't know how long it would take or even if it would only be the one meeting."

"Oh." Sakura nodded as she began to set Sai's bones.

Sai looked out the window.

"I think it might have something to Kyoko's mission with Akatsuki," he said quietly.

_**XXX**_

_**One hour later…**_

Tsunade sat behind her desk, hands folded, regarding Itachi solemnly.

"I have Ibiki's report," she said finally. "And I assume that Kyoko told you about the child?"

"Hai," Itachi whispered.

Tsunade nodded.

"I also," she said quietly, "managed to find the reports the Third Hokage wrote about you and Sasuke. Something about the Elders and Danzou ordering you to kill off your entire clan."

Itachi looked up.

Tsunade sighed.

"I've called together a few elite ninja," she said, "who will be able to help us decide what to do. You will tell your story from the beginning. The _entire _story, Itachi. From start to finish. The Shinobi attending will be Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura, Nara Shikaku, Nara Shikamaru, Sai, Uzumaki Naruto, and Kyoko."

"Ky-Kyoko will be there?" Itachi rasped.

Tsunade nodded, handing him a glass of water; Itachi drank thirstily.

"But before Kyoko gets here," Tsunade said, "I want you to tell me something."

"Nani?"

"When did you first sleep with my best kunoichi?"

"Suna."

"Suna?"

"Hai. After the Kazekage was returned."

"I see."

"The second time was during her escort mission to the Stone," Itachi said quietly. "We had a disagreement shortly afterwards and I left."

"And the next time?"

"In my room at the Akatsuki hideout."

"And why are you being so cooperative in giving me answers?" Tsunade asked.

"Kyoko…You've never seen her when she's angry, have you?" Itachi asked.

"Iie, I haven't."

"Hn…Then you wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

"She said…She said that she'd let me suffer torture at the hands of Ibiki," Itachi said.

"And that's convinced you to cooperate?"

"Iie. I know that if she were angry enough, she would bomb the entire place," Itachi said, chuckling weakly. "She attempted to attack three Akatsuki members at once when Deidara died. They all retreated."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

"On your leader's orders?"

"Yes and no," Itachi said. "Pein didn't want anyone to _kill_ his spy. He didn't much care if she were injured, as long as she was still able to work for him. When Kyoko started to throw the bombs, they panicked. She's quite sadistic when she wants to be."

"I see…" Tsunade said, frowning as there was a loud knock on the door. "Enter!"

"Konnichi wa, Tsunade-sama!" Kakashi said, leading Kyoko through the door. "The others should be here shortly."  
"Good."

Kyoko stared at Itachi, one hand on her lower abdomen. Itachi frowned. She looked slightly ill.

"Kyoko-san?"

"Hai, Sempai?" Kyoko asked, turning to Kakashi.

"Naruto doesn't know yet what this meeting is about," Kakashi said. "So you're going to have to protect Itachi."

"Itachi doesn't need protecting."

"He's wearing chakra cuffs."

"He doesn't need me to protect him," Kyoko insisted. She sat gingerly in the chair beside Itachi. He stole a glance at her, but she was looking determinedly ahead.

"Kyoko, you have a new mission," Tsunade said.

"Hai!" Kyoko said immediately, jumping to her feet. "Is it in Suna?"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"Are you that eager to get out of Konoha again?" he asked.

"Iie, just eager to see Temari-chan. Besides, she, Gaara-kun, and Kankuro-kun won't be so worried every time I vomit, not like Tsunade-hime and Shizune-san."

"You can hardly blame us," Tsunade pointed out. "You're not exactly coping well with this new situation. Your morning sickness is quite severe, even for three months."

"Almost four," Kyoko said.

Tsunade nodded.

"Almost four," she agreed. "And your fatigue?"

"It's not so bad as it first was," Kyoko said. "And the headaches have gone."

"You can't go on a mission," Itachi said suddenly.

"And why not?" Kyoko asked indignantly.

"You're pregnant," Itachi snapped. "You're not going on a mission."

"That's not up to you," Kyoko said. "It's up to Tsunade-hime."

Itachi shook his head.

"No. I won't let you."

"You won't _let _me?" Kyoko repeated. "Itachi, you're really not in any position to order me around."

"You're carrying _my_ child," Itachi said. "I have some say in what--"

"This child," Kyoko said, leaning close to Itachi, "is none of your concern. What I do while I'm pregnant is none of your concern. And if I cared what you thought of the fact that you've impregnated me, I would have waited for your reaction when I saw you at the interrogation headquarters."

"That was harsh," someone said as the door swung open again.

"Sai!" Kyoko gasped, running to him. He wrapped an arm around her and Itachi glared, eyes bleeding red. Kyoko ignored him.

"How are you feeling?" Sai asked as Sakura joined them.

"Better," Kyoko said as Sai let go of her. She noticed with a slight smile that Sai kept glancing at Sakura.

"Good." Sai gave her one of his fake smiles. "It's rather strange waking up in the morning and you're not in bed with me because you're vomiting."

Itachi stood, Sharingan now blazing. Tsunade jumped to her feet, but Kyoko was already in front of the Uchiha, completing a set of hand signs.

"_Kanashibari no Jutsu_!" (**A/N: Temporary Paralysis Technique**)

Itachi froze and Kyoko just watched him blankly.

"I told you in Akatsuki the situation with Sai," she said softly. "And don't waste your chakra on the Sharingan, not while wearing chakra cuffs. They drain your energy, leaving only enough chakra to allow you comfort. You'll only hurt yourself attempting to use the Sharingan. Besides," Kyoko added, smiling brightly, falsely, "you have such pretty eyes. You shouldn't let the Sharingan hide them."

Itachi stared at her, but Kyoko had already turned back to Tsunade.

"Mission?" she asked.

"It's in Suna," Tsunade said. "Gaara has heard of your…ailment…and has requested that you be with him to help with his paperwork and teach a few classes in chakra control to the Suna students, just for a month."

"I accept," Kyoko said.

"I thought so," Tsunade said. "You will leave after this whole mess is cleared up. When you return, you'll have a second mission."

Itachi started to protest, but Kyoko cut across him.

"Hai, Tsunade-hime?"

"You'll be living with Itachi, keeping an eye on him," Tsunade said. "While you are in Suna, it will be Sai's job."

Kyoko and Sai nodded, each sitting on either side of Itachi; the two Konoha nin immediately fell into a conversation about art. Itachi swallowed. He wasn't so sure which was more worrying. This meeting, which would determine his fate…or the baby.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Okay, story started! Stay tuned, next chapter is the meeting!**_


	2. How to Deal

**Crimson Shuriken**

**By Ginta and Hakakku Fangirl**

**Disclaimer: I own neither **_**Naruto **_**nor **_**Naruto Shippuuden**_**, which are really the same thing (one manga, two anime). I do, however, like to screw with the character's lives.**

A/N: Okay, so I've got a new poll on my profile, about updating, it's just for fun, I was curious and messing around… There will probably be a new one up soon, for something else, if I get bored again…

Anywho, this is the second chapter of _Crimson Shuriken_. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and, if you've read it, I really hope you enjoyed _Scarlet Kunai_, as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Oh, and I may not be updating this one as often as I did _Scarlet Kunai_, but the chapters will be longer, 'kay?

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Previously:**_

___"You're carrying __my__ child," Itachi said. "I have some say in what--"_

_"This child," Kyoko said, leaning close to Itachi, "is none of your concern. What I do while I'm pregnant is none of your concern. And if I cared what you thought of the fact that you've impregnated me, I would have waited for your reaction when I saw you at the interrogation headquarters."_

_"That was harsh," Sai said._

_**xxx **_

"_You'll only hurt yourself attempting to use the Sharingan. Besides," Kyoko added, smiling brightly, falsely, "you have such pretty eyes. You shouldn't let the Sharingan hide them."_

_**xxx **_

_Itachi wasn't so sure which was more worrying, this meeting, which would determine his fate…or the baby._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Chapter Two: How to Deal (Warning: Spoiler for the Mangekyou Sharingan)**

"Tsuande-sama?"

"Hai, Kakashi?" Tsunade looked up.

"Shikaku and Shikamaru should be here any moment. They're bringing Naruto with them."

"Good. We'll start the meeting then."

"So Itachi," Sai said. "When did you start doing it with my girlfriend?"

Itachi's jaw tightened; Kakashi shook his head.

"Sai, we can drop the act now," Kyoko said. "Everyone knows."

Sai smiled.

"Hai, but it was fun pretending to be your boyfriend," Sai said. "Especially when it annoyed Ino and confused people."

Kyoko shook her head.

"You're so weird."

Sai shrugged.

"Maybe," he said.

"Sai, you always show so much emotion around Kyoko," Sakura said. "It's so strange."

"I've known Kyoko for years," Sai said. "I guess that's why."

Kakashi nodded.

"That makes sense," he said as Shikaku came into the Hokage's office, followed by Shikamaru, who held the door open for Temari and Naruto.

"Temari-chan!" Kyoko cried, jumping to her feet and running to the Suna diplomat. Itachi watched with a dark expression as Kankuro and Gaara, the Kazekage himself, came into the room as well; Kankuro and Temari hugged Kyoko together and Gaara smiled at her, giving her his arm and taking her to sit beside him in front of the Hokage's desk.

"Shall we begin?" Tsunade asked, but was interrupted by Naruto.

"What the Hell is Itachi doing here?!" he demanded. Sakura frowned.

"Hai, you never did tell me why he was here," she said. "You only told me that he would be with us during the meeting."

Shikamaru glanced around the room.

"This is about Kyoko's mission with the Akatsuki, isn't it?" he said.

Shizune nodded.

"Tsunade-sama thought it best that we all be here," she said. "Particularly as Jiraiya-sama isn't here to give his input."

"Exactly," Tsunade said, sitting behind her desk; she picked up the report Ibiki had given her. "I think…we'll start first with explaining the situation with the Akatsuki. Kakashi?"

"Hai, Tsunade-sama." Kakashi stood up. "It's been two months since Itachi's supposed death. Kyoko has still been going back and forth between Akatsuki and Konoha. So far, Akatsuki has given no indication that they know Itachi is still alive. We've not heard anything about Sasuke or his current comrades from any villages, but from what information Kyoko has gathered, Sasuke has renamed his team from 'Snake' to 'Hawk' and they have joined Akatsuki."

"Nani?" Itachi said suddenly. He stood.

"Itachi, sit down," Tsunade said, but Itachi ignored her.

"Kyoko, is Sasuke really with Akatsuki?" Itachi asked; Kyoko nodded and Itachi seemed to wilt.

"I'm sorry," she said softly. "But it's true. Madara has your baby brother."

Itachi swore and Kyoko stood up.

"I'm going to take him to calm down," she whispered to Tsunade, who nodded.

Kyoko took Itachi's hand and lead him from the room; exhausted, Itachi followed her, too tired and chakra-deprived to hide his emotion.

Outside of the Hokage's office, Itachi slumped against Kyoko.

"Let me help you walk," she whispered, but Itachi pulled away.

"It was a momentary lapse in balance," Itachi snapped. "My chakra is faded, that's all that's wrong. I don't need your help."

Kyoko scowled.

"What's with the sudden mood swings?" she snapped back. "You're acting like—"

"Me?" Itachi scoffed.

"Yes, you! What is wrong with you?" Kyoko said.

"Other than the fact I'm going to be a father and I've been interrogated and hospitalized and humiliated for the past few months and just embarrassed in front of the people who are supposedly going to helping me, not much!" Itachi said. "But enough about me, how are you? Or should I just assume that you're going to be a bitch until I leave again?"

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about!" Kyoko said. "And you're not being fair!"

"I'm not being fair?" Itachi scoffed. "What about you?"

"What about me?" Kyoko snapped.

"You've humiliated me!" Itachi snarled. "Is it not enough for you that you couldn't just let me die at the hands of my baby brother, but you had to bring me back to Konoha as well? You could have taken me to Akatsuki if you wanted to embarrass me, but this is the ultimate punishment. Now not only do I have to be back in the village that forced me out of it in order to save it, I have to retell the story I've already told the Third Hokage in front of the Fifth Hokage _and _the Fifth Kazekage."

"Do you want the truth known or not?" Kyoko asked fiercely. "Madara has already told your brother about that night, about the Mangekyou Sharingan, and about Konoha! Sasuke has targeted Konoha, Itachi! If you were willing to kill your mother for Konoha, then you should be willing to tell your story for Konoha! And for you to have died at the hands of Sasuke is worse than suicide, and only what a coward would do."

"Don't," Itachi snarled, "talk to me about my mother. You have no right to-to—"

"To what?" Kyoko asked. "To speak to you like this? Don't forget Itachi, it's not Tsunade who's keeping you safe here. It's me."

Itachi opened his mouth and closed it again. Kyoko didn't smile.

"I take it you had no idea," she said softly. "But it's the truth. I am the reason you are still alive, Uchiha Itachi. I have to listen to Madara praising Sasuke every time I'm with Akatsuki. I'm working hard to keep you out of Ibiki's interrogation cells. And this child of yours is burning up all my remaining energy _and_ my chakra."

"Your—your chakra?" Itachi asked, surprised.

Kyoko nodded.

"You don't know what that means, do you?" she asked.

Itachi swallowed and shook his head; Kyoko had a dangerous look on her face.

"It means," Kyoko said, leaning close to Itachi and whispering, "that this child is taking my chakra and turning it to his own." She pulled away and gave Itachi a bright smile. "That means he'll be a great Ninja someday. Tsunade already ran the tests, he really is channeling his own chakra."

"He—he?"

Kyoko shrugged.

"I'm assuming," she said. "Carrying a boy always burns more energy than it does to carry a girl. I could be wrong, though. Besides, didn't your father and his father and his father all have only sons?"

"Hai."

"Then it's likely I'm pregnant with a boy," Kyoko said, flashing Itachi another sunny smile before opening the door to the Hokage's office.

What Itachi didn't know was that it was the first real smile Kyoko had given when speaking about the baby.

Tsunade looked up as the two came back into the office.

"Have you settled your argument?" she asked wryly; Kyoko blushed.

"You heard that?"

"Iie, I did," Kakashi said.

"Shall we continue?" Gaara asked as Kyoko and Itachi sat beside each other, neither looking at the other.

"Hai, hai, let's continue," Tsunade said. "For the past year, Kyoko has been an Akatsuki spy. She's been giving information to me on all of the members of Akatsuki, as well as information on Jinchuuriki, forbidden Jutsu, Orochimaru, and Sasuke. And the new information that Kyoko has gained in these past two months since Itachi's arrival…Kyoko, I'd like for you to explain that."

"Hai." Kyoko stood up. "I haven't been able to gain much information since I brought Itachi here to Konoha," she said, "because Pein has begun to doubt me. But I do know that Sasuke is now determined to take vengeance on Konoha due to the injustice our village has done to the Uchiha clan—"

"The only injustice done to Sasuke's family was done by that man right there!" Naruto yelled, jumping to his feet and pointing at Itachi, who only stared blankly ahead.

Kyoko shook her head.

"Naruto, let her finish," Gaara said softly.

"You're not really on Itachi's side?" Naruto wailed.

Gaara shook his head, saying, "I am on no one's side. I will wait until I have heard everything Itachi has to say, as well as everyone else here, before I decide on my own judgement."

Sakura nodded in agreement, pushing Naruto back into his seat.

Kyoko raised an eyebrow before continuing.

"Sasuke is now focused on destroying Konoha," she repeated. "And Akatsuki has agreed to help him. Because I am unable to continue being with Akatsuki for the next few months, Pein has decided that, unless I come back, he does not have to honor our agreement that Konoha will not be harmed."

"Why can't you—" Naruto started but Temari shushed him.

"Pein may even attack Suna," Kyoko went on. "I assume that's why you're here?" she asked Gaara, who nodded. Kyoko went on. "Tsunade-hime has gone through all the information I have given her and will tell it to you in a mass Shinobi meeting, so that questions may be answered and emergency plans formulated. But today we are meeting to discuss the Uchiha Massacre. Tsunade-sama?"

"Right." Tsunade stood as Kyoko sat down. "Kyoko has managed to gather new information on the Uchiha Massacre. Kyoko, if I may play this?"

Kyoko nodded and Tsunade pulled out a tape recorder and pushed play.

_"She's been leading a double life for nearly a year now. It would tire anyone."_

_"Hm. She's quite the passionate one. She bombed my ass while saying that art is a bang and I didn't really appreciate Deidara."_

_"Kyoko is passionate. It's one of those flaws of Shinobi that somehow makes them stronger."_

_"Are you saying that Kyoko is stronger than I am?"_

_"Iie. I'm saying she's stronger than me. If I had her morale—"_

_"If you had Kyoko's morale, you'd have been a weak fool and you'd be dead along with the rest of our God-forsaken clan."_

_"Hai. A fate better than the one I live now."_

_"Are you feeling sorry for yourself?"_

_"Iie, just stating the obvious. I could have died then, knowing that you would be the only Uchiha left, but instead I chose to live with killing my entire family on the orders of Danzou."_

_"Hm…Sometimes I can only hope you're being sarcastic, Itachi."_

_"I am. My apologies."'_

_"You're only tired. Get some sleep."_

_"Hai,"_

Tsunade turned off the tape recorder. Everyone was staring at Kyoko. Including Itachi.

"You were awake?" he asked softly; Kyoko nodded.

"I'm sorry," she said softly. "I had to."

Itachi shook his head.

"I'm not angry," he muttered. "But my uncle will be if he ever finds out."

"Then we'll just have to make sure he never does," Tsunade said.

Kyoko nodded, saying, "Iie. Madara will find out somehow, or at least suspect. Madara is Tobi, the man with the orange mask. To the remaining Akatsuki members, he is known only as Madara by Zetsu, Pein, Kisame, and Konan. We—"

"Konan?" Tsunade said suddenly. She had turned slightly pale.

"Hai." Kyoko nodded. "Are you alright, Hokage-sama?"

"Ha-hai. I'll question you later about the remaining Akatsuki members. Go on."

"Hai. We need to be cautious when dealing with Madara, i.e. Tobi. Like Itachi, he has the Mangekyou Sharingan eyes. However, he has had them for much longer and was one of the first to have it. Itachi, I need you to explain the Mangekyou. Please."

Itachi stood, but did not explain. Instead, he said to Kyoko, "You never mentioned that part in our deal."

"What deal?" Kyoko asked blankly.

"The deal in which you would keep Ibiki from torturing me and in a Genjutsu in exchange that I cooperate and tell my part of the Uchiha Massacre in this meeting," Itachi said. "Unless you wish for me to decide it's no longer worth it to cooperate."

Kyoko frowned.

"What do you mean, Itachi?"

Itachi smirked.

"'You're not the only ANBU to have a dark side,'" he said, quoting what Kyoko had said to him only a few months ago. "Or have they not figured that out yet? Pein and Tsunade? Neither know, do they?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kyoko said.

"I think you do, Kyoko," Itachi said softly.

"No, Itachi, I don't."

"Kyoko," Itachi said, "I could tell these people so much about you, things that they could never dream that you were capable of doing. I could—"

"Tell me about the Mangekyou Sharingan, Itachi-_sama_," Kyoko said softly, harshly. "Unless you would like _me _to tell about _you_."

"What more could you tell them about me?" Itachi snarled.

"I could always tell them about your true personality," Kyoko whispered. "How your attitude is a simple ruse." Her voice rose so that the others could hear her. "I could tell them you're weakness."

Itachi glared at her.

"I could do the same to you," he said.

"My only weakness is you," Kyoko said. Sakura and Naruto gaped at her.

"What a drag," Shikamaru groaned; Temari dug her elbow into his side and he grunted in pain.

"The Hokage knows my every weakness, as does Sempai, and even Sai," Kyoko said. "And if you don't cooperate with me," she said, reaching into her pocket, "I'll use _that _Jutsu."

Itachi glared at her; the others in the room watched the two of them, Itachi and Kyoko, as they spoke.

"You wouldn't," Itachi said softly. "Not here. Not in front of them."

"You're right," Kyoko said. "Which is why I've already gained permission from Tsunade-sama to take you outside if I have to." She pulled out a kunai. "What will it be, Itachi? You're wearing chakra cuffs and have no weapons. I have the upper hand. You know it."

"How can you have any advantage against Itachi?" Naruto burst out. "He doesn't have any weaknesses! Even with the chakra cuffs, how the hell are you supposed to have the upper hand! Look! _Sexy Jutsu_!"

At once, Kakashi, Kankuro, and Shikaku began to bleed from their noses onto the floor and even Gaara turned a bit red, but Itachi didn't even blink.

"See!" Naruto said, undoing the Jutsu. "Look, I bet even this doesn't get him! _Transform! Kunoichi Centerfold!_"

"Naruto!" Sakura, Tsunade, and Temari yelled together; Sai and Kyoko both raised an eyebrow. Naruto had transformed into a naked version of Kyoko, but instead of smoke to hide the bare essentials, he was holding a fan with the Uchiha crest and had a forehead protector tied across "Kyoko's" breasts.

"See, he didn't even flinch!" Naruto said, undoing the new Jutsu.

"You forgot the scar on my stomach," Kyoko said.

"And the one on her thigh," Sai said.

"You missed her tattoo," Itachi said, standing again.

Kyoko sighed, ready to use the Temporary Paralysis Technique on him again. However, what Itachi did next shocked her, as well as everyone else in the room.

"I can't do it for long with these cuffs," Itachi said, "but this would be more accurate. _Transform: Kunoichi Centerfold_."

Kyoko's mouth dropped open as she saw a mirror of Naruto's Jutsu of her, but instead of the flawless skin Naruto had decided on, Itachi revealed every scar and her ANBU tattoo.

Kyoko grit her teeth as Itachi broke the Jutsu and sat again.

Kakashi stared at Itachi.

"What?" the dark-haired nin asked.

"You're acting a lot like you did in ANBU," Kakashi said conversationally. "Quite a bit like when you were training our Kyoko, actually."

"Never mind all that!" Kyoko snapped. "Itachi, tell me about the Mangekyou Sharingan."

"Iie. It was not a part of our deal."

Kakashi cleared his throat, saying, "Tsunade-sama, if I may? I know a bit about the Mangekyou."

Tsunade nodded.

"Very well," she said, "tell us what you know."

"Hai." Kakashi nodded before continuing. "The Mangekyou Sharingan literally means 'Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye. It is a more heightened form of the Sharingan, although I'm sure it is not the highest for of it. The Mangekyou is distinguished from a normal Sharingan through its appearance; its appearance also differers from usher to user, unlike the Sharingan. I am not sure how the Mangekyou Sharingan is acquired, but I do know that it is unlike the normal Sharingan in which it allows the user to use forbidden techniques and highly advanced Jutsu."

"So far no two Mangekyou Sharingan users have been able to use the same techniques," Kyoko said suddenly. "At least, not from what I've seen."

"You're right," Kakashi said.

"Iie," Itachi said suddenly. "Sasuke can use the Amaterasu, the same as I can."

"That's different," Kyoko said. "You transplanted that into Sasuke's Sharingan."

"It is the only exception, however," Kakashi said.

"How did you know I had transplanted it?" Itachi asked Kyoko softly.

"I'm a spy, remember?" Kyoko said. "Your uncle Madara is still masquerading as Tobi in Akatsuki, as Hidan is still there, something that I will soon be taking care of—"

"You're planning on taking down Hidan?" Shikamaru asked, incredulous. "I thought I had killed him but I was wrong. He's a real, honest immortal. There's no beating him!"

"Actually, there is," Kyoko said. "You had it figured out, you just didn't know it. dismember his body and never put it back together. The only thing you didn't know was that if a follower of Jasshin does not perform at least one sacrifice in so many days, he will die, regardless of whether their body is torn apart or not. Sai was the one to find that out; even I hadn't known, though I have managed to tear Hidan apart before." Kyoko glanced over at Itachi. "When I went back to Akatsuki, last week I reported that Itachi is still being interrogated. I should have taken the chance but did not. However, I know for a fact that Hidan had not sacrificed anyone in six days at the time because he was so busy at the hideout. If our luck has held, he still will not have had a chance for a sacrifice. Tomorrow is his last day before he will begin to feel ill and will have only three days to create a sacrifice. I'll go after him, and attack him from behind with the Lacerating Heat Bomb. No one in Akatsuki knows yet the reason I cannot be with them, save for Konan, and she has not yet told anyone, I'm certain of it, so he will think I'm on my way back to tell them I've defied Tsunade-hime and have information for Pein. Hidan will be torn apart with the newest version of the bomb and I'll then seal him in a scroll and send it to you, Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade nodded.

"Are you sure you're ready to take that risk?" she asked.

Kyoko nodded, saying, "Once Hidan is gone, Tobi will cease to exist, as Madara will no longer have reason to hide himself within Akatsuki. He knows now that I know who he is, which puts me in an even greater danger, but it may seem to him an act of loyalty to Pein if I get rid of Hidan, as Pein is the one who actually suggested it to me. Besides, if I don't do it, then who will?"

Itachi scoffed and Kyoko rounded on him.

"Keep silent unless it's about the Mangekyou," Kyoko said. "Pein wants Hidan gone, he's no use to him anymore. And with Hidan out of the way, Madara will likely give more information, which Konoha can use. I've planted a few of Deidara's old bombs around Akatsuki, it's how I'm getting my information now. It all goes straight to Tsunade-hime."

"It's a new Jutsu of Kyoko's," Tsunade nodded. "A very useful one as well."

Itachi shook his head.

"You're quite treacherous," he muttered. "First to Konoha, then to Akatsuki. And now to Akatsuki again. Is there anyone you've not tricked?"

Kyoko sighed, saying, "You don't know the entire story, so don't jump to conclusions."

"I never do," Itachi said. "Not when it comes to you." He sighed, saying, "Alright, Kyoko, you win. I know where your loyalty is now. I'll tell."

"Thank you," Tsunade said, though Kyoko frowned.

"Kakashi and Kyoko are right," Itachi said. "The Mangekyou's appearance is unique to each user, as are the techniques. My baby brother only has Amaterasu because I gave it to him. The Mangekyou is supposedly only able to be obtained by killing one's best friend; that was the information given to me by Madara. However, as Sasuke was able to obtain the Mangekyou Sharingan without killing Naruto-kun, it is only too obvious now that the Mangekyou is obtained by the emotion that comes when that person who is the closest person dies. The emotion from my supposed death is what gave Sasuke the Mangekyou.  
"Overtime," Itachi said, "the use of the Mangekyou Sharingan deteriorates the tissue of the eyes, resulting in intense pain and blindness. I learned from Madara that by transplanting Sasuke's eyes and using them as my own, I would not only regain my vision and keep the Mangekyou Sharingan, but I would obtain the Eien no Mangekyou Sharingan, or the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. I allowed Madara to think that that was the reason I had kept Sasuke alive when I murdered my clan," Itachi said softly, "that I had had the suspicion that Sasuke could still be of some use to me. It wasn't true. I let Sasuke live for a much different reason.  
"I don't know what techniques my uncle's Mangekyou is capable of," Itachi continued. "And Kyoko does not know either, I'm sure." When Kyoko nodded, Itachi went on. "I do know, however, that he is able to extinguish my Amaterasu, a Ninjutsu which creates what should be inextinguishable black flames that burn until the target is naught but ash."

"Itachi can use Mangekyou is both of his eyes," Kyoko said suddenly and Itachi stared at her.

He nodded slowly, asking, "How did you know?"

"Zetsu-san," Kyoko said. "He saw your fight with Sasuke when you told Sasuke that you were going to use his eyes to restore your sight. Your left eye possesses Tsukuyomi and your right has Amaterasu. You were able to use them at the same time."

"What does the Mangekyou Sharingan have to do with anything about Itachi being here!?" Naruto said. "This is stupid. We should all be out there looking for Sasuke!"

"Sasuke is on a mission looking for the Eight Tails Jinchuuriki," Kyoko said before Tsunade could open her mouth. "That's all we know at the moment, and don't even think about asking me to tell you where the Akatsuki hideout is, I can't. The only hideout I know of is the one Sakura-chan destroyed, and they only use that cave for two purposes. One is for me and the other is for removing Bijuu from the host bodies."

Tsunade nodded.

"I know you're frustrated, Naruto, but calm down. we're here today to discuss the Uchiha Massacre, and knowing about the Mangekyou is a part of that."

Kyoko nodded.

"You've not experienced the Mangekyou, Naruto-kun," she said softly. "I have. Tsukuyomi. It's terrible. It is not only about torture of a physical sense, as Sempai experienced it. It can be used for mental torture as well, as it was for both Sasuke and me. Sasuke was shown the murder of his clan. I was shown the torture inflicted upon me at the hands of Orochimaru. The Tsukuyomi can be used to cause pain, to show terror, and to unearth memories. It is a terrible Jutsu.  
"Itachi," she said softly, "tell Naruto-kun about Danzou."

"Danzou?" Sakura asked. "You mean that creepy old man in charge of Root?"

Sai nodded.

"That's him," he said.

"Danzou ordered the Uchiha Massacre," Itachi said. "You heard it for yourself on the tape, myself talking to Madara.  
"My family was planning to rebel," Itachi went on quietly. "A coup d'état. A seizure of political power. My father, Fugaku, was one of the leaders. The Third Hokage and the three Elders, Danzou, Homura Mitokado, and Koharu Utatane found out. It was at that time that I was made an ANBU captain. My father was happy because it meant that we Uchiha would have a spy to report to him about the Hokage and the goings on of the Konoha government. What he did not know was that I was really spying on the other Uchiha for the Third and the Elders. I later found out that my father and the leaders of the coup had decided to place my cousin and friend Shisou in charge of spying on _me_ to be sure that I was loyal to the clan. I killed him, both to benefit the mission I was assigned as spy against the Uchiha and to gain the Mangekyou. I knew already that I would have to leave the village. I had already decided that I would be loyal to my village, instead of my treacherous family."

Itachi's voice began to shake minutely as he went on.

"What my father was planning was treason, and an act of war. We had just finished the Great Ninja Wars. We did not need another war. War is only good for death." Itachi went on, ignoring the choked sob of Sakura and the light touch Kyoko had given to his hand. "I was a coward. I chose to stop my family through murder. The Third Hokage had been overruled, but is still could have refused."

Itachi kept speaking, but now it was as though he no longer realized where he was, as though he were speaking only to himself.

"I was ordered to kill every one of the clan. My mother. My father. My friends. Everyone. Even Sasuke. But I couldn't do it. I thought that I was weak, but it was my inability to kill my baby brother that was what made me strong. I went to the Third after I had used Tsukuyomi on Sasuke. I begged him to keep my brother safe. He agreed, but died at the hands of Orochimaru only five years later. My brother was no longer under his protection. When Akatsuki's spy, Zetsu, came back with the news of the Third's death, I told Pein that I was going to take the chance of seizing Naruto, now that he was no longer protected either. I didn't care about fulfilling my mission. I only wanted to make sure Sasuke was safe. I only went after Naruto because Kisame was there. I knew that there was no hope of getting Naruto anyway. Not with Jiraiya-sama as his protector. But my brother was safe. The elders hadn't taken the chance and killed him. They could easily have done it, made it look as though he had been injured and killed, especially without Tsunade in the village. Poison, illness. They could have caused any of it, but they spared him instead.  
"I had always planned to die at the hands of my brother, but it didn't work out the way I had planned; Kyoko found me and brought me back home. I'm grateful," Itachi whispered, "to be back home after so many years. But I shouldn't be here. Konoha is no longer for me; I don't deserve her. But if Kyoko bringing me home instead of to the Akatsuki or letting me die is what it takes to punish those who destroyed my baby brothers life…I'll do what I have to."

Finally, Itachi looked up.

"Tsuande-sama," he said, "I don't know what you're planning. I'll go willingly with Sai and Kyoko. But after you've completed whatever you have planned…I want you to know, I don't expect any special treatment, just because your best kunoichi is bearing my child."

Tsunade nodded as everyone else in the room stared at Kyoko and Itachi. the truth was out. All of it. the baby…and the massacre.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**So totally sorry that it took so long!!!! I've had a lot to deal with.**_

_**Lolz, I went the Offspring concert in St. Louis…came home bruised and battered, didn't get to bed until after dawn. My ass is still bruised from getting groped…lolz. Until next time, and it won't be nearly as long for the next chapter, I promise!!!**_


	3. The Pain of the Truth

**Crimson Shuriken**

**By Ginta and Hakakku Fangirl**

**Disclaimer: I own neither **_**Naruto **_**nor **_**Naruto Shippuuden**_**, which are really the same thing (one manga, two anime). I do, however, like to screw with the character's lives.**

A/N: Okay, so I've got a new poll on my profile, about updating, it's just for fun, I was curious and messing around… There will probably be a new one up soon, for something else, if I get bored again…

Anywho, this is the second chapter of _Crimson Shuriken_. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and, if you've read it, I really hope you enjoyed _Scarlet Kunai_, as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Oh, and I may not be updating this one as often as I did _Scarlet Kunai_, but the chapters will be longer, 'kay?

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Chapter Three: The Pain of the Truth**

Naruto rounded on Kyoko.

"What the hell is he talking about?" he demanded. "You're not pregnant! And even if you were, it'd be Sai's baby, not Itachi's!!"

"Iie, iie," Sai said, grinning. "I haven't done it with Kyoko in almost…what has it been, two years?"

"I was fifteen, so…hai, almost two years," Kyoko nodded. "That was the first time either of us had had that kind of mission."

Naruto scowled.

"What the hell were you doing, sleeping with Itachi?!" he yelled at Kyoko. "This guy is a traitor! He—"

"I was fulfilling a mission, gaining trust, and strengthening an old bond, a bond which is hopefully going to keep Konoha from engaging in a civil war," Kyoko said. "Don't declare someone or something treacherous until you understand, Naruto-kun."

Gaara stood up, cutting off Naruto as he was about to argue.

"I'm not yet sure of my judgment," the Kazekage said. "I am not sure if I trust Uchiha Itachi or even yet if I believe his story, despite the fact that a skilled Ninja I trust believes him. What I do know, however, is that councils and Elders, even parents, will do to their Shinobi and even children what they feel they must do in order to protect their village. I know," he said softly and Temari and Kankuro each put a hand on his shoulder. "My father had Chiyo-baa-sama seal Shukakau into me when I was still in my mother's womb in order to give our village a better standing, to create an ultimate weapon. If the Fourth Kazekage would do that to me, his youngest son, then how unbelievable is it that the Third Hokage could have been overruled by the Konoha Council and this man in front of us was ordered to commit the mass murder of his entire family?"

Tsunade nodded.

"Well said, Gaara-sama," she complimented as the Kazekage sat down. "I agree. Particularly as I know Danzou personally. He has always insulted the Third Hokage, and even the Fourth Hokage at times. I—"

"The Fourth Hokage is the greatest hero this village has ever seen!" Naruto cut in. "Just who the hell is this Danzou guy anyway, and who does he think he is?"

"Danzou is the leader of the Root ANBU Division," Sai said softly.

Naruto looked stunned.

"You mean the guy who trained you and your brother to never feel anything and be all weird all the time?"

"That's one way of putting it."

"Shikaku-san," Kyoko said, "you've been very quiet. What's your opinion?"

Shikaku thought for a moment.

"I think the Kazekage put it quite well," he said finally. He put a hand on Shikamaru's shoulder. "Even parents will do horrible things when they think it's for the best, not realizing the damage they have actually caused. If what Itachi is saying is true and the Elders really did order him to kill off his clan, then we must look at it from their perspective. But we must also remember the fact that believing Itachi gives us several big problems: One, it would mean that the Elders went against the Third Hokage's wishes without first summoning a larger council and putting it to a vote or asking for the input of a second village, although at that time we had no allies and that option was not available. The second is that we must remember that it would mean that Itachi had chosen his village over his family, which is both good and bad. We would have to compare the two at length. And lastly, we would have to have a very large, lengthy trial, in which Itachi would have to tell the entire story over again of his own free will. Currently, it is only because of Kyoko that Itachi is speaking to us. We would also have to have the elders tell their part, as well as Danzou. Without the Third Hokage, Itachi's side of the story won't count for much, even with the evidence that Kyoko has gathered, particularly as Itachi was brought here by Kyoko; those who know the history of these two could use it against Kyoko and have her banned from the village. Many may even see the fact that she became intimate with Itachi as treason, regardless of her reasons and the wonderful resulting information that we have gained on Akatsuki, Orochimaru, Sasuke, Bijuu, and even on Jinchuuriki and Jinchuuriki in general. I therefore withhold my judgment as well, until further information is gained or given."

"I see." Tsunade sighed. "Shikamaru? Your take on all this, please."

"What a drag," Shikamaru said for the second time, but stood up. He glanced around, his gaze finally resting on Itachi.

"Shikamaru?" Tsunade prompted.

"I'm not sure," Shikamaru sighed. "I've known Kyoko for a long time, even before we were all in the Ninja Academy, and I know that I can trust her with my life. Normally that would be enough for me, but I just don't think that will cut it this time. I'm not siding with Sasuke on this one, so don't think it's that…I just don't known that there's enough evidence for me to form a valid opinion. It's troublesome, I know. But that's just how I feel. What do you think, Temari?"

Temari frowned, saying, "I've also known Kyoko a long time, though not nearly so long as Shikamaru. And I know that Kyoko can be trusted. But I know nothing about Itachi and almost as much about the Uchiha Massacre until today. But I also know that Kyoko is a good judge of character. I know too how corrupt the government can be from the examples of my father. Now being a government diplomat myself, however, I also know that even a wonderful government can panic at a major threat, like we did in Suna when Akatsuki took my baby brother." Temari placed her hands again on Gaara's shoulders. "However…given the unique circumstances of the Uchiha Massacre…I agree with Itachi. It was ordered by the Elders, not done on his own."

Tsunade nodded.

"Very good…we're starting to get things moving. Shizune, your view."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama!" Shizune leapt to her feet. "I agree with Temari-san. There is just too much evidence against Itachi's previous claim to Sasuke that he killed his clan only to test his strength. The reports from the Third Hokage, Kyoko's information, Itachi's confession, and even the fact that I knew Itachi we were still in the midst of the Great Ninja Wars."

Shizune's eyes suddenly turned both soft and sad as she turned to Itachi.

"It was hard on everyone," she said, though Itachi did not meet her gaze. "Itachi, you were only four, and yet you had seen so much death. It would be enough to make anyone willing to do whatever it took to keep his village from another war." Shizune turned back to Tsunade. "We should go to trial. I say that Uchiha Itachi be put on a two-year probation period in which he will be monitored closely until he is able to prove that he is truly still loyal to Konoha."

"Well said." Tsunade turned to Sakura. "And you, Sakura?"

Sakura sighed.

"I know how this all affected Sasuke," she said softly. "But now through Kyoko-chan's help, I'm beginning to see how it's affected Itachi, too." Taking a deep breath, Sakura said, "Kakashi-sensei once told us, the original Team Seven, and has taught us ever since, that Shinobi who disobey their orders and break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are lower than scum. Itachi obeyed his orders, therefore he remained true to his village. But his orders were to destroy his family, which forced him to betray his comrades. I'm not sure how I feel about this. What I do know, however, is that Itachi must have loved Konoha very much if he felt that he had to obey such a perfidious order as to kill his family, even knowing that to obey he would have to leave his home.  
"I agree with Shizune in that we should have Itachi monitored, and that we should bring this to court. But I also believe that the Uchiha Massacre should not have happened. I believe that it was the fault of both parties, the Uchiha Clan and the Konoha Council and that Itachi was caught unjustly in the middle of it. But I cannot condone what he has done. And as for Kyoko…How could you?" Sakura said.

"What do you mean?" Kyoko asked harshly. "I—"

"Iie, you misunderstand me," Sakura said. "I mean, how could you do it? How did you find the strength to be a part of Akatsuki and loyal to Konoha at once? How were you able to be brave enough to go to murderers willingly, know that they could kill you at any given moment? And now the baby…Kyoko, you're so strong." Sakura's eyes shone. "You're a wonderful kunoichi, Kyoko-chan. I'd be honored if you'd let me learn about maternity Medical Ninjutsu by tending to you for the next five to six months of your pregnancy."

Kyoko nodded shortly and Sakura beamed.

"I'm a hard patient when it comes to this child in my belly," Kyoko warned. "It will be much harder than convincing me to stay in bed after a surgery or blood test."

Sakura laughed.

"I'll keep that in mind," she said.

"Yeah, that's great," Naruto said, scowling. "But what about Itachi!?"

"I'll speak," Kankuro said and Tsunade nodded. "I've got to say, I didn't know anything much about the Uchiha Massacre until today…All I really knew was that it really messed up that Uchiha kid. It made him strong, but it also made him kind of weird. But not as weird as Itachi. I don't really know how I feel about the Uchiha, but I do know that a case like this needs to go to a bigger audience, even if there wasn't as much evidence as there is. As for my opinion on who is the one guilty and the one who is not guilty…I think it's both the Elders and the Uchiha. It's like Shizune-san said, they put Itachi in the middle. He was only thirteen, how the hell is a kid supposed to deal with an order like that, even if he was an ANBU captain? 'Obey us and kill your whole family or we'll kill your whole family and you too, and we'll tell everyone what your dad was planning.' It's gotta be tough. I don't know that I would be able to make that decision." Kankuro turned to Itachi and said, looking right into his eyes, "I feel for you, man. I thought that what my old man did to just Gaara was bad, but your village made you do something terrible to your whole family. But if it meant being able to save Gaara and Temari, I would have done the same thing. You chose to do it to save your baby brother, and I can't blame you for that."

Kankuro turned back to Tsunade, saying, "Uchiha Itachi, not guilty. Konoha Elders Danzou, Koharu, and Homura, guilty. Simple as that. Kakashi, you're up."

"Hai, that was well put" Kakashi said, clapping a hand on Kankuro's shoulder. "I knew Itachi in ANBU when we were both training Kyoko-san. Judging from what I'm seeing now and what I saw then, compared to how I saw Itachi in the time between…Not guilty. From what I know now of that night and what lead to it…The Elders are guilty only of ignoring Konoha law and a slight coup d'état of their own by overruling the Hokage and commanding an entire clan killed, no matter the reason or their intentions. Itachi and the Elders should both be placed on probation for one year, at the end of which their fate shall be decided."

Itachi glanced up at him. He didn't much care for the way Kakashi had just said "fate."

Tsunade nodded.

"And you, Naruto?" she asked. "I'm sure you're dying to tell us your opinion."

Naruto just shook his head, saying, "This bastard really messed things up for Sasuke. Why should I even give him the time of day?"

"Because it's what a Hokage would do," Itachi said before anyone else could speak; the others all turned to stare at him, but Itachi gazed steadily at Naruto. "You still wish to become Hokage, yes? Then let this be practice."

Naruto frowned.

"He has a point, Naruto," Sakura said softly; the others nodded. Naruto sighed.

"Fine," he muttered. Refusing to look at Itachi, he said, "Itachi messed up my brother, I won't forgive him, no matter what his reason was, but there's too much evidence to just ignore that we need to go to court about this."

Tsunade nodded.

"Sai?" she said.

Sai, who had been frowning in concentration this entire time, looked up.

"I've known about Kyoko and Itachi for a few months now," he said quietly. "I've known about Kyoko's mission with Akatsuki for even longer. I know the history that Itachi shares with Kyoko…and I know now how hard it is to break a bond as strong as the one they had and still have…I don't think that Itachi is guilty. He was loyal to his village and Konoha should always come first. That is what all ANBU are taught, not just those in Root. I've decided that I trust Itachi."

Sai suddenly gave them all one of his smiles—a real smile.

"Besides," he said, "it seems that Itachi has really been loyal to Konoha this entire time, not to Akatsuki. Am I right?"

Itachi nodded shortly.

"Akatsuki," he said, "was wonderful compared to Konoha. All that Leader asked from us was unwavering loyalty and to be peaceful to each other. Konoha commanded loyalty and was aggressive. Akatsuki was a paradise compared to what I had been forced to experience here at home. But I still prefer and consider Konoha my home. It was hard to keep that from the other Akatsuki members for six years."  
"Six years?" Naruto said suddenly. "But the Uchiha Massacre was seven years ago."

"I did not go straight to the Akatsuki," Itachi said. "I fled from the village and wandered through villages that had no Ninja for a few weeks. Madara found and approached me. I never trusted him, but I allowed him to train me. He knows every technique the Mangekyou Sharingan holds, although he cannot do them all himself. After a year of his training, I joined Akatsuki and was paired with Hoshigake Kisame. I followed orders from Pein and succeeded in every mission but one: Retrieving the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki." He nodded to Naruto. "I knew that Sasuke was likely no longer safe with the Third Hokage dead. I used that as an excuse to go after Naruto-kun, saying that he was no longer under the Third's protection. Using that as a ruse, I really only wanted to be sure that Sasuke was safe." Sighing, Itachi added, "I always planned to die at the hands of my baby brother. Kyoko changed that. I'm not unappreciative that she saved my life, but neither am I grateful. I've learned to accept fate. I'll die another time, but until then I'll help Konoha in whatever it decides."

Tsunade nodded.

"Kyoko," she said, "I think it's time we heard from you. Tell us your history. Yours, and your history with the Uchiha."

"Hai." Kyoko nodded. "You all know my history with Orochimaru-sama," she said quietly. "He and my parents made a deal when I was very small. When I was two, he began to pay my parents for my blood. He was performing experiments, trying to create a potion for immortality. Occasionally, he would take me to the sewers of Konoha, where he was performing most of his experiments while his Sound Country was being established. By the time I was three, my parents had formed an addiction of sorts to money. Orochimaru-sama eventually took me from my mother after bribing my father to leave Konoha for a few months under the ruse that he was taking me to a doctor to treat my 'illness' and took me to one of his lair in the Sound. There he continued to take my blood before he gave me the finished elixir. He forced me to drink my own blood mixed with chemicals and other foul ingredients."

Kyoko looked at Sakura.

"That was the poison you helped to remove from my body," she said and Sakura stared at her. "Hai. The black mass? The main ingredient to that toxin was my blood.  
"Jiraiya no Dana and Tsunade-hime eventually realized what was happening and went to the Third. When Konoha recovered me from Orochimaru, he fled. Shikaku-san took me in. After only a few short months my parents were released from the Konoha prison and put on probation. In another few months I was sent back to them. By then I was four. After three years of illness, fainting, vomiting, and even seizures, I was allowed to attend the Ninja Academy. I learned later that it was thanks to the Third that I was allowed to attend. In less than a year I was taken from the Academy and sent to Itachi, who was already an ANBU captain. He spent a month training me to overcome my weak body and illness. My chakra control, Ninjutsu skills, and weaponry had convinced the Hokage to graduate me early. In less than a week after that first month of building up my strength, Itachi had taught me Shadow Clones and I had passed the test to become a genin. The Chuunin Exams were only a month away by then, but Itachi worked me hard. I found out that I had a natural gift for explosions. I passed the written exam and went on to the second exam: Surviving the forest. The Chuunin Exams were in Suna that year. I was paired with two genin who were in their early twenties. The Third Hokage had assigned two ANBU to follow us in the fear that the stress of the even may cause me to succumb to the illness again. His fear was in vain. It took only two days for my team to complete our assignment and reach the rendezvous point. A few days later in the preliminary rounds," Kyoko said, but was interrupted by Kakashi's laughter.

"Nani?" Naruto asked, annoyed.

"She-she was paired against a seventeen-year-old from the Stone," Kakashi laughed. "She could have easily taken him out in a few minutes, but instead it went on for half an hour. She let him think that he had the upperhand, but she was in control from the beginning. She kept him at bay with her weakest bombs, playing with him." Kakashi gasped, holding his stomach. "Itachi finally yelled at her to stop playing around and finish it. She just grinned, gave him a thumbs up, and threw one of her bombs. Her opponent thought she had missed when it landed twenty feet to his right, but half the floor was turned into rubble and then there was blood everywhere and he had a shuriken over half Kyoko's size pinning him against the arena wall. He saw Kyoko coming towards him and panicked. Kyoko threw another bomb so strong she had to jump to avoid the blast." Kakashi suddenly grew sober. "Itachi was so embarrassed," he said.

"You should have been, too," Itachi muttered, but Kakashi shook his head.

"I was proud," he said. "I would have been even more so if Kyoko had been my pupil. She yelled up at Itachi asking if he had seen him kick the guy's ass or not."

Kyoko laughed.

"And you told me not to celebrate just yet?" she said. "I thought Itachi was going to faint, he had turned to red."

Itachi was silent as the others stared at him.

"Yes, this is all very nostalgic, but keep going," Tsunade said, annoyed and amused at the same time.

"Right, sorry," Kyoko giggled. She calmed down. "After that, Itachi had missions and couldn't train me as often as he had before, so Kakashi-sempai took over my training while he was away and helped him train me when Itachi was able to. I took their advice and didn't play with my opponent in the final rounds. They had done an excellent job in pairing us. It wasn't like your Chuunin exams when the final round was random," she said. "I was paired against another man, and very surprised that he was so good. He was also very sadistic. It took a lot to stay out of his way and more than once I considered forfeiting. But my Sempai and my Sensei were watching and I wanted to make them proud. I was almost out of chakra when I decided to try a new bomb. My opponent was confused, in a Genjutsu, and I took him out with a punch to his jugular artery, knocking him unconscious. I passed and was made a Chuunin. I immediately started my training for ANBU. A little less than eight months later, I was a Jounin. A week later, I was officially in ANBU. I had two months of ANBU missions with Itachi before the massacre.

"By then my father was dead. It was Itachi," she said. When Itachi looked at her, she smiled thinly. "Hai, I knew. Burns. He died in the hospital, but it was because he committed suicide. You didn't really kill him. I found out recently that they were going to execute him for treason. He was trying to find Orochimaru-sama again. My mother was sent to prison for helping him. I've not seen her sense. I stayed in the ANBU barracks. Two years or so after Itachi left the village I was made the lieutenant of his old team. Eventually, I succumbed to the poisons and was only able to take on the most simple of missions, but they were constant. After a mission with the genin Team Seven, I was hospitalized and removed from ANBU. I posed as a Chuunin for a year. After Naruto-kun left the village to train with Jiraiya no Dana, I posed as a Jounin. Not long afterwards, Tsunade-hime found another combination of medications that allowed me to return to ANBU." When she said this, Kyoko's face shone happily. "I was back in my element. Not long afterwards, Naruto-kun came back. I was made captain of Itachi's old team. That was about the time I began my solo mission with Akatsuki. I'd found my old friend Deidara a year ago; I had met him at the Chuunin exams, it was one of his comrades I had beaten in the elimination rounds. He had been forced into Akatsuki.  
"It was on Tsunade-hime's orders that I find a way into Akatsuki, a year before Naruto-kun came home from training. Afterwards, I convinced Deidara to take me to Pein, who I at the time thought was the leader of Akatsuki. I met with Pein for several months, eventually convincing him that I wished to be an asset to Akatsuki, in order to be with my best friend and my old captain. I told him that I had grown tired of the Konoha government and those of the other Ninja villages, that I sought justice for what they had 'allowed' Orochimaru to do to me. When that did not convinced him completely, I told him that I still loved my home and wanted to ensure that Konoha would be safe from the Akatsuki and that Naruto-kun and the Kazekage would be safe as well. In exchange, I would give him information on Konoha and Suna.  
"I gave him real information at first, but nothing that would harm either village. Small things that he would have found out on his own, such as rough population numbers and what other villages were doing. I eventually moved away from that, giving false information that Tsunade gave me to tell him. Not long after that, Pein began to become more interested in _me_ instead of the Ninja villages. He wanted to know my missions, who I worked with, my abilities. He began to watch my actions and behavior with the other Akatsuki members, judging how well we got along. Eventually he began to sense that I was too comfortable among the members of Akatsuki. He knew many of my abilities, had sent Zetsu to spy on me. He was beginning to doubt me. I'm ashamed of what I did to change that. When I heard that Kakazu and Hidan had been 'killed'… I went to where Zetsu had told me Shikamaru-kun had defeated Hidan. I recovered Hidan's body and took him back to the Akatsuki to show my loyalty."

Kyoko looked at Shikamaru, who was frowning at her.

"It was an act of desperation to show my loyalty. However, Hidan will be easy to defeat again. I did not recover his scythe; I destroyed it. And like I said earlier, Hidan has not had a sacrifice in several days. I'll attack him with my Lacerating Heat Bomb and, with your permission, Hokage-sama," Kyoko said, turning to Tsunade, "I'd like to bring him back here to Konoha."

Tsunade nodded. She had been the one to suggest Kyoko do something drastic to prove her loyalty to Akatsuki, though she had had no idea Kyoko would be able to bring Hidan to them. She had known a few weeks after the occasion what Kyoko had done—she couldn't quite blame her, though she hadn't been happy.

"After I was kidnapped by Kabuto and taken to Sasuke and Orochimaru, I discovered that Konan and I had a bond. We both cared enough for our comrades to do whatever it took to stay by their side, often doing even what we knew we would later be ashamed of ourselves for doing.  
"It wasn't long afterwards that I discovered I was pregnant," Kyoko said. "I knew for a month, but dismissed it as illness. I wasn't until I realized that Tobi was not who he said he was that I finally accepted the fact. I started home immediately, telling Konan and Itachi that I was expected back in just a few days. Then I discovered what Naruto-kun had, that Orochimaru was sealed inside of Kabuto, not dead. Akatsuki was angry and I feared that Pein might call me back before I could give the information I had gained on Deidara to Tsunade-sama. I gave my information and was headed home to rest; I had asked Zetsu to tell Pein I would be back in just a few days. I trust Zetsu's word, he's not one to lie. But Konan had taught me a new Jutsu. She had taught me how to bind my chakra to Itachi's. whenever we were apart, I would know if Itachi felt a strong surge of emotion. It worked. As I was leaving with Sai, the Jutsu activated and I knew that Itachi was worried. I took soldier pills and was able to reach him in just a day and a half. By then Sempai's team was near and so was Sasuke. Itachi went after Sasuke; I stayed behind with Kisame, Hidan, Pein, and Konan. I used a new Jutsu of mine, the Water Scrying Jutsu. I saw Itachi fall unconscious and Tobi taking Sasuke. Itachi was so far from the Akatsuki hideout that it took me several hours to locate him; Zetsu eventually found me and told me where Itachi was. I still don't know why Zetsu helped me. I took Itachi from Sasuke and brought him to Sakura. We got him to Konoha, where he's been in the hospital for the past two months. I've been with Akatsuki. No one there knows yet about my pregnancy. They do know however that Itachi is alive. I've told them that Itachi is soley under my care and that I am using several of the Jutsu that I've learned from various Akatsuki members to keep him from being interrogated with truth serum. They believe that I am capable of keeping Itachi out of trouble and that he will eventually be released. Pein expects him to become a Konoha Shinobi again and pass information to him through me. I've encouraged this idea, but also have told him that it may be years before Itachi is trusted to be a Ninja of Konoha again. I believe you all know the rest of the story."

Tsunade nodded.

"Hai. You've already told me all of this. Now that everyone here knows your story as well, we can decide what to do about this child in your womb."

"I'm going to have the child," Kyoko said. "That is a given. What to me after that is up to you, Tsunade-hime. My life is yours to dispose of, I've made that clear from the moment I told you the situation with my pregnancy."

Tsunade nodded.

Kakashi cleared his throat.

"I think," he said, "that we should first begin to clear up this mess with Itachi and the elders before we decide Kyoko's fate."

Tsunade nodded.

"I couldn't agree more. And as Kyoko will likely not show her pregnancy until she is at seven months (**A/N: Quite a few mothers don't show their pregnant until this time with their first child, it's quite common**), she can continue to go about the village with no one suspecting otherwise. If they do suspect that you are pregnant, however," Tsunade said, turning to Kyoko, "deny the situation. When you begin to show, Sai, you're the father."

"Iie," Kyoko said, shaking her head. "I'm sorry, Tsunade-hime, but I can't do that. I'll deny that I am pregnant, but I will not deny who the father is." She smiled. "I do not care the reactions I get, but my fellow Shinobi will know as well as I do that it is proof that I will do whatever it takes for a successful mission. If asked directly who the father is, I cannot lie. It is not in me to lie to my comrades unless for the purpose of a mission."

Tsuande sighed, saying, "Were this a different situation, I would order you to tell that Sai is the father, but it is not. I'm afraid I don't have any experience in this sort of situation. Until Jiraiya returns, deny pregnancy. We'll discuss the situation with him before you make your finally discion. That's an order."

Kyoko bowed, murmuring her agreement.

"Itachi, you've been rather quiet about this," tusnade said, "considering you were quite loud voicing your opinion with Kyoko going on missions while carrying your child."

"That was for the wellbeing of both Kyoko and my child," Itachi said quietly. "I do not care if anyone knows I fathered the child."

"Yes you do," Kyoko said softly. "You care a great deal. I know you, Itachi. I know when you're lying. I've always known."

She stood, saying, "Permission to leave, Hokage-sama?"

"Hai." Tsunade nodded. "I suggest everyone take an hour break. Eat, rest. Come back in exactly one hour. Kakashi, I want you to come back here as soon as you've eaten, I need to discuss something of importance with both you and Itachi. Sai, you as well."

"Hai!" Sai and Kakashi said together before leaving through the window. Kyoko followed them.

"And use the door!" Tsunade yelled after them.

Gaara smiled and followed his sister and brother out of the door, talking with Naruto. Shikaku and Shikamaru left together, talking about going out for barbeque with Choji and Chouza. Shizune left after them to get a hospital status report from Ino, but Sakura stayed behind.

"Anno…Master?"

"Sakura?" Tsunade asked; Itachi didn't look up.

"Um…About Kyoko-chan…she's done so many things that could be considered treason…you've put so much trust in her. Why?"

Tsunade sighed, rubbing her temples.

"Kyoko," she said finally, "has done so much for this village…and most of what she's done that I would normally consider treason she's discussed first with me before doing them. The few things she did not first tell me about, she told me about the first chance she got afterwards. She's always done what she thinks best and because of her, we now have a very good chance against Akatsuki if they should choose to attack while she is away from them. I trust Kyoko. Sensei trusted her, Jiraiya trusts her… You don't know her like we do," Tsunade said. "She's a very passionate Kunoichi. She withheld information on Itachi and Deidara, it's true, but she confessed and accepted punishment. She's had many chances and more than enough reason to betray Konoha and to turn her back on all of us, but she hasn't. If Kyoko hasn't betrayed me by now, she's likely to never betray us."

"Hai, but she even told us that she gave the leader of Akatsuki real information on us!" Sakura said.

"Hai. I told her to," Tsunade said. "I even told her what information to give him. It was all information he could easily have gained from Itachi or by sending Zetsu, and it's old by now. All the information Kyoko gave him has changed."

"But the Jutsu she learned from Akatsuki—"

"Only a few of them are forbidden Jutsu," Tsunade said. "And that is only because they take such a toll on the body. She knows better than to use them."

"But—"

"I trust Kyoko," Tsunade said, annoyed. "If that's not enough for you, if it's not enough that Kakashi and the Kazekage trust her, then I suggest you find a very good reason to think otherwise, Sakura, before you bother me about it."

"Hai, Master," Sakura sighed, leaving the room.

Tsunade sighed, pulling a stack of papers towards herself.

"Itachi," she said, "I hope your up for this; we're in for a _very_ long day."

Itachi nodded, staring down at the handcuffs that bound his wrists.

_**XXX**_

Three days later, it was decided.

Kyoko was with the Kazekage and his siblings on her way to Suna and Itachi was with Sai. The trial would take place one week after Kyoko's return to Konoha. Until then, Itachi had plenty of time to worry.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**I'm so totally, hopelessly, completely in love… WITH COFFEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**-Fangirl**_

_**Oh, and there is now a new poll on my profile, check it out!!! **_


	4. A Fever, a Return, and a Few Emotions

**Crimson Shuriken**

**By Ginta and Hakakku Fangirl**

**Disclaimer: I own neither **_**Naruto **_**nor **_**Naruto Shippuuden**_**, which are really the same thing (one manga, two anime). I do, however, like to screw with the character's lives.**

Anywhore…

Okay, the new poll is up, it's about new stories, what anime/manga for it to be about. It's already had a few hits, more often than not the vote being for more _Naruto_. Anyways, it's up now, I may or may not get bored with it…Um, sorry for such a long delay with the updating, and on with the fic!

_**(Quick Spoiler: SEMPAI LIVES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Previously:**_

___Sakura stayed behind._

_"Anno…Master?"_

_"Sakura?" Tsunade asked; Itachi didn't look up._

_"Um…About Kyoko-chan…she's done so many things that could be considered treason…you've put so much trust in her. Why?"_

_Tsunade sighed, rubbing her temples._

_"Kyoko," she said finally, "has done so much for this village…and most of what she's done that I would normally consider treason she's discussed first with me before doing them. The few things she did not first tell me about, she told me about the first chance she got afterwards. She's always done what she thinks best and because of her, we now have a very good chance against Akatsuki if they should choose to attack while she is away from them. I trust Kyoko. Sensei trusted her, Jiraiya trusts her… You don't know her like we do," Tsunade said. "She's a very passionate Kunoichi. She withheld information on Itachi and Deidara, it's true, but she confessed and accepted punishment. She's had many chances and more than enough reason to betray Konoha and to turn her back on all of us, but she hasn't. If Kyoko hasn't betrayed me by now, she's likely to never betray us."_

_"Hai, but she even told us that she gave the leader of Akatsuki real information on us!" Sakura said._

_"Hai. I told her to," Tsunade said. "I even told her what information to give him. It was all information he could easily have gained from Itachi or by sending Zetsu, and it's old by now. All the information Kyoko gave him has changed."_

_"But the Jutsu she learned from Akatsuki—"_

_"Only a few of them are forbidden Jutsu," Tsunade said. "And that is only because they take such a toll on the body. She knows better than to use them."_

_"But—"_

_"I trust Kyoko," Tsunade said, annoyed. "If that's not enough for you, if it's not enough that Kakashi and the Kazekage trust her, then I suggest you find a very good reason to think otherwise, Sakura, before you bother me about it."_

_"Hai, Master," Sakura sighed, leaving the room._

_Tsunade sighed, pulling a stack of papers towards herself._

_"Itachi," she said, "I hope you're up for this; we're in for a very long day."_

_Itachi nodded, staring down at the handcuffs that bound his wrists._

_**XXX**_

_Three days later, it was decided._

_Kyoko was with the Kazekage and his siblings on her way to Suna and Itachi was with Sai. The trial would take place one week after Kyoko's return to Konoha. Until then, Itachi had plenty of time to worry._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Chapter Four: A Fever, a Return, and a Few Emotions**

_**Three weeks later:**_

Itachi stared at his hands, annoyed. He could feel Sai's eyes on him. This new living arrangement was not going well.

"So," Sai started, but was interrupted by a loud knock before the door swung open with a bang.

"Naruto, you're supposed to wait for Sai to answer the door!" Sakura yelled at the blonde as she followed him into the apartment. Shaking her head, she sat next to Itachi and began to pull several small bottles out of the large bag at her side, placing them on the table in front of the silent Nin.

"These are your prescription," she said, pointing to the first three bottles, all of which were labeled in green. "And these two are for your headaches, the ones labeled in blue. And this last one with the red is a blood thinner."

Sakura stood up, sighing as Itachi just stared bleakly at the six bottles in front of him.

"Look," she said, "it says right here to just take on pill from each bottle at night and two from each bottle every morning. And hopefully the blood thinner will keep you from coughing up so much blood. And it's morning now, so take two from each bottle. Try to take them at the same time every day," she added as Naruto sat opposite Itachi; the blonde set a large bag on the table.

"Ichihara Ramen!" he said. As he opened the bag and began to hand out the containers, he glanced over at Sai, asking, "So when's Kyoko gonna be home?"

"In a week," Sai said, breaking a set of chopsticks and handing them to Itachi.

Itachi ignored him, instead pushing up the glasses he now wore and attempting to open the medications with shaking hands.

Sakura shook her head and took the bottles from him. In the past three weeks since Kyoko had left, Itachi had taken a turn for the worse. He had been in and out of the hospital with raging fevers, coughing up blood, and unable to remember where he was. It had gotten so bad that Tsunade had decided to remove his chakra cuffs and he hadn't worn them since.

"Here," Sakura said softly, placing twelve pills in front of Itachi. "Don't take them all at once; you'll choke. I'll get you some water."

"Arigato," Itachi whispered.

Sakura bit her lip. The former-Akatsuki member was exhausted. She placed the water in front of him before laying a hand on his brow.

"Itachi, you're burning up," she muttered, before turning to her team mates. "Sai! Help me get him to bed. Naruto, bring the medicine, he needs to take it, and get a cold cloth for his fever."

"Right," Naruto muttered, picking up the medication and following as Sai supported Itachi and Sakura pulled the futon from the closet.

Sai helped Itachi sit against the pillows Sakura had propped up on the mattress.

"Okay, Itachi, I need you to take all of these pills," she said, placing four of them in his mouth; she placed the cold glass against his lips and nodded encouragingly as Itachi swallowed. "Okay, just eight more to go," she said encouragingly, wiping blood away from the corner of Itachi's lips with the towel Naruto handed her.

Itachi fell back against the pillows as he swallowed the last pill.

Sakura took his glasses, murmuring for him to sleep.

"Iie," Itachi muttered, "not yet."'

"What is it?"

"Make them leave," Itachi muttered, gesturing towards Sai and Naruto. They both shrugged and went into the other room.

"What is it?" Sakura asked, wiping more blood away from Itachi's mouth; he seemed to have bitten his tongue.

"When is Kyoko home?" Itachi whispered.

"Soon, in a week." Sakura frowned. If she had learned one thing about the sick while training under Tsunade, it was that it was the best time to discover how they really felt. It was hard to keep up a ruse with a raging fever.

"That's bad," Itachi muttered, coughing.

"Why is that bad?"

"Don't want her…to see me…like this," Itachi coughed.

"Kyoko has seen people sick before," Sakura said. "She's seen people _die _before, Itachi, this is no big deal."

"Iie," Itachi gasped, grabbing Sakura's wrist as she was about to stand up. "You don't know what it's like…to see someone you care about…dying…and you can't do anything to stop it because it's not a weapon…or a wound…or a poison with an antidote."

"You're not dying," Sakura said firmly.

"Then what's wrong with my body?" Itachi rasped, coughing; Sakura wiped away the blood.

"You're body is reacting like this from overuse of the Sharingan," Sakura said. "According to Kyoko-chan's reports, you even woke up with the Sharingan; you had it activated in your sleep. And now you've been through a large ordeal, you've had your chakra supply drastically lowered…not to mention Sasuke's Chidori going through you, that would make anyone sick."

"That was three months ago," Itachi rasped.

"And you keep pushing yourself," Sakura said sternly. Her eyes softened, saddened. "And you're wrong. I do know what it's like to see people die of an unknown cause. But I take it that's not what you were referring to, am I right? You were talking about how you don't want Kyoko to look at you and feel the same way you did when she was a little girl and kept collapsing while you were training her. Right?"

Itachi nodded.

Sighing, Sakura said, "It's alright. Kyoko knows that you're ill; we sent her a message after the first week. If you were dying, she'd be here; we'd have brought her back. You may be under constant surveillance and by some of us who still considered you a murderer, but we're still treating you like a human being. If we wanted you dead, my master would just let you die, she wouldn't bother medicating you or trying to improve your vision or even having you in a house, she'd just leave you in Ibiki's interrogation cells. I don't know how you did things in Akatsuki, but here in Konoha, you would be informed if we had decided to execute you. Besides, Konoha doesn't even have a death penalty anymore. The Third Hokage felt it much more punishing to keep the criminal alive and imprisoned than to kill them."

Itachi managed a weak grin, saying, "Are you sure I'm not in prison now, listening to Sai talk about all the books he's read?"

Sakura shook her head.

"Get some sleep," she said. "We need you healthy for this trial, Itachi."

Leaving the room, she let herself let go of the emotions she had felt. Itachi had _joked_. He actually had a sense of humor. And Kyoko did have a point about his eyes, they held quite a bit of emotion when Itachi's natural soft coal color was not hidden by the Sharingan. Maybe Itachi wasn't so bad…

No. Sakura shook her head. She was only feeling sorry for him because he was sick. For all she knew, Itachi knew some weird Ninjutsu that could make him ill.

"Hey!" Naruto said as Sakura came back into the kitchen and picked up her chopsticks; Sai had already put Itachi's meal away.

"Nani?" Sakura asked, placing Itachi's glasses on the table.

"How's he doing?" Naruto asked, gesturing towards the bedroom with his chopsticks.

"He's running a fever…Anno, guys?" Sakura asked; Sai and Naruto looked up from their breakfast.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Do either of you know…if there's a Ninjutsu one can use to make oneself ill?"

"Iie…" Sai shook his head. "There are special soldier pills that can be taken to induce vomiting in case of ingesting poison," he said, "or to fool captors into thinking you're ill, but I've never heard of any Jutsu to make someone sick."

"Neither have I," Naruto said. "Ero-saanin never mentioned one to me while we were training. Why don't you ask Kakashi-sensei?"

"Ask me what?"

Sai, Sakura, and Naruto all turned toward the door to see Kakashi standing there.

"I hope you don't mind, Sai, I let myself in."

"Iie, not at all."

"Sensei, do you know if there are any Jutsu people can use to make themselves sick?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi thought for a moment before shaking his head.

"Iie, iie…not that I know of. Why?" he asked. "You're not thinking of playing sick the next time you're assigned a mission you don't like, are you?"

"No!" Naruto said. "It was Sakura who had the idea in the first place!"

"Itachi's sick again," Sakura explained.

"I see."

"And he's unusually talkative," Sakura added.

To her surprise, Kakashi just laughed.

"So I see that that part of him hasn't changed at all," he said. "I've only seen Itachi sick twice before now, but he never could keep a secret when he had a fever, he couldn't concentrate. Um, Naruto?" Kakashi said. "What's with the look?"

Naruto suddenly had a wicked grin on his face.

"If Itachi can't lie while he has a fever," he said, "then we can finally get the truth out of him! We can ask him about Sasuke, the massacre, Kyoko, anything!"

Kakashi sighed.

"Way ahead of you," he said. "Tsunade already had me question him last week. He gave me the same answers he gave all of us. He's telling the truth."

"I still don't like him," Naruto muttered, crossing his arms.

"Well Naruto," Kakashi said, "we've used the fever, we've used truth serum, and we've had Kyoko-san talk to him. If none of that gets you to believe Itachi, then I don't think much else will."

"He'd agree if Sasuke agreed," a voice said suddenly and Team Seven turned to the door.

"Kyoko-chan!" Sakura cried, hugging her. The rosy-haired kunoichi placed a hand on her friend's stomach, where a tiny but noticeable bump could be felt. It couldn't be seen, but it could be felt. "Any kicking?"

"Iie, it's still a little too early," Kyoko said as Kotetsu followed her into the apartment carrying her bag. "Arigato!"

"No problem!" Kotetsu grinned as he left.

"Where's Itachi?" Kyoko asked. "Tsunade told me to check up on him."

"He's in the bedroom," Sakura said, "running another fever. What are you doing here; I thought you were in Sunagakure for another week!"

"Another fever," Kyoko muttered, before smiling, "I was, but the students caught on to chakra control really fast and Gaara-kun dismissed me a few days ago. There wasn't much for me to do in Suna, they didn't need much help, so Gaara-kun sent me home to relax."

"Oh."

Kyoko nodded.

"It's a good thing, too," she said, grinning. "I don't think I could have taken another day of Temari-chan and Matsuri-chan fussing over my stomach."

Sakura laughed.

"You look great," she said.

It was true. Once again, Kyoko was tan and her eyes sparkled. And now she had a light glow about her.

"You're pregnancy is going well now, ne?" Kakashi said, standing up to clap a hand on Kyoko's shoulder.

"Hai, no more morning sickness," Kyoko said. "Is Itachi asleep?"

"I'm not sure, I only just left him alone," Sakura said.

"Hmm…" Kyoko sighed, heading for the bedroom. "I'll go check on him before I go back to Tsunade-hime."

Sakura nodded, calling after her, "Maybe you should rest a little first! Master already knows you're back!"

"You're worried about her," Sai said as the bedroom door closed behind Kyoko.

"Hai," Sakura said, nodding. "She _needs_ people to worry about her."

Inside the bedroom, Kyoko sat softly next to a sleeping Itachi, who woke with a sudden start.

"Kyoko," he murmured.

"Shh…" Kyoko placed a hand on Itachi's brow. "Another fever?"

"Hai…" Itachi closed his eyes again. "How did you know this isn't the first?"

"The Hokage gave me updates on your status while I was in Sunagakure."

"I see…" Itachi settled back into the pillows as Kyoko began to channel cool chakra into her hands and over his temples.

"How's the baby?" he asked.

"He's fine…" Kyoko sighed, placing a hand on her abdomen.

"Can I—?"

"Mm-hm." Kyoko blushed, but nodded. Itachi reached out and placed his hand lightly on the tiny bump that could only be felt.

"Are you sure it's a boy?" Itachi asked.

"Pretty sure…" Kyoko sighed, placing a hand over Itachi's. "Just less than five months from now…and we'll have a baby."

Itachi nodded, stroking Kyoko's abdomen. Kyoko smiled softly at him before lying beside him; Itachi pulled the blankets up over their shoulders and wrapped his arms around her, hands on Kyoko's stomach.

Just outside the room, Kakashi slid the door shut again. Shaking his head, he sighed. Sakura raised an eyebrow, looking disappointed when Kakashi nodded.

"She's going to get into a lot of trouble," Sakura said, but Sai shook his head.

"Kyoko knows what she's doing," he said. "She knows that she could get into trouble. But when you care about someone, it doesn't matter. If you love them enough, you will feel the need to find a way to tell them so without words. That is what Itachi and Kyoko are doing right now."

"Another book?" Naruto asked, helping himself to Sakura's abandoned ramen when she nodded for him to finish it.

"Iie." Sai "smiled." "Kyoko told me about speaking without words, but not about loving Itachi. I thought you knew as well; I thought it was obvious."

"Iie," Sakura said, shocked. "I never even thought that she was in love with him, I just thought they were having a baby due to the circumstances of Kyoko's mission!"

Sai shook his head.

"Iie. I've known for a long time," he said, "when I first saw them together; and I suspected it even before then. You really didn't know?"

"Iie, I didn't!" Sakura said. "What are we going to do? Kyoko can't be with Itachi!"

"Why not?" Naruto asked around his mouthful of noodles. He swallowed with a bit of difficulty. "Itachi's in the village, he says he's sorry for everything, and Grandma Tsunade believes him."

"So?" Sakura challenged.

"Gaara believes Itachi, too!" Naruto said defensively, as if that settled the matter.

"You'll believe anything Gaara-kun believes!" Sakura muttered, before exclaiming, exasperated, "Naruto, he's an S-class criminal! Have you not realized yet that Itachi is a very convincing liar? If he's telling Tsunade-sama the truth, then he's been lying to Akatsuki for nearly seven years. If he's lying, then it means that half a dozen people, two of whom are _our leaders_, are almost completely convinced that he's innocent when Itachi could just be gathering information to go back to Akatsuki!"

"Sakura-chan—" Naruto started, but the pink Kunoichi cut him off.

"Or have you forgotten just what Itachi did to Sasuke-kun?" Sakura demanded.

"This isn't about Sasuke, this is about whether Kyoko is in love with Itachi or not!" Naruto yelled. "And I don't want to talk about Sasuke right now, okay? So just shut up, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura gaped at him and Sai raised an eyebrow.

"Anno…" Kakashi said; the three younger Shinobi whirled around to face him. "Kyoko is supposed to be napping," Kakashi said. "Let's try not to wake her, though you likely already have."

Sakura clapped a hand over her mouth, looking horrified. Sai, however, just looked confused.

"Sempai?"

"Mm?"

"If Kyoko really _is_ in love with Itachi…what will happen to her?"

"What do you mean, Sai?" Kakashi asked.

"It's just that I'm sure one can't help whom they fall in love with…Kyoko wouldn't be punished for something she couldn't help, right? And Itachi wouldn't be punished for being in love with her, right?"

"No…" Kakashi said slowly.

"Do you know something?" Sakura asked eagerly.

Sai nodded.

"Hai…" He thought for a moment. "Well, I'm sure at least…I'm sure that Itachi is in love with Kyoko…but I'm not sure if Kyoko is really in love with him or if she's just pretending. She can be very convincing."

"Itachi?" Sakura asked. "In love? Not likely."

"Oh, I disagree, Sakura-chan," Kakashi said, sounding both cheerful and worried.

"Nani?"

"Before Itachi left Konoha…quite a few people in ANBU were sure that he would eventually make Kyoko officially a part of the Uchiha clan, not just a regular houseguest."

"Really?" Sakura asked.

"What are you talking about, Sensei?" Naruto asked; he had been too busy eyeing Sai's ramen to quite catch onto Kakashi's meaning.

Kakashi sighed.

"What I mean," he said, "is that a lot of people in ANBU expected Kyoko and Itachi to get married eventually. Sure, they were only thirteen and eight, but they spent so much time together even outside of missions, and Itachi didn't exactly act very brotherly towards her with his affection."

"Sensei, that's gross," Sakura said.

"What's gross?" Kakashi asked.

"A thirteen year old and an eight year old? That's just weird."

"Oh." Kakashi laughed. "No, no, you misunderstood. Let me rephrase that…Itachi was very protective of Kyoko and they were very close. It was one of those relationships that people just knew would develop as they grew older and they would eventually realize that they weren't just a Shinobi and a Kunoichi, they were a man and a woman. We all thought that they would fall for each other." Kakashi chuckled. "I guess we were right…I know a few people who owe me quite a bit of money."

"You had a bet on it?" Naruto asked, incredulous.

Kakashi nodded.

"So did the Uchiha clan," he said. "I went a few times with Kyoko to Itachi's home. A few of the younger Uchiha told me about the bet that the older Uchiha family members had running. Itachi had no idea, well, not at first, of course. Even with planning their take-over of Konoha, the Uchiha clan would still plan out the brilliant Itachi's life for him, and make a little money on the side."

"A fact that still annoys me today," a deep voice said and the present members of Team Seven turned to see Itachi coming out of the bedroom. "People betting on the emotions of others, their fates, their lives…" Itachi scoffed, scowling. "I learned about the bet after I finished training Kyoko for her Jounin exam. My parents were talking with a distant cousin…Father never could focus on Sasuke. It made me furious." Itachi sat at the table, head in his hands. "It was always 'Itachi, Itachi, Itachi' with father. Never Sasuke. Father didn't even remember Sasuke's entrance ceremony into the Ninja Academy until I told him I was skipping a mission to go. It wasn't pleasant to see Sasuke like that. Always shunted to the side in order for me to receive a spot light I neither wanted nor appreciated. To see Sasuke's face mirroring his heart…it made me furious that father would treat him like that. 'Itachi is the pride of the Uchiha Clan.' 'Itachi will lead our clan back to the top.' 'Itachi, Itachi, Itachi.'" Itachi sighed. "Never Sasuke. How the hell was a big brother supposed to feel about that? I didn't like all the attention I got before Sasuke was born, I didn't get jealous after he was born, and I certainly didn't like having all the focus on me before the Massacre. Then the Elders ordered me to kill them all…" Itachi shook his head. "The Massacre was probably the only good thing I ever did for Sasuke," he said, disgusted. "It kept him from realizing that the beloved father he idolized so much was planning the destruction of his home. But now our dear uncle has informed him and Sasuke is now banded with a few of Orochimaru's experiments and Akatsuki and is planning to finish what our father started." Itachi sat up straight again, running a hand over his eyes. Looking at Sakura, he said, "You healed me, Sakura-san, and I thank you for it, because now I'll be able to at least try to be a better father than my own was, a better father to my son than I was a brother to Sasuke."

Itachi stood.

"I don't expect any of you to believe me, Sakura-san," he continued. "So believe what you will. But do not insult my child or his mother. I will not tolerate Kyoko to be criticized." Itachi sighed, turning to Kakashi. "Is it too late to start calling you 'Sempai' again?" he asked softly.

Kakashi shook his head.

"Let's go to the training grounds," the older Shinobi said. "Tsunade has put me in charge of training you in order to rebuild your strength before the trial. We need you healthy and alert on the stand, we can't have you breaking into random fevers and falling asleep like you do now, Itachi."

Sakura shook her head as Kakashi and Itachi left.

"Idiots," she sighed.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"Itachi forgot his glasses again and it's raining; neither of them thought to take a jacket, and Itachi's health isn't going to recover if he keeps training in the rain like this."

Naruto jumped to his feet.

"I'll take the glasses to him," he said. "I'm still hungry; I want more ramen."

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, I promised Konohamaru that I'd train with him today, anyway," Naruto said. "I'm trying to teach him to Summon, and you don't like frogs, you wouldn't want to be there, Sakura-chan."

"Summoning…" Sakura muttered, then gasped. "Oh! Tsunade-sama wanted me to give Kakashi a message! Can you give it to him for me, Naruto?"

Naruto grinned.

"Sure!"

"Jiraiya-sama and Tsunade-sama want Kyoko-chan to learn summoning," Sakura said. "And since Kakashi-sensei is one of the best and Jiraiya-sama doesn't have the time to teach her like he taught you, he wants to know if Kakashi can do it."

"Why Sensei?" Naruto asked. "I can teach her while I'm teaching Konohamaru!"

"Iie." Sakura shook her head. "I think Tsunade-sama wants her to learn to summon Ninja Hounds like Sensei to help Kyoko-chan with her tracking in ANBU after the baby is born and she can go off her maternity leave."

"Oh…Wait!" Naruto said. "I thought that Kyoko-chan already _has _a Ninja Hound. Koi-Koi, remember?"

"Hai, but the Inuzuka clan took her back," Sakura said. She frowned. "I thought at first that it was just Kiba-kun throwing a fit, but it was actually his sister, Hana-san. When Kyoko's missions to Akatsuki started to get more and more frequent, Kyoko told Hana-san that she couldn't keep the puppy, so now Kiba-kun's sister is training her."

"Oh…" Naruto nodded. "That makes sense. So, is Kyoko-chan ever going to get her back?"

"I don't think so," Sai said.

"Why not?"

"Because, Naruto, you baka!" Sakura said, exasperated. "Kyoko-chan is going to have a _baby_ now, she won't have time for a puppy while she's on her maternity leave, and when she goes back to ANBU, she won't need a tracking partner because until the baby is a little older, Kyoko won't be doing any big missions, only missions close to home, like patrol and guard work."

"Oh…That sounds kind of boring," Naruto said, grabbing Itachi's glasses from the table. "I'm off…Hey, Sakura-chan?"

"Nani?"

Naruto grinned.

"Well…Kyoko-chan always hugs Sai and Sensei when they go on missions…anytime they go somewhere without each other, actually…Why don't we do that?"

"Get out, Naruto!" Sakura snapped. Naruto chuckled as Sakura stalked into the bedroom, muttering something about checking Kyoko's vital signs.

"Naruto?" Sai asked before the blonde could leave the apartment.

"What?"

"…What does it feel like…to have a crush?" Sai asked softly.

"What?"

Sai blushed lightly, but repeated his question.

"Well," Naruto said, thinking with a finger on his chin, "whenever you see your crush walk by, you feel kind of warm inside…And she makes you feel happy, even if you're only thinking about her or if you're near her…And you'll do anything to be able to talk to her…And…sometimes you'll feel nervous around her or scared…and if you know that you want her to be happy and safe all the time, then that's a sure sign you have a crush…"

"You know a lot about this, don't you," Sai said.

Naruto laughed, scratching the back of his head.

"Actually, Kankuro kinda explained it to me when we went to save Gaara after that Deidara bastard kidnapped him. I didn't ask him to, he was explaining something about why the girls were all going crazy over Gaara."

"Oh…" Sai nodded, thinking hard. Naruto just shook his head and left for the training fields after Kakashi and Itachi.

Sai, after he was sure that Naruto was gone, went into the bedroom to offer Sakura some help…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**BANG!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**So my body has finally healed from the concert…mostly, heh. I so Toyotaly prefer concerts in bars. So much more fun, scariously. **_

_**Anywhore, I've been listening to a lot of music lately (a lot more so than usual, so if you know me, you know that means that I'm hardly even taking the headphones off my ears at all lately, I love music so much) and I had this awesomest idea: How fuckaliciously cool would it be to draw all my fave bands/singers as anime????? Hahaha, it's really fun, I started a few days ago…So they'll be on my deviant art page within a week or two, I also have a new picture for Scarlet Kunai that I'll put up at the same time, so check it out, I'll tell you when I put them up…the link is on my profile page. And…if you haven't checked out my deviant page yet, it's pretty cool (I think), it has pics for Scarlet Kunai and I may even start to do some pics for this fic, I'm not sure yet…I have quite a few in mind, but I also have a lot to do…I don't know… **_

_**-Fangirl ^_|**_


	5. Emotion

**Crimson Shuriken**

**By Ginta and Hakakku Fangirl**

**Disclaimer: I own neither **_**Naruto **_**nor **_**Naruto Shippuuden**_**, which are really the same thing (one manga, two anime). I do, however, like to screw with the character's lives.**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Previously:**_

"_Sempai?" Sai asked._

_"Mm?"_

_"If Kyoko really is in love with Itachi…what will happen to her?"_

_"What do you mean, Sai?" Kakashi asked._

_"It's just that I'm sure one can't help whom they fall in love with…Kyoko wouldn't be punished for something she couldn't help, right? And Itachi wouldn't be punished for being in love with her, right?"_

_"No…" Kakashi said slowly._

_"Do you know something?" Sakura asked eagerly._

_Sai nodded._

_"Hai…" He thought for a moment. "Well, I'm sure at least…I'm sure that Itachi is in love with Kyoko…but I'm not sure if Kyoko is really in love with him or if she's just pretending. She can be very convincing."_

_"Itachi?" Sakura asked. "In love? Not likely."_

_"Oh, I disagree, Sakura-chan," Kakashi said, sounding both cheerful and worried._

_"Nani?"_

_"Before Itachi left Konoha…quite a few people in ANBU were sure that he would eventually make Kyoko officially a part of the Uchiha clan, not just a regular houseguest…Itachi was very protective of Kyoko and they were very close. It was one of those relationships that people just knew would develop as they grew older and they would eventually realize that they weren't just a Shinobi and a Kunoichi, they were a man and a woman. We all thought that they would fall for each other."_

_**xxx **_

"_People betting on the emotions of others, their fates, their lives…It was always 'Itachi, Itachi, Itachi' with father. Never Sasuke. Father didn't even remember Sasuke's entrance ceremony into the Ninja Academy until I told him I was skipping a mission to go. It wasn't pleasant to see Sasuke like that. Always shunted to the side in order for me to receive a spot light I neither wanted nor appreciated. To see Sasuke's face mirroring his heart…it made me furious that Father would treat him like that. 'Itachi is the pride of the Uchiha Clan.' 'Itachi will lead our clan back to the top.' 'Itachi, Itachi, Itachi.' Never Sasuke. How the hell was a big brother supposed to feel about that? I didn't like all the attention I got before Sasuke was born, I didn't get jealous after he was born, and I certainly didn't like having all the focus on me before the Massacre. Then the Elders ordered me to kill them all…The Massacre was probably the only good thing I ever did for Sasuke. It kept him from realizing that the beloved father he idolized so much was planning the destruction of his home. But now our dear uncle has informed him and Sasuke is now banded with a few of Orochimaru's experiments and Akatsuki and is planning to finish what our father started."_

_**xxx**_

"_I don't expect any of you to believe me," Itachi said. "So believe what you will. But do not insult my child or his mother…" _

_**xxx **_

"_Naruto?" _

_"What?"_

_"…What does it feel like…to have a crush?" Sai asked softly._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Chapter Five: Emotion**

Sakura glanced up as Sai came into the room, then back to Kyoko. Sakura was running her chakra-charged hands over the older girl's stomach while Kyoko stared up at the ceiling.

"Sai, your hair is getting long," Kyoko murmured as Sai reached up to brush the jet locks from his eyes.

Sai nodded.

"I kind of like it," he admitted. "But it gets in the way."

"Once your bangs are longer you'll be able to control them better," Sakura said, concentrating hard on Kyoko's abdomen.

"Anything good?" Kyoko asked. "Bad?"

"Iie." Sakura shook her head. "Everything seems normal."

"Good." Kyoko sat up. "I'm leaving then, I'll have to run if I want to make it to Tsunade-hime in time for our meeting."

"Kyoko, you really shouldn't be running!" Sakura protested, but Kyoko had already taken a bomb from her pocket and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Or be performing complicated Jutsu," Sakura added under her breath. Sai chuckled.

"You really don't know Kyoko that well, do you?" he asked.

"Funny, you're not the first person to think that," Sakura said bitterly.

Sai either did not catch the emotion or chose to ignore it.

Instead, he said, "Kyoko is a Kunoichi who does things her own way while sticking to the rules. This whole thing with Itachi… If it had been anyone but Kyoko to come home knocked up by him, they'd be in prison before anyone could make a hand sign. But Kyoko…well, let's just say, she knows just how far she can bend the rules before they break."

"I bet you admire her for that," Sakura said, sighing. She was surprised when Sai shook his head.

"Iie, that's not why I respect her," he said. "I admire her because she is a very capable Shinobi with a brilliant mind. I don't like her "loyal rebellions" but they get the job done, and everyone who has ever been on an S-rank mission with Kyoko knows it. But we also know better than to follow her example."

Sai looked troubled for a moment.

"I talked to the Hokage about it," he admitted, "because I don't want to see Kyoko stripped of her rights as a Shinobi, she's far too valuable. But Tsunade-sama thinks…" Sai paused. "Tsunade-sama thinks that Kyoko's ways of bending the rules and pushing her body to the limit are just her way of taking out a buried anger that she's still harboring against her parents, Orochimaru, and even Konoha. The Hokage thinks that Kyoko needs to realize on her own how angry she really is deep down before she can work on it. I still don't know a lot about emotions, but Tsunade-sama is rarely wrong about anyone, so I trust that that is what is wrong with Kyoko. Particularly now…"

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked, amazed that Sai had gained such intuitiveness.

Sai was quiet a moment before saying softly, "Have you seen Kyoko smile at all when the subject of Itachi or the baby comes up?"

Sakura stared at him.

"She's smiled twice," Sai said. "And they were fake smiles. I could tell. Kyoko was never very good at the fake smiles. And I've seen the status reports the Kazekage had been sending. Apparently Kyoko was very quiet in Suna and never smiled there, either. A very strange thing, as Kyoko is always happy when she's staying in the Hidden Sand."

Sakura nodded. She had seen the way Kyoko lit up anytime she was informed she would be going to Suna. Now, Sakura reasoned, she supposed it made sense. Not only did Gaara and his siblings, who had never doubted Kyoko's abilities despite the poisons in her system, live there, she was in a village where only those who needed to knew about her health and, now, her mission with Akatsuki, whereas here in Konoha, every Ninja now knew about Kyoko's Akatsuki mission, having been informed by the Hokage. Well, every Ninja save genin and students.

"Now that you mention it," Sakura said softly, "I think the last time I saw Kyoko _really _smile was…at least a month before Sasuke tried to kill Itachi."

Sai nodded.

"She was smiling earlier," he said.

"Hai." Sakura sighed. "Her Genjutsu is still lacking. It was easy to see through. The only part convincing was the tan, because that part was real."

Sai nodded.

"Well, it tricked Naruto," he said, "and likely Itachi, for the time being."

"What tricked me?" Naruto asked, coming into the apartment through the window.

"Kyoko's Gen—"

"Genjutsu?" Naruto said. "Nah. I could tell. Her Genjutsu are worse than mine."

"Naruto, you don't even know how to use Genjutsu," Sakura said.

"My point exactly," Naruto said, rummaging through the refrigerator until he had found a carton of milk. "Besides," he said, pulling a small scroll of paper from his pocket, "Gaara and I have been writing each other about once a month since that Deidara bastard attacked him. He told me in this scroll that Kyoko wasn't doing well and that he was sending Granny Tsunade an update almost every three days." Naruto shook his head, adding, "Have you ever seen someone so worried about?" before tipping back the carton and chugging it down.

"Naruto, that milk isn't yours!" Sakura said, but Sai shook his head. "And I thought you were going to go train with Konohamaru!"

"It was about to expire, I never would have finished it in time," he said. "Besides, it is Naruto's; he started keeping a lot of his food here."

"Why?" Sakura asked incredulously.

"I'm training a lot," Naruto said, "and going on a lot of missions. Besides, now that Kyoko's knocked up, she's going to be hungry all the time and I spend most of my time here with Itachi anyway, all I really do at my place is sleep. And Konohamaru just got a mission."

Sai nodded in agreement.

"That's true," he said. "He practically lives here, the way you practically live at the hospital."

Sakura just sighed, shaking her head.

"I'd better go see how Itachi is doing," she said reluctantly. "I'm in charge of his health and if he keeps getting these ten-minute fevers, he's never going to recover."

"I'll come with you," Sai said, standing.

"You coming, Naruto?" Sakura asked, but the blonde shook his head.

"Iie, I've got to go, I'm going to train," he said. "Shikamaru promised to show me how to channel chakra into a chakra blade; I'm hoping he'll actually teach me today." Naruto grinned. "Kyoko-chan and I have a bet going over how many times he'll say his catchphrase before he actually gets off his ass, you want in on it? Whoever's closest wins."

"Iie," Sai said, but Sakura nodded.

"Five times," she said.

"Great!" Naruto grinned. "My guess is eight, Kyoko's is three. Oh, and Sensei says two, he put a lot of money on it."

Sakura nodded.

"Do I have to match it?"

"No, just whatever amount you want," Naruto said.

"Then I'll wait until I know who won," Sakura said. "Besides, I don't like my chances against Kakashi, he's usually right when he bets."

Naruto nodded.

"True, but I've heard Shikamaru say 'What a drag' like it's a mantra, so who knows?" the blonde grinned.

Sakura just shook her head as Naruto ran out of the apartment and Sai followed her to the training grounds.

_**xxx**_

Itachi grunted lightly as Kakashi's fist made contact with the black-haired man's stomach.

"You've gotten slow," Kakashi said. The two former comrades were sparring without chakra or weapons, a chakra barrier carefully set up by Maito Gai as the man watched with his hand in his chin, ordered there by Tsunade, staying because of his curiosity.

"I'm taking it easy," Itachi retorted without emotion. "Sakura's orders."

"Funny, I never thought that a Shinobi of your caliber would ever admit to taking orders, particularly from someone so innocent as Sakura," Kakashi laughed. He found that Itachi, while still more often than not silent and cold, was more like his old self than Kakashi had ever thought possible. Whether this was Kyoko's influence, the lack of chakra, or that Itachi had never truly lost his old personality despite everything he had been forced to go through, Kakashi did not know, but he whole-heartedly wished he could be sure that this was not Itachi attempting to trick him.

Sparring with Itachi was easy. Not even a week after Kyoko had left for her mission teaching chakra control in Suna, Tsunade had presented Kakashi with his own mission: Build up Uchiha Itachi's strength.

But to actually be with Itachi, to talk to him, face him? That was harder. Better than Kyoko, Kakashi knew the old Itachi, the Itachi who had smiled and made jokes, who had played hide-and-seek with his baby brother, teasing the younger Uchiha by letting him find his shadow clones.

And here Itachi was, his actions betraying him as more than a mere shadow of his old self, though only around Kyoko and, now, Kakashi, though only when sparring.

"Sakura-san is hardly innocent," Itachi said, dodging a second punch from Kakashi, aimed for his jaw. "She took out Sasori of the Red Sands with the help of an old woman. The resulting debris from the fight proved that Sasori had even used his Kazekage puppet, a formidable opponent when he was alive."  
Kakashi nodded.

"I take it though," Itachi said between dodging kicks and punches, "that you didn't chose to bring me to this particular field on accident, Sempai."

"I don't have the slightest idea what you're talking about," Kakashi said lightly, ducking away from a particularly fast swing of Itachi's leg.

"You randomly decided that we would not go to the field I was assigned to by the Hokage?" Itachi asked, quirking an eyebrow. "It would have been much more convenient, considering it has its own chakra barrier that does not require constant maintenance like the one Gai-san is currently maintaining."

"Oh, I just thought a change of scenery," Kakashi said, landing a blow slightly to the left of where he was aiming.

"And it just so happens to be where I brought Kyoko to meet you?" Itachi mused.

"Really, this is that field? I thought it was the one to the north of us."

"Kakashi , I know you want to talk to me about Kyoko," Itachi said lowly, slowing. "It doesn't matter to me what you think of myself, but leave Kyoko out of it, she was only doing her job."

"And a fine job she did," Kakashi said, not halting; he knew better from sparring with Kyoko. The similarities in the two dark-haired Shinobi were uncanny to say the least. Anyone with eyes could spot the resemblance in Kyoko's movements to Itachi's own style, even those who were not Ninja. The identical stance, the slight cock of the head, the way the body leaned so naturally away from the target instead of towards the opponent like most Shinobi. It was a style that one was neither born into nor learned easily. It was a way that only Itachi and Kyoko could be seen to take up. Brutal yet soft, solidly fluid in the movements, and gracefully sadistic, it was a combination of the fighters that had been bred into the Uchiha clan and the gentleness that Itachi had adapted when teaching Kyoko. Kakashi only wished more people knew it, for the sake of Kyoko's reputation, and for his own selfish wish to know it and use it himself.

But the Sharingan would be cheating, and it was so much harder to copy mere movements, particularly as Itachi was using no chakra, as was agreed.

"Why did you bring me here to this field, Kakashi?" Itachi asked again.

Kakashi sighed.

"For selfish and unselfish reasons," the Jounin said, finally halting in his movements. Itachi was an honorable fighter, even against enemies. Kakashi knew he could trust him not to strike to someone who was not expecting it.

"The unselfish reasons?" Itachi asked.

"Are tied to the selfish reasons," Kakashi admitted. "You know my relationship with Kyoko. I respect her, on occasion I teach her, she is my comrade, and I greatly admire her for her triumphs against all she has come up against. You of all people should know what I am talking about," Kakashi added. "It's not just Orochimaru she's managed to survive."

"I know," Itachi said softly.

"I brought you to this particular field because I need to ask you difficult questions that I doubt Tsunade-sama will ever ask you. I first, however, intend to make _my_ intentions towards Kyoko very clear," Kakashi said, sitting beside Itachi as the Uchiha rested on the ground.

"Your intent—"

"I respect, admire, and revere Kyoko-san," Kakashi said bluntly. "I have come to think of her as a very close friend to me, a confidant and consultant. I believe that she sees me the in the same light. That being said, in the few months towards the end of her recent mission with Akatsuki, Kyoko and I grew closer than friends. I now think of Kyoko to be a very big part of my life," Kakashi said, "and I will be very upset if something were to happen to her. Kyoko is my friend, and I intend to see to it that she and her child have every comfort they need. I'm not finished," Kakashi said as Itachi opened his mouth in annoyance. "Kyoko-san and I kept up correspondence during her stay in Suna and she has asked me to inform you that she has appointed me godfather of your child and that she will not hear a word from you against it. She also has asked me to tell you that she wants nothing more to do with your brother than is demanded of her by the Hokage or Kazekage, that she has had enough of him these past few months while you were hospitalized." Kakashi stood. "She also wants you to know, Itachi, that Gaara has sent his condolences toward your situation as well as a small sum of money for you to do with what you will, along with," Kakashi added, pausing, "a few suggestions. I've read them over at Gaara and the Hokage's request before giving the list to you." Kakashi pulled a small slip from his vest pocket before handing it to Kakashi. "Kyoko knows about the money but not this particular suggestion, the one which the Hokage and I agree with, as well as the Suna diplomats, Kankuro and Temari." Kakashi paused while Itachi read the single line written across the paper, one suggestion only, not several, black-grey eyes widening.

"Itachi," Kakashi said softly. When Itachi's widened eyes looked up at him, the silver-haired Shinobi's single revealed eye crinkled in a sure sign of a small smile. "After this month of training you…I've decided that I too will go on the witness stand when it comes time to go to court. And," Kakashi paused. "It's good to have you acting your old self."

Itachi stared as Kakashi walked away from him and towards Gai, who had stood to greet him, just as elaborately excessive as usual.

His eyes darting back to the paper, Itachi agreed, it was likely the best idea in this kind of situation, but only a small part of it. The other part of the situation…well, Itachi was sure that there were other instances like the situation he and Kyoko were in, but not that he knew of. Shinobi didn't do this sort of thing…Particularly Shinobi who had as good as betrayed their village in order to keep it from being betrayed. And Kyoko—there was no way she'd agree, not even with the agreement and encouragement of two Kages, two diplomats, and a candidate for Hokage. Well, three Kages, if one counted the Third, he had been the one to start all this…and an ANBU team…and an entire clan…No!

Itachi shook his head. That was before. And it didn't matter. Itachi knew full well what would happen. Kyoko would have the child. Her friend Sai would claim the paternity, Kyoko would eventually agree to it, Itachi knew. It would just take a little time and Kyoko would agree. Kyoko would raise the child perhaps with help from Sai to keep down suspicions and Kakashi would be there as godfather to teach the kid about Sharingan…how Kyoko would explain the child having the Sharingan was beyond Itachi, though no one yet knew of her Sharingan as far as he knew…And of course, the only Shinobi who knew the true paternity of the child would be sworn to secrecy. Even the child wouldn't know. Only Kakashi, Kyoko, Sai, the godmother, the Hokage— The godmother…

"Kakashi?" Itachi called softly. "You never did tell me who Kyoko had chosen to be my son's godmother. It's Temari-san, the Kazekage's elder sister, right?"

"Oh, that?" Kakashi said, scratching his head. "Right. Kyoko told me to tell you that she wants you to decide."

Itachi stared after Kakashi as the nin continued in his interrupted conversation with Gai.

Perhaps he would have a bit to do with his son's life after all… Itachi was interrupted from his musings by Sakura's voice from the trees, then a sudden pink blur beside him.

"You forgot your glasses," Sakura said shortly to Itachi's questioning look. She held them out.

"Oh…arigato," Itachi said softly, pushing the frames up the bridge of his nose.

"And Kyoko has gone to see my master," Sakura said, taking Itachi by the arm and leading him towards Gai and Kakashi whom, Itachi could see, had been joined by Sai.

"Hn." Itachi nodded in acknowledgement of Sakura's statement. Sakura frowned at the familiar noise. Itachi sounded like Sasuke when he did that.

"The Hokage also wants to see you," Sakura said, "in exactly one hour, after she has had the chance to speak with Kyoko-chan at length about Suna. It will be a meeting, everyone from the first meeting will be there, but this time we will have Jiraiya-sama. We—"

"I can see why the Hokage would agree to make you her apprentice," Itachi said abrubtly.

"What?" Sakura said. She looked slightly unnerved.

"It's a bit obvious," Itachi said. "You're calm, to the point, but have a passionate temper and a cool head at the same time. You're a lot like Tsunade-sama."

"Um…thank you," Sakura said, blushing. She had never had anyone say that to her. She had heard it whispered plenty of times, true, but never said to her face.

"You're welcome," Itachi said. He hadn't noticed her blush. Sakura thought about that for a bit. It seemed that the Uchiha didn't give many compliments, and when he did, he wasn't so much complimenting as stating a fact. Sasuke hadn't given compliments either, though he had given insults, something which Sakura had yet to see Itachi do. From sheer curiousity, she had asked Kakashi about Itachi's behavior before the Massacre and had been very surprised to find out that Itachi had acted much the same as he did when he showed momentary flashes of emotion…particulary when that emotion was directed towards Kyoko. It seemed that Itachi's emotions towards the Kunoichi were genuine. If only there hadn't been a massacre. Then maybe Itachi wouldn't have to suffer like this and Kyoko could be happy and healthy and Sasuke would be home and—

Sakura shook her head. She had given up on thinking like that, the "if only" way of thinking. She had abandoned it a long time ago. There was no Jutsu to go back in time, no way to change the past. One could only learn, hope, and go forward.

As if he had read her thoughts, Itachi murumered softly, "If there had never been a massacre, my baby wouldn't have to be born into this mess."

Sakura glanced up at Itachi, remember what he had said not even an hour earlier: _"You healed me, Sakura-san, and I thank you for it, because now I'll be able to at least try to be a better father than my own was, a better father to my son than I was a brother to Sasuke."_

If Itachi could be believed, he only wanted to start over. But Sakura had been taught that he was a murderer, an enemy, not to be trusted. It would be hard to relearn a new attitude towards him.

Then again…

Naruto, it seemed, believed the Uchiha. He had spent quite a bit of time with Itachi since Kyoko's departure to the Sand, at first questioning Itachi loudly in front of the others, then gradually working towards more private conversations. At first Naruto had demanded answers about Sasuke, Akatsuki, and the Uchiha Massacre. Now it was conversations about Jutsu, stealth, and (of course) ramen. Itachi, it turned out, was actually a very patient man…when he wanted to be. On occasion (normally the occasions that included ramen), Itachi would be annoyed with Naruto and no longer bothered to hide it. however, when Naruto asked Itachi any serious question about Jutsu or missions Itachi had had in ANBU, Itachi answered calmly, truthfully. Sakura had noticed, as had Kakashi, that Itachi was often more willing to speak about his old ANBU missions than anything else, particularly if they included Kyoko. Kakashi's suspicion was that Itachi preferred to speak of ANBU and Kyoko because Kyoko had been one of the few people who had looked up to him as Itachi, not as the Uchiha Prodigy. Sakura (grudgingly) admitted that Kakashi had a point. From how Itachi had spoken about his father and clan in general, the stoic Ninja would betray a flash of anger; it was obvious that he had detested being used.

Sakura was beginning to pity him a little. Not a lot. But a little.

Speaking of Naruto…A yellow flash suddenly came tearing through the field—Itachi had also given Naruto a bit of advice about taijutsu, advice which had helped more than Lee and Gai's—coming to an abrupt stop between Itachi and Sakura.

"What is it, Naruto?" Sakura asked, bored.

"It's Kyoko!" Naruto gasped, leaning over with his hands on his knees.

"Is she alright?" Kakashi asked, turning away from Gai.

"Ye—yeah," Naruto said, coughing. "She wants Sakura. And Itachi. something about the kid." He looked up and grinned at Itachi, who's face was unable to hide a flash of alarm. "She didn't seem upset, it's good news," Naruto grinned.

"I hope so," Sakura muttered. "She's almost five months pregnant and the baby still isn't kicking hard enough for anyone but her to feel it."

"Yeah, that's actually it," Naruto grinned. "She said to come get you because she's about to have an exam, and Itachi because Granny said he should be the first to feel the baby kicking." Naruto laughed. "Kyoko about hit me for trying to feel it, Tsunade had to stop her. She's almost as strong as you, Sakura-chan."

"Well, let's go Itachi," Sakura said, sighing. "Itacih?"

"He already left," Sai said.

"What?" Sakura shrieked, whirling around. Sure enough, Itachi, Gai, and Kakashi were all gone.

"Yeah, as soon as I said that it was good news he left and Kakashi-sensei and Bushier Brow-sensei left with him. He was in a big hurry, he was actually running," Naruto added. He looked thoughtful. "Is having a baby really that big a deal?"

"To some people," Sai said.

Sakura nodded in agreement.

"If you love the person enough, you want to show it to the world and have a family with them," Sakura said.

"Hmm…Hey, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked slyly and Sakura readied herself to punch him.

"What, Naruto?" she growled.

"Maybe Temari and Shikamaru should get together and have a kid," Naruto grinned. "When I found Shikamaru, he was holding something that looked an awful lot like a tiny copy of Temari's fan."

Sakura, who had already been channeling chakra into her fist, stopped, stunned.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yup!" Naruto grinned. "I was gonna make fun of him, try to get a few answers out of him, but then Shizune-ni-chan found me and told me to go to Tsunade-baa-chan. Then Kyoko gasped and the Hokage freaked, but Kyoko said that she could feel the kid kick her hand and then I was told to come get you and Itachi. Oh, and Tsunade wanted me and Sai to go get everyone for the meeting, so I'll see you later," Naruto said in a rush. "Kyoko-chan is in exam Room 483*****, Itachi should be there by now, it was in such a hurry."

"Right," Sakura said, but Sai and Naruto were already gone.

_**xxx **_

Inside room 483, Itachi was watching Kyoko cautiously as she sat up from the examination table. She had been so moody when she had left for Suna and he had only had a few minutes with her before she had fallen asleep earlier, her weak Genjutsu breaking the moment she had lain her head on her pillow—she hadn't even bothered to use the Sharingan.

"Itachi," Kyoko whispered as Tsunade scribbled on the girl's chart.

"Kyoko?" Itachi asked uncertainly, bracing himself for another round of hormones to spill from Kyoko, but instead he got a smile—only the third real smile since Kyoko had discovered four months ago that she was carrying a child.

"Kyoko!" Itachi said again, softly as Kyoko reached for him, tears suddenly spilling from her weary grey eyes.

"He's finally kicking hard enough," Kyoko whispered when Itachi reached her. Wrapping her arms around Itachi's neck, Kyoko's tears spilled over.

"Shh…" Itachi whispered, oblivious to Tsunade pressing her lips and gesturing for Sakura to be quiet as the pink-haired Kunoichi entered the room.

"I was so scared," Kyoko whispered. "He should have been kicking stronger and more often but he wasn't…I was so afraid, Itachi…"

"Shh…" Itachi mumurued again, pressing his lips gently to Kyoko's temple. He laughed softly. "Is this why you've been so bitchy?"

Kyoko giggled, nodding.

"Yeah…sorry," she whispered.

"It's okay…sorry I yelled before you left for Suna," Itachi muttered.

Kyoko giggled again through her tears.

Tsunade smiled, just glad that Kyoko was smiling again. She had been worried as well. Kyoko was now five months pregnant and still barely showing. Even though many mothers didn't show much during their first pregnancy, the fact that the baby had yet to be felt kick by anyone but Kyoko…and even Kyoko could hardly feel the baby moving…It hadn't been the best sign, even if the child _could_ already use Kyoko's chakra. There weren't many unborn who could do such a thing. Itachi, from the reports Tsunade had managed to find, had radiated chakra in the womb, so had Sasuke. It was so surprise whatsoever that Naruto had also radiated chakra. What was the most surprising, however, was that Nara Shikamaru had also been one to radiate chakra while still in the womb, a report that had shocked Tsunade enough to drop her sake, the resulting shattering bringing Shizune running into the office (although she, too, had dropped what she had been holding when she read the report over Tsunade's shoulder, in her case as large stack of just sorted documents that had needed signing).

Sakura watched, stunned, as Itachi and Kyoko seemed to melt into a world all their own in which nothing existed but small kisses, Kyoko's lightly swollen stomach, and each other.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Lame, I know, I know, but it's my story and I'll end my chapters how I want. Haha, review, please!**_

_**-Fangirl**_

_**Oh, the * by "Room 483" or Zimmer 483…if you don't know what it is, look it up…My favorite is "An Deiner Seite (Ich Bin Da)" (aka "By Your Side").**_


	6. Unexpected

**Crimson Shuriken**

**By Ginta and Hakakku Fangirl**

**Disclaimer: I own neither **_**Naruto **_**nor **_**Naruto Shippuuden**_**, which are really the same thing (one manga, two anime). I do, however, like to screw with the character's lives.**

Just a quick warning: At the end of this chapter, you will either love me or hate me.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Previously:**_

_"Kyoko!" Itachi said again, softly as Kyoko reached for him, tears suddenly spilling from her weary grey eyes._

_"He's finally kicking hard enough," Kyoko whispered when Itachi reached her. Wrapping her arms around Itachi's neck, Kyoko's tears spilled over._

_"Shh…" Itachi whispered._

_"I was so scared," Kyoko whispered. "He should have been kicking stronger and more often but he wasn't…I was so afraid, Itachi…"_

_"Shh…" Itachi murmured again, pressing his lips gently to Kyoko's temple. He laughed softly. "Is this why you've been so bitchy?"_

_Kyoko giggled, nodding._

_"Yeah…sorry," she whispered._

_"It's okay…sorry I yelled before you left for Suna," Itachi muttered._

_Kyoko giggled again through her tears._

_Tsunade smiled, just glad that Kyoko was smiling again. She had been worried as well. Sakura watched, stunned, as Itachi and Kyoko seemed to melt into a world all their own in which nothing existed but small kisses, Kyoko's lightly swollen stomach, and each other._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Chapter Six: Unexpected**

Kyoko pulled away from Itachi, smiling.

"Are you going to be alright?" Itachi asked; Kyoko nodded.

"I was just worried," she murmured. "And Suna just wasn't the Suna that I remember. Kankuro and Temari and Gaara, even Matsuri-chan, they're all so distant lately."

"Distant?"

"Hai. Suna is having a bit of trouble with its Academy program, there just aren't many children. Their population is dwindling, and it's worrying Gaara and the Suna Council."

Itachi nodded.

"We had that problem here in Konoha after the Shinobi Wars," he said. Then remembering, he added, "Gaara-sama sent me a bit of money."

"I know." Kyoko sighed. "I tried to talk him out of it, Suna doesn't need to send anyone in Konoha money, but he insisted."

"Any idea why he would do it?" Itachi asked.

"Iie." Kyoko shook her head. "He has his reasons, and I'm not going to pry. I'm just going to assume that it's his way of forgiveness for you being in Akatsuki and a sign that he supports and believes you."

"Well, that too," Itachi muttered.

"Nani?"

"Nothing," Itachi murmured, glancing over at the Hokage, who looked rather amused.

"I think the two of you should know," Tsunade said, "before I tell the others, that the Elders have caught on to what we are doing. The trial is set for Tuesday."

"But that's in three days!" Kyoko said; Itachi paled. In just a month he had come to trust Tsunade—and even Sakura—enough to show emotion around them. He wasn't like Sai. He had emotion. He was just reluctant to show it.

"I know," Tsunade said, annoyed. "But I only just found out myself, and if we want any kind of cooperation from them, we're going to have to follow every law and regulation, and that includes letting the Elders set the trial date, even if they are the ones on trial." Tsunade looked at Itachi. "Can you be ready to speak in front of everyone in that amount of time?"

"I haven't much choice," Itachi said. "Not if I want to stay here in Konoha."

Tsunade nodded.

"Well put," she said. "Now, let's just get an ultrasound and we can go to the meeting. Itachi, would you like to be present?"

Itachi nodded, following Tsunade as she led Kyoko and Sakura into the next room.

_**XXX**_

Several days away, at the Akatsuki hideout in the Hidden Rain Village, Madara looked up irritably as Sasuke walked into the room. Pein and Konan looked up at him expectantly.

"I hear you had a bit of trouble with the Eight Tails," Madara said lowly.

"Hai—" Sasuke began but was interrupted by Karin flying into the room.

"It wasn't his fault!" the redhead cried; she had been eavesdropping.

"Karin," Sasuke said. "Leave."

"But I—"

"Leave."

"O—okay."

As Karin left, Sasuke turned back to "Tobi."

"I've been thinking," he said.

"Yes?" Madara asked impatiently.

"You said that Itachi killed his lover in the Massacre?"

"Hai."

"But…Kyoko is still alive," Sasuke said.

"What?" Madara hissed, rising to his feet. "You mean _that_ slutty little bitch was his lover?"

"Hai. She was his student then, but he was still obsessed with her," Sasuke said.

"But she's dead now," Madara said, sitting back down.

"Hai," Pein said, nodding. "It's a true shame, I liked her; she was very useful. But Madara felt she was no longer of use to us, so we gave her the false mission of going after Hidan and assassinating him."

Konan nodded.

"Hidan will use her as a sacrifice," she said. "It is very regretful, but it must be done. She informed us that she would be unable to work with us for an interval of nearly six months and Madara decided that she is thus no longer useful to us and may even betray us, seeing as Sasori and particularly Deidara are dead and we've no idea yet where Itachi is."

Madara nodded, thinking back to three and a half months ago…

_Sasuke stood over Itachi's body; Kyoko had come and gone, attempting to take his body, apparently to take him back to the Akatsuki, but his dead weight had apparently been too much for her and she had left him._

_"What will you do with his eyes?" Madara asked. "Transplant them?"_

_"No. what Itachi wanted to see and what I will see will be entirely different."_

_"Well, then," Madara said. "There's only one thing left to do. Zetsu!"_

_"What do you want now?" Zetsu rasped, coming up out of the ground._

_"Dispose of the body. We can't risk anyone getting Itachi's secrets of Akatsuki and the Sharingan. Or even of Konoha."_

_"Right," Zetsu muttered. Just as he bent towards Itachi's cadaver, however, there was a loud _pop! _and Itachi's bloody and bruised body turned into a log, the Jutsu broken._

_Madara stared, anger growing in the eye visible behind his mask._

Madara fumed at the memory. They had all thought that Kyoko was bringing Itachi's body to the Akatsuki hideout in the Land of Wind, the cave near Suna that had been demolished by Haruno Sakura and then rebuilt, but Kyoko had not come back to Akatsuki for a month. She had said, without preamble, when she came back that she had intended to take Itachi to a doctor in a village that had no idea who the Akatsuki were nor had heard of the Uchiha Massacre, but Itachi had gotten away from her. She claimed she could only assume he was confused and said that she had been searching for him the entire month but to no avail.

"Zetsu!" Madara said.

"_What_?"

"Where is Hidan? He should be back from sacrificing Kyoko to his god by now."

"Hidan's not coming back," Zetsu croaked.

"What are you talking about?" Madara snapped, but a look of understanding passed between Pein and Konan. Sasuke saw it and immediately understood.

"It seems you were wrong about Kyoko being useless," Konan murmured.

"What do you mean?" Madara all but yelled.

"The Lacerating Heat Bomb," Zetsu said. "**Ripped Hidan to shreds.**___His head is gone. Can't find it._ Looks like Kyoko separated it from his body. Even if his body could be repaired—**there's no way to recover the head. **We didn't see where she took it. Only that she used a bomb and a kunai."

Madara fumed. This wasn't boding well.

"Oh, and we've just found out that she's pregnant," Zetsu said. "**That's why she can't work for us for a bit**."

"I see. So I was right about her being a whore," Madara said, settling back into his chair as if the satisfaction of being right were enough to console him over the loss of yet another Akatsuki member.

"Not really. _The child is also parented by Itachi_," Zetsu added casually. Four heads snapped towards the plant-like man as Sasuke, Madara, Pein, and Konan all stared at him. Zetsu shrugged.

"I thought you knew," he said. "**Itachi has been in Konoha for the past three and a half months**."

Madara stood up.

"She's dies," he muttered.

"We'll get her when we attack the Hidden Leaf," Sasuke said.

"No. I want her dead now."

"You might want to reconsider that," Zetsu said.

"Oh? And why is that?" Madara snapped.

"Because there's one other Akatsuki member to take into consideration before we assume that Kyoko has betrayed us."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Madara demanded.

_**XXX**_

"Hey, Naruto!" Jiraiya grinned as Shikaku, Shikamaru, Shizune, Itachi, Kyoko, Sai, Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi, and Yamato entered Tsunade's office.

"Hey, Ero-saanin!" Naruto grinned, rushing to his mentor.

Kyoko smiled.

"Jiraiya no Dana," she said, bowing slightly.

"Kyoko," the Saanin grinned. "I hear you've got one in the oven."

Kyoko nodded, taking Itachi's hand; Jiraiya didn't look too surprised.

"Should have known," he said.

"Settle down!" Tsunade snapped. As everyone quieted, she nodded. "Better. Now. The Kazekage and his siblings were unable to come again, however this entire meeting will be recorded and sent to them. Sakura, are you ready to write everything down?"

"Hai!"

"Good. We'll have it put to code immediately after this meeting is over and sent to Sunagakure. First off, Itachi."

"Hai?" Itachi said, not breaking eye contact. He held fast to Kyoko's hand.

"In exactly three days time, you will have to go on the stand with your entire story in front of the entire Chuunin, Jounin, and ANBU population. The Kazekage, his siblings, and members of the Suna Council will be there as well. I need you to be ready to tell your story. Get it straight, get it in order, and I want you to be very calm when you tell it. You will also be giving information on everything you know about the Sharingan, including the Mangekyou Sharingan, Uchiha Madara, and perhaps even Akatsuki. You will be the last to be called to the stand. Do you understand?"

"Hai, Tsunade-sama."

"Good. Kyoko, the same goes for you. I want you to tell of your time at the Uchiha Compound, training with Itachi, and about the Mangekyou Sharingan used against you. You will tell everyone of your mission and what you know of Akatsuki. You will be one of the first on the stand."

"Hai!" Kyoko said. Itachi squeezed her hand.

"Kakashi?"

"Hai, Tsunade-sama?" Kakashi asked, already sounding bored; Tsunade looked annoyed.

"You will also be among the first to give testimony. I want you to give a full report on Itachi's personality before the Massacre and his personality now that he has returned."

"Hai, hai…"

"Shikamaru, Shikaku, you will both be there to analyze everything said in court. I also want you both, if called to the stand, to give your analysis on Itachi's behavior."

"Right!" father and son said together.

"Shizune, Sakura, and I will all take over the medical part of the testimonies," Tsunade said.

"Wait a minute, if you're gonna give testimony, then who's gonna be in charge of this whole thing?" Naruto demanded.

"Gaara," Tsunade said. "He is an outside party."

"Oh." Naruto seemed satisfied.

"Moving on," Tsunade said, "Jiraiya and I will also report what we found from the Third Hokage's hidden files about the Uchiha Massacre. Sai, you will be there to testify that Kyoko is in her right mind. I know for a fact that the Elders will try to use that as an excuse," the Hokage said, annoyed. "Especially after what she's about to show us."

"What is Kyoko about to show us?" Sai asked.

"Another man to testify," Kyoko said, pulling a scroll from her pocket.

Itachi leaned forward.

"That's not…" He stopped and looked at Kyoko questioningly as the parchment rolled open, revealing that it was the very same scroll that held her bingo book.

"Hai," she said grimly. She began to make hand signs before she bit her thumb and swiped a bit of blood over the unfurled parchment.

With a light _bang_ and a puff of smoke, a large shape appeared. Then through the smoke—

"WHAT THE FUCK, BITCH! YOU SLUT! PUT ME BACK TOGETHER!"

"Sorry, Hidan-san, no can do," Kyoko said cheerfully.

Hidan's head glared at her.

"YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO SURVIVE, YOU WHORE!" he yelled. "YOU CHEATED! YOU CHEATED, YOU CHEATED, YOU CHEATED, YOU CHEATED, YOU CHEATED!!!"

"I didn't cheat, now stop yelling, you're causing an echo," Kyoko said calmly.

"WHEN I GET BACK TO MY BODY I'LL KILL YOU!" Hidan roared.

"Sorry, Hidan-san, but that won't work," Kyoko said.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN, IT WON'T WORK!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"

"I tore your body to shreds with the bombs and then I took a kunai to it," Kyoko said. "Even Kakazu wouldn't have been able to fix it."

"SON OF A FUCKING WHORE!" Hidan yelled.

Kyoko smiled grimly. "And you thought you had it bad when Shikamaru-kun blew you apart," she said.

Hidan glowered at her.

"Well, I'm going to seal you back up," Kyoko said. "See you at the trial."

"I NEVER AGREED TO THAT, BITCH!!!" Hidan yelled. Before he could say another word, however, he was once more sealed away inside the parchment.

Naruto stared.

"Before you say anything, Naruto-kun, there's one more thing," Kyoko said.

"I don't think anything else could shock me," he said.

"Oh, you'd be surprised," Kyoko said before going to the door. "You can come in now," she said gently.

"Well hello, un!"

There in the doorway suddenly stood a certain blonde, and even Itachi looked surprised.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Sorry, this one is kind of short, but I'll make up for the length in chapter seven, I promise!**_

_**^_|  
Fangirl **_


	7. Redemptions Part One

**Crimson Shuriken**

**By Ginta and Hakakku Fangirl**

**Disclaimer: I own neither **_**Naruto **_**nor **_**Naruto Shippuuden**_**, which are really the same thing (one manga, two anime). I do, however, like to screw with the character's lives.**

Don't forget to check out the poll on my profile page!

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Previously:**_

_"Zetsu!" Madara said._

_"_What_?"_

_"Where is Hidan? He should be back from sacrificing Kyoko to his god by now."_

_"Hidan's not coming back," Zetsu croaked._

_"What are you talking about?" Madara snapped, but a look of understanding passed between Pein and Konan. Sasuke saw it and immediately understood._

_"It seems you were wrong about Kyoko being useless," Konan murmured._

_"What do you mean?" Madara all but yelled._

_"The Lacerating Heat Bomb," Zetsu said. "__**Ripped Hidan to shreds. **_His head is gone. Can't find it_. Looks like Kyoko separated it from his body. Even if his body could be repaired—__**there's no way to recover the head. **__We didn't see where she took it. Only that she used a bomb and a kunai." _

_Madara fumed. This wasn't boding well._

_"Oh, and we've just found out that she's pregnant," Zetsu said. "__**That's why she can't work for us for a bit**__."_

_"I see. So I was right about her being a whore," Madara said, settling back into his chair as if the satisfaction of being right were enough to console him over the loss of yet another Akatsuki member. _

_"Not really. _The child is also parented by Itachi_," Zetsu added casually. Four heads snapped towards the plant-like man as Sasuke, Madara, Pein, and Konan all stared at him. Zetsu shrugged._

_"I thought you knew," he said. "__**Itachi has been in Konoha for the past three and a half months**__."_

_Madara stood up._

_"She's dies," he muttered._

_**xxx **_

"_I tore your body to shreds with the bombs and then I took a kunai to it," Kyoko said. "Even Kakazu wouldn't have been able to fix it."_

_"SON OF A FUCKING WHORE!" Hidan yelled._

_Kyoko smiled grimly. "And you thought you had it bad when Shikamaru-kun blew you apart," she said._

_Hidan glowered at her._

_"Well, I'm going to seal you back up," Kyoko said. "See you at the trial."_

_"I NEVER AGREED TO THAT, BITCH!!!" Hidan yelled. Before he could say another word, however, he was once more sealed away inside the parchment._

_Naruto stared._

_"Before you say anything, Naruto-kun, there's one more thing," Kyoko said._

_"I don't think anything else could shock me," he said._

_"Oh, you'd be surprised," Kyoko said before going to the door. "You can come in now," she said gently._

_"Well hello, un!"_

_There in the doorway suddenly stood a certain blonde, and even Itachi looked surprised._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Chapter Seven: Redemptions Part One**

Naruto stared, dumbstruck, before leaping out of his seat.

"You!" he yelled, pointing at Deidara.

"Me?"

"Yeah, you!" Naruto yelled, placing his fingers together in the correct sign. "Kage no Bushin!"

"Naruto, wait!" Tsunade yelled before Naruto could complete the Jutsu.

"What!?"

Deidara cocked his head.

"Hey, Kyo-chan, what's going on, yeah?"

"Nothing, Dei-Dei, you just reminded Naruto-kun of someone he knew," Kyoko said.

Naruto's brow furrowed, but Sakura's eyes lit up with understanding.

"Amnesia?" she guessed.

Tsunade nodded.

"Apparently, he thinks he's still sixteen and he's not yet a part of Akatsuki, but still a terrorist for hire. Kyoko found him on the way back home after killing Hidan, a false mission given to her by the Akatsuki to get him out of the way."

"He was wandering around and had no idea where he was," Kyoko said as Deidara looked around the office appreciatively. "I was supposed to go straight back to Akatsuki, but I brought him here first instead."

"So this is Konohagakure, un?" Deidara said. "I can see why you've stayed loyal, Kyo-chan, this place is great. Real artistic, yeah!"

Kyoko nodded.

"We've told him that we want to hire him and that it will be a while before we'll actually need his services," Tsunade said, "and that we want him to stay here in the village with us until then."

"Hey, Kyo-chan, we should compare bombs," Deidara said abruptly. "Show me that new Genjutsu bomb you're working on, the one with the jasmine."

"That's the only thing he really remembers," Kyoko said. "Bombs. He knows what bombs I was working on while with Akatsuki and he remembers Sasori, but as far as Akatsuki goes, he doesn't really remember much."

"I've already run several tests," Tsunade said. "He's not faking. He really does have amnesia, and I've no idea if he'll ever recover his memory."

"Wait a minute, yeah…" Deidara said slowly. He was studying Itachi closely; Itachi's eyebrow lifted slightly.

"Maybe seeing Itachi will jog his memory," Kyoko said. "That's what I'm hoping."

Deidara grinned.

"Hey, aren't you an Uchiha, yeah?" he asked. "Sharingan, right?"

"Hai," Itachi said irritably.

Deidara laughed.

"Hey, Kyo, don't you have the Sharingan, too?"

The blood drained from Kyoko's face, but no one noticed because Deidara had suddenly rushed forward and grabbed her hands.

"Hey, Kyo, when I'm done with this job, I'll show you how to use my bombs, yeah!"

"Dei-kun, you've already tried to teach me that," Kyoko said. "I wasn't very good at it."

"Oh. I did?" Deidara's face pinched into a scowl as he fought to remember. He gave up with a shrug.

"Hai, you did," Kyoko said patiently. "I wasn't a very good student."

"Huh… Oh well, yeah." Deidara looked around. "So, what's going on?"

"We're discussing the trial that will take place in three days," Tsunade said.

"Uchiha Massacre?" Deidara asked. "We talked about it this morning, hmm."

"Hai." Tsunade nodded. "We've worked out most of the details. Now, about you."

"Hai?"

"Deidara," Tsunade said, "you've only been here for a few days, but I know about your abilities from Kyoko and I've seen examples of your work from her. I've made my decision. Deidara, would you like to train here in Konohagakure and, after a period of obsevation, would you consider becoming a Leaf Shinobi?"

Before anyone else could react, Naruto had leapt to his feet.

"NO!"

"Naruto!" Jiraiya snapped, pushing Naruto back into his seat. "Calm down."

"Naruto, I've been observing Deidara since Kyoko brought him here," Tsunade said, annoyed. "I've also sent a message to the Kazekage and the Suna Council. This was actually Gaara's idea."

"If he doesn't recover his memory," Jiraiya said, glancing over at Deidara, who was laughing with Kyoko as they observed Sai's sketchbook, "then this will be the best way to keep Akatsuki from recovering him. If Deidara's memory _does _recover, then he'll be here in Konoha where we can immediately capture him."

Naruto scowled but nodded. They had a point.

"Good, now that that's settled," Tsunade said, turning back to the blonde. "Deidara!"

"Hai?" Deidara asked, grinning, as he turned away from Kyoko and Sai.

"Would you consider becoming a Leaf Shinobi?" Tsunade said.

Deidara frowned, looking around the room. Catching Kyoko's eyes, however, he grinned.

"Yeah, I'll think about it," he said. "I kind of like it here, yeah."

"Good. You'll start training with Team Kakashi immediately," Tsunade said.

"Cool. Who's in Team Seven, un?"

"Hatake Kakashi," Kakashi said, standing and bowing. "Jounin leader. Yamato is second in command, my fellow Jounin and takes over as leader when I am not able to. Haruno Sakura—"

"Hey!" Sakura grinned. "I'm a Chuunin, a Med Nin, and apprentice to the Hokage."

"I'm Sai," the dark-eyed boy said, standing. "Former Root ANBU, formerly a temporary replacement for Uchiha Sasuke, now a permanent part of Team Kakashi."

"Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto said, standing again. "I trained under Kakashi-sensei with Sakura-chan and then the Sannin Jiraiya."

"Kyoko-san is also a part of my team," Kakashi said. "She trains with us regularly and, when not on a solo mission, she joins us on our missions."

"That's right," Kyoko said, nodding. "Currently, however, I am only training with Sempai's team and not performing any missions."

"Why not, yeah?"

"She's on maternity leave," Sai said cheerfully.

"What?!" Deidara rounded on Kyoko.

Kyoko nodded, muttering bitterly, "Thank you, Sai."

"You're welcome," he said cheerfully, not catching Kyoko's sarcasm.

Deidara watched the two curiously.

"First things first, then," Tsunade said. "Deidara, you'll need to be taught the laws of Konoha. Kakashi and Yamato will go over that with you, as well as showing you just what it means to be a Konoha Shinobi."

"Right," Deidara said.

"I'm surprised, Dei-Dei," Kyoko said. "You almost seem eager to become a Shinobi again. What happened to refusing to take orders?"

"Didn't you always say that Konoha was a great Shinobi Village?" Deidara said. "I want to see that for myself, yeah. Besides, didn't you also say that one of your favorite things about being a Konoha Kunoichi was that everyone here has such unique styles of fighting, un? Maybe here I'll actually be able to be myself and a Shinobi, yeah."

"Well, that is true, I did say that," Kyoko admitted. "But really, what gives Konoha so many unique Jutsu is that the Hidden Leaf has so many clans with Kekki Genkai."

"Kekki Genkai, eh?" Deidara said thoughtfully. "How many clans do you have?"

"A few. Enough that almost every team has someone with a Bloodline Limit. Some teams even have more than one. Like Team Asuma. Shikamaru's a part of the Nara family and uses Shadow Posession, and his teammate Ino is a part of the yamanaka family and uses the Mind Transfering Jutsu. Their teammate Chouji is an Akimichi and can expand his body."

"Yeah, and everyone on Team Kurenai has a Kekki Genkai," Naruto said. "Sasuke was the only one on Team Seven with one, though."

"Who's Sasuke?" Deidara asked.

"A former Konoha nin," Kyoko said. "He's gone now."

Deidara nodded.

"Well," he said, "I'm ready, let's go train."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Okay, a little bit longer, but with shorter chapters, I have faster updates. Usually. Review. **


	8. Emotion, Training, and Ino

**Crimson Shuriken**

**By Ginta and Hakakku Fangirl**

**Disclaimer: I own neither **_**Naruto **_**nor **_**Naruto Shippuuden**_**, which are really the same thing (one manga, two anime). I do, however, like to screw with the character's lives.**

Don't forget to check out my profile for polls and links!

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Previously:**_

"_When I went back to Akatsuki, I should have taken the chance but did not," Kyoko said. "However, I know for a fact that Hidan had not sacrificed anyone in six days at the time because he was so busy at the hideout. If our luck has held, he still will not have had a chance for a sacrifice. Tomorrow is his last day before he will begin to feel ill and will have only three days to create a sacrifice. I'll go after him, and attack him from behind with the Lacerating Heat Bomb. No one in Akatsuki knows yet the reason I cannot be with them, save for Konan, and she has not yet told anyone, I'm certain of it, so he will think I'm on my way back to tell them I've defied Tsunade-hime and have information for Pein. Hidan will be torn apart with the newest version of the bomb and I'll then seal him in a scroll and send it to you, Tsunade-sama."_

_Tsunade nodded._

_"Are you sure you're ready to take that risk?" she asked._

_Kyoko nodded, saying, "Once Hidan is gone, Tobi will cease to exist, as Madara will no longer have reason to hide himself within Akatsuki. He knows now that I know who he is, which puts me in an even greater danger, but it may seem to him an act of loyalty to Pein if I get rid of Hidan, as Pein is the one who actually suggested it to me. Besides, if I don't do it, then who will? Pein wants Hidan gone, he's no use to him anymore. And with Hidan out of the way, Madara will likely give more information, which Konoha can use."_

_**xxx **_

_"I've been thinking," Sasuke said._

_"Yes?" Madara asked impatiently._

_"You said that Itachi killed his lover in the Massacre?"_

_"Hai."_

_"But…Kyoko is still alive," Sasuke said._

_"What?" Madara hissed, rising to his feet. "You mean that slutty little bitch was his lover?"_

_"Hai. She was his student then, but he was still obsessed with her," Sasuke said._

_"But she's dead now," Madara said, sitting back down. _

_"Hai," Pein said, nodding. "It's a true shame, I liked her; she was very useful. But Madara felt she was no longer of use to us, so we gave her the false mission of going after Hidan and assassinating him."_

_"Hidan will use her as a sacrifice," Konan said. "It is very regretful, but it must be done. She informed us that she would be unable to work with us for an interval of nearly six months and Madara decided that she is thus no longer useful to us and may even betray us, seeing as Sasori and particularly Deidara are dead and we've no idea yet where Itachi is."_

_"Iie." Zetsu shook his head. "Kyoko is still alive. And she's pregnant with Itachi's child."_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Chapter Eight: Emotion, Training, and Ino **

Madara fumed. They had all thought that Kyoko was bringing Itachi's body to the Akatsuki hideout in the Land of Wind, the cave near Suna that had been demolished by Haruno Sakura and then rebuilt, but Kyoko had not come back to Akatsuki for a month. She had said, without preamble, when she came back that she had intended to take Itachi to a doctor in a village that had no idea who the Akatsuki were nor had heard of the Uchiha Massacre, but Itachi had gotten away from her. She claimed she could only assume he was confused and said that she had been searching for him the entire month but to no avail.

What Madara did not know, however, was that Kyoko had reported something entirely different to Pein and Konan. She had reported to the two alone that Itachi was with her in Konoha receiving medical treatment from the Fifth Hokage herself. Of the few drawbacks, the worst was that Pein now expected Itachi to become a spy, the same as Kyoko.

But he knew now. And Madara was not happy. Not only was his nephew back in Konoha, but the slutty little bitch who had brought him there, the girl who had kept him distracted for over a year, was now pregnant with an Uchiha child.

No, Madara was _not_ happy.

_**XXX**_

Deidara hummed, looking around the training field.

"This is so much better than the Stone," he said cheerfully to Kakashi as they watched Kyoko throwing bombs at Itachi who refused to back down, leveling the terrain and sending smoke and rock everywhere, while Sakura and Naruto both took on Sai and his drawings.

Kakashi nodded. It was the only one day after Deidara had been assigned training with Team Kakashi, but so far he had shown no indications that his memory was returning. Tsunade was running tests and his brain waves and activity remained the same. Other than the memory loss, however, Deidara had nothing wrong with him, as he had just finished holding his own against Kakashi. Barely. But he had held his own.

"Deidara?" Kakashi said softly.

"Un? Nani, Kakashi-sempai?"

"What did you mean when you ask Kyoko if she had the Sharingan as well as Itachi?" Kakashi asked. He was finally asking what had been bothering him, Tsunade, and Shikaku since yesterday's meeting.

"Huh? Oh, that." Deidara shrugged. "Well, Kyoko kind of looks like an Uchiha, yeah. So I figured she might be and just never told me, yeah. She never did talk about her family much. All I know about her past is that she was poisoned by that Sannin Orochimaru."

"Iie. Kyoko doesn't belong to a clan, much less the Uchiha clan," Kakashi said. "There are only three Uchiha who survived the Massacre, and the fourth Uchiha is the child that Kyoko carries in her womb."

"Are you sure?" Deidara asked. "Because I'm pretty sure that Kyo-chan has the Sharingan, yeah."

Kakashi was about to reply when Itachi suddenly sat beside him, exhausted.

"I—give!" he gasped.

Kyoko smirked, sitting cross-legged in front of him.

"I thought you never gave up?" she teased.

"I don't. But you were going to destroy all of Konoha if I didn't, so I didn't have much choice, did I?" Itachi said. Kyoko laughed as he continued, "Besides, you're too stubborn to keep sparring against. Unless it's a real battle, you just don't know when to quit."

Kyoko frowned.

"I know when to quit," she said. "I just decide to ignore it and keep going. Just when I'm sparring."

Itachi shook his head.

"Didn't I teach you better than that?" he asked.

"Hai, but I'm determined to beat you, at least once," Kyoko said, frowning. "And I don't mean by you forfeiting. I want a real win."

"Good luck with that," Naruto said, joining them as Sakura and Sai continued to spar. "I've seen Itachi sparring with Kakashi-sensei and they always come to a draw. And Sensei is a lot stronger than you are."

"I know!" Kyoko said, annoyed. She fell back into the grass, one hand behind her head, the other on her abdomen. "I'm not strong enough to beat my old captain. But I can still try. That's the whole point, right? Trying and trying, training and never giving up until you reach your goal. Right, Sempai?" she asked, lifting her head to look at Kakashi.

He laughed.

"I didn't know you thought my words before your Jounin exam were worth memorizing."

"Well, you _did_ say they were a paraphrase of what the Fourth Hokage had taught you," she said. "Right?"

"Right."

Kyoko lay back down, staring up at the sky.

"Let's go get ramen as soon as Sakura-chan and Sai are finished," she said sleepily.

Itachi placed a hand on her stomach.

"Wouldn't you rather sleep first?" he asked.

Kyoko frowned, shaking her head.

"I'm not very tired," she said. "I'm more hungry than anything else. And I want something with miso in it."

"Let's go now," Kakashi said. "You go, I'll tell Sakura and Sai and then catch up with you later."

Naruto grinned, saying, "Kyoko-chan, this is probably the best thing ever—all you ever want to eat now is ramen!"

Kyoko laughed.

"Well, sometimes I want dango," she said reasonably. "But you're right, most of the time I only want ramen."

Naruto nodded enthusiastically. As soon as he had discovered that pregnant women often started to crave certain foods—and especially that Kyoko's preference now was ramen—he had taken it upon himself to get everyone together at least once a day for a meal. And it was always at Ichiraku Ramen. Not that Kyoko was going to complain. Neither did Itachi. This new hormonal Kyoko was quite scary if she didn't get what she felt she needed, and ramen was one of those things. Besides, Itachi had gone seven years without Ichiraku Ramen. As far as he felt, he was just making up for lost time. Even if he did prefer dango.

_**XXX**_

Seated between Shikamaru and Chouji at Ichiraku Ramen, Ino huffed.

"I just don't get it!" she said. "How on earth did Kyoko manage to snatch Sai right out from under me?!"

"Sai likes Kyoko, and he wasn't under you," Chouji said. "Besides, I kind of always got the impression that you annoyed Sai."

"Me?" Ino said incredulously. "Annoying? I don't think so."

Shikamaru sighed.

"Ino," he said, "didn't I just tell you the other day that Sai and Kyoko-chan aren't really dating? It was just a ruse to help Kyoko-chan with her mission."

Ino opened her mouth angrily to retort, but was interrupted by Naruto sitting beside Chouji.

"What about my mission?" Kyoko asked, seating herself beside Shikamaru.

"I was just trying, once again, to explain to Ino how you and Sai were never dating," Shikamaru said. "This is such a—"

"Such a drag," Kyoko finished, nodding as Deidara sat beside her and Itachi beside him.

Ino stared for a full two seconds at Itachi before smiling and attempting to flirt with him. Even with the glasses, he looked so much like Sasuke!!! Itachi didn't seem to notice, however, that Ino was winking at him.

Then again, Ino reasoned, the blonde beside Kyoko was also pretty cute. And apparently older. And a Shinobi. He practically radiated elite-ness. He had also apparently just been sparring, he smelled like gun powder and the fields and had a smug look of exhaustion about him that only came from a Shinobi who had finally reached a goal. And he _was_ really cute. Beautiful, actually. Long, long, blonde hair was pulled into a high ponytail and loose locks curled against his neck while his bangs obscured his left eye but revealing that the right was a bright, stunning cyan. Tanned skin was covered only by a fishnet shirt and black pants. The look was topped off by a long, white, open robe trimmed in the darkest blue. Ino blushed lightly. There seemed to be a tattoo of sorts visible on the youth's chest through the fishnet.

"So, Kyoko-_chan_," Ino said sweetly as she forced Shikamaru out of his seat and stressing the honorific as she sat next to Kyoko. "Aren't you going to introduce me?"

Shikamrau sighed as he settled onto Ino's abandoned barstool.

Kyoko raised an eyebrow, but nodded shortly.

"Dei-Dei," she said, "this is Yamanaka Ino. Ino-chan, this is Deidara-san."

"Nice to meet you, yeah," Deidara grinned. As he turned more fully to Ino, the white of his robe shifted before she could get a better look at the tattoo.

"And this is Itachi-sama," Kyoko said.

Itachi didn't look over but merely nodded as Kakashi sat next to him.

Mentally frowning, Ino smiled and flipped her hair over her shoulder, trying to catch the raven's attention.

"Itachi, huh?" she asked; Itachi's eyes flickered towards her briefly.

"Hai," he said shortly.

"That's an interesting name…no surname to go with it?" Ino asked; Kyoko paled.

"It's Uchiha," Itachi said shortly.

"Oh, so _you're_ Uchiha Itachi?" Ino said. "Wow. You certainly don't look at all like someone who could have pulled off a massacre on his own."

"I didn't," Itachi said irritably as he stood.

Ino pouted.

"Going somewhere?" she asked cutely.

"Hai," Itachi muttered.

"Where to?"

"Away from here, obviously," Itachi said. He stooped over Kyoko briefly, capturing his lips with hers, then straightened up with his hands in a sign.

Ino's eyes widened in both surprise and rage as Itachi disappeared in a swarm of crows. Before she could open her mouth, however, Kyoko rounded on her.

"Nice going," she snapped.

"What?" Ino snapped back.

"Don't mention that stupid Massacre to Itachi again," Kyoko said furiously. "It's none of your business."

"So I said that Itachi didn't look capable of murder, that doesn't mean—"

"And it's _Uchiha_-_sama_," Kyoko said. "You haven't earned the right to even call him –kun, don't think that you can just call him by only his first name. Even Sai used an honorific for a while, and Sai rarely uses honorifics at all!"

"That's true," Naruto said. "And he really only uses honorifics for the Hokage."

Kyoko nodded and smiled as her ramen was set in front of her.

Shaking her head minutely, Ino chose to turn to Deidara instead of scowling.

"So, Dei-Dei," she said. "Are you a Leaf Shinobi? I don't remember seeing you around lately."

Deidara shook his head. "Not yet. I'm a Stone Shinobi, but your Hokage is having me trained to be a Leaf Shinobi."

"Oh really? That's amazing."

"Yeah, I still can't believe that Kyo-chan managed to find me, yeah. Oh, and don't call me Dei-Dei, un."

Ino's eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Why not?"

"Because I only let Kyo-chan call me that, yeah. Just like only I call her Kyo-chan." Deidara broke his chopsticks as his own meal was set in front of him. "We met at her Chunin exam almost ten years ago. She nearly killed on of my comrades in the elimination round, but I didn't really care. She had great bombs and was really artistic. Kyoko's a dream-girl, Itachi's really lucky to have her, yeah." Deidara grinned. "I just hope he doesn't make her mad. Kyo here is a real terror, yeah."

Kyoko laughed.

"If your talking about the final rounds, you really shouldn't have attempted to pick a fight with me right afterward," she said. "You still hadn't mastered masking your chakra, I knew it was you before I could even smell the gunpowder on you, Dei-kun."

Deidara laughed, but Ino scowled.

"What's wrong?" Chouji asked.

"Why do all the hot guys flock around Kyoko?" Ino pouted.

Chouji shrugged.

"It's as if they don't really want someone who is elite and who isn't," Ino complained as Deidara and Kyoko carried on their conversation aided by Kakashi. "I mean, look at Kyoko and look at me. I'm tall, I'm thin, I've got big blue eyes and gorgeous blonde hair. And Kyoko? She's really thing, but she's also shorter than me and she's only got black hair, that's so common, so many people in Konoha have dark hair! And all she does is make things explode. _I_ have a Kekki Genkai!" Ino crossed her arms as she left with Shikamaru and Chouji. "Seriously, you guys! Why would Sai or Itachi or Kiba or Deidara or _anyone_ want anything to do with Kyoko when they could have everything to do with me?!"

Shikamaru sighed.

"Chouji, why don't you take this one over," he said. "I'm going to go see Kurenai."

"Hey, let's just ask Kurenai-sensei," Chouji said. "She's better at this, and I really don't know an answer to Ino's question. Besides, I kind of like Kyoko-chan myself. Not as a girlfriend, but she is kind of fun to be around."

"Not lately," Shikamaru said. "She's always worried, it's not good for her, but she is. Besides, the last time I saw her outside of a meeting, she was on her way to the Sand and she just said that she would say hi to Temari for me."

Chouji laughed.

"Are you ever going to ask that babe out or not?" he demanded.

"Shut up!" Shikamaru scowled.

"You know, she's going to get impatient," Chouji said. "You should do it soon before some Suna guy does it."

"I—" Shikamaru started, but was interrupted by Ino.

"Are you guys even listening to me?!"

"Yes, Ino, we're listening," Shikamaru scowled, clutching his ears.

"Never mind asking Kurenai-sensei," Chouji said. "I think I know the answer."

"The answer to what?" Ino scowled.

"To your question about why guys seem to prefer Kyoko over you," Shikamaru said.

"Yeah." Chouji held up a finger. "One, like you said, you have a Kekki Genkai. Kyoko doesn't. However, she's proved that she's incredibly strong even without one."

"I'm strong!" Ino said.

"And two," Chouji went on, holding up a second finger and going on as if Ino hadn't interrupted, "Kyoko isn't obsessed with trying to get a boyfriend, not like you. I'm not finished!" he said as Ino made to interrupt him again.

"Chouji is right," Shikamaru said. "And besides, Sai and Kyoko have known each other for years. She and Deidara have known each other for nearly ten years. And Itachi was the one who trained Kyoko in the first place. Besides, according to the Hokage and Kakashi-sensei, and even from Jiraiya-sama, it was really no surprise when Itachi turned out to be happy that Kyoko's having his kid."

Ino sighed.

"That's another thing!" she said. "Now that Kyoko is pregnant, you'd think that since she's going to start getting big soon, boys would stop looking at her. But no! she still always with a guy who's smiling at her! Even Kakashi-sensei is always with her and you can tell he's smiling even through that stupid mask of his!"

"Kakashi-sensei is the godfather," Shikamaru said. "Besides, he's known Kyoko almost as long as Itachi has. He helped to train her for her Jounin exam and then trained with her after Itachi left the village. Kyoko looks up to him the same as Sakura and Naruto do. The same as we looked up to Asuma."

Chouji nodded.

"Besides, don't you remember in the academy how Kyoko never really got along with any of the girls but Sakura?" he asked. "Kyoko really only hung around with Sasuke."

Ino nodded, but didn't look much happier.

"I guess," she said, sighing, then brightened. "Hi Sai-kun!" she cried, waving as the stoic Shinobi walked towards them with Sakura.

"Hello." Sai "smiled." "How are you, Ino?"

"I'm great!" Ino said, bringing her hands together in front of herself to accentuate her breasts. She let her voice fall to a lower, more sensual tone. "But how are _you_ Sai-kun?"

"I'm well," Sai said. He frowned. "But my wrist is still a bit sore even if it's healed."

"I can take care of that for you," Ino simpered, reaching for his wrist but Sai shook his head.

"No thank you," he said politely. "But it's not really too bad most of the time. I was just sparing with Sakura and Naruto though, and Sakura is hard to beat with hand to hand combat. Besides, I prefer Sakura's chakra when it comes to healing pain. Yours gets really erratic when you touch me. Almost like Kyoko's when she's using her bombs or around Itachi. Speaking of Kyoko," Sai said, "Sakura, is it just me or has she gotten prettier since she and Itachi have stopped worrying about the baby?"

Ino fumed as Sakura chuckled weakly, shooting the blonde an apologetic look as she dragged Sai away and towards Ichiraku Ramen.

_**XXX**_

"What?" Kyoko groaned. She set her chopsticks down. "Sai, did you really tell Ino that she has problems with her chakra control."

"Yeah, he said that," Sakura said. "And he said that you're pretty."

"Sai said that in front of Ino?" Kyoko gasped. "It's no wonder she hates me!"

Sai glanced over at Kyoko.

"Kyoko, you have a weird look on your face," he said. "Are you feeling okay? You're not having trouble with your morning sickness again, are you?"

"No. Sai, remember how I told you that not everything needs to be said out loud?"

"Yes." Sai smiled.

"Maybe you shouldn't say anything out loud at all in front of Ino," Kyoko said.

"But all I said to her what that—"

"Never mind, I don't want to know."

"Are you sure?"

"Hai."

"You don't look sure," Sai said.

Kyoko didn't answer.

"Kyoko?" Sai asked.

"Let's just hurry and finish lunch so we can get to Tsunade-himes' office before she thinks we're doing something we shouldn't instead of just sparring."  
"Fucking?" Sai asked.

"What?" Kyoko asked.

"Well, I heard that sometimes pregnant women get aroused really easily, and—"

Kyoko groaned, her head in her hands.

"Sai, you've been reading too many books again."

Sai just flashed her his fake smile.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Hey all! So sorry it took so long. But I've been in and out of the doctors' offices so many times, I'm so sick of it. Damned body. I have no idea what's wrong, they only have theories, and I sure as hell don't have the money for all these visits. **

**When I decided to take the summer off from school, I didn't mean that I wanted other things to come up that would cost me money! I meant that I wanted to get another job and be with my friends, not wake up with a fever almost every morning and a sudden weight gain. And then to go with my mom to the doctor because I just had the feeling they were going to want a blood test, so I had her go with me…and they asked me if there was any chance I was pregnant. Me, a single chick, in front of my mom, who isn't happy anyway…I'm not pregnant, I know it, but my mom was still suspicious until the test results came back. Sheesh. I'm just in a lot of pain and some other stuff, I don't need a lecture or anyone questioning me about that. And then when the doctor when on about safe sex…I'm not an idiot, I don't even have a boyfriend. The only guy I ever hang out with is gay. How the hell am I supposed to get pregnant? I know my body and I know that something isn't right with it right now. I just don't know what. What I **_**do**_** know, however, is that I'm really getting sick of doctors, I thought I was finally done with all that shit when I stopped with the random blackouts and fainting.**

**Sorry for ranting, review, tell other people about it, and tell me if you want me to start drawing fanart from this fic like I did for **_**Scarlet Kunai**_**! Don't forget to check out my profile for links, polls, ect!**

**Oh, and I'm taking the label off this of Sai x Sakura, okay-kay? Just until I get past the trial.**


	9. Trial

**By Ginta and Hakakku Fangirl**

**Disclaimer: I own neither **_**Naruto **_**nor **_**Naruto Shippuuden**_**, which are really the same thing (one manga, two anime). I do, however, like to screw with the character's lives.**

Don't forget to check out my profile for polls and links!

Oh, and I just realized that I didn't mention this in _Scarlet Kunai_, but I've actually bumped the ages of everyone up a year. So instead of Naruto having come back to Konohagakure at the age of fifteen, he was sixteen when he came back, okay-kay? So that would make Kankuro, Sai, Kyoko, and the members of Team Gai (minus Gai) are all eighteen, Gaara and the Rookie Nine are all about seventeen, Temari is nineteen, Deidara is twenty, Itachi is twenty-three, ect. I think you guys get the idea. I really meant to mention that in the previous fic, so sorry I didn't!!!

A/N: Okay, just a warning, there _will_ be repeated information in this chapter, so no flames for that, okay-kay??? Oh, and I'm not really sure how the Japanese court system works, so I'm just going to go with what I know.

Anyways, I was bored and checking out my story stats, just curious about it. And it seems, most often, that those who review my stories the most don't favorite them or set them up for an alert, and those who do favorite the story or set up an alert don't review. I don't know…maybe it's just me, but that doesn't really make much sense. I always review what I favorite…I sincerely wish that I could say that I review everything I read, but sometimes I just don't have the time or don't know what to say, ya know?

Okay, on to a different subject before we get on with the story: Does anyone here play the Sims 2? If you do, I have a few Sims available for download. I have (I think) four different versions of Kyoko, which include her ANBU outfit for children, teens, and adults. And I have her kimono from this fic, Crimson Shurkiken. I'm also making Sexy no Jutsu Sims. I have Itachi done, it's so awesomest! Although…personally, I really don't think that Itachi-sama needs to use the Sexy Jutsu. He's already gorgeous! Haha, I might even make Kyoko—Naruto's "Kunoichi Centerfold," that is. Tee hee. I think I've finally finished Kisame-san. It's quite fun, actually, to create all this.

Oh, and I have some more artwork that I've finished. I just have to put it on my Deviant Art profile. Um, what are they…one is kind of fluffy; the other is a little adult content, so it will have a warning on it.

Oh, and I've also started drawing people as anime. I have Bill Kaulitz, from Tokio Hotel. That one was just a test, because he's easy to draw. A harder one was Kenichi Matsuyama. Oh well, you'll just have to check out the links when I get them up if you're curious, I'll put up put up a note with the next chapter when they're published.

Okay, on with the fic!

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Previously:**_

_"Deidara?" Kakashi said softly._

_"Un? Nani, Kakashi-sempai?"_

_"What did you mean when you ask Kyoko if she had the Sharingan as well as Itachi?" Kakashi asked. He was finally asking what had been bothering him, Tsunade, and Shikaku since yesterday's meeting._

_"Huh? Oh, that." Deidara shrugged. "Well, Kyoko kind of looks like an Uchiha, yeah. So I figured she might be and just never told me, yeah. She never did talk about her family much. All I know about her past is that she was poisoned by that Sannin Orochimaru."_

_"Iie. Kyoko doesn't belong to a clan, much less the Uchiha clan," Kakashi said. "There are only three Uchiha who survived the Massacre, and the fourth Uchiha is the child that Kyoko carries in her womb."_

_"Are you sure?" Deidara asked. "Because I'm pretty sure that Kyo-chan has the Sharingan, yeah."_

_**XXX**_

**Chapter Nine: Trial**

Itachi took a deep breath, willing himself to keep walking. It was here. The day of the trial.

Kyoko took his hand in hers and squeezed. Itachi glanced at her and smiled. He couldn't help it. In her new kimono of beautiful dark powder blue with black trim and a dark green sash that Itachi knew for a fact was a bomb, Kyoko looked beautiful. The kimono was cut short, to just above her knee and had only one sleeve, revealing the fishnet shirt beneath and she had worn her hair down instead of in the braid she had begun to wear more and more often.

"Would you two relax?" Naruto complained; he was walking behind the couple with Sakura and Sai. "You're starting to make _me_ nervous!"

"Sorry," Kyoko said without looking back over her shoulder. "But this is important, Naruto-kun."

"I know!" Naruto said. "But stressing out isn't going to help."

"He has a point," Sakura said. "And it's not good for either of you to be stressed out. Kyoko-chan, your stress with cause the baby stress. And Itachi-san, you're fevers aren't happening as frequently now that Sensei has helped you to build up your strength, but you still need to take things easy!"

"Hn," was all the reply Itachi gave, although the corner of his mouth did tilt up a bit as he glanced at Naruto, who grinned at the Uchiha.

Kyoko sighed.

"I know, Sakura-chan," she said. "But I can't help it. How would you react?"

"I'd try not to think about it," Sakura said. "Not until I absolutely had to. Think of the good things. Like how we'll all get to see Gaara-kun and Temari-san and Kankuro-san again."

"Well we're on our way to the trial, so I think now is the time we absolutely have to think about it, although you do have a point about getting to see our friends" Kyoko said. Sighing again, she added, "But this baby isn't helping with his incessant kicking! It feels like he's deliberately trying to give me hiccoughs."

"Just be thankful that he's finally kicking hard enough to feel," Sakura said. "Then the kicking won't seem so bad."

"It's not that I'm not happy he's kicking," Kyoko said. "But a break would be nice."

"I don't think that's how it works," Sakura said.

"Just wait until you get pregnant," Kyoko grumbled. "Then _I'll_ be the one telling you to just be grateful for all the signs that the baby is strong and healthy."

Sakura shook her head, smiling.

"I don't think so," she said. "I don't plan on settling down any time soon."

"Who says I've settled down?" Kyoko asked. "Just as soon as this baby is born and Tsunade-hime clears me to give up my maternity leave, I'm going straight back to the training fields to re-hone my skills and getting back to ANBU Team Thirteen."

"And what about the baby?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura, I'm not the only Kunoichi to be a mother," Kyoko said. "I'm not even the first ANBU. Well, most ANBU give up being Special Jounin after giving birth, but I'm not going to. No offense, but life as a regular Shinobi is really boring. I even got bored occasionally with my Akatsuki mission. I need something to keep me on my toes every now and then."

"I think you'll feel differently after your baby is born," Sakura said.

"I don't," Kyoko said stubbornly. "I've worked far too hard to keep myself in ANBU, I'm not going to quit now. Besides, the more work I take on, the happier I am. If I'm working, I'm not thinking and the more exhausted I am when I go to bed the better. I'll be too tired to dream."

Sakura sighed, looking at Itachi for his reaction to all of this. She was somewhat surprised. She had expected him to be angry, or at least annoyed, but no, he seemed to be perfectly calm.

"Itachi-san, don't you have anything to say about this?" Sakura demanded.

"Iie. I agree with you, Sakura-san," Itachi said. "I'm sure that Kyoko will change her mind, at least about going straight back to ANBU. She'll wait until our son is a little older instead of an infant."

"Think what you will," Kyoko said stubbornly. "But I'm going back to ANBU."

Itachi nodded.

"If you say so," he said cheerfully.

Kyoko sighed, annoyed.

"I always hated it when you agreed with me like that," she muttered. "It always meant that the conversation was over."

"It means the same thing now," Itachi said. "Besides, we're here."

Naruto nodded before clapping Itachi on the back.

"Good luck," the blonde muttered.

_**XXX**_

Deidara looked up as the four came into the room they had all agreed to meet in before the trial.

"Hey Kyo-chan, yeah!" he said, jumping to his feet. Sakura noticed that Ino had been sitting beside him.

"Hey Dei-Dei," Kyo smiled as the heavy doors behind her swung open.

"Sorry I'm late," Gaara said as he followed his sister into the Hokage's office. "Kankuro was held up at your hospital, Shizune-san took one look at the cut he attained on our way here and dragged him into an examination room."

"What the Hell, un!"

Gaara turned towards the direction from which the startled yelp had come from and his eyes widened. There beside the Hokage, pointing at him with wide eyes was the blonde Akatsuki member who had stolen him from Suna.

"I—I…But I killed you!" Deidara gasped. "I killed you…You're the Fifth Kazekage…"

Ino turned sharply to Tsunade.

"What's going on?" she demanded.

"Deidara was found by Kyoko and brought here," Tsunade said lowly. "He's an S-class criminal suffering from amnesia and we felt it best to keep a sharp eye on him in case of the event of his memories returning."

Deidara was looking wildly around.

"Itachi-san, where the hell are we!?" he yelled. "Where's my master, un? Where's Sasori no Dana?"

"Dei-kun, Dana is dead," Kyoko said gently. "He's gone. Shortly after Akatsuki removed Shukakau from the Kazekage's body."

"Akatsuki? What the hell is Akatsuki?" Deidara demanded.

"You remember Akatsuki," Kyoko said. "Sasori no Dana tattooing the red and black cloud on my back? Throwing bombs at Hidan? Finding Jinchuuriki?"

Deidara shook his head roughly.

"Iie, iie!" he said. "I don't know anything about a Red Dawn! Kyo-chan, where's my master, yeah?"

"Sasori no Danna is dead," Kyoko said again. "He was killed in battle."

"By who, un?" Deidara demanded. "And why the hell is the Fifth Kazekage still alive after I killed him? And why did I even kill him in the first place! I hate killing, yeah! And I would never kill a Kage!"

"You mean that Deidara is a part of Akatsuki!?!" Ino shrieked.

"For the last time!" Deidara yelled. "I don't even know what the fuck Akatsuki is, yeah! So stop saying that I'm a part of it, hmm!"

"Deidara calm down or I'll have to use a Paralysis Jutsu," Tsunade warned. When Deidara grew quiet, she sighed. "It looks like some of your memory is finally coming back," she said. "Though not all at once, which is both good and bad. The good part is that your remembering but you're not remembering anything that could put anyone in major danger. The bad part is that what you're remembering is all out of order which is confusing you. You're just going to have to stay calm until we can take the time to approach this slowly," the Hokage continued. "But right now we have a major trial on our hands about to start; we have to take care of that first, alright?"

Deidara nodded. They could all practically see his brain working, pulsing, trying to figure everything out.

_**XXX**_

After Deidara had managed to calm down, Sakura led the others into the courtroom. The Suna Council was already seated, along with what must have been nearly all of Konoha's Ninja population, as well as quite a few Suna Shinobi. Gaara nodded to Itachi and Kyoko as they sat together at the front of the room facing the Kazekage. Sakura took the seat next to Itachi and Sai sat beside her while Kakashi took the seat at Kyoko's side.

Gaara stood, frowning.

"This isn't exactly something that I am perfectly comfortable with," he said. "I want to make that perfectly clear from the beginning. I also wish to make clear that I am not, in any way, going to let my friendship with Kyoko-san be a reason for me to lean in Itachi's favor. I have no side in this. As an outside party, the Suna Council will be a jury, along with a few Konoha Nin.  
"Let's begin."

Baki, who would be acting as a "lawyer" of sorts for all parties, stood.

"The Hokage," he said, "has asked that Kyoko-san be the first to give testimony; the Konoha elders have agreed. Kyoko-san, if you would?"

Kyoko nodded, standing. She walked quickly to the platform beside Gaara, sitting in the chair. She could practically feel the smug look Danzou was hiding. He had to be planning something…and Kyoko would be going on the stand at least twice, that much was certain.

"Full name, please," Baki said.

"Kyoko," the dark-haired Kunoichi said. "I have no clan, therefore no surname."

"And you are the first of your family to become a Ninja, correct?" Baki asked.

"Correct. I was also the first in my family to even express the wish to become a Shinobi and serve my village," Kyoko affirmed.

"And before you joined the Konoha Academy?" Baki asked.

"What do you mean?" Kyoko asked stiffly.

"Your life before you began your training."

"I was not informed that such personal information would be needed to determine if the elders of Konoha had been in the wrong or the right," Kyoko said stiffly.

"I'm sorry, Kyoko-chan," Gaara said quietly. "But it could be vital information."

Kyoko sighed, murmuring her agreement, though it was clear to everyone present, even in the farthest corner of the room, how reluctant she was to cooperate with this request.

"When I was still very small," Kyoko said softly, "my mother, Fuka, and my father, Ikari, made a deal with the Sannin Orochimaru. Money. In exchange for my blood. At first it was only because my parents had fallen on hard times, or so I've been told. But my parents soon became addicted to the vast amount of money that Orochimaru was giving them for a single vial of blood. They neither questioned him for his methods or why he required the blood of an infant. According to reports, by the time I was three, when I should have been walking on my own, I could barely crawl and Orochimaru had 'officially' left the Hidden Leaf Village. By then he had set up many of his hideouts both in and out of the Hidden Sound Village.  
"He sent my father out of the Leaf with orders of giving the false story that he was taking me to a doctor in the belief that the Konoha medical Ninja were incompetent when it came to my condition. But instead he left me with my mother, who allowed Orochimaru to take me to one of his lairs."

Kyoko took a deep breath and continued.

"I was then drained almost completely of blood. That lifeblood, coupled with the blood he had been taking for the previous two years, was mixed into a very powerful potion, one that we believe Orochimaru was designing to give himself a much longer life, and a much longer time within his body vessel. It was tested on me. I was forced to drink the potion. It was a mix of chemicals and more than half of the mixture was my own blood. I was almost killed. I'm told that another Konoha nin who was with Orochimaru at the time had escaped from him just days before and informed the ANBU of my whereabouts. They found me soon enough after I was given the mixture that the damage it had done to my body was not yet fatal. Tsunade-sama had just left the village, but the medical Nin at the hospital were able to isolate the toxin that the potion had become. I was given medication, and often. When I was released from the hospital, I was taken in by the Nara Clan. Shikaku-san, to be more precise. Not long after that, I was given back to my parents, who had been released from jail for what they had allowed Orochimaru to do to me, and for withholding such information.  
"Reluctantly, with persuasion from the Third Hokage, my parents allowed me to attend the Konoha Ninja Academy. After only a few months, Uchiha Itachi was sent for me."

"And why was this?" Baki asked.

"The Third Hokage sent him," Kyoko whispered. "At the time, Itachi had just been appointed the captain of ANBU team thirteen. He was sent to train me to be an ANBU as well."

"How old were you?"

"Barely eight."

"Why do you think the Hokage wanted someone so young?" Baki asked. "You were far from even being a genin."

"I'm still not sure why," Kyoko admitted. "I don't know what the Third saw in me that made him think I was worthy of even graduating."

"And you were still ill, correct?"

"Hai. My mother had been hiding it, although I was becoming increasingly ill, unable to even stand up at times, and I would often faint or even vomit in class. The first time Itachi-sama attempted to train me, I passed out while simply throwing shuriken. His mother, Uchiha Mitoko, reported it to the medics and I was given stronger medicine and sent for checkups on a weekly basis. The Third Hokage also began to keep a much close watch on my parents."

"And after you had gained some strength?"

"As soon as I was strong enough to train properly, I was able to master shadow clones in less than a week," Kyoko said. "Itachi-sama taught me well. Within the two months before the Chuunin Exams, a drastic change had been made to both my health and personality, as well as in my abilities. I had discovered my passion for bombs and the only thing in my abilities lacking was my Genjutsu. However, the Chuunin Exams proved to be easy and I passed all three examinations before the final test, which I also passed, though without such ease. I was made a Chuunin and took my Jounin exam less than eight months later, all the while training for ANBU."

"And when did you meet Hakate Kakashi?" Baki asked.

"I don't see what that has to do with this trial," Kyoko said.

"Please be agreeable, Kyoko-chan," Gaara asked.

Kyoko sighed, but answered, "In the second part of my Chuunin Exam. He, Itachi, and another ANBU whom I was not introduced to were assigned to watch me from a distance in the case that my health should start to fail me. It proved to be unnecessary, but Kakashi-sempai and I became friends. He helped to train me for my Jounin exams when Itachi-sama was on missions and later, after Itachi-sama had left the village, Kakashi-sempai trained me further to be an ANBU."

"You stayed with Itachi's team, correct?"

"Hai. Itachi-sama was my captain. When he left the village I was not reassigned."

"Did you know anything or suspect anything about the Uchiha Massacre."

Kyoko scowled, but it wasn't Baki she was angry with.

"If I did, the ANBU who interrogated me after I was released from the hospital would have found out. I was also interrogated by the monks of the Fire Temple, medical nin, and the Third Hokage himself. If they couldn't get me to admit that I knew anything about it, then isn't it more likely than not by now that I'm telling the truth? And haven't I proved, time and time again, just how loyal I am to my village? Despite my past and everything else that the elders have allowed to happen, I am still loyal to this village!"

"When you say 'despite everything else that the elders allowed to happen,'" Gaara said suddenly, "are you talking about Orochimaru?"

Kyoko flushed.

"I didn't mean it like that," she said quickly. "I don't blame anyone by my parents for that. It was all on them, there was no way anyone else in Konoha could have known."

"Are you referring then to how long it took for you to be taken from your parents' custody?" Baki asked.

"Iie! I was never taken from my parents," Kyoko said. "After I was made a Chuunin, I stayed with my parents. They had no idea that I was a Chuunin, they never paid attention to that sort of thing. What they _did_ notice was that I as getting healthier. And stronger. They didn't like it and went to the Hokage and demanded that he no longer let me be a Shinobi. They didn't know that I was going on missions all the time and training constantly. They didn't even know that I was qualified to take the Jounin exam. But they _did_ see the change in me and they became scared. I think they were also afraid of Itachi. They had only seen him a few times, and only when he was in town with me, but they still didn't like him. They knew he was strong and they had heard that he was the rising star of the Uchiha Clan. They had also heard of Kakashi and when they saw him with me, they were furious."

Kyoko grew quiet.

"That's when the beatings resumed."

"Resumed?" Baki said. "Explain."

"In order to obtain my blood, by parents would hit or stab me," Kyoko said. "Later in the academy it was only hitting and kicking. This stopped when they saw who Itachi was. For a while, I believe they were afraid to touch me. But when they finally caught on and realized that Sempai was also training me, they became angry. When I came home one night after training, I was more exhausted than usual; the toxin in my body had, once again, begun to thicken and become more potent. When I walked into the house, they were waiting for me. It was very late at night and I had let my guard down, thinking they were asleep." Kyoko swallowed nervously. "I woke up the next day in a puddle of my own blood."

Gaara made an involuntary twitching movement as though about to reach for her; Baki cleared his throat.

"And when Itachi and Kakashi found out?"

"They didn't," Kyoko said. "I stayed at the ANBU barracks afterwards. A month later, I went back to my parents' house to recover a few belongings. Kakashi-sempai found me in the woods. Ikari, my father, had dragged my unconscious body there, but when I didn't show up for training the next day, Sempai tracked me down with Paakun. A few days later, my father was placed in intensive care in the hospital for severe burns, courtesy of Itachi. My father had attempted to attack him with a shuriken that would have been just over half the size I am today. Later, just before he was released from the hospital, the Third Hokage found out that he and my mother had been attempting to find Orochimaru again. My father committed suicide there in the hospital by wrapping his IV cord around his neck and cutting off the blood flow from his jugular artery."

Though many in the room watching had flinched or grimaced, despite being the Shinobi that they were, Kyoko's voice only grew stronger as she spoke.

"And this was after the Uchiha Massacre?" Baki asked.

"Hai, his suicide. I was at the time with the monks at the Fire Temple."

"So this was several months after the Uchiha Massacre that your father committed suicide?"

"Hai."

"So you were hospitalized at the same time?"

"Hai?"

"Did you ever see each other?"

"No. He requested to see me, I later found out, as did my mother, but the Third Hokage refused them. He did not tell me until after I was released and my mother imprisoned."

"You had been in ANBU for three months under command of Itachi before the Massacre, correct?"

"Hai."

"Why were you hospitalized afterwards?" Baki asked.

"Itachi-sama came to me that night in the ANBU barracks and used the Mangekyou Sharingan on me," Kyoko said. Her voice did not waver although those who could see him saw that Itachi was not looking at her nor she at him.

"What are the effects of the Mangekyou Sharingan?" Baki asked.

"The Mangekyou Sharingan is able to inflict both mental and physical pain," Kyoko said. "Sasuke was shown the murder of his family. I was forced to remember and relive being with Orochimaru."

"Could these images have been false?"

"No." Kyoko shook her head slightly. "I know these were memories because they were the same as my nightmares and the few memories I had retained, all of which I had never told anyone about, not even the Third Hokage."

"I see." Baki nodded. "You were later told that Itachi was dead, correct?"

"Hai."

"Any idea why?"

"No. I don't know why I was lied to."

"According to medical reports," a voice suddenly rang out and every head snapped towards the speaker, "Kyoko's behavior in the hospital after the Uchiha Massacre greatly resembled Itachi's own personality."

Danzou had stood and was now walking towards Kyoko.

"You acted very much like your sensei and ANBU captain," Danzou continued. "You were also given many psychological tests and assessments to be sure that you had not gone insane or were under a Genjutsu, weren't you?"

"I was not aware that you were allowed to observe such a classified file," Kyoko said through gritted teeth.

"So you admit it?" Danzou said.

"No, I do not," Kyoko said. "My medical treatment, for any ailment I have ever had, is not relevant for this case, nor is it any of your business."

"Danzou-sama," Gaara began, but was interrupted.

"It's been said by many that you are unfit to even be a Kunoichi," Danzou said, "let alone an ANBU. And not just by the elders. Were you aware of that?"

"No, I was not. I thought it was only by the elders that I was thought to be unfit as a Shinobi," Kyoko said, staring up at the ceiling rather than to be forced to meet Danzou's eyes.

"I must say," Danzou said, almost a hiss, "that I must agree. You are far too emotional. And you have no respect for your superiors."

"I have no respect for _you_," Kyoko said. "That is different."

"I am your superior," Danzou said.

"You are an elder who advices the Hokage," Kyoko said. "You do not give me my orders."

"You foolish girl," Danzou snarled. "I should—"

"You should what?" Kyoko snapped, springing to her feet. "Imprison me? Have me interrogated? You're not my Hokage; you do not give me my orders. And you have no idea who I am or what I am capable of!"

"Kyoko!" Gaara said. "Calm down."

Kyoko sat back down slowly, breathing hard, hands on her stomach.

"Now, relax," Gaara said. He turned to Danzou. "I'll not have you interrupting or insulting whomever is giving testimony," he said. "Do this again and I will have you removed until it is your turn to give testimony."

Danzou merely smiled.

"Understood," he said. Leering at Kyoko, he limped back to his seat.

Gaara sighed and waved for Baki to continue.

"That's all for now, Kyoko-san," Baki said. "You may sit. Hakate Kakashi."

"Hai, hai." Kakashi set down the orange book that those who knew him best realized he had only been pretending to read.

As soon as Kakashi had sat in the seat Kyoko had just vacated, Baki began to question him.

"When did you first meet Uchiha Itachi?"

"A few months before I met Kyoko."

"Why did you meet?"

"It was chance, I believe."

"You believe?"

"Hai. We were on separate teams and ANBU teams only train within themselves. It is very rare that an ANBU will be teamed with another ANBU that is not on his or her team."

"You were teamed together for a mission?"

"Hai. It was just before Itachi became captain of a team. That is, right after he became an ANBU. I was put with him for his first assassination mission. Only a few ANBU are paired with a partner for their first 'solo' assassination, even if they have assassinated before ANBU."

"I see. And when did you next see Itachi?"

"We saw each other often after that, training together. I cannot speak for Itachi, but he was a challenge for me, hard to beat. I welcomed the chance to be tested. We did not have another mission together, however, until the day before I met Kyoko. We both met with a third ANBU with the Third Hokage to learn our mission details: Follow Kyoko but do not interfere unless she has another relapse. The man we were partnered with has since died while on a mission, so I will not speak further of him," Kakashi added.

"I see. And what did you notice about Itachi?"

"During the first time I had a mission him? Not much," Kakashi admitted. "He was very quiet and very efficient. He reported to the Third Hokage then went straight home afterwards."

"And the second time?"

"The second time was much the same," Kakashi said. "He was very quiet and focused. Until Kyoko and her two teammates completed their task."

"Can you elaborate?" Gaara interjected.

"Of course." Kakashi sighed. "We were instructed that we were allowed to interact with Kyoko and her team as soon as they had completed their mission in the woods, with the understanding that they were to remain self-reliant, of course. Itachi's entire persona seemed to change. He smiled, he laughed. He truly seemed to enjoy being with Kyoko. But I also noticed that, when she mentioned training as an ANBU, Itachi became uncomfortable. It was then that I realized he was trying to shield her from the Shinobi world."

"And how did his family react around Kyoko?"

Kakashi chuckled.

"They had a pool going on whether or not Itachi and Kyoko would end up married."

"And what was your take on that aspect?"

"I felt that it was quite inevitable," Kakashi said. "Even in ANBU, to those of us who knew the two personally. Even a few who didn't thought it would happen. We just knew that they would eventually, when they grew older, realize that they were a man and a woman, and that the deep care they already had for each other as teammates would evolve into love."

"And did it? Knowing today that the two are in contact now?"

Kakashi shook his head.

"That's not for me to say, but for them."

He ignored the subtle glares that Kyoko and Itachi both sent him, neither realizing that the other felt the same towards what their comrade had just confirmed without openly stating.

"Very well," Baki said. "What was his personality like when he was in Akatsuki?"

"Very calm, stoic. He did not seem to have emotion in any other sense but calm."

"And now that he is back in Konoha?"

"He at first was still without emotion," Kakashi said, "but it was from lack of trust. He now shows his emotions, however acutely, to Kyoko and on occasion myself. The Hokage and her apprentice have both gained his trust and he now shows emotion around them as well."

"And when around others?"

"Itachi is always either with the Hokage, Kyoko, or member of my team."

"So when you are all around him?"

"At first being around Team Kakashi seemed to make Itachi very uneasy," Kakashi said. "But he now spars with us and will occasionally join in conversations quite animatedly. He particularly seems to get along with Naruto, although the two don't converse often."

"Explain, please."

"When I have seen them together, Itachi is always willing to give advice to Naruto," Kakashi said, "about chakra control, taijutsu, and even once about breaking Genjutsu. He knows what Naruto's greatest ambition is and has encouraged him. Naruto, in turn, has defended Itachi and been continuously supportive about this trial."

"I hate to ask this," Baki said, "but do you think it's possible that Naruto could only be seeing Sasuke in Itachi?"

Kakashi nodded.

"I did give that thought," he said. "And from what I know of how Sasuke was when he was younger, before the 'Massacre,' he had a very happy and determined personality, much the same as Naruto does now, always striving to be the best and to make others proud, to be recognized as someone of value but at the same time seen as himself. I think that Itachi sees that part of Sasuke in Naruto."

"Do you think that that is why they get along so well?" Gaara asked quietly. "Naruto considers Sasuke a brother and I know from Kyoko that Itachi cares very much still for Sasuke. Do you think that they may subconsciously seek Sasuke in each other, or comfort?"

Kakashi nodded.

"I do," he said.

"That will be all," Baki said. "You may asked to speak again."

"Hmm…" Kakashi went back to his seat.

Gaara glanced down at the papers in his hands before looking back up.

"Nara Shikaku," he said. "We need an analysis on Itachi's behavior and his relationships with Kyoko and Team Kakashi."

Shikaku nodded, standing.

_**XXX**_

A few hours later, Gaara stood. They had now heard from several people, all of whom had had quite a bit of information.

"Let's hear from one more person," he said, "before we take a break."

Baki nodded.

"Haruno Sakura," he said. "Let's hear from her next."

Gaara nodded, beckoning Sakura to come forward.

"Name," Baki said.

"Haruno Sakura, Chuunin, apprentice to the Fifth Hokage, Lady Tsunade."

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"How long have you known Kyoko?" Baki asked.

"I've known her since we were in the Academy," Sakura said, "we got along quite well, considering Kyoko never did get along very well with girls."

"And how long have you known Itachi?"

"Only since he came back to the village."

"And how would you judge his health?"

"Itachi was quite ill when Kyoko brought him to me," Sakura said. "He was unconscious, bleeding from his eyes, running a raging fever, and vomiting blood."

"And now?"

"He is much better," Sakura said. "He no longer has sudden ten-minute fevers like he did, thanks to training with Kakashi-sensei."

"Training?"

"Hai, basic training to build up Itachi's strength," Sakura said, nodding.

"And is there any reason besides his health for him to be training?" Baki asked.

"That's not for me to say," Sakura said quietly. "It is something only for Itachi to say."

Baki nodded.

"And his health recovery? Was it rapid or steady?"

"Steady," Sakura said after a moment's hesitation. "It was very quick, but steady."

Baki nodded, glancing down at the list of questions he had been given.

"And has Itachi ever made any inappropriate move towards you?"

Sakura's brow furrowed in confusion as she said, "I'm not sure I understand you."

"Has Itachi, in the time that he has been in Konoha, ever attempted to use any Jutsu against you? Has he attempted to persuade you to do anything for him? Has he confided anything to you?"

"No," Sakura said firmly. "I've not seen him use any Jutsu at all and Itachi does not talk often. Besides, he would only ever confide in Kyoko or Kakashi."

Baki nodded, saying, "That's all for now. Danzou. After this break, it will be time to speak to you."

Danzou nodded.

"I look forward to it."

_**XXX**_

Naruto and Itachi were silent as they stared into their empty ramen bowls. Kyoko glanced over at them.

"Itachi-san, are you alright?" Sakura asked.

"Hn…"

Sakura bit her lip.

"Naruto?"

"Huh?" Naruto looked up at the Kunoichi.

"You've only eaten one bowl…what's going on?" Sakura asked.

Naruto shrugged.

"It's this Danzou guy," he said. "I don't like him. He's just not right…"

Sakura nodded.

"I know how you feel," she said. "But let's just try to make the best of it. Right, Sai?"

Sai nodded, but didn't answer. Sakura frowned.

_**XXX**_

Danzou sat beside Gaara, smug look on the uncovered half of his face. Gaara frowned. Danzou wasn't exactly treating the redhead with the respect due to a Kage, particularly to a visiting Kage. Gaara didn't like it. not that disrespect was new to him. But he would have thought that someone who was an elder and had given advice to the Hokage would treat the Kazekage with at least a little respect, even if he wasn't quit eighteen yet.

Baki glowered. When Gaara had called the old man up, Danzou had ignored him until Tsunade had snapped at the man covered in bandages. Smirking, Danzou had only then come up to the stand, slowly and watching Gaara with a stare that challenged his authority.

"Name and occupation," Baki said.

"Danzou," the older man said. "I am the founder of the ANBU faction, the Foundation, or Root, and an elder Ninja of Konohagakure."

Baki frowned, nodding.

"What is Root?"

"A division of ANBU under my control."

"Elaborate."

"No."

"Excuse me?" Baki asked, frowning.

"I will not. ANBU is not meant to be spoken of. Root is meant to be spoken of even less." Danzou gave Baki a slow, smug look. "Though it seems that Kakashi and Kyoko have forgotten that ANBU are to remain nameless, faceless. Nonexistant."

Between Kakashi and Itachi, Kyoko flushed angrily; Danzou noticed.

"Is there a problem, Kyo-Kyo?" he asked nonchalantly.

Kyoko grit her teeth as Itachi placed a hand on her knee.

"Don't rise," he murmured. "Don't—"

"How dare you!" Kyoko shrieked, jumping to her feet, completely ignoring Itachi and Kakashi, who was trying to tug her back into her seat.

"How dare I?" Danzou asked, amused. "How dare I what?"

"Don't play innocent with me!" Kyoko yelled. "You've been through my reports! It's obvious! And I know for a fact that my reports say that Orochimaru-sama use to call me 'Kyo-Kyo'!! Admit it, you're going to use everything in your power to try to get the Suna Council to lean in your favor, including using blackmail and psyche-outs by threats and attempting to frighten us!"

Danzou smiled, seemingly serenely.

"Now, Kyo-Kyo," he said, "why on earth would I want to make you feel threatened or frightened?"

"Don't call me Kyo-Kyo!" Kyoko said fiercely. "I had enough of that with Orochimaru-sama!"

"Perhaps," Danzou said. "But perhaps not."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Kyoko demanded. She and Danzou were arguing back and forth so quickly that neither Gaara nor Tsunade could intervene and Baki looked quite alarmed.

"What I mean is that you have a tendency to associate yourself and show respect towards those who have harmed this village," Danzou said. "Being with Akatsuki. Calling the traitor Orochimaru 'sama.' Carrying the chi—"

"If your referring to my mission regarding Akatsuki, it's old news by now to nearly every Jounin here!" Kyoko said heatedly. "The Fifth Hokage informed them all after I left for Suna last month!"

"You certainly do spend a lot of time in the Hidden Sand," Danzou said. "And you seem to have quite a few friends in very high places."

Kyoko glared.

"It's hard not to have friends in high places when you're one of the best Ninja in a Shinobi village," she said. "Which is why it comes as no surprise to me that you only have an opinion that matters to only two people, and two rather ignorant people at that!"

"That's enough!" Tsunade yelled, standing up; Kyoko had finally made Danzou angry enough that he had become momentarily speechless.

"Gomen nasai, Tsunade-hime!" Kyoko gasped, instantly realizing that she had gone too far and bowing to the Hokage. "I'm sorry. It won't happen again!"  
"No, it will not!" Tsunade snapped. She turned to Danzou. "You know very well that I consider Kyoko to be my best Kunoichi, one of the few Ninja in this village that I can trust to take on any mission and succeed.  
"You also know full well how Kyoko reacts to any mention of Orochimaru! Not only was she taken by him as a baby and forced to live with a toxin in her body for nearly fifteen years, she was kidnapped on a mission by his right-hand man Kabuto and taken to one of Orochimaru's lairs where they planned to have her raped and impregnated! Danzou, you are deliberately trying to cause outbursts in this court. I know you hated all four of the previous Hokages' ideas of a peaceful and prosperous Konoha, but taking it out on Kyoko because she was handpicked by the Third to be one of his personal assassins is going too far!"

"You seem to be quite lenient towards your favorites, just like your sensei, the Third Hokage," Danzou said. "Your apprentice, the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki…and Kyoko, the young woman in front of us, who is now pregnant with Uchiha Itachi's child!"

Naruto practically growled in rage while Kyoko saw red.

"You bastard!" Naruto yelled.

"That is classified information!" Tsunade shrieked, all dignity lost.

"Those medical files are confidential!" Sakura said. "You had no right to—"

Gaara stood as the room began to spin with anger and yelling.

"Calm down!" he said. When no one listened, he yelled, "Calm down or I'll use the my sand!"

Slowly, the room calmed again and everyone's attention went from Danzou to Kyoko, who was slumped in Kakashi's arms, looking dazed. Itachi and Naruto were knelt in front of her trying to get her attention, but she was too shocked at the information Danzou had given, before anyone else in the village had even realized she was with child.

"Kyoko!" Sakura said, rushing to Kyoko's side, followed by Shizune and Tsunade, who shoved Itachi and Naruto away. "Kyoko, are you alright?"

"Gaara!" Tsunade said. "Keep this going, we're going to get Kyoko out of here."

"No, you will not," Koharu said suddenly, standing up alongside Homura. The two, for some unknown reason, had been silent until now.

"Kyoko will stay here," Homura said.

"What?" Shizune all but shrieked.

"Look at her!" Tsunade said. "She's in shock! Danzou has just released very personal information! Information that he knows could sway the Suna Council's judgment if it is not explained properly and Kyoko is currently unable to do that!"

Koharu raised an eyebrow.

"For how long you've been putting your trust in this young woman," she said, "she certainly gave in to her emotions quite quickly."

"I'm fine!" Kyoko said, shaking her head harshly.

"Good." Gaara stood. "Danzou, sit down. Kyoko, come back up here. I need you to explain the situation with Akatsuki, quickly and efficiently."

Kyoko nodded shortly. When she got to the stand, however, she did not sit but remained standing.

"I was told that Itachi was dead," Kyoko said. "Then when I was twelve and had been dismissed from ANBU for medical leave, I was sent to the Hidden Sand with Shikamaru-kun, Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan, Ino, and Chouji-kun. We encountered a sand storm and I was separated from the others. It was then that I met Itachi again.  
"I reported it to Tsunade-hime when I returned to the Leaf. Almost three years later, Tsunade-hime asked me how far I was willing to go for my village. I told her that I was prepared to give my life. She sent me after Akatsuki. I took my time. I found my old friend Deidara, whom I had met during our Chuunin exam. He had been tricked into Akatsuki by Itachi. It took nearly a year, but I was able to persuade Deidara to introduce me to Pein. Almost another year went by before Pein and I struck a deal: I would become a spy for him, giving him information on both Konoha and the goings on of the Shinobi world and in return, no harm would come to Sunagakure or Konohagakure, nor anyone who lived there."

Kyoko took a deep breath before continuing.

"A few weeks before Naruto-kun returned from training with Jiraiya no Dana was the day that I went to official join Akatsuki as their leader's personal spy. I was tattooed with the Akatsuki cloud by Sasori of the Red Sand. It is charged with a Jutsu that will let me in and out of their hideout in the Land of Wind. I gave the real information that Tsunade-hime had told me to. As time went on, I passed false information to Pein while giving real information to Tsunade-hime. I told Deidara and Itachi that I was giving her false information. Itachi was angry with me. He believed that I had betrayed Konoha; I did not tell him the truth.  
"As time went on, I became trusted more and more by Akatsuki. I gathered information for Hokage-sama and passed false information to Pein. Unfortunately, Tsunade-hime began to suspect me of foul play when the steady stream of information I was giving her began to dwindle. But it was not like that. I simply had no new information to give. Then Itachi came to me in Suna after the Fifth Kazekage was returned to life. That was the first time. Itachi also came to me on a mission escorting Gaara-kun and his siblings to the Hidden Stone, a mission that was not completed due to the fact that the Akatsuki member Hidan had just killed Asuma-san.  
"After Shikamaru-kun 'killed' Hidan, I took the body back to the Akatsuki, along with Hidan's head. It was to show my loyalty to them, as Pein was beginning to get suspicious, but I also had other reasons. Tsunade had told me to do something drastic to prove myself to them. And I wanted to prove Itachi wrong. I think it was about a month later that I became pregnant, though I didn't realize it until another two months later. I kept with my mission, refusing to believe it. When I finally couldn't deny it any longer, a Jutsu I had used to seal myself to Itachi activated and I went to find him; I could tell he was worried. Tsunade-hime sent Team Kakashi after me, as I was weak and had already been travelling for days. When I reached Itachi, he left me to go after Sasuke. Itachi intended to let Sasuke kill him, although I did not know it. I took Itachi's unconscious body to Sakura so that I could bring him back to Konoha, knowing by then exactly why he had assassinated his family. But I also wanted Itachi alive for a few more selfish reasons."

Gaara nodded.

"Go on."

"I continued with my mission with Akatsuki the first month that Itachi was in Konoha. He was in the hospital. When I came back and Itachi was well enough to be interrogated, I told Tsunade-hime that I was pregnant. I had also told Pein that I would be unable to work for Akatsuki for at least six months."

"How far along are you?" Gaara asked.

"Five months," Kyoko whispered. "I'm due in December."

Gaara nodded.

"That's the situation. A spy for Konoha so that information could be gained about Akatsuki. How long exactly was the mission?" Gaara asked.

"If you include the time it took to get to Pein and to win his trust enough that he would allow me to be his 'spy'…three and a half years, though I was only his spy for just over one year."

"Why did Itachi kill his family?" Baki asked suddenly.

Kyoko paled but Itachi stood.

"I'll answer that," he said softly.

"Itachi!" Kyoko gasped. "But you haven't even talked openly about that with Sempai or even me! Now you're just going to tell everyone?"

Itachi nodded, gently guiding Kyoko back to sit with Kakashi. Going back to Gaara's side, the Uchiha took a deep but light breath.

"It was my uncle," he said. "Madara. A long time ago, Madara fought with Tsunade-sama's grandfather for the title of Hokage. Madara lost. He was furious that the other Uchiha accepted the first Hokage and did not rally against Konoha to make Madara our leader. He—"

"That was nearly ninety years ago," Danzou said. "What proof do you have that Madara was even alive during the time of the Uchiha Massacre, no one has seen him since he left Konoha after he realized that not even his own clan supported him?"

Itachi glared at Danzou.

"It's the Mangekyou Sharingan," the Uchiha said. "Madara and his little brother were the first of the Uchiha to have it, two of only four to ever possess it. I doubt it was really much of a surprise; even by Uchiha standards, Madara's chakra has always been unususaly strong. By later transplanting the eyes of his younger brother, Uchiha Izuna, as his own, Madara was able to ontain the 'Eternal Mangekyou.' It has given him an unnaturally long life and deadly powers. However, I have come to suspect that Madara's Sharingan became damaged long before he met me.  
"I found him infiltrating the Leaf Village shortly after I was made ANBU; he wanted to rekindle war. I had already been ordered by Danzou to kill my clan. I told Madara that, in exchange for sparing the village, I would help him to destroy the Uchiha Clan for not supporting him. In doing so, I did not kill many of my family." Itachi grew quiet. "I killed my father. But I did not kill my mother. I set up a delay for my baby brother so that he would be late coming home from the Ninja Academy. Sasuke. He didn't come home until dark and Madara had already left. I had chosen my village over my family for one reason and one reason only: To save Sasuke. To protect him. To keep him from becoming like me.  
"I saw so much war…I didn't want Sasuke to be like me. I didn't want him to have to go through all that." Itachi swallowed. "I was made an ANBU to spy on my family. My father encouraged me to be an ANBU to spy on the Konoha government. My clan was planning to take over Konoha and to once again be the most powerful Ninja clan. And I was to be the one to make it all possible.  
"Instead, I was the one to stop it. I didn't want another war. Madara was there to cause the war. The elders were there to stop the war. My father was the leader of the Uchiha Clan's planned coup d'état. And the Third Hokage was the only one who knew that I wanted no part of it. he tried to keep the elders from doing it. but then Danzou stepped in and they took his part. The Third was overruled and I was told to kill my family. I was told to kill my family or die with them. I didn't care if I died. But I did care about Sasuke. When Madara had left, I waited for Sasuke. I used the Mangekyou Sharingan I had obtained by killing my best friend to show Sasuke the murder done to our clan, though I showed only false images of myself killing both our parents. Then I went to Kyoko in the ANBU barracks. I knew that if anyone were to follow me it would be her. By using the Mangekyou on both Sasuke and Kyoko I was taking a risk, but I didn't care. It hospitalized them both and they were unable to come after me.  
"The Third agreed to keep Sasuke safe from Danzou for me. I knew that Danzou wanted Sasuke dead as well."

Itachi suddenly fell silent, then…

"He wasn't supposed to go to Orochimaru. I never meant for that to happen."

_**XXX**_

Ebizo stood. They had heard only minimal statements from Koharu and Homura, but it had been enough.

"We rule," Ebizo said, "in favor of Uchiha Itachi. Danzou, koharu, and Homura will _not_ be sentence to death, but will instead be put on probation for the next year. Their actions within that time will then determine their fate."

The eldest citizen of Sunakagure turned to Itachi.

"My deepest apologies to you, young man," he said. "Even the wisest of us can get carried away with power or ambition, and sometimes even the kindest heart will do wrong to save a life."

Tsunade stood up.

"I hereby reappoint Uchiha Itachi a Konoha Shinobi," she said. "Now, go do what we discussed," she added to him as Itachi sat dazed in his seat. He looked up at her and Tsunade glared.

"Hokage-sama?" Itachi asked blankly as Danzou and the Elders were led away.

"Do it, Itachi," Tsunade said, "or I just might change my mind and have you imprisoned."

Itachi nodded shortly.

"Kyoko?"

"Nani?" Kyoko gasped, the oxygen having been forced from her body by Naruto's hug as Team Kakashi cheered; they had all become quite attatched to Itachi, despite his attitude, once they had gotten to know him through the meetings about this trial.

"Apparently…" Itachi cleared his throat, then smirked. "You and I have an S-class mission to perform together, assigned by both the Hokage and the Kazekage. It was also highly recommended by the Kazekage's two elder siblings and Kakashi-sempai."

"What is it?' Kyoko asked, suddenly serious.

Itachi cleared his throat again, seemingly nervous.

"What?" Kyoko demanded.

"We…our mission is…to get married," Itachi murmured.

While Kyoko stared up at him, Sai caught Sakura's eye and gave her one of his rare genuine grins.

"Hey, Sakura?"

"What?"

Sai grinned.

"If Itachi and Kyoko get married, do you know what that means?"

"Iie, what?"

Sai's smile widened.

"It means," he said, "that I'll have a very empty bed, and that I'll have quite a bit of trouble. So…will you sleep with me?"

Everything went black and the last thing Sai remembered was Kyoko yelling, "Sakura-chan! why'd you hit him!?!?!"

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**KYA!!!!!!!!!!! I reached my goal of forty pages! Took a little longer than expected, but ah well. Tee hee.**_

_**-Fangirl**_


	10. Redemptions Part Two

**By Ginta and Hakakku Fangirl**

**Disclaimer: I own neither **_**Naruto **_**nor **_**Naruto Shippuuden**_**, which are really the same thing (one manga, two anime). I do, however, like to screw with the character's lives.**

Don't forget to check out my profile for polls and links!

Thanks for the reviews for Chapter 9, they were great! Oh, and there's a bit of lime at the end of this fic, just a couple lines. Just thought I'd warn you.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Previously:**

___"Apparently…" Itachi cleared his throat, then smirked. "You and I have an S-class mission to perform together, assigned by both the Hokage and the Kazekage. It was also highly recommended by the Kazekage's two elder siblings and Kakashi-sempai."_

_"What is it?' Kyoko asked, suddenly serious._

_Itachi cleared his throat again, seemingly nervous._

_"What?" Kyoko demanded._

_"We…our mission is…to get married," Itachi murmured._

_**XXX**_

___"Hey, Sakura?"_

_"What?"_

_Sai grinned._

_"If Itachi and Kyoko get married, do you know what that means?"_

_"Iie, what?"_

_Sai's smile widened._

_"It means," he said, "that I'll have a very empty bed, and that I'll have quite a bit of trouble falling asleep. So…will you sleep with me?"_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Chapter Ten: Redemptions Part Two**

Sakura sighed, shaking her hair out of her eyes as she left the Hokage Tower. Itachi and Kyoko were now married. It had been simple, just the Sand Siblings, Shizune, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Deidara, and Team Kakashi in the Hokage's office.

"So…why did Kyoko-chan not bring out that Hidan guy during the trial?" Naruto asked as he, Sakura, and Sai descended the stairs.

"I think Kyoko was just making fun of him," Sai said.

"Oh…" Naruto nodded. "That makes sense I guess."

"No it doesn't, yeah," Deidara said behind them.

The three Konoha nin turned to him.

Deidara scowled.

"I'm starting to get a lot of my memory back, hmm" he said as they continued down the stairs. "I don't remember anything about Akatsuki or even know what it is yet, but I do remember being with Kyo-chan around Hidan once. She _did_ like to tease him, but she did it by freaking him out or making fun of him for being immortal, yeah. She never told him that she was going to use him."

"Times change." Kyoko was behind them with Itachi. "Besides, how else was I supposed to irritate a talking head? It wasn't exactly like I could show him his dismembered body and complain about how it would be a waste of time to even attempt to put him back together again. I wasn't lying when I said it would be impossible even for Kakazu. Hidan-san's body really is in shreds, I made sure of it."

Itachi chuckled.

"I saw the body," he said. "Kyoko had sealed it in a second scroll to give to Tsunade-sama. There's no way to fix it. By now all we can do is wait for Hidan to die from not being able to make a sacrifice to Jaashin so that he can be studied and see if Konoha can't find out anything more about Akatsuki. Kyoko and I have given all the information we can and Deidara doesn't remember anything."

Sakura noticed with a smile that he was holding his new wife's hand.

Deidara scowled.

"I don't know if I even believe you that I was a part of anything called 'Red Dawn,'" he said.

"Dei-Dei," Kyoko sighed, "you were. I'm sorry, and I sincerely hope you never remember. But it's true, you were a member."

"Whatever, un." Deidara continued to scowl.

As they reached the first floor and headed outside, Kyoko smiled.

"Itachi and I are going to go," she said. "We need to look for an apartment. I can't stay in the ANBU barracks while I'm on leave and Itachi isn't ANBU anymore. And I doubt Sai wants us to stay with him for much longer."

Sai shrugged.

"It doesn't bother me much," he said.

Kyoko shook her head.

"Trust me," she said. "Once I start to get a little bigger and the hormones really set in, you won't want to have anything to do with me."

Sai smiled.

"Kyoko, you're my best friend," he said. "But you're right, I don't want to mess with a woman with mood swings!"

They all laughed. Sai had gotten so much better about his emotions already. Sakura had noticed that he was now also quick to laugh and that he had a very broad sense of humor now that he understood it. By now he also understood that Ino had a thing for him, something that he had confessed to Sakura that he found very annoying.

Ino, however, wasn't the only one. Now that Sai was a little faster to give his real smile, he seemed to have taken over for Sasuke as the "Konoha Hottie," though he hadn't realized it yet. He even had a bit of a fan club. Itachi was starting to get one too, having been redeemed and his rank as a Shinobi reinstated.

It was, as Shikamaru would have said, quite troublesome. Speaking of Shikamaru…

"Hey, Shika-kun!" Kyoko called as she and the others came outside.

"Oh, hey!" Shikamaru turned a bit pink. "I was just, uh…"

"Temari-chan is still talking to Tsunade-hime," Kyoko said; Shikamaru went red.

"Thanks," he muttered.

"I'll be by the hospital later today, for a checkup," Kyoko told Sakura. "See you later!"

"Later!" Sakura said, waving a bit as the raven-haired Kunoichi and the now happy Uchiha went off in the opposite direction and Shikamaru headed for the Hokage's office.

Naruto pouted.

"Where's Kakashi-sensei?" he said. "He was right behind us earlier. He's supposed to train me today."

Deidara shrugged before heading towards the apartment he had been living in for the past week since the trial.

"I think he's still with the Hokage," Sai said. "He needs to talk to her about making up a training schedule for Itachi so that he can get back into the habit of being a Konoha Shinobi. Itachi's going to go on his first mission next week with us and Sempai is trying to get a good one."

"That's not like Sensei," Sakura noted. "Usually he's pretty happy to take on any mission."

"Hai, but maybe he'll get us an S-rank!" Naruto said.

"Iie, I think he's trying to get us one as far from Akatsuki as possible," Sakura said. When the two boys turned to her, surprised, she shrugged. "He was talking about it with her yesterday while I did paperwork. They're going over all the information we have on Akatsuki and trying to rule out the places least likely to run into them or Sasuke. The only problem is that they know where Kyoko had the most missions and even though she won't be with us until after the baby is born, they might still be looking for her there. I get the feeling that Akatsuki isn't happy that someone left them, even if it was because Kyoko's pregnant."

Naruto nodded.

"I hear what you're saying," he said. "So…what about the Hidden Rock? I heard that they need Ninja there, they're thinking about becoming allies with us."

Sakura shook her head.

"That's where Deidara is from," she said. "Zetsu might have found out by now that Deidara is still alive. If Akatsuki knows, the Hidden Rock is one of the likely places that they'll be."

"Oh…then what about—Oh, no, they'd be in Suna too, wouldn't they?" Naruto said. He thought a moment. "Well then, what about the Mist?"

"Maybe…" Sakura sighed. "Though I wouldn't really look forward to going back there.""Why not? We could see Inari and the old man again!" Naruto said.

"Oh, that's right!" Sakura said.

"Who?" Sai asked.

"We met them on one of our very first missions as Team Seven," Sakura said. "It was only supposed to be a C-rank accompanying mission, but it turned into an A-rank protection mission."

Naruto nodded.

"That was the mission we had right before our first Chuunin exams."

"You've still not had a second Chuunin exam," Sakura pointed out.

"Yeah, but that's because I'm always on missions and that's more important," Naruto said defensively.

Sai nodded.

"Naruto is right," he said. "There are so many missions against Akatsuki, that's more important than Ninja rank at the moment."

Naruto looked surprised.

"You really think so?" he asked.

Sai nodded. "Don't you?" he asked.

"Well, yeah, but I never thought I'd get support about it," he said sheepishly.

"I wonder where we're going," Sakura said.

"The Hidden Cloud," Kakashi said, coming up behind them. "One of their teams was on a mission and three of the four injured, so they've sent a request for an escort."

Kakashi sighed. "We leave next week, after they've had time to recover; they're all in the hospital right now, the uninjured speaking to Tsunade-sama."

Naruto nodded eagerly.

"Alright!" he yelled. "Just a few more days of training and we get to go!"

_**XXX**_

A few days later, Itachi and Kyoko had moved into a small house with two stories. Sai had a key and was on his way to deliver the final details of Itachi's mission to the Uchiha.

As soon as he walked in the front door, however, Sai heard a long, low moan coming from upstairs and started. It sounded almost as though Kyoko were in pain. Running up the stairs of his best friend's new home, however, he was greeted by a much different scene than the one he had expected.

Kyoko was lying on the bed with Itachi's head the apex of her thighs. Itachi chuckled darkly as she whimpered.

"You're practically dripping," he said huskily.

Kyoko just laughed softly as Itachi kissed his way up her body until his lips found hers; she wrapped her arms around him as he entered her and began a slow, steady pace as they seemed to wrap around and melt into each other.

Sai closed the door quietly. Though he felt a bit uncomfortable with what he had just seen, he remembered something that Kyoko had told him only a few months before: "When you have a certain bond with someone, you do that with them because you can say so much to them without words."

Sai was pretty sure he understood now. Kyoko and Itachi were definitely proving their love to each other and speaking without words…and it seemed to Sai that their bond made the sex so much better than any he had had on one of his missions. He suddenly felt a strange, sharp kind of pain in his chest and a sudden urge to see Sakura. Maybe she could do something about it…

Sai left the scroll on the table in the kitchen with a scribbled note as to what it was and left for the hospital to find his rose-haired comrade.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Shortness, sorry. But, I'm starting to get into the main part of the story, so no worries. I'll try to make the next chapter longer, okay-kay? No promises though.**_

_**Okay, so the Sims2 website is still having some troubles with the uploading of new Sims, so I'm still waiting for that to be resolved, I'll let you all know when I have my Sims up. So far I've got four for Kyoko, two different Sexy Jutsu, Deidara's outfit for this fic, and I'm working on one for Sakura for a later chapter in this fic, it's going to be great. Still debating on Kunoichi Centerfold, though it would be quite cool if I could get it right.**_

_**Oh, I've got two new drawings, one for **_**Scarlet Kunai**_** called "Scarlet Kiss." It's a scene from chapter 20, "Scarlet Dreams." And I also have one for this fic, of Kyoko and Itachi called "Caught from Behind," it's kinda cute, whereas "Scarlet Kiss" is, as you can imagine, decked out with a warning. It's kinda cool. I think it is anyway, although I'm not really satisfied with the way Itachi-sama's hands turned out. I'm going to color it as soon as I have time, but right now I'm still crazy with anxiety over the doctor visits and blood labs and college loans and trying to get out of my parents' house, even though they've told me time and time again to stay until I've at least go my associate's degree. Very nice of them, but I'm just too restless. I'm going to try to get a loft or studio apartment, I've got a couple friends who want in on it, we'll be able to afford it. We might have to live on ramen and McDonald's, but we'll make it. haha. At least downtown there's free Wi-Fi! Okay, I'm rambling, uh…review…tell others about this fic and my other fics, check them out yourselves…check out my profile to get to my deviant art gallery…and that's all I can think of right now. Bye!**_

_**-Fangirl**_


	11. Shinobi Nations Interlude

**By Ginta and Hakakku Fangirl**

**Disclaimer: I own neither **_**Naruto **_**nor **_**Naruto Shippuuden**_**, which are really the same thing (one manga, two anime). I do, however, like to screw with the character's lives.**

Don't forget to check out my profile for polls and links!

A/N: Hey all! So sorry for the delay. But, good news! I've finally been diagnosed, I'm on a treatment plan, and I'm feeling much better. I would have gotten right back to work on this fic but the medication I was given made me nauseous (it still does a little; it's a medication that requires some getting use to) and I was on the verge of vomiting most of the time and in quite a bit of pain the rest of the time and couldn't do much because of it. But I'm on the road to recovery! So I'm going to try to get some chapters up as soon as I can, maybe a few new oneshots as well. I've got a long overdue _Vampire Knight_ fic that needs to be edited and published, I'll try to get that up soon. I managed to get a new _Death Note_ songfic up, "Well This is New Part Two: iPod of Doom." I found it amusing…I've also got some new pictures up on my deviant art, including a picture of Sai and Sakura-chan! I also have a few of Itachi-sama and Kyoko-chan, an Ichigo x Rukia, and some other things, the links are on my profile, which has also been updated.

Uh…I think that's it …so enjoy! On with the fic!

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**(AUTHOR'S NOTE! Sai and Sakura will be not be focused on in this chapter; their story starts officially in Chapter Twelve: Chasing Cherry Blossoms! THERE ARE SPOILERS IN THIS CHAPTER UP TO MANGA CHAPTER 404!!!)**

**Chapter Eleven: Shinobi Nations Interlude**

Itachi glanced over at his sleeping wife as he went over his mission paperwork. His first mission had come and gone. He had had several others since, all within Konoha. Now he had another escort mission, this time to the Hidden Grass. Just like the last time, escorting the four injured Cloud Jounin home, this time they were escorting another injured team home. This time, however, it was a Jounin, Tama, and her four genin students, Yuuki, Haruhi, and Kyouhei. Their simple mission, also an escort, had gone smoothly until they had headed home and were ambushed by rouge Ninja. Team Kakashi had been chosen to escort them back home as they had no idea who the rouge Ninja were and Sakura was the only one who would be able to keep Tama's injuries from slowing her down; severe chakra burns that could only be healed with time covered her left arm and her torso.

Kyoko was not happy about it. Not working did not suit the ANBU captain. She had finally had enough of "being stuck at home while Sempai's team gets to have all the fun!" and had badgered Tsunade enough that the Hokage had finally given in and allowed Kyoko to help out in the hospital; as an ANBU, she, of course, knew basic medical Ninjutsu and was able to treat most of the injured civilians who came to the hospital. The hospital work, in no way whatsoever, quenched Kyoko's lusty thirst for danger, but Itachi had put his foot down and refused to let her even teach basic Jutsu in the Konoha Academy with Iruka. Too many weapons were stored in the academy and restless older students were too likely to get bored and sneak out of class to practice with them. He didn't want Kyoko anywhere near a shuriken (although, he grudgingly admitted, Kyoko had perfectly good reason to continue concealing weapons on her person. If Konan could get into Konoha undetected, there was nothing stopping Madara from sending Zetsu after her).

Kyoko sighed in her sleep. She was now seven months pregnant and it had become quite obvious that she was expecting. Itachi knew Kyoko well enough to know that she wasn't really angry, just restless. And uncomfortable. Not to mention deeply upset.

Just a few weeks ago, the news had come. Jiraiya, the man whom Naruto and Kyoko had both looked up to, was dead.

For Kyoko, it was hard to accept because she knew he had been the one to first start looking for her when Orochimaru had taken her when she was three and he was the man she had admired for his strength, a person she had gone to constantly for advice with her training.

For Naruto, however…the blonde had not spoken a word for over a week when he had received the news. Now he was melancholy, quiet, and had thrown himself into his training. Itachi and Kyoko had watched helplessly, knowing that Naruto had little chance against Pein if he ever did something so foolish as to go after the "leader" of Akatsuki for revenge.

It was hard to tell just who was having a harder time dealing with Jiraiya's death: Naruto…or Tsunade. Now the last of the Saanin, Tsunade had shut herself away for the first few days after the news, as well as a Hokage could shut him or herself away. She had absorbed herself in paperwork and sending messages to Suna pleading for help from Gaara and the Suna Council. It had taken Kurenai, Kakashi, Shizune, and Gai all hours just to force themselves into her office where they had found her staring at a full bottle of sake, too upset to even drink.

Shikamaru had gone to Suna and was now with Temari. The eighteen-year-old Chuunin had sent back word just a few days after the news of the Toad Sage's death that Temari would be coming back home with him to meet his family. It had been that message that had finally convinced Tsunade to open the doors to her office again and she had thrown herself back into her life. In the midst of pain, the news that even the laziest of Ninja could step up and find love had brought hope to everyone, though Shikamaru didn't realize it yet and, despite being a genius, probably never would. It had even put a smile on Naruto's face and the Number One Hyperactive Knucklehead Ninja had wasted no time in laughing and planning a few new ways to tease the couple—which had promptly earned him a knot on the head, courtesy of both Sakura and Ino, while Sai had watched with raised eyebrows and decided right then and there that Shikamaru was right when he had said that trying to figure out girls was just too troublesome to even attempt.

Hidan had finally died, leaving Kyoko, Deidara, and Itachi relieved. The immortal's skull and ragged body had been destroyed with ease, much to the relief of Tsunade and Shikamaru; the Nara boy had been more than happy to do the honors with Asuma's old cigarette lighter…he had also finally stopped smoking, much to the relief of his parents, teammates, and Kurenai. As soon as he had "announced" to his father, his mother, who had been listening, had wasted no time in hitting him in the back of the head and yelling that he needed to grow up and stop mourning what couldn't be changed. Then, to the shock of both Shikamaru and Shikaku, she had hugged her son fiercely and told him she loved him and again how sorry she was that his beloved sensei and mentor had departed the world.

Now, however, Itachi was planning for his new mission. He would be gone for two weeks and was reluctant to leave Kyoko alone, although she had told him he was being silly and that Shinobi did not feel guilty about leaving family behind because it was an honor to take on a mission to help out another village. She hadn't looked happy while saying it, however, and Itachi knew that she was jealous of Shikamaru; Kyoko hadn't seen Temari, Gaara, or Kankuro since the trial and he knew that she missed them. Writing letters just wasn't the same. Kyoko was as anxious as Team Asuma for Shikamaru's return; it meant that she would be able to see Temari again and have some real news from Suna; with the Akatsuki still angry with her, it was too much of a risk to send much information back and forth between the two Ninja Nations. Tsunade was anxious as well. Temari was sure to be bringing scrolls from Gaara and the Suna Council, hopefully with new information and news of Akatsuki. They could only hope.

_**XXX**_

Gaara sighed, stretching as he stood up from his desk. Temari and Matsuri finished sealing the scrolls he had just finished writing and signing as quickly as possible while Kankuro infused the wax seals with chakra. Shikamaru, who had been reading over Gaara's shoulder and helping the exhausted young Kazekage to stay alert, yawned.

Gaara rested his brow against the cool wood of his immense desk, very tempted to bury his face in his arms and sleep, but he still had a lot of paper work and planning to do before he cleared his older sister and Nara Shikamaru to leave the next day.

"Gaara, you need to rest," Temari said softly; Gaara shook his head, not rising from the desk. He was half asleep already.

"Gaara-sama, it's past one in the morning," Matsuri said softly.

"She's got a point, Gaara," Shikamaru said. He looked to be as tired as Gaara felt.

"When do you leave in the morning?" Kankuro asked, finishing with the last scroll.

"Five," Temari said. Shikamaru's eyebrows shot up.

"You never said anything about that!" he yelped.

Temari scowled.

"Is there a problem with five in the morning, Mr. Crybaby?" she snapped.

"Yeah, there's a problem. It means we have to get up at four in the morning," Shikamaru said. "_Four in the morning_! That's less than three hours from now!"

"So I suggest you get some sleep and then take a couple soldier pills before we leave," Temari said, scowling.

"Yeah, that's the only thing to do," Kankuro said. He stretched his fingers, sore from channeling such delicate chakra for so many hours. "If you're going to be in the Hidden Sand, you have to get up early when going to another village. It's the only way to beat the heat and it's best not to travel when it's so hot out."

Shikamaru groaned.

"It's almost November and it's still in the high ninties here!" he muttered. "I don't know how you people stand it."

"Funny, you don't hear us complaining about the cold when we're in Konoha," Temari snapped.

"Konoha," Shikamaru said, "at least has weather that is more varied than 'hot' and 'hotter' with a ninety-nine percent chance of being freezing cold almost as soon as the sun goes down. Now get off my case about weather, woman, what are you going to wear when you meet my mom?"

"You're worried about my clothes?" Temari asked, eyebrow raised.

"No, I'm worried about what my dad is going to say when I don't bring home his best friend's daughter instead of you and what my mom is going to think about getting involved with a woman who's not even from the Fire Country, let alone even the same village," Shikamaru said, then scowled. "And I am not worried!"

"Shut up," Gaara muttered, turning his head restlessly. "I'm trying to sleep."

Matsuri, Temari, Kankuro, and Shikamaru all turned to the redhead. He was all but passed out on top of his remaining paperwork.

Kankuro sighed.

"Not again," he muttered, standing up.

"Again?" Matsuri asked, confused.

"Lately he keeps falling asleep at his desk," Temari said. "He's pushing himself too hard."

"Why?" Shikamaru asked. "He's doing fine; so what if he's a little behind on his paperwork? The Chuunin exams are coming up and they're in Suna, so no wonder he's not on schedule."

"That's not the way he sees it," Temari said as Kankuro lifted Gaara easily over his shoulder and headed for the Kazekage's bedroom.

"What do you mean?" Matsuri asked.

"It's the other Kages," Temari said. "After Danzou and the Konoha Elders went on trial, some of the other Kage began to question again if it was such a good idea to have such a young Kage, if situations like the one in Konoha were going to come up."

"I see," Shikamaru said softly. "So he's trying to prove that he can be just as good as the other Kage?"

"Better," Temari said. "If he were only trying to show that he can be just as good as they are, then he wouldn't be so tired. But he's working himself so hard…" She sighed. "When we get to Konoha I'm going to ask Lady Tsunade to write to him. Maybe she'll be able to keep him from continuing this."

"I don't know," Shikamaru said. "I've heard that some of the other Kage don't really think that Tsunade will be able to keep coping with being Hokage, not after what's happened with Jiraiya-sama. Didn't you hear?"

Temari nodded.

"Hai. She locked herself away for a while. It took three Jounin to get her to open the doors, didn't it?"

"Four," Shikamaru corrected. He sounded both exasperated and proud. "It was Gai, Kurenai, Shizune, and Kakashi that—"

"Even Hatake Kakashi couldn't get her out of her office on his own?" Matsuri interrupted, amazed.

Shikamaru nodded, grinning.

"She's quite troublesome."

"Everything is troublesome with you!" Temari snapped, hitting the back of his head.

"Troublesome woman," Shikamaru muttered, rubbing his scalp.

"You just proved my point," Temari said. She shook her head. "We have to get up in just over two hours. Go get some sleep."

"What about you?" Shikamaru asked; Temari had made no move to indicate that she would be leaving the Kazekage's office.

"I'm going to stay here a while longer and try to finish some of this paper work for my baby brother," she said. "Matsuri, go home. You have your own mission in the morning, you'll need the rest."

"Right," Matsuri said, leaving the room, but Shikamaru just sighed and sat back down.

Temari scowled.

"What? Go to bed, Shikamaru."

"Shut up and give me that stack of signed papers," the lazy Chuunin groused, ignoring the glares that Temari was giving him as he pulled another stack towards himself. Sighing, he said, "You read and sign, I'll sort. Maybe we'll be able to catch about half an hour of sleep later if we work together."

Temari sighed, nodding.

"Thank you," she said softly.

"Don't mention it."

_**XXX**_

Back in Konoha, Sakura sat up with a jolt. Turning on the lamp beside her bed, she buried her face in her hands as the sudden intrusion of bright light obscured her vision.

Racking her mind, she tried to figure out just what had awoken her in the first place; she groaned when she saw that her alarm clock showed it was less than a quarter past two in the morning.

Shikamaru would be back in just two days; Team Kakashi would be leaving for their mission in three. Placing her feet on the cold floor, Sakura stood, glancing out the window. A hard rain was falling just outside the glass, pounding against the roof and the windows. She frowned, noticing what had woke her up.

The cup beside her bed that had held her tea just hours ago had cracked cleanly in two.

_**XXX**_

Kakashi glanced over at the clock. Just after two a.m. He shook his head. Genma and Gai had kept him out late again talking about their missions. It was time to get home. Pulling out his new copy of _Icha Icha _(_Make Out Violence_) he had bought to replace his old, worn out copy, he froze as the sound of shredding paper echoed in his ears. Opening the book, he saw that three of the brand new book's pages had ripped away from the binding.

Kakashi frowned. This didn't bode well. A sudden light from above shifted and Kakashi looked up to see that it was from Sai's apartment. The shadow in the window showed that Sai was holding up a paintbrush. It was hard to see, but the shadows against the blind indicated that the brushed were falling to the ground.

Shaking his head, Kakashi tried to shake off the strange feeling, not knowing that, in his own apartment, Naruto's dreams had the Jinchuuriki drenched in sweat and groping for the kunai beneath his pillow, kunai that had been snapped in half.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Okay, that's it for this chapter. I managed to reach twelve pages…Hope you enjoyed and review!**

**-Fangirl **


	12. Chasing Cherry Blossoms Part One

**By Ginta and Hakakku Fangirl**

**Disclaimer: I own neither **_**Naruto **_**nor **_**Naruto Shippuuden**_**, which are really the same thing (one manga, two anime). I do, however, like to screw with the character's lives.**

Don't forget to check out my profile for polls and links!

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Chapter Twelve: Chasing Cherry Blossoms Part One**

Sai glanced around cautiously before gesturing that the others could move forward. Itachi was behind him with Naruto; the four Ninja from the Hidden Grass were all between them; Sakura and Kakashi were on either side of the group.

Naruto crossed his arms.

"Sai, I don't see why you're being so careful, there's nothing there! I already sent Gamakichi and Gamatatsu ahead, it's fine!"

"Exactly, Naruto, they're _ahead_ of us," Sakura said to him over her shoulder. "Sai's just being careful, what if there were something in the woods to the side or behind us?"

"Hmm…You've got a point," Naruto muttered. Then he brightened. "But even if we _do_ run into trouble, we'll be fine! We've got Sai's drawings, your chakra control, my Rasengan, and _two _people with the Sharingan!"

Kakashi shook his head, saying, "Iie. Only one."

"Huh?" Naruto looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm not supposed to use my Sharingan," Itachi said. "Hokage's orders. And Sakura-san's."

Sakura nodded, not looking back.

"You need to take it easy with your vision until Tsunade-shishou can find a way to heal it."

Itachi nodded, pushing his glasses up his nose in annoyance—though Kyoko told him they made him look cute, he still didn't like them. They were a hindrance, but at least he could see.

Sakura glanced over at the Grass Ninja beside her. Two of the four were grimacing in pain and the other two were gritting their teeth in frustration. Sakura smiled.

"Sorry about the caution," she said. "But we've been having some problems with rogue Ninja lately."

"Akatsuki?" Tama, the Jounin leader asked. She had more injuries than the three genin she was in charge of.

Sai nodded.

"And this one here," Naruto added, punching Itachi playfully in the shoulder (Itachi raised an eyebrow), "has really pissed them off."

"How'd you manage to do that?" Tama asked.

"Oh, he use to be in—"

"A bingo book," Itachi said, digging his elbow into Naruto's ribs. "I'm in the bingo books and it's a high price. Akatsuki wants me for the money."

Tama frowned.

"I find it a bit hard to believe that Akatsuki would want money," she said but Itachi shook his head.

"Everything takes money," Kakashi said. He sounded bitter. "Even as Shinobi, when it all comes down to it, we rely on money."

Itachi nodded, looking downcast.

"Hey," Naruto said. "Are you alright, Itachi?"

The Uchiha nodded.

"Hai, but Sempai has a point," he said; he had picked up the habit of calling Kakashi "sempai" from Sai and Kyoko. "Money is essential for living. For taking care of food, clothing, house payments, medical bills…" Itachi trailed off.

"You're worried about the baby, aren't you?" Sakura asked softly. Itachi nodded.

"Baby?" Tama looked over at Itachi. "What baby?"

"My wife is pregnant," Itachi said. "Our son is due in December."

"So soon," Tama mused. "It's almost November already…How long have you been married, Itachi-san?"

"A year," Sakura said swiftly before Naruto could answer for Itachi.

The Uchiha nodded.

"Hai, it's been a year," he lied softly.

"How long did you know each other?"

"Almost twelve years," Itachi muttered.

"Wow…so, how old are you?" Tama asked.

"I'm twenty-three," Itachi said. "Kyoko is eighteen."

Tama nodded. "I see. And what about her? Is your wife a Ninja too?"

Itachi nodded.

"How long has she been a Kunoichi?" Tama asked.

Itachi frowned; it didn't escape Naruto's notice.

"Why all the questions?" Naruto demanded.

Tama shrugged. "Just making conversation." She looked closely at Itachi.

"Nani?" the Uchiha asked, annoyed.

"You look rather familiar," Tama said. She frowned. "You look…like an Uchiha."

One of her genin, Kyouhei, looked at Itachi.

"You know," he said, "he _does_ look like an Uchiha."

"But that clan has died out," a second genin, Haruhi, said. Then her gaze turned dreamy. "All except that amazing Sasuke."

Sakura choked while Naruto and Kakashi flinched. Itachi's jaw tightened and Sai closed his eyes as though praying for guidance.

"Sasuke," Kakashi said slowly, finally, "is not the only Uchiha left."

"That's right," Tama said. "His older brother. He's supposed to be quite the looker, too."

"Hn." Itachi frowned.

"But I thought that the older Uchiha brother was supposed to be the one who killed off the clan in the first place," Kyouhei said.

"He's been redeemed," Naruto said. "It wasn't his fault."

"That's hard to imagine," Tama said. Yuuki glanced at her.

"Maybe he was ordered to do it," he said quietly; he was the shy one of the group, rather like Hinata. He blushed every time someone glanced his way.

Itachi glanced over at Yuuki. Tama was frowning.

"What's the Uchiha Clan's Kekki Genkai?" she asked.

"It's the Sharingan," Haruhi said cheerfully, then froze. She turned to Itachi. "Oh! You're an Uchiha!" she said. "You're Sasuke's older brother!"

"NO!" Naruto yelled. "Uh, I mean…heh heh…" he trailed off, flushing as everyone stared at him.

"Yes, I recognize you now from the bingo books!" Tama said, amazed, her un-bandaged hand over her mouth. "You have a huge price on your head!"

"Itachi," Sakura started, but was interrupted by—

_**BOOM**_

"Oy! Itachi-san!" a voice came from above them.

"Deidara!" Itachi snapped as Deidara landed beside them, jumping down from his immense clay bird. "Why aren't you with Kyoko?"

"Kyo-chan's fine, she's with the Hokage," Deidara said impatiently. "This is more important anyway, yeah!"

"What could be so important that you would leave Kyoko alone?" Itachi demanded.

"I told you, she's with the Hokage, un!" Deidara said. "Besides, Kyo-chan is the one who said that I should be the one to show you this, yeah."

"What?" Itachi said impatiently.

"Just this, hmm," Deidara said. He pulled a book from his sleeve and handed it to Kakashi. "The new bingo books, yeah. They're being distributed as we speak."

Kakashi looked up.

"You're no longer in here, Itachi," he said. "But Kyoko-san's price has gone up."

"What?" Itachi took the book from Kakashi. Kyoko's price had more than tripled.

"It looks like news of Kyo-chan's mission has spread," Deidara said. "And the list of her abilities say that she knows quite a bit of Forbidden Jutsu. But that's not why Kyoko-chan sent me." He nodded towards the book. "Take a look at page thirty-two, yeah."

Itachi turned the pages, Sai looking over his shoulder. When Itachi reached the indicated page, he froze and Sai snatched the book out of his hands, staring at Sakura.

"You Konoha Ninja really are fools, aren't you?"

Sai and Naruto turned to Tama. She was slowly unraveling the bandages that held her left arm in place. Yuuki, Haruhi, and Kyouhei were grinning, the two boys peeling off their own bonds. Haruhi took off her forehead protector and dropped it on the ground, revealing the bloodied cloth that had been hidden by her hair and a forehead protector that revealed she was from the Hidden Rock.

Tama grinned, pointing a kunai at Sakura.

"We'll be taking the girl now, if you don't mind." She turned to Itachi. "You too, Uchiha."

"No way!" Naruto said, stepping in front of Sakura. "And Itachi isn't even in the bingo books anymore, Kakashi-sensei just said so!"

"So?" Yuuki sneered. "The Hidden Rock wants him. Our Kage got the news that he was back as a Konoha Shinobi again and all the results of the trial. He may not be in the bingo books, but that doesn't mean that no one is after him."

Haruhi giggled.

"That's right!" she said. "We got the order and now we're to bring Uchiha back to our Kage. It's time to wipe out the Uchiha Clan and the Sharingan for good!"

"Hn…" Itachi shook his head, sighing; Kakashi lifted his forehead protector from his left eye.

"Itachi and Sakura-chan aren't going anywhere," Naruto said. "Besides, Itachi isn't the only Uchiha!"

"That's right, there's still Sasuke," Kyouhei said. "We've got people looking for him, too. And thanks to Itachi here, we also know that there's another Uchiha on the way." He glanced over at Tama. "Best take his wife as well. We'll get a rather big bonus if we take her. Isn't Akatsuki after her?"

Tama nodded.

"Even if they weren't, forty thousand ryo isn't a bad price. Much higher than most. It's only a little lower than Haruno's price." She grinned. "Hell, everyone here's got a price or a reward of some sort but the black and the blonde. But even they could be worth something."

Haruhi looked thoughtful.

"Come to think of it," she said, "I didn't see a Sai _or_ a Deidara in the Konoha registry our Kage gave us. Just the Kyuubi, pink, and the Sharingan users."

Naruto all but growled in frustration.

"Don't call me 'Kyuubi!'" he yelled; the markings on his face were becoming more difined, his pupils slanting. Kakashi swallowed nervously. Yamato had stayed in Konoha due to injuries from an ANBU mission; it would be much harder to subdue Naruto if her turned without him. True, Kakashi still had the seal Jiraiya had give him, but it was a hard feat to get to Naruto when he changed and not obtain a severe injury at the same time.

Tama laughed.

"That's all you are, though, aren't you?" she said, taunting. "I'll bet Akatsuki would pay a great price for you, you're supposed to be the most powerful of all the monsters. Although you're also rather stupid, if you couldn't even figure out that we weren't Grass Ninja."

Naruto scowled.

"Don't talk to him like that!" Sakura said. "Naruto has been through a lot and he's no monster! He's an excellent Shinobi who has surpassed Jutsu that even the Fourth Hokage couldn't finish. Show some respect!"

"Ha! That Fourth Hokage you Konoha idiots are so fond of was nothing but a loser who's only accomplishment was to seal the Kyuubi into this brat!" Tama said.

"Don't," Naruto growled, shaking.

Kakashi and Itachi glanced at each other.

"Don't what?" Tama laughed. "Don't insult your precious hero? You're a fool."

"The Fourth isn't just my hero," Naruto said.

"Naruto, don't—" Kakashi started, but Tama interrupted him.

"The Fourth was a lowly excuse for a lame hero who gave himself up like a coward," she sneered. "Taught by a lame Saanin who couldn't even hold his own against—"

"DON'T INSULT PERVY SAGE, YOU BITCH!!!"

"Naruto, no!" Sakura yelled starting towards Naruto but Sai was by her side in an instant, pulling her away.

"Sai, let me go!" Sakura said, struggling against him, but Sai only tightened his grip, holding her closer.

"We have to get you out of here," he whispered.

"Why?" Sakura snapped. "I have to help the team!"

"Iie." Sai shook his head. "Your page in the bingo books…the price for you—it's almost as high as Sempai's. If you leave, they'll pursue. It will give us all a better chance if they split up." Sai glanced over at Kakashi, who nodded.

"This woman, Tama…I've seen her before," Sai continued. "She works best in a group. If we can get her alone, we'll have a much better chance. If we can't, then we'll have to run and leave it up to Deidara. But any blast from him will be too big if they're too close behind us; we'll get caught in the explosion."

Sakura nodded. Sai was deep in thought.

"And if we split up? Sensei and Itachi-san work best together, and Naruto has to stay with Sensei in case he loses control."

"Then you and I will be together," Sai said. "It's not exactly ideal."

"What do you mean?" Sakura said sharply; Sai was surprised to see the look of hurt on her face.

"You're methods don't work well with my drawings," Sai said, confused. "They're great when we're sparring against each other, but we've never really worked together just the two of us; it's not an ideal condition for this kind of circumstance, is it?"

"Oh." Sakura turned a bit pink—confusing Sai even further. "Well then, I guess we'll just have to improvise then."

"Right." Sai nodded, slowly letting go of Sakura; his body seemed a little reluctant to do so, he noticed. If Sakura had noticed anything, she didn't say so.

Kakashi glanced over at them, placing a hand on Itachi's shoulder.

"Ready?" Itachi asked.

Kakashi nodded.

"I'll go straight for Naruto before the Fox's Cloak can form; maybe I can calm him down before we have to use the seal. Itachi, you take on Tama; you're able to use every Genjutsu in the book, not just eye Genjutsu. Deidara, how are your Taijutsu skills?"

"Average," Deidara said. "But Kyo-chan made me bring some of her bombs, yeah." He held out a pure white disk. Kakashi recognized it instantly as Kyoko's specialty; the Lacerating Heat Bomb, which exploded with a sharp bang and surrounded the target with white-hot miniature shuriken that tore at the skin and ripped the flesh without killing the enemy.

Kakashi nodded.

"That gives us an advantage, then, having a bomb that will target an enemy rather than a huge blast," he said; Deidara nodded.

"When I say go," Sai whispered in Sakura's ear, "we'll run for it. Understand?"

"But Naruto—"

"Sempai will take care of him," Sai said. "Ready?"

Sakura nodded.

Sai was watching Kakashi. The Jounin gave the slightest of nods…

"Go!"

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Short, sorry. Not sorry for the cliffee. Well, Sai and Sakura's story has now started, however subtly it has. I'll get the next chapter out as soon as I can.**_

_**Haha, I'm such a klutz. Not even a full two weeks after I started getting treated, I broke my foot and had to get a butterfly bandage (it's an alternative to stitches)…and then the very next day I broke my nail almost straight across the middle. I really need to watch where I'm going or I'm going to really hurt myself one of these days… **_


	13. Sai's Words! The Pink Kunoichi Sees Red!

**By Ginta and Hakakku Fangirl**

**Disclaimer: I own neither **_**Naruto **_**nor **_**Naruto Shippuuden**_**, which are really the same thing (one manga, two anime). I do, however, like to screw with the character's lives.**

Don't forget to check out my profile for polls and links to pics!

Okay, really quick, I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed!

Y.U.I

Kamasimon

Eloquent Dreams

Inner-me-is-chaos

Werewolfwithaheart

ACELUVER

23

Minniemousemom

Bamham

Kira The Forgotten

BlueEyesBabyGirl

Sam

Mistress Ayako

Thanks, I really appreciate it! If I didn't mention you, my apologies, it just means that I haven't read your review yet! Some of these reviews, though…you're all jumping to conclusions, I can tell. And it makes me feel really awesome, because I know what's going to happen, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Well, _some_ of what's going to happen, anyway.

And I'm sorry that it took so long! This took me a bit, but it's long! At least, longer, anyways. Lolz. So…my foot is a lot better; the break is healing. I'm going to have a massive scar, though. Not that that's anything new, I've a lot of scars. Like I've said before, I'm a major klutz, yeah. Heh. Broken bones, nails, cuts, bruises, bloody noses, concussions, you name it, I've probably had it. Or my dad has. As bad as I am, he's worse. Lolz. I'm just glad my new house doesn't have many stairs. I tend to fall up them, it's actually kind of funny, in a strange way. Anywhore…I've made a new poll. The last poll, regarding what anime/manga I would be using for my next fic, had been closed. The result was for more _Naruto_ fics. This new poll is for the pairing, so check that out…um…I've still not been able to upload my Sims, which really sucks, but I do have some new drawings…I'm also currently working on one, it's something I've not yet tried before, so hopefully it will turn out alright…hopefully. Um….on with the fic!

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Previously: **_

_"We'll be taking the girl now, if you don't mind." Tama turned to Itachi. "You too, Uchiha."_

_"No way!" Naruto said, stepping in front of Sakura. "And Itachi isn't even in the bingo books anymore, Kakashi-sensei just said so!"_

_"So?" Yuuki sneered. "The Hidden Rock wants him. Our Kage got the news that he was back as a Konoha Shinobi again and all the results of the trial. He may not be in the bingo books, but that doesn't mean that no one is after him. It's time to wipe out the Uchiha Clan and the Sharingan for good!"_

_"When I say go," Sai whispered in Sakura's ear, "we'll run for it. Understand?"_

_"But Naruto—"_

_"Sempai will take care of him," Sai said. "Ready?"_

_Sakura nodded._

_Sai was watching Kakashi. The Jounin gave the slightest of nods…_

_"Go!"_

**Chapter Twelve: Sai's Words! The Pink Kunoichi Sees Red!**

"Go!" Sai said again, grabbing Sakura's hand and dragging her with him as he headed into the thick trees.

"Sai, we shouldn't go so far from the others!" Sakura gasped but Sai kept going. "Sai! Sai, stop!"

Sai shook his head.

"We can't stop," he said. "We're leaving."

"What?" Sakura gasped. "What do you mean we're leaving." She was so shocked with Sai's sudden want to abandon their team that she had forgotten she was strong enough to make him stop pulling her—back in the direction of Konoha.

"I'm taking you back to the Hidden Leaf," Sai said plainly. "Or rather, sending you."

"What? No, Sai—"

"Someone has to report this to the Hokage," Sai said as a bird flew overhead. Sakura recognized it instantly.

"And Deidara just did!" Sakura said.

"How do you know that wasn't a message to someone else?" Sai said calmly as he half-lead, half-dragged his teammate. He had recognized the clay statue as well. "To Kyoko? Or to Ino?"

"Why would Deidara send a message to Ino-pig?" Sakura said, exasperated; she could hear Tama behind them and Kakashi's voice following.

Sai shrugged.

Sakura jerked away from him.

"I'm going back," Sakura said simply. "You can go to Konoha. I'm not going to abandon my team."

Sai stared at Sakura.

"I'm not abandoning the team," he said slowly. "The Hokage told sempai and me to send someone straight back to Konoha if anything happened. With Akatsuki furious with us, it's just too dangerous for the Hokage not to know immediately if we're fighting someone in league with them."

"Then send Deidara!" Sakura said. "If anyone shouldn't be fighting against someone allied with the Akatsuki, it's him! Word could get back to their leader or he could suddenly recover his memories if he's fighting. Why do you think Tsunade-shishou hasn't let him go on any missions yet?!"

Before Sai could reply, Sakura was speaking again.

"And what about you? Why aren't you the one going back to Konoha, Sai?" she demanded.

Sai looked a bit startled.

"I—"

"I'm not leaving Sai, and if you don't believe me, you've got another thing coming," Sakura said, before turning and sinking her fist solidly into a large boulder.

Sai's eyes widened at this display of Sakura's anger—then his mouth fell open as the grey stone gave a shriek of pain and Kyouhei's justu—making him appear as one with the rock—was broken.

"I was originally a Genjutsu type," Sakura snarled. "Don't try to trick me with something so lame as that."

"Keh…bitch," the boy snarled. He staggered up to his feet.

Sakura glared. It was true that when she had been training under Tsunade she had stopped working as hard on her Genjutsu as she had when she had trained under Kakashi. But she had still kept training with it, and had rediscovered her love of the illusion techniques just a few months ago, when Itachi had begun to train with Team Kakashi. Deidara had stirred that passion as well, when Kakashi had discovered, quite by accident, that Deidara's left eye had been trained to break Genjutsu. Deidara had been as surprised as the others; he had only been wearing his hair in his left eye because it felt natural to him.

As soon as Kyouhei began to make hand signs, Sakura began to do the same.

"If you're still planning on leaving Sai, I'd do it now," Sakura said as Kyouhei disappeared, having completed a set of hand seals before using a different Jutsu that she had easily recognized. The Body Flicker Technique. Kakashi, Itachi, and even used it frequently. Even Naruto had learned to use it; it was the only way to keep up with the three while training.

'_Right…left…he's not above or behind…_' Sakura thought. '_Then he has to be…_'

"Sai! Beneath you!" Sakura yelled, channeling chakra into her fist; Sai stepped quickly out of the way as Sakura slammed her hand into the ground.

Sakura jumped out of the way as the earth shattered, closing her eyes as dirt flew everywhere. It wasn't pleasant to get in the eyes…

"Huh." Sakura crossed her arms. Kyouhei wasn't there, only a slight trace of chakra that gave away the fact that he had just used the Body Flicker Technique again.

"Tree," Sai said softly.

"Right," Sakura nodded, but as soon as she had said it, the tree Sai had nodded towards blurred a bit in the leaves. The Body Flicker Technique.

"This," Sakura said, gritting her teeth, "is getting annoying. Come out and fight me like a man!"

Sai shook his head.

"Cowardice," he muttered.

"Huh?" Sakura glanced over at him.

"Cowardice," Sai repeated. "He won't even come out and fight a girl. And she's a girl with pink hair at that. He's a coward."

Sakura glared at Sai, opening her mouth angrily—

"Say that to my face, you weird bastard!"

Sakura turned and caught Kyouhei in the jaw with her fist, sending her other hand into his stomach. Kyouhei doubled over in pain, only for his forehead to meet Sakura's knee. Sweat trickled down Sai's brow as he watched Sakura taking her anger out on the boy…he decided that Sakura would be fine on her own and that Kakashi needed his help more than she did…

_**XXX**_

Sakura fumed, furious as she stormed out of Tsunade's office. Tama, Yuuki, Kyouhei, and Haruhi were all currently being interrogated by personally by Ibiki—something usually reserved only for that most severe of criminals. The other members of Team Kakashi had already left.

Kyoko was outside in the hall with Tenten and Temari—the Suna blonde and the Konoha Weapons Mistress had their hands on Kyoko's swollen stomach. Temari's other hand was intertwined with Nara Shikamaru's.

Tenten had brought Neji; the stoic Hyuuga was gazing intently at Kyoko's stomach with his Byakugan and frowning, looking disturbed. He shook his head.

"Even in my clan, I've never seen an unborn child this active," he said, Kekki Genkai receding.

"Well, everone in the Hyuuga Clan seems to be calm and dignified from conception to death, then, don't they?" Kyoko snapped. "Lucky for all of the Hyuuga women, they're never kept up at night by incisive and constant kicking!" She looked up at Sakura and grimaced. "I can't go anywhere without someone touching my stomach or asking how I'm feeling or how Itachi's coping with the thought of fatherhood. What's your problem."

Sakura closed her eyes, breathing deeply. Her fingers were twitching.

"I need to break something," the green-eyed Kunoichi said quietly. "Give me something to break."

Kyoko nodded once, taking Temari and Tenten's hands from her belly.

"Can you keep yourself in check for about fifteen minutes or so?" she asked, growing serious and concerned.

Sakura nodded, opening her eyes. She was visibly radiating chakra in her hands.

"Good." Kyoko grabbed her cloak and swung it up over her shoulders. "Then let's go and find Dei-Dei."

"I don't see how Deidara—" Sakura started, but Kyoko interrupted.

"Trust me," the raven-haired ANBU smiled. "Let's go."

She lead Sakura out into the cold as swiftly as her pregnant body allowed her to.

Once outside, Kyoko pulled a tiny clay bird from her pocket. Pressing two chakra-charged fingers to the statute, she said to it, "I need you, bring clay."

Sakura scowled as the tiny figure fluttered its wings and took off.

"I still don't see how getting Deidara is going to help me break something so I can calm down," she ground out.

"Don't worry about it; I've got it all taken care of," Kyoko grinned as a voice rang out towards the two girls.

"Yo, Kyo-chan!"

Sakura looked up; Deidara was running towards them from the direction of Ichiraku Ramen; he skid to a stop in front of them.

"You sent the bird, yeah?" Deidara said, holding up said statue.

Kyoko nodded.

"Sakura-chan has a problem she needs to work out," she said. "But lets stop at a training ground first."

Deidara glanced over at Sakura and nodded.

"That might be a good idea, yeah," he said, taking note of her glowing hands as he dug in the pouch at his hip.

Only a few seconds later, with a _very_ satisfying boom, one of his giant clay birds was beside the three.

"Jump on, hmm," Deidara said, helping Kyoko up.

Sakura raised an eyebrow, but jumped up behind the blonde.

As soon as they had reached the training field most-occupied by Team Kakashi and the giant statue had landed, Deidara glanced back at Sakura.

"Get down and punch the ground, yeah," he said to her.

"Why?" Sakura snapped.

"Because—"

"Because if you use all that chakra your currently radiating with your first punch where we're going, you'll likely kill us all," Kyoko said calmly. She smiled. "Now, just punch the ground, Sakura-chan. Use as much chakra as you can in one go."

"Right." Sakura grit her teeth in annoyance and jumped from the bird. As soon as her feet had touched the ground, Deidara's bird rose twenty feet in the air.

"Do it now; don't think!" Deidara said. "Use as much chakra as you can un!"

Sakura nodded, grimacing. She drew back a fist—the thick, heavy chakra radiating over the light, delicate chakra protecting her hand was pulsing—and let go.

The earth shattered, rock and dirt flying everywhere; Deidara and Kyoko, as high as they were, had to shield their faces.

And oh! the feeling of relief that Sakura felt, letting go of all that angry chakra channeling through her chakra network. It was such a feeling of bliss, even if she knew it would only last a few seconds before her anger came back.

"Th-thanks!" Sakura said. Her punch had blown the entire training field apart like a bomb had been dropped, but it had just felt so _good_!

Deidara grinned.

"We're not quite done with you yet, un," he said. "Get back on, yeah," he added, tapping his foot on the back of the bird.

Sakura started, but jumped back onto the giant bird behind Deidara again.

Warily, she locked an arm around Deidara's waist as the blonde held onto Kyoko. She had been too angry to notice before, but while Kyoko and Deidara seemed to be as comfortable in the air on the clay bird as the were on the grassy ground, Sakura was _not_.

Deidara noticed the stiffness of her arm and reached back to draw Sakura closer.

"You get use to it!" he yelled over the rushing of the wind; they were going quite fast and speeding up. "It took Kyo-chan more than a week."

"I'm not really planning on repeating this experience," Sakura yelled back, fighting the urge to hide her face in Deidara's back in order to avoid the wind that was making her eyes tear.

The raven and the blonde laughed.

"I seriously doubt that this will be your first time, yeah," Deidara said; Kyoko turned and smiled at Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, once you get use to this, it's such an amazing feeling! I wish I could do this with my bombs!  
"Besides," Kyoko added, "haven't you ever been with Sai on his painted hawk?"

Sakura shook her head, feeling her anger flaring up again at the mention of Sai's name.

Deidara notice—or, rather, he noticed the chakra from Sakura's hand burning into his side through his fishnets.

"Calm down!" he yelped. "We're almost there, yeah!"

"Time to start the descent, actually," Kyoko said; Deidara nodded.

Sakura closed her eyes against the wind in her face and the sudden sick feeling in her stomach as the bird tilted to a sharp angle—she suspected that Deidara was doing it on purpose. She knew for a fact from watching him train that Deidara's birds didn't have to land like this.

And then the world straightened back out and the two explosive-lovers were laughing and on the ground.

Sakura jumped down from the statue and looked around.

They were at the edge of a thick group of trees, between the woods and a high, grey, rocky cliff with a rather small cave in its side. It was in such a position that one would have to be as close as they were now to be able to see it.

"Well," Kyoko said, sitting on a large fallen log. "Punch away. No chakra."

"Um…" Sakura glanced around.

Deidara grinned and pointed towards the cave. Turning back towards it and stepping closer, Sakura's eyes widened as she noticed a layer of shattered rocks in the floor of the shallow cavern.

"…Where exactly did this cave come from?" Sakura asked suspisously, rounding on the blonde.

"Well…heh…"

Deidara rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"You see…" Kyoko trailed off as Deidara grinned guiltily.

"Most of it is from Kyo-chan, yeah," the blonde said. "But some of it's from me. It's really frustrating," he said, scowling, "not knowing really who you are or where you've been. And Kyo-chan's got a lot to deal with and no way to do it, because Tsunade-sama won't even let her train anymore and neither will Itachi or even Kakashi, and—"

"Kyoko-chan, you—are—on—maternity—leave!" Sakura growled, punching the wall of the cave. The grey stone crumbled at her touch and fell to the floor of the cave.

Sakura's eyes widened and Kyoko laughed.

"It feels great, doesn't it?" she asked.

Indeed. Sakura stared at her scraped knuckles, which had been unprotected by chakra, then at the cave wall. A small smile was spreading across the medic's face. She pulled back her arm and punched the wall again before staring at her slightly bloodied knuckles. She laughed.

_**XXX**_

Hours later, Sakura lay on her back beside Deidara staring up at the bright stars and the cloudy night sky, her right arm strewn over her body, her left hand on the ground.

"You feel better, un?" Deidara asked.

Sakura nodded as she turned her head towards Kyoko; the Kunoichi was sitting at Sakura's left and healing her bloody, torn-up hands. Sakura had taken out all her anger on the walls of the cliff until the cave had become quite considerably bigger.

She sighed as Kyoko finished with her right hand and started on her left, freeing Sakura to lay more comfortably.

"So…why were you so angry?" Kyoko asked. "Sai didn't really say anything about the mission, and all Itachi told me was that you and Sai separated from him and the others because Tama and her team worked best as a group and you were trying to separate them.

Sakura sighed.

"Sai tried to make me go back to Konoha," she said.

"Why?" Deidara asked lazily.

"Because Tsunade-shishou had told him to send word back to Konoha immediately if Team Kakashi ran into anyone involved with Akatsuki in any way."

"But I sent one of my birds back," Deidara said, sitting up. "Sai said that you two saw it."

"We did," Sakura said as Kyoko's chakra began to heal her left hand; she could feel the flesh knitting back together.

"But Sai still wanted you to go back?" Deidara asked.

"Mm-hmm," Sakura nodded. She scowled. "He doubted my ability. And then when that kid, Kyouhei kept using the Body Flicker Technique instead of at least attempting to use another Genjutsu against me or at least _something_, he called him a coward for not wanting to fight a girl. A girl with pink hair, he added," Sakura said angrily. "As if the color of my hair really has anything to do with my abilities as a Ninja!"

"Well," Kyoko said reasonably, "to anyone who doesn't know you, I'm sure that when they first see you angry, the pink hair doesn't do much to scare them until they've actually fought you."

"What?" Sakura asked.

"She has a point, yeah," Deidara said. "You look younger than your age with your pink hair and pale skin, so I guess an enemy would consider it really cute when they first saw you made, so they underestimate you. Me, however, I've seen you with Naruto-kun. I know that when you get pissed off, everyone had better run, yeah."

Kyoko and Sakura giggled at Deidara's sleepy assessment.

"We'd better go back," Sakura said, standing as Kyoko finished up with the last of her injured fingers. "Itachi will be looking to murder us for not having Kyoko back, he hasn't seen her for a few days. Tama and her team didn't attack us until the third day of our mission."

"I think he'll be more angry that we had a small training session without him," Kyoko said with a laugh. "He's been itching to get back on the field; he's so sick of not being able to use his Sharingan, it's driving him mad."

"He doesn't much like having the Hokage work on his eyes though, either," Sakura said wryly.

"Well, it hurts," Kyoko said. "It's causing him discomfort and he's already in constant pain and has headaches all the time. It's an added annoyance to his bad eyesight."

"A lot of things seem to annoy Itachi-san," Deidara said, standing up; he and Sakura helped Kyoko to her feet.

"Only when you and Naruto get loud," Kyoko said fairly. "Like I said, he has a lot of headaches."

"Then he shouldn't be going on missions," Sakura said.

"I tried to tell him that," Kyoko said. She frowned. "It didn't go well. He reacted…well, think of how Sai would be if you told him he had to stop drawing, then multiply it by a thousand. He wasn't happy."

"Really?"

Kyoko shrugged.

"He's a dedicated Shinobi and eager to be able to help his village again," she said as they climbed back onto Deidara's bird. She glanced back at Sakura. "You know, now that you've calmed down, maybe you should talk to Sai. I bet it was just a misunderstanding."

"Yeah, maybe…" Sakura sighed. She knew there was really no point in not taking Kyoko's advice. Besides, she's was more than likely right. Sai did seem to cause a lot of misunderstandings. Fewer and fewer lately, but still…misunderstandings.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Again, sorry that it took so long, though it's only been twelve days…I guess that not really that long…Hey, has anyone ever actually tried chakra-healing? It's actually really neat…the theory, anyways. I don't know that it actually works, but it's still really cool to read about, summoning chakra and then applying it to the wound. It's supposed to make it heal faster. I didn't try it, though. I already heal really fast anyways, unless it's a bruise. That's just weird for me…they don't even show up on me until they've started to heal…strange, yeah? Heh…okay, I'm going to work on the next chapter. Maybe it will be long. Maybe…it will be full of useless information, anyways…weaponry, chakra, **_**Naruto**_** facts, that kinda thing…it's all interesting, but useless unless you're a Naruto freak…so, don't forget to check out my profile, vote on that new poll, check out my pics. I'm working on that new drawing, I won't say what it is, in case it doesn't work out. I'd just be too disappointed…but I **_**will**_** tell you that I'm working on a Shoujo Hinata x Kiba and a picture of Raito and Misa from **_**Death Note**_**. I'm working on some other fics as well…that **_**Vampire Knight**_** fic, for one. Oh, and some **_**Vampire Knight**_** pics…Well, off to work on the next chapter…Wish me luck with the other fics!**_

_**-Fangirl **_**^_|**


	14. Teaching

**By Ginta and Hakakku Fangirl**

**Disclaimer: I own neither **_**Naruto **_**nor **_**Naruto Shippuuden**_**, which are really the same thing (one manga, two anime). I do, however, like to screw with the character's lives.**

Don't forget to check out my profile for polls and links to pics!

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Chapter Fourteen: Teaching**

Sai glanced over at Sakura and Kyoko; the raven-haired Kunoichi had finally managed to convince Itachi that she would be fine teaching as long as she was with someone from team Kakashi. He wasn't happy about it, but that was what Sai and Sakura were for. Curiously, Sai and Sakura had been held up on their way to the academy waiting for Kyoko at her house, as Itachi had been playing with her hair; they had both been surprised when the Uchiha had pulled Kyoko's hair up in a twist and inserted a set of three hair sticks to hold her long locks up himself.

"Before we start going over today's lesson of weapons," Sakura said, "we're going to go over the finer points of chakra. It is essential to even the most basic of Jutsu, and even to weapons, so it's best if you know everything you can about it. Also, you'll have to know and answer a lot of questions about it in order to graduate, so make sure you pay attention!  
"Chakra is a natural energy found in every body," Sakura said, "but not everyone can use it, only those who have the potential to become Shinobi, with the exception of Rock Lee. Chakra is the energy present in every cell of the body, and the spiritual energy found and gained by exercise, experience, and awareness. Once these two energies are mixed, and hand seals used, this energy can be used to create Jutsu. By summoning chakra, medical Ninjutsu can be used, you can walk on water, use that chakra as a blade, all sorts of amazing things that would be impossible to do without chakra. You can even climb a tree without using your hands."

Sakura grinned at the looks on the students' faces.

"Normal chakra," she continued, "is a form of energy that is produced in almost all living things, to some extent. The chakra circulatory system, which is very similar to the cardiovascular system, is a network throughout the body with three hundred and sixty-one chakra points or _tenketsu_. To a Shinobi, chakra is as precious as blood. There are eight "gates" of chakra as well. The Eight Gates limit the overall flow of chakra that is within the person's body. This is because there is a limit to the body and it's functions, and chakra also has its limits. It is very difficult to open these Gates and not many can do it. It is also very dangerous.  
"The first gate, the Gate of Opening, or _Kaimon_, is located in the brain. It releases the instinctive restraints on the body's muscle tissue. The second gate, _Kyumon_, also known as the Gate of Healing or even the Gate of Rest, is also located in the brain, and raises one's stamina. The Gate of Life, _Seimon_, is in the spinal cord. It releases the limit of the nervous system, with allows the body to react faster. A side effect of this faster information traveling throughout the body, however, is that the flesh turns red. The _Shomon_, the Gate of Pain increases speed and power. It is also in the spinal cord, but it can cause the muscle tissue to tear apart. The Fifth Gate, Gate of Limit or Closing is also known as Tomon. Then there is the Gate of View or Joy, _Keimon, _then the Gate of Wonder or Shock, also known as _Kyomon._" Sakura swallowed. "The last gate, _Shimon_, is the Gate of Death. Once this gate is reached, even the Fifth Hokage wouldn't be able to help. These gates take such a toll on the body when used that to open them has become a Kaijutsu, a Forbidden Technique. I'm am only telling you about them because it is important that you know how your chakra works.  
"The only Jutsu that does not require chakra, usually, is taijutsu, or hand-to-hand combat.  
"I could go on and on about chakra," Sakura said. "But you really only need to know that basics for now; you'll learn the more complicated aspects later. So let's get on to the main subject."

Sakura held up a short blade.

"The Kunai," Kyoko said to the young academy student in their second year; they were learning about weaponry for the first time.

"There are two main variations of kunai," Sakura said. "The short or _sho_-kunai, and the big or _dai_-kunai. This is a very basic tool which, in the hands of a skilled Ninja, can be used as a very multi-functional weapon."

Sai nodded, taking a _sho_-kunai from his pouch and handing it to Sakura so that she had one of each. He really didn't like this, teaching. The kids stared at him; it was making him…uneasy. And annoyed.

"Although we do use them as throwing knives," Sakura continued, "they were not originally intended to be used as such, and cause a lot of damage to an opponent that way. They were first intended only for stabbing, thrusting, and blocking.  
"And, as it may surprise you," Sakura went on, placing the knives on the main desk in front of the room, "kunai were not originally knives at all. In fact, they were merely gardening tools." She grinned when the class stared at her. "I know, it's strange, especially when you consider how often we use them as weapons in mission. But it's true. Kunai really were originally farming tools, quite a bit like a trowel. But since kunai were able to be cheaply produced and at a very decent size, weight, and a convenient shape, they were easy to be converted into weapons, especially considering how easy they are to sharpen into a deadly tool. As a weapon, it's true that these, and almost all, kunai are much large, heavier, and harder to conceal than shuriken—but they are also much, much more practical for hand to hand combat, and cutting. Kyoko, for example, uses them to cut fuses for her bombs. Kunai are very useful," Sakura said. She grinned. "Kakashi-sensei even taught us how to use them as a type of grappling hook for climbing when we were running low on chakra, and the handles have a great grip."

Sai stood up when Sakura gestured for him. He pulled out a few more knives.

"Like I said, _sho_-kunai and _dai_-kunai are the most common knives," Sakura said. "But they are not the only two." She held up a long knife, hardly wider than two senbon. "Narrow blades. They sink easily into what they are thrown or thrust into: flesh, earth, wood." She held up another with jagged edges. "Saw-tooth types; they tend to rip apart the flesh and make very nasty wounds that easily get infected and are hard to heal. And then there are kunai with wider blades," she said as Kyoko handed her what looked to be a large arrowhead.

"Wider blades are harder to handle in battle," Kyoko said. "Personally, I prefer not to use them, though they're good to have on long missions. They can be used like a spike to hold down robe, used as a cooking utensil…the wider kunai are very multifunctional."

"Only you could make fried eggs on a kunai," Sai said; Kyoko grinned.

"Actually, Hinata taught me that one a few months ago." She and Sakura grinned at each other. "You should have seen the look on Tenten's face!"

"Moving on," Sakura said, trying to stop giggling at the memory of Tenten's offended expression, "Kunai are sometimes confused with the _shikoro_, which is a wide-bladed saw with a dagger-like handle. But they are _not_ the same. _Shikoro_ aren't the best tool to be used for a weapon, even if they do look like a saw-tooth kunai."

Sakura turned to Sai.

"Your turn."

"Nani?"

"Well, I think it's best if your tell them about the design of the kunai. You're the artist; you'll give a much better description," Sakura said matter-of-factly.

Sai stood up. He knew she was right—and that it was no good to argue, not when she was so angry with him. For what, however, he had no idea.

"A kunai…" Sai paused. "Kunai range in length from twenty to sixty centimeters long. The blades are usually made of softer metal so that they can be easily sharpened…"

"This First Hokage," Sakura said softly, "had a leaf land on his brow, and that is how he came to believe in the Will of Fire and created the Hidden Leaf Village."

"The design of the kunai," Sai said, nodding, "is that of a leaf-shaped blade. The handle has a ring at the end for attaching rope, which can be used to tie it to the body for concealing the knife, to make the kunai into a spear, or to use the blade as a type of anchor. Other things can be tied to the kunai as well: paper bombs, messages, wires." Sai glanced out the window. "It is a very useful tool."

Sakura nodded.

"It's only a coincidence that the shape of the blade is a leaf and that we are the Hidden Leaf Village," she said. "But it is quite interesting."

She glanced over at Kyoko who stood, pulling small, rounded, metal disks from her bag.

"The other most common weapon that you will need to learn how to use as Shinobi," the ANBU said, "is the shuriken. Here, Sakura-chan."

"Arigato," Sakura smiled, taking the weapons from her friend. She turned back to the students. "These," she said, passing them out to the students in the front row, "are all practice shuriken, so we'll let you hold them. Take one, pass the rest on. They are what you will be starting out with. You know what they're made of, correct?"

"Plastic?" one girl guessed.

"No, they're rubber," the boy behind her said; he had leaned over her shoulder for a closer look. "Right, sensei?" he asked, looking up as Sakura. "They're a really firm rubber the same weight as the real thing, so they'll throw the same but won't hurt us if we miss our target. Right?"

"Right." Sakura grinned. "There are special targets that you will use, which these rubber shuriken will be able to sink into. But they're not exactly the same weight as a metal shuriken; they're a little heavier, so there is a difference that you'll notice when you make the switch to the real thing."

Sai cleared his throat.

"Shuriken literally means a "sword hidden in the hand." They are traditional weapons designed specifically for concealment. They are made for throwing, but also can be used to slash at the enemy or even stab them. They are sharp, small hand-held blades that can be made from many different everyday things, such as nails, knives, needles, even coins and other flat pieces of metal."

"There are many different shapes and designs of shuriken," Sakura said. "_bo_-shuriken or stick shuriken, flat or _hira_-shuriken, and _shaken_ or wheel shuriken, which can also be called _kurumaken_ shuriken. We mainly use _hira_.  
"Shuriken are not used much by ANBU," Kyoko said. "The Black Ops tend to use their katana more than any other weapon. But until you are much older, and at least a Chuunin, you will not really have much of an opportunity to learn to use any other weapon than what you will learn to use here."

"The art of yielding a shuriken is called Shuriken Jutsu," Sai said softly; he was still gazing out the window. "You will only be taught about _hira_ shuriken, the flat shuriken, here in the academy, so I will not tell you about the bo-shuriken except that they are a throwing weapon that is a straight, thick spike that is usually four-sided and usually have only one end that is pointed. They are lethal and hard to handle in a small hand, and much heavier than the _hira_. _Hira_ are made from thin, flat plates of metal and can look like stars. They often have a hole in the middle, convenient for aerodynamic and weighting, and for stringing them together. They can be buried in the ground for anyone not paying attention to step on and injure themselves, coated with poison and be picked up. Shuriken are a very simple but very deadly and useful weapon." Sai's eyes were focused on a single spot, though when Sakura looked out the window, she saw nothing.

"_Hira_ shuriken are also known as _Shaken_, the wheel shuriken, for their shape and the way they spin when thrown," Sai went on. They are not primarily intended as a killing weapon, but rather a secondary weapon that is supportive to main weapons, but are deadly in the hands of skilled Shinobi." Sai paused and Sakura took over for him before he could speak again.

"You're primary weapons," she said, "will be your skills in Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and Genjutsu. Your ability to think, to react, to plan. Your ability to obey orders and to think on your own. Your ability to work as a team and as an individual, and to know the difference and when to use it." She sighed. "'Shinobi who break the rules are scum,'" she quoted. "'But those who abandon their friends are worse than scum.' Do _not_ assume that your team will be better off without you and never think that you are better than they are. You may be on different levels in your skills, but you will always be equal, as long as you work together."

Kyoko and Sai nodded.

"Unlike a throwing knife," Sakura said, "the shuriken will damage an opponent no matter where it strikes. They are easily concealed." She glanced at Kyoko. "I've seen them strapped to shoes, the legs, tied as decorations to belts, even disguised as money or jewelry.  
"There are a lot of different weapons that we will later cover and you will be taught to use, such a smoke bombs, tools such as soldier and other pills, metal threads, exploding tags, and flash bombs. Weapons that we will cover but you will _not_ be taught to use include the senbon, seal tags, katana, among other weapons. You will also learn about concealing these weapons, and—Kyoko!" Sakura said sharply.

Kyoko looked up.

"Nani?"

"Why are the hair sticks Itachi gave you really senbon?" Sakura demanded, pointing to the blue needles adorned with tiny silver disks hung from light wires.

Kyoko shrugged.

"You never know when you're going to need a weapon," she said. "Besides, weren't you the one who was mentioning all the unorthodox places a weapon could be?"

"Oh, be quiet," Sakura snapped. "And I'm guessing your bombs are in all the usual places?"

She stood as Kyoko laughed and nodded.

"Now, let's go outside," Sakura said. "We'll show you how to handle these shuriken first, rather than the kunai."

As everyone stood and followed Sakura out of the classroom, the two dark-haired Shinobi stood at the window.

"Has she spoken to you?" Kyoko asked softly, grey eyes worried.

"Iie." Sai shook his head. "Sakura still hasn't said a word to me."

"It's been a week since your mission taking those Iwa." Kyoko scowled at the mention of the Hidden Rock Shinobi who had threatened her friends, husband, and baby. "If she hasn't spoken to you yet, then maybe you should talk to her."

Sai shook his head.

"She'll just hit me again," he said, indicating the knot that Sakura had given him in Tsunade's office when they had come home from the mission. It still hadn't quite receeded, proof of just how angry Sakura had been.

"I just don't get it," Sai said. "I just wanted her to home because those Iwa nin were so determined to get her. Her price is so high, almost anyone would want to take a chance for it, even if she is the apprintece of the Fifth Hokage." He shook his head. "What would make Sakura so angry about wanting to protect her and keep the Team from losing a vital member like her?"

Kyoko paused.

"Have you considered it from Sakura-chan's point of view?" she asked finally.

"From Sakura's point of view?"

"Hai. Think of how that made Sakura-chan feel," Kyoko said.

"How am I supposed to know how Sakura felt?" Sai asked. "I'm not Sakura."

"I know you're not Sakura-chan," Kyoko said. She sighed. "Here, think of it this way," she said. "Did Shin-kun ever take over for you when you were on Root missions together? When you were about to attack a strong enemy?"

"Sometimes." Sai shrugged. "He didn't think I would be able to handle them, so he took care of it for me so I wouldn't get hurt."

"Right," Kyoko said, nodding. "Now, if your brother were still alive and he did that on a mission with you now, how would that make you feel, if you couldn't attack your opponent on your own and you knew that the others would soon hear about it?"

Sai frowned.

"Unsettled," he said finally. "Perhaps annoyed. And when the others found out I hadn't even been given a chance…Maybe a little embarrassed."

"Exactly. Now, that's just a flicker of what Sakura-chan feels," Kyoko said, "because she actually understands all of her emotions. Not to mention she's really passionate. But that's how you made her feel, when you tried to make her come home. She didn't feel protected, she felt doubted, like you didn't trust her to be able to take care of herself."

"I know that she can take care of herself," Sai protested, but Kyoko placed a hand on his arm.

"I know you do," she said. "But that's not how Sakura-chan sees it. And not many others would see it as protection if you were to try to keep them from fighting at all. They would see it as patronizing, as you looking down on them and doubting their strength and their skill. Doubting their ability to survive. And it didn't really help that you mentioned Sakura-chan being a girl; it was a little sexist."

"I didn't think it was. I was just trying to make Kyouhei react and stop using the Body Flicker Technique. It was cowardly. He wouldn't face us head on."

"And adding that Sakura-chan's hair is pink…I know it's a fact, but it doesn't have anything to do with her abilities, even if it does give her a rather sweet and innocent look," Kyoko said thoughtfully.

Sai nodded.

"I'll see if she'll go get dinner with me after the lessons are over for today," he said. "Maybe if no one from Team Kakashi is around she won't be as quick to get embarrassed and hit me."

Kyoko nodded.

"By the way," she said, "what were you looking at?"

"That," Sai said, pointing out the window towards the street; Kyoko's brow furrowed in annoyance as she saw a certain blonde and a rather pissed off brunette headed towards the academy: Ino and Kiba. Kyoko frowned before she suddenly gasped and paled.

_**XXX**_

"Alright," Sakura said, pulling out a four-point shuriken, "this is how the shuriken is to be held: Unlike a typical throwing grip, such as for knives, the index finger is to follow the outer horizontal point, like this." She held up her hand to show her the shuriken held up like a cross and nestled in the crook of her hand, one point along her pointed finger and the point beside it facing down held with her middle and ring fingers while her pinky was on the other side and her thumb held it steady.

"Your index finger," Sakura said, "is to be pointing at the target, like so." She took aim at the target in the very center of the training yard. "Your other fingers will always point downwards. However," she said, repositioning her hand, "the shuriken can also be held and thrown like a Frisbee, like this, horizontal and parallel to the ground instead of vertical and perpendicular at a ninety degree angle like I showed you with the first position. When it is held like that, you simply flick your wrist forward while straightening your arm out in a straight line, perfectly parallel to the ground.  
"When holding the shuriken in the first position, with the index finger pointing at the target and the other fingers downward," Sakura said, "it can be thrown by raising the arm and letting go when the arm is brought down and the index finger is once again pointing at the target. Or, it can be thrown from a horizontal angle, like this."

Sakura crossed her right arm over her torso, turning away just a bit from the target before she brought her arm back, letting go of the small blade the second it was aimed for the target. The tiny metal disk spun, looking like a blurry coin, before sinking solidly into the wood of the target and then out the other side again and into the target behind the first.

Before the students could react, however, to something more amazing they had seen from any other sensei but Iruka, Sai's form had swept across the yard in a blur and he was at Sakura's side.

"What?" Sakura asked lightly before drawing another shuriken. "I'm going to throw this one vertically," she said to the students, but Sai grabbed her hand.

"No time," he said. "These students need to go home."

"What?" Sakura rounded on him. "Doshite? Sai, what's going on?"

"Uh…" Sai glanced at the students all staring up at him with wide eyes before decided that they didn't really need to hear; he leaned forward and whispered in Sakura's ear.

The pink-haired Kunoichi's eyes went wide.

"Okay, students, go home. Sai, get Itachi and Sensei. I'll get to the hospital and prepare a room, then call for Shishou, but if you run into Deidara or Shizune, tell them; Deidara can get a message to her faster than anyone."

"Right!"

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**I'm so totally evil with this cliffee. *Sighs* I'll start on the next chapter, but I'm not promising that it will be very long. And I really could go on and on about chakra, there's so much about it!**

**Oh, right, that reminds me…All of the information I used for chakra and weapons is from the manga, anime, and official Naruto websites. The use and type of kunai and shuriken are from a website about many different weapons (not just projectiles and Ninja weapons) and on my own personal experience. My shuriken Jutsu really needs work…I really suck at it, I need a lot more practice. My skills with a sword, however? Wonderful. Far from perfect in my eyes, but still superb. It's when I'm working on my swordplay that I never have to worry about being a klutz for some reason. I'm just really balanced when I'm concentrating on my weapons…I also like bombs, lolz. Especially my bombs. They're useless if you want to make a big impact, but they do go off with a bang and cause lots of smoke! Perfect for a quick get away. I wonder if I could make one that was kind of like a sparkler…You know, lots of flair, distract my opponent while they try to figure out just what the hell I was thinking when I put it together (opponents being my weird friends). I like to make bangs, in case you couldn't tell…I like the noise, especially when it makes people jump…Ah, if it weren't for the idiots in my family, the Fourth of July would be great…it was great this year, until I told my dad to stop throwing firecrackers at my sister on the trampoline…he threw them at me, instead. I wouldn't have cares because I had my smoke bombs and some strobe lights and a few roman candles…but I was surrounded by a bunch of kids under four. Okay, done rambling, on to the next chapter, because I know your all anxious (and so am I)!**

**-Fangirl ^_|**


	15. Pain and Congratulations

**Crimson Shuriken **

**By Ginta and Hakakku Fangirl**

**Disclaimer: I own neither **_**Naruto **_**nor **_**Naruto Shippuuden**_**, which are really the same thing (one manga, two anime). I do, however, like to screw with the character's lives.**

Don't forget to check out my profile for polls and links to pics!

This will be a very short chapter, sorry in advance!

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Previously:**_

_Kyoko frowned before she suddenly gasped and paled._

_**XXX**_

_"Doshite? Sai, what's going on?"_

_"Uh…" Sai glanced at the students all staring up at him with wide eyes before decided that they didn't really need to hear; he leaned forward and whispered in Sakura's ear._

_The pink-haired Kunoichi's eyes went wide._

_"Okay, students, go home. Sai, get Itachi and Sensei. I'll get to the hospital and prepare a room, then call for Shishou, but if you run into Deidara or Shizune, tell them; Deidara can get a message to her faster than anyone."_

_"Right!"_

**Chapter Fifteen: Pain and Congratulations **

Sakura pushed Ino out of her way as she grabbed Kyoko's hand and pulled her with her towards the Konoha hospital.

"Sakura-chan, where's Itachi?" Kyoko asked as Sakura pulled her into the hospital and to the front desk.

"Sai's gone to get him," Sakura said. To the nurse, she immediately began to request a room and for Sai, Kakashi, and Itachi to be able to have access to it until Tsunade gave the order otherwise.

_**XXX**_

Ino and Kiba stared at each other. Sakura had just rushed past them pulling Kyoko with her and pushing Ino out of her way. Kiba raised an eyebrow and Ino shrugged before they both headed towards the hospital after the two Kunoichi.

_**XXX**_

Sai ran across the rooftops looking for Itachi and Kakashi—neither had been at any of the training grounds, nor had they been in Itachi's apartment. Sai had just left Kakashi's place; they hadn't been there either. The only places he knew of that they could be were Deidara' apartment, Ichiraku Ramen, or with the Hokage, but no one from Team Kakashi was scheduled to see Tsunade today, not that Sai knew of. Then he heard a deep, throaty voice behind him.

"I don't see why you had to do that, Itachi-san!" Deidara was gasping as Sai spun around.

The blonde man was being supported by both Kakashi and Itachi; his fair hair was smoking slightly at the ends and his face was covered in grey soot.

Kakashi was shaking his head.

"I don't think Kyoko meant those bombs to be used yet, Itachi," he said as Deidara continued to cough. "Come on, let's get him to Sakura. These burn are going to need healing."

"You're damn right, they need healing, yeah!" Deidara snapped. "Why'd you do that, hmm? That bomb was a new lacerating bomb Kyo-chan was working on, didn't you know that, un?"

"That doesn't matter," Kakashi said quickly. "Let's just get you to the hospital before Kyoko-san finds out that half her uncompleted bombs have gone missing, it will save time if she comes after us all."

"Why would Kyoko attack you?" Sai asked, joining the three.

"'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned,'" Kakashi quoted. "And to Kyoko there is no greater sin than to take one of her bombs, finished or unfinished."

"Unfinished is worse, yeah," Deidara said, shaking his head and wincing. His coat was missing and half the fishnet shirt had been singed such that the majority of his chest showed; Sai glanced at the mess of burned cloth and frowned. A twisted mass of black was spread across the left side of his chest. He had been sure that all the medical reports Tsunade had shown Team Kakashi had said that Deidara's chest had a seal on the left side, but this…it only looked like a few horrible slashes of ink embedded in the skin.

Sai shook his head minutely. This wasn't the time to be worrying about it. He had a message to deliver.

_**XXX**_

Only a few hours later, Kyoko lay exhausted in a sweat-drenched hospital bed, staring up at the ceiling. Itachi sat close to her, stroking her damp hair.

Tsunade smiled thinly at the couple in apology.

"I'm sorry, but you've still got a while to go," she said. "The contractions are still steady, but far apart. But, there's no denying that you have gone into labor, so it should only be a few more hours before we'll know if there's anything I can do to speed things along. I'll have someone sent in to change the sheets again."

Kyoko nodded before squeezing Itachi's hand tightly; Shizune took her other hand.

"Okay, deep breaths," the older woman said.

"It's done," Kyoko said a moment later, sighing. She glanced around the room. "Where did Sakura-chan go?"

"She went to check on Deidara again," Shizune said. "His burns aren't all simply from the bombs that he and Itachi used; some of them are chakra burns and can only heal with time."

Kyoko frowned.

"What exactly happened again?" she asked suspiciously.

"Apparently Deidara asked Itachi-san to help him spar using bombs," Sakura said, coming into the room as she pulled her hair up into a ponytail. She looked annoyed. "And instead of grabbing the finished bombs you had left in your desk, mistook the unfinished bombs for the finished work." Sakura sighed before continuing. "I would say that Itachi did it on purpose, but even Sensei has had trouble telling your finished bombs from the bombs you're still working on and he's been more involved with your training more than Itachi has, in the long run at least."

Kyoko nodded, leaning back into the pillows and closing her eyes.

"That makes sense," she whispered tiredly.

"Not really," Sakura said, but didn't elaborate.

"Any news from Naruto-kun?" Kyoko asked.

Sakura shook her head.

"Iie. He left to train as a Sage three days ago, but I don't really think we'll know anything about it until he gets back…" Sakura trailed off as an aide came in with a stack of fresh sheets.

"Did Tsunade-hime tell you how many centimeters I've dilated?" Kyoko asked as Itachi and Sakura helped her off the bed so the sheets could be changed.

"Hai, only four," Sakura said. "Six more to go, and it could easily be another five to ten hours before you're ready to start pushing."

Kyoko groaned.

"Contraction?" Sakura asked; Itachi nodded as Kyoko squeezed his hand. He placed a hand on the small of her back, channeling chakra to ease the pain, but Sakura shook her head.

"That's not the best idea," she said quietly over Kyoko's low moan of pain; the stormy-eyed Kunoichi was biting her lip to the point of bleeding. "I know that it takes away the pain, but you won't be able to do it while she's actually giving birth, so the pain will seem to have intensified. It's best to let her feel the full effect now, since the contractions will only get stronger."

Itachi nodded, frowning as Kyoko straightened up again.

"Is there no drug you can give her?" he asked quietly as he helped his wife back onto the bed and beneath the cool, fresh sheets.

Sakura shook her head.

"Anything I could give her now would only wear off before the actual birth, and we wouldn't be able to give her anything else," she said. "All we can do is wait."

Itachi nodded again as Kyoko began to stare up at the ceiling again. Her lips were forming silent words and he knew that she was doing the only thing she knew to calm herself: tactics. She was thinking out battle plans. New bombs. Anything to take her mind from the pain. It was something Kakashi had taught her, but this time it wasn't a battle for life. It was simply a battle against pain. For now.

"Ice chips," Sakura said, straightening Kyoko's pillows. "That's what you need. Itachi-san, could you…?"

Itachi nodded shortly before heading out of the room.

"Kyoko-chan?"

"Mmh?"

"Itachi's gone now…he just turned the corner down the hall."

"Oh, thank Kami!" Kyoko gasped, the words rising in pitch until they were a sharp wail and her face twisted in pain. Sakura rushed to her side and, quickly surrounding it with a protective layer of chakra, held out her hand to Kyoko. The girl grasped it and Sakura shushed her gently while stroking her hair.

"Th-thanks," Kyoko murmured as the pain ceased. "Where's Sempai?"

"He's in the hall. Sai is with Deidara," Sakura added before Kyoko could ask. "And I can hear someone running in the halls, excuse me one second—"

Sakura was interrupted by the door slamming open and Ino standing there in the doorframe, one hand on her popped-out hip. She pointed at Kyoko.

"Listen up, _Uchiha_," she said. "You don't threaten me! I don't need Itachi, I don't need Sai. And I don't even need Deidara. I don't care how fucking hot all three of them are. I don't care that Sai looks like Sasuke-kun, I don't care that Deidara looks like a god, and I don't care that Itachi is even more beautiful than Sasuke-kun, as much as I hate to say it. But this is it, Kyoko! You might have three of the hottest guys in the village, but now I've got something you can never have again, and you were so right about him! Kiba," Ino said, hiccupping, "is _great_ in the sack!"

Kyoko frowned.

"Ino-chan…are you drunk?"

"Yes!" Ino shouted. "Drunk on love and great sex! Uh!"

She sank down into the chair Itachi had left and glanced around.

"So…what's going on?" she asked.

"Well…" Sakura said, frowning. "Kyoko had just finished with another contraction when I was about to give her some vital information. That would be about the time that you came in."

"Oh, Kami, you're having the baby?!?" Ino shrieked, jumping up. She hiccupped again. "Sorry, I ran all over Konoha."

"It's okay…" Kyoko sighed and leaned back into the pillows again. "Your outburst surprised me so much that I didn't even notice that last contraction…"

"Uh…you're welcome?"

"Okay, that's enough," Sakura said. "Kyoko, before Itachi comes back, Shishou wants me to tell you this: remember after your surgery to remove Orochimaru's poisons? Tsunade-shishou told you that you were in so much pain that your body acted of its own accord and your chakra network surged, causing your own chakra to attack both us and your own boy."

"I remember. But what does that have to do with anything now?"

"Kyoko-chan," Sakura sighed, "the Hokage is worried that you may do the same thing today when your contractions start getting more severe and closer together…So…we're going to cut off your chakra."

"What?" Kyoko sat up before suddenly clutching Ino's hand. The blonde shrieked in surprise before she saw that Sakura—who had taken Kyoko's other hand—was channeling chakra and followed her example.

Kyoko, however, appeared to be screaming without sound.

"I'm never having kids," Ino muttered but Sakura shook her head.

"This is all the pain that she held back while Itachi was in the room. She didn't want him to see."

"Oh…" Ino made a face. "I don't think I'd be able to do that," she said as Kyoko slumped against the pillows again, her breathing ragged.

The door swung open again as Tsunade came in, followed by Shizune.

"Alright…Sakura, have you told her?"

"Hai."

"Good." Tsunade began to made hand signs. "Kyoko, I'm going to stop your chakra flow, not completely, but enough that you can't do any damage if you lose control. Understand?"

"Ha—hai."

"Good. Now, let's do this before Itachi comes back," Tsunade said.

"He'll notice as soon as he comes back in what's happened," Kyoko warned.

"But by then it will be too late for him to do anything," Tsunade said. "This Jutsu will only let a medical nin release it, and just because you know medical Jutsu doesn't make you a medical nin."

Kyoko nodded.

"Ready?" Tsunade asked.

"Ready."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Out in the Hidden Rain Village, Madara, Pein, and Konan looked up as Zetsu suddenly appeared in front of them as a hologram.

"What?" Madara snapped.

"Congratulations to what's left of the Uchiha clan," Zetsu rasped. "**What's left of it, anyway**. Don't talk like that. The clan is growing now.** That's true**."

"Get on with it!" Madara growled.

"_Congratulations are in order_," Zetsu repeated. His image turned as the door opened. "Especially to you, Sasuke-kun."

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke scowled, waving Karin away.

"**Heh**,** heh**." Zetsu's black half laughed. "You're an uncle, Sasuke. _To a beautiful baby girl_."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Mwahahahaha! So, for those of you who were thinking that someone had been attacked…you were right. It was Dei-Dei. And what have we also learned from this? Simply this: Madara has had Zetsu in (or at least extremely close to) the Hidden Leaf Village for quite some time now.**

**Don't forget to check out my profile, it has a link for my next **_**Naruto**_** fic. So far the results are tied. Review please, it's greatly appreciated!!!**

**-Fangirl ^_|**


	16. Happiness, Tears, and a New Assignment

**Crimson Shuriken **

**By Ginta and Hakakku Fangirl**

**Disclaimer: I own neither **_**Naruto **_**nor **_**Naruto Shippuuden**_**, which are really the same thing (one manga, two anime). I do, however, like to screw with the character's lives.**

Don't forget to check out my profile for polls and links to pics!

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Previously:**_

_"Kyoko," Sakura said, "before Itachi comes back, Shishou wants me to tell you this: remember after your surgery to remove Orochimaru's poisons? Tsunade-shishou told you that you were in so much pain that your body acted of its own accord and your chakra network surged, causing your own chakra to attack both us and your own boy."_

_"I remember. But what does that have to do with anything now?"_

_"Kyoko-chan," Sakura sighed, "the Hokage is worried that you may do the same thing today when your contractions start getting more severe and closer together…So…we're going to cut off your chakra."_

_"What?" _

_The door swung open again as Tsunade came in, followed by Shizune._

_"Alright…Sakura, have you told her?"_

_"Hai."_

_"Good." Tsunade began to made hand signs. "Kyoko, I'm going to stop your chakra flow, not completely, but enough that you can't do any damage if you lose control. Understand?"_

_"Ha—hai."_

_"Good. Now, let's do this before Itachi comes back," Tsunade said._

_Kyoko nodded._

_"Ready?" Tsunade asked._

_"Ready."_

_**XXX**_

_Out in the Hidden Rain Village, Madara, Pein, and Konan looked up as Zetsu suddenly appeared in front of them as a hologram._

_"What?" Madara snapped._

_"Congratulations to what's left of the Uchiha clan," Zetsu rasped. "__**What's left of it, anyway**__. Don't talk like that. The clan is growing now.__** That's true**__."_

_"Get on with it!" Madara growled._

"Congratulations are in order_," Zetsu repeated. His image turned as the door opened. "Especially to you, Sasuke-kun."_

_"What are you talking about?" Sasuke scowled, waving Karin away._

_"__**Heh**__,__** heh**__." Zetsu's black half laughed. "You're an uncle, Sasuke. _To a beautiful baby girl."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Chapter Sixteen: Happiness, Tears, and a Very New Assignment (This chapter contains flashbacks from **_**Scarlet Kunai**_**, Chapter Thirty-Five: Long Procedure, Wonderful Friends, and Terrible Guilt)**

Looking down at the tiny baby girl whose face she was gently wiping blood from, Sakura smiled. Itachi and Kyoko had been so sure that it was a boy. But, then again…Sakura's own parents had thought the same thing with her, she knew.

Glancing over her shoulder, Sakura saw that Tsunade was releasing the Jutsu that had kept Kyoko's chakra blocked. It had been a good idea to cut off Kyoko's supply of chakra, Sakura reasoned. Towards the end, Kyoko had been in quite a bit of pain. Sakura shuddered slightly, remembering the last time Kyoko had been in this hospital…

_"Kyoko, I'm sorry, but this you're going to have to stay awake through this procedure," Tsunade said. "I'm sorry, we really thought that we'd be able to sedate you, but with you not taking your medication for the past week, the toxins have settled around and in your heart."_

"_If we don't keep you awake, you will more than likely go into cardiac arrest," Sakura said._

"_If you go into cardiac arrest," Hinata said softly, "it will be more painful than this procedure already will be, and you may not wake up."_

_Tsunade nodded._

"_This is a very delicate procedure," she said, as the nurses began to tie Kyoko down with soft cords infused with chakra. "And with your high pain tolerance, it shouldn't be too bad to start with. But I'm going to have to ask you to do something for us, and it will be very difficult the longer this goes on."_

"_Nani?" Kyoko asked, watching nervously as Shizune tested all the ropes with her hands, attempting to sever them with her chakra. They all held strong._

_"With your chakra-channeling ability so strong," Tsunade said, "I'm afraid that if your body reacts to highly to the pain, you may break the ropes on your own, which is why I need for you to concentrate hard the entire time on __not losing control of your chakra__." Tsunade looked at Kyoko sternly. "You have excellent control, but even the best of us can lose control when in extreme amounts of pain. That's why Kakashi and Gai will also be in here, to talk you through if it becomes too much to bear, and help you keep your chakra in check. We would use a jutsu to stop the flow of energy, but right now your chakra seems to be the only thing keeping the poisons from settling in you heart completely. And don't pass out! Ready? Then let's start."_

_Kyoko bit her lip as the cold water made first contact against her ashen skin…and then the pain began._

_The high pitched scream that escaped past the blood-tinted lips made even Sai shudder inside. He rushed forward and slipped beneath Kakashi's arms to place his hands on either side of Kyoko's face, holding her head still as she continued to thrash, attempting the throw off the women forcing cold water and warm chakra into her body, drawing out the hot poisons: Thick, angry, swirling black and purple slime that seemed to have a life of its own. _

_Hinata's eyes were wide as she watched Shizune and Sakura lifting away water that was more poison than anything, the dark mess curling like snakes. Kakashi and Gai exchanged a concerned look. It was no wonder the girl they were having such a hard time holding down was bucking so roughly against them, no question why her screams were so high pitched._

"_It looks like…like tar," Hinata whispered. Ino nodded. The poison had come out thin, compacted by chakra, but had thickened as soon as the water containing it was put back in the tubs._

"_Uh!" Gai gasped as Kyoko kneed his stomach, but held her legs down tighter._

"_Kyoko-san!" Kakashi said sharply. "Look at me! Look at me, Kyoko-san!"_

_Kyoko locked gazes with Kakashi who hid his shock at the look of panic in his comrade's eyes by smiling at her._

That had been about the time when things got out of hand. Even when Shikamaru had been brought into the room on Tsunade's orders and had held Kyoko down with his Shadow Posession…Kyoko had managed to break that hold and her chakra had gone haywire. At first, when Kyoko had suddenly stopped screaming and was laying still, no longer struggling against the same medical treatment that Sakura had used on Kankuro when he had been poisoned by Sasori of the Akatsuki, everyone thought the Shikamaru had succeeded in possessing Kyoko's motor functions entirely, even able to stop her screams. They hadn't been that lucky. Her chakra had begun to attack the poisons, the Kunoichi performing the Medical Ninjutsu, everyone holding her down, and had even managed to snap the ropes binding her. Worse, Kyoko's own chakra had turned on her, attacking her organs like a white blood cell attacks a virus.

_Kyoko's eyes suddenly snapped open, and she let out a blood-curdling shriek, harsher than her previous screams. Her grey-toned skin began to glow blue and Shikamaru swore, jumping to his feet._

"_What happened?" Tsunade yelled at him._

"_I don't know, I lost the jutsu!" he yelled back, performing hand signs faster than any of them could see. His Shadow Sewing Justsu snaked around Kyoko's form, holding her down, but broke after only a few seconds._

"_Sakura-chan, hold the water guard!" Tsunade said. "Hinata, use your Byakuugan!"_

"_Hai!" both girls said._

"_Byakuugan!" Hinata's eyes changed as Sakura channeled more chakra into Kyoko. Hinata gasped._

"_What is it?" Tsunade asked anxiously._

"_Everyone but Sakura get the water out of her now!" Hinata cried, but it was too late. While Sakura was able to keep the bubble of water intact, and Tsunade able to lift away another bubble filled with the black goo, this time from the large intestine, Ino and Shizune weren't as lucky. The chakra-infused water traps they had filled to the limit with poison had bursts halfway out of Kyoko's body._

"_Don't touch it!" Tsunade yelled as the nurses made to wipe the blackness away with towels. The slime was oozing off in rivulets from Kyoko's chest and abdomen, leaving harsh blisters and sizzling through the sheet covering the metal table._

"_Use the water to lift it up!" Shizune said, following Tsunade's lead. Sakura held fast the water protecting the heart while Ino began to clear the table as Tsunade and Shizune quickly lifted and siphoned the black from the ash-white skin, revealing raw, red skin and angry blisters. _

"_Hinata, what's happening?" Tsunade asked as the last of the spilled poison was siphoned away. _

"_It's Kyoko-chan's chakra!" Hinata said. "It's begun to attack our chakra, that's why the bubbles burst!" She focused her chakra harder, smaller. "The poison that escaped is just below the skin! It's thick and close enough I can see it!" _

_Hinata ran her hand carefully over Kyoko's abdomen, gasping when her skin grazed against the skin between Kyoko's navel and sternum._

"_It's right here!" she said. "I can feel it, it's hot! I can feel it moving!"_

_Tsunade replaced Hinata's hand with one of her own, nodding. There was worry in her eyes as she drew water into her hand and forced it into Kyoko's stomach. _

"_Shizune, create a wall around her intestines and liver, Hinata, around her lungs and diaphragm; keep it up with your Byakuugan. Ino, cover her reproductive organs and stomach," the Hokage ordered as she focused the orb of water around the bubbling mass that was now so close to the surface of Kyoko's body they could all see the dark, moving mess. "Shikamaru, hold her down with your Shadow Sewing! Kakashi, everyone else, hold her down fast, break her bones if it's necessary, but __keep her still__! This is going to be painful."_

_Tsunade bit her lip. _

"_Scalpel," she said, holding out her hand to the nurses. Holding the given blade steady, she turned to the boy with the black eyes. "Sai… Stop her chakra."_

"_Hai!" Sai began to perform hand signs._

"_But you said that if her chakra was the only thing keeping the poisons from--"_

"_I know what I said, Ino!" Tsunade snapped. "Hinata, is any of the poison settling in the bubble?"_

"_Iie. It's all staying at the surface," the Hyuuga said, sweat dripping down her brow. Kyoko remained still, but her chakra network was chaotic, attacking the foreign chakra in her body like a white blood cell attacks a virus. The girls had to repair the damage done to the water traps inside Kyoko's body as quickly as they could, to protect her organs from both Orochimaru's poison and Kyoko's own wildly churning chakra. _

"_Ready?" Tsunade asked._

_Sai nodded._

"_On the count of three, then. Ichi…Ni…San!"_

_Sai placed his fingertips on Kyoko's temples; the blue glow of the chakra stopped. And a flash of silver ended in a spurt of burgundy liquid. Hinata whimpered with sympathy as Kyoko gasped as struggled under the knife, as Tsunade cut a straight line along the side of the dark-haired girl's stomach, using the bright green chakra to pull all the poison from the wound into the water streaming above the body. Blood flecked the water, in the midst of the black and purple slimy mass of toxins._

"_It's almost like it's angry with us for removing it," Ino whispered._

"_That's ridiculous," Sakura said, but bit her lip. Ino had a point. The swirling mess was black, thick, grotesque, and twisted like a viper, as though it had a mind of its own. "How has she managed to even stay alive?" she asked. "With this in her system? The moment it began to coat her lungs, she should have stopped breathing. When it settled in her heart, it should have stopped beating."_

_Ino shook her head._

"_I don't know," she whispered. "I don't know."_

_There was another spurt of blood, trapped in the bubble, as Tsunade grunted, forcing all of the poison trapped in the water out of Kyoko's stomach._

"_Hinata, heal the wound!" Tsunade said as she let the water go into the empty tub. "Sakura, take over protecting the lungs and diaphragm as well as the heart, I have to get out the rest of the poison. Sai! Is she still awake?"_

"_Just barely," Sai said; he was concentrating hard on channeling his own chakra into Kyoko's temples. "But if I stop this and she falls asleep, she won't wake up."_

"_Keep it up, then!" Tsunade said as Kyoko's eyelid's fluttered, her breathing shallow._

"_Hai!"_

After they had finally removed all the toxins, Kyoko had slept for over fourteen hours and the result of keeping her still had caused more damage to her body: Shikamaru's Shadow Sewing had cracked her left femur and both tibula, and the pressure Kakashi had had to use had badly bruised her shoulder and sprained her wrist. Burns from the spilled toxins had left blisters over her body and were unable to be healed; fortunately those scars had all but faded.

Sakura finished cleaning the baby and turned towards the new mother and father with a smile. Eventually, Kyoko's little remaining chakra that Tsunade had left to her during her labor had intensified and had settled in her cervix. Tsunade, Sakura knew, was very relieved. They had kept only one thing from Kyoko about her pregnancy from her and it was this: From the very moment Tsunade had found out, the Hokage's thoughts had raced straight back to that day in the operating room, when Kyoko had spent nearly nine hours without a trace of her own chakra in her system, kept awake, and therefore alive, by Sai's own energy. What had worried Tsunade most about the situation, was not that the father of Kyoko's baby was the man who had killed off his entire clan, was not that Akatsuki might find out. It wasn't even that if the Elders found out about the baby they could sabatoge Itachi's trial. It was what Kyoko did every time she felt pain; she would isolate the area with chakra and, if the pain became too much, she would lose control, and the chakra would attack the source. Tsunade had been terrified that, if that happened, Kyoko's chakra would attack and destroy the baby before she could even give birth.

As Sakura placed the newborn in Kyoko's arms, she knew that it wouldn't have happened. It wasn't like back then, when Kyoko believed that the only reason she had to live was for her missions. Now Kyoko believed in life, not survival. And Sakura was beginning to realize that she use to be exactly the same way. She had been a lot like Kyoko. True, she had never been tortured at the hands of anyone even a fraction as cruel as Orochimaru. The most physical pain she had ever endured at once was from Sasori of the Red Sands' poisons, which had lasted only a little while, not over half a lifetime. Her parents, like Kyoko's, were civilians, not Shinobi, but they had never sold her blood or beaten her. They were also both still alive and actively involved in her life. And Sakura had never fallen in love with her sensei or risked her life for an old bond that would mean betraying her home.

But they were still so amazingly alike, Sakura realized. They had both been left by an Uchiha because of the Elder's Massacre (as the Uchiha Massacre was now being called by many of the older Shinobi). They had both been betrayed by someone they loved and yet they still stood by them. And, until recently, they had only lived to survive.

But now Kyoko lived for love. A long, long time ago, Sakura had done the same, even though hers was an unrequited love. She had still lived for Sasuke. After he had left, she had only lived to survive. It was only by fooling herself that she thought she was living to bring Sasuke back. She still wanted him back, very much. But not the same way she had. But she wanted Sasuke back in the village, back for Team Seven.

But she no longer lived for him. And it seemed that she had forgotten just how empty her life had become now that she no longer loved.

Yes, she loved Naruto and Kakashi, they were her team, her family. She loved Ino, Yamato, even Sai. But it wasn't the same, Sakura realized. She wanted to live because she wanted to be with them, yes. But it wasn't exactly living for them, she was still only surviving, trying to live to survive that horrible guilt that still ate at her heart, knowing that if she had just been more serious then, even only half as serious as she was now about being a Kunoichi, then she might have had an actual chance in stopping Sasuke from leaving the Hidden Leaf Village.

Looking at Itachi's wide eyes and Kyoko's exhausted, loving smile, however…Sakura realized that her reasons for living just weren't enough for a real life…and that made her feel only more guilty.

_**XXX**_

"So, what are you going to name her?" Temari asked a few hours later as she cooed over the baby; Shikamaru was napping in a chair, having nodded off almost as soon as he had sat down. Kyoko assumed that he hadn't slept much since he and Temari had arrived in the Leaf, though it was more likely just from anxiety about his mother's reactions than anything else.

Kyoko sighed.

"I was thinking of Obito, for Sempai," she said. "He was his best friend and helped him so much, even if Sempai didn't realize it until later. Or even just going with Kakashi. But she's a girl, so that doesn't work. And then when Jiraiya no Dana died…Itachi and I had agreed on that name. But, like I said, I can't exactly give a boy's name to my daughter."

Temari grinned.

"Hakate Kakashi is really important to you, isn't he?" she asked.

"I'd better be important to her," Kakashi said, coming into the room. He smiled behind his mask, his eye creasing. "I did teach her almost all she knows, even if her techniques and attitude have always reminded me of Itachi." He nodded behind him, where they could see, just before the door swung shut, Itachi talking to Tsunade and Shizune.

Kyoko laughed.

"Yes, you're that important to me, Sempai!" she smiled, sighing tiredly as Kakashi took his goddaughter from her. He smiled down at the baby. "Sempai, you need to think about settling down and having a baby. You like this one so much, now you need one, too."

Kakashi made a face behind his mask.

"No thank you," he said. "I'll just steal this one when you're not looking."

"Over my dead body," Itachi said as the door swung open, then shut with a bang that made Shikamaru jolt awake (though he fell back asleep again when he realized they weren't under attack).

Itachi glanced over at the door and pulled it open again for Sakura and Sai; Sakura smiled at the sight of Kakashi holding a baby.

"I knew you were happy to be chosen as the godfather, Sensei, but I never thought you'd hold her," she said.

"Neither did I," Kakashi admitted. "Not until she was less…breakable, anyway."

Temari and Sakura laughed.

"Have you decided on a godmother yet?" Sai asked.

"Hai." Itachi nodded. "I want it to be Sakura-san."

Sakura grinned; they had already discussed this a few days ago and she had readily accepted.

"So." She turned to Itachi and Kyoko. "What are you going to name her. Any ideas yet?"

Itachi shook his head, his eyes never leaving the baby, who's shock of black hair had the exact same blue shaded tint that both his mother and baby brother had.

"Iie, none yet."

"Actually," Kyoko murmured and every one turned to her. She blushed. "I do have one name I like, but…" She trailed off before looking out the window. "I don't think it's really a good idea."

"What is it?" Sai asked, by Kyoko shook her head.

"Iie, it's not important," she muttered, but Itachi tilted her chin up with his fingertips.

"What's the name?" he asked softly.

Kyoko bit her lip nervously before whispering, "It's Mitoko."

Abruptly, Itachi straightened up, staring at Kyoko.

"She already looks like her," he said slowly. "Isn't it a bit much to give her her name?"

"Itachi?" Kyoko whispered as he turned away and strode towards the door. As he left the room, the door slammed shut behind him. "Itachi!"

Kyoko began to cry, her face in her hands; Sakura rushed over to her and put an arm around her.

"Shh… It's okay," Sakura said. Then, confused, "Who's Mitoko?" she asked.

"Mi—Mitoko was Itachi's mother," Kyoko whispered. "And he's right. The baby looks so much like his mother." She buried her face in Sakura's shoulder. "He loved his mother so much…He couldn't kill her. He told Tsunade-hime and she told me. He just couldn't do it, even though it meant keeping Sasuke alive. Madara was the one to kill Mitoko and it was brutal. I shouldn't have brought it up, I knew it was a bad idea."

"Hey, it's okay," Sakura said softly. She glanced up at the door as it opened again, but instead of Itachi it was Ino.

"Hey, Forehead, the Hokage wants to see you," she said, giggling. "Cut it out, Kiba!" she hissed over her shoulder.

"Right." Sakura squeezed Kyoko's shoulders. "I'll be back soon, okay?"

"Right." Kyoko smiled thinly as Sai sat on the bed and took her hand.

"And if I see Itachi, I'll kick his ass for you!" Sakura called over her shoulder as she left, making Kyoko laugh softly.

"Mitoko is a good name," Kakashi said finally, breaking the silence that had followed. "She does look a lot like her."

Kyoko nodded.

"I was almost afraid that she'd end up looking like one of my parents," she said. "Those sharp features and mean faces…but—"

"That could never happen," Sai said confidently. He smiled, one of his true grins. "A baby born with parents who have as much love for each other as you and Itachi could never be bad looking."

"Sai," Kyoko breathed. "That's so sweet."

"Yes…it's all in this book," Sai said, holding up a slim pamphlet. "I picked it up in the waiting room while you were up here giving birth to Mitoko."

"I don't know that Itachi would like it if he heard you calling her that," Kyoko said. "Especially as he seems so against it."

"Well," Sai said, "I've held her, and I think she's a Mitoko. She looks like a Mitoko. And that's good enough for me." He stood up. "I have to leave, I'll be back later."

"I agree with Sai," Kakashi said and Temari nodded as the former Root ANBU left.

"She feels like a Mitoko," the Suna ambassador said. "Don't worry, Itachi-san will come around."

Kyoko grinned weakly as Kakashi handed her her daughter.

"I hope so."

_**XXX**_

"_What_ kind of mission did you say this was?" Sakura asked, her eyes glinting.

"You heard me," Tsunade said. "A seduction mission. You will go to the Land of Waves and use your charm as a woman to gain information from the Hidden Mist's Ambassador, who is staying there for the Land of Wave's renowned gambling and parties, as well as the lesser known about prostitution in the smaller towns near the main city."

"You mean a fuck mission," Sakura said angrily. "But Shishou—"

"I'm sorry, Sakura, but you have to learn how to do this kind of mission sooner or later," Tsunade said stubbornly, "and sooner is better than later." She sighed, standing. "You'll be going with Deidara, Sai, and Kakashi; they have a mission together that will be taking them to the Land of Waves as well."

"And what will they be doing?" Sakura asked bitterly.

"Seduction, of course," Tsunade said impatiently. "If it's the Land of Waves, it's either seduction or protection, and since the Prince Team Seven and Rock Lee protected six years ago became king and his wife agreed to live with him again, they've had no problems with protection, they rule too well and there's no point in any Shinobi nation taking over the Land of Waves, there would be no profit in it, it's just not practical to have an island as a Shinobi nation."

"So this is a mission with my team, except for Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Iie. You'll be posing as a mere woman looking for gambling and a good time with a man," Tsunade said. "Kakashi, Sai, and Deidara will be in a smaller town, posing as…well, let's just say that they might make a little money on the side," she said.

"They're going to be hookers!?" Sakura shrieked.

"No! They'll just be posing as men who want to drink, gamble, and sleep with loose women," Tsunade scowled. She shuddered. "I try to avoid giving those missions if I can help it. No, they'll be scouting out a strip joint that doubles as a gambling house." She grinned. "I don't know much about Sai and Deidara's abilities, but I'd never place a bet against Kakashi."

"You might find that funny, Master, but I don't!" Sakura said.

"I'm sorry, Sakura, but you can't refuse this mission. I'd send Kyoko, but she's just had a baby. I can't send Itachi; his Genjutsu would work and he's always been wonderful when it comes to getting information, but Akatsuki knows that he's here and if he leaves the village on his own, they'll expect him to give them information. And I can't send Sai. It would be different if the Mist Ambassador were gay or a woman, I could send a Shinobi, but he's not, so I have to send a Kunoichi, and the only Kunoichi I have who aren't already assigned to something are genin!"

Tsunade sighed, standing.

"Sakura, we lost a lot of Ninja in the fight against Orochimaru during your first Chuunin exam, and we've never recovered the number. And we don't have very many Kunoichi. Most teams are only made up of men, and no team that we have in Konoha that does have a Kunoichi only has one unless it's a Jounin leader with three genin. And I can't send any of the ANBU because they're all booked up with missions as well. It has to be you." Tsunade sighed again; Sakura still looked angry.

"Listen, Sakura," she said. "Go talk to Kyoko about it. She'll tell you herself, it's not nearly as hard as you think it is. And I know that it's more often heard as a 'fuck mission,' but that's only because it's annoying to most of the time to do. Ask Temari as well, she knows. And most often a seduction mission doesn't even involve sex. I've sent Kyoko on countless seduction missions, from the age of fourteen, and she's only had to have sex during three of them." She smiled. "I don't expect this man to want to sleep with you, he has a wife and the word is that he is very loyal to her, but a very willing man when drunk. Get him drunk, take him up to a room, get some answers, then knock him out with a Genjutsu and he'll think the only reason he can't remember the sex is because of the hangover."

"Shishou," Sakura said, in a voice that said, quite clearly, _don't patronize me_.

"Alright, there's about a sixty-forty percent chance that you'll have to have sex with him," Tsunade admitted, "the sixty leaning towards sex unless you can get him drunk enough."

"Fine, I'll do it," Sakura muttered. "But we need to get more Kunoichi. Are you sure that there's no one else? Anko? Kurenai?"

"Anko is currently scouting out information on the whereabouts of Kabuto, and Kurenai has little Asuma to take care of, she's still on maternity leave," Tsunade said. "I'm sorry, but it has to be you."

"Alright," Sakura sighed, leaving as soon as Tsunade had given her a packet of information on the man she would be seducing. Surprisingly, Sai was right outside the door.

"I heard all that," he said.

Sakura glared at him as he began to walk with her back to the hospital.

"Don't look at me like that," Sai said. "I just want to help. Sempai, Deidara, and I already know about our own mission and that yours is in the same country."

"Great. So the whole team will know about this mission," Sakura grumbled.

"No, so far only me, Tsunade didn't tell us what you would be doing," Sai said. "And none of us asked. But instead of going to Kyoko and Temari-san…I have a better idea."

Sakura paused, then said, "I'm listening."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Well, it's twenty-two pages! Mwahahaha! Another cliffe, not sorry this time. But, I've explained the situation with the worry and cutting off Kyoko's chakra. Kyoko was wrong when thinking her daughter was a boy, but that's fine…But I'm not really sure if I understand yet why Itachi is so pissed off, and I'm the one writing this, so that's kind of confusing…And now Sakura has a new mission, her first "adult content" mission. And Sai has some advice, what is it? And don't worry, we'll hear from Akatsuki soon! Things are only just now starting to get really interesting, so stay tuned! **

**-Fangirl ^_|**

**Oh, and don't forget to vote on the poll on my profile, for the pairing of my next **_**Naruto**_** fic, Sakura and ????? It's no longer tied, but I'd like some more votes, please! And don't forget to review, it's greatly appreciated!!! **


	17. You May Be Right

**Crimson Shuriken **

**By Ginta and Hakakku Fangirl**

**Disclaimer: I own neither **_**Naruto **_**nor **_**Naruto Shippuuden**_**, which are really the same thing (one manga, two anime). I do, however, like to screw with the character's lives.**

Don't forget to check out my profile for polls and links to pics!

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Previously:**_

_"I was thinking of naming her Obito, for Sempai," Kyoko said. "He was his best friend and helped him so much, even if Sempai didn't realize it until later. Or even just going with Kakashi. But she's a girl, so that doesn't work. And then when Jiraiya no Dana died…Itachi and I had agreed on that name. But, like I said, I can't exactly give a boy's name to my daughter."_

_Temari grinned._

_"Hakate Kakashi is really important to you, isn't he?" she asked._

_"I'd better be important to her," Kakashi said, coming into the room. He smiled behind his mask, his eye creasing. "I did teach her almost all she knows, even if her techniques and attitude have always reminded me of Itachi." He nodded behind him, where they could see, just before the door swung shut, Itachi talking to Tsunade and Shizune._

_Kyoko laughed._

_"Yes, you're that important to me, Sempai!" she smiled, sighing tiredly as Kakashi took his goddaughter from her. He smiled down at the baby. "Sempai, you need to think about settling down and having a baby. You like this one so much, now you need one, too."_

_Kakashi made a face behind his mask._

_"No thank you," he said. "I'll just steal this one when you're not looking."_

_"Over my dead body," Itachi said._

_"I knew you were happy to be chosen as the godfather, Sensei, but I never thought you'd hold her," Sakura said._

_"Neither did I," Kakashi admitted. "Not until she was less…breakable, anyway."_

_Temari and Sakura laughed._

_"Have you decided on a godmother yet?" Sai asked._

_"Hai." Itachi nodded. "I want it to be Sakura-san."_

_Sakura grinned; they had already discussed this a few days ago and she had readily accepted._

_"So." She turned to Itachi and Kyoko. "What are you going to name her. Any ideas yet?"_

_Itachi shook his head, his eyes never leaving the baby, who's shock of black hair had the exact same blue shaded tint that both his mother and baby brother had._

_"Iie, none yet."_

_"Actually," Kyoko murmured and every one turned to her. She blushed. "I do have one name I like, but…" She trailed off before looking out the window. "I don't think it's really a good idea."_

_"What is it?" Sai asked, by Kyoko shook her head._

_"Iie, it's not important," she muttered, but Itachi tilted her chin up with his fingertips._

_"What's the name?" he asked softly._

_Kyoko bit her lip nervously before whispering, "It's Mitoko."_

_Abruptly, Itachi straightened up, staring at Kyoko._

_"She already looks like her," he said slowly. "Isn't it a bit much to give her her name?"_

_"Itachi?" Kyoko whispered as he turned away and strode towards the door. As he left the room, the door slammed shut behind him. "Itachi!"_

**Chapter Seventeen: You May Be Right**

"Sakura-chan?" Kyoko asked sweetly.

"Hm?" Sakura glanced up from checking the baby's vital signs.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Ask away," Sakura said. "Is it about the baby?"

"No…I was just curious…" Kyoko's eyes suddenly narrowed. "Sakura, why has my best friend not visited the baby and me today?"

Sakura flinched. She knew what Kyoko was talking about.

"Um…"

"Or, more to the point," Kyoko interrupted, "why did I see him rushed past my room last night, unconscious, with what appeared to be a broken collar bone?"

Sakura flushed, remembering…

_"Don't look at me like that," Sai said. "I just want to help. Sempai, Deidara, and I already know about our own mission and that yours is in the same country."_

_"Great. So the whole team will know about this mission," Sakura grumbled._

_"No, so far only me, Tsunade didn't tell us what you would be doing," Sai said. "And none of us asked. But instead of going to Kyoko and Temari-san…I have a better idea."_

_Sakura paused, then said, "I'm listening."_

_Sai gave her a small small._

_"Instead of asking them about seduction missions and making them worry about you…why don't you just get help from me?"_

_Sakura frowned._

_"What do you mean?" she asked._

_"It's simple," Sai said. "We're teammates, and teammates help each other, right?"_

_"Right…" Sakura said slowly, following Sai as he began to walk down the hall. _

_"Sakura, all you have to do is ask," Sai said cheerfully. "I'll do it in a heartbeat."_

_"Ask you what?"_

_"For help, of course. That's what teammates do, you just agreed with me. And it's not like you can ask Naruto, he's off training to be a sage like Jiraiya-sama. And you might be friends with the Kazekage, but he's in Suna." Sai frowned. "So that wouldn't work, it takes two days to travel back and forth between the Hidden Sand and the Hidden Leaf, and we have to leave in just two days—"_

_"Shishou didn't mention that part," Sakura frowned._

_"She didn't tell you when we were leaving?" Sai asked._

_"No, but it's probably in this file she gave me," Sakura asked, scanning the first page. "Yeah, it's right here at the top."_

_"Well, you can't ask Kiba…or Neji. No, that's definitely a bad idea, to ask a Hyuuga," Sai said thoughtfully. "I suppose you could always ask Sempai or even Deidara…Hai, I bet Deidara would be willing. Rock Lee, he would be really happy to do it…Shikamaru, no, he and Temari are together, that would be akward…" Sai was lost in thought and Sakura watched him suspiciously. "Chouji, but I doubt he'd really be interested, I think he likes food more than that…Shino, but I don't know that he'd be much help…" He trailed off, hand on his chin and one arm crossed as the two teammates walked out of the Hokage's Tower and into the fading sunlight._

_"Sai, are you going to tell me your idea or not?" Sakura asked impatiently._

_"Hmm? Oh, right." Sai gave her another smile. "There's a few more you could ask, but I really think that I'm the best choice, seeing how as we're teammates, and this could even help us to form a stronger bond of friendship."_

_"_What_ could help us form a stronger bond of friendship?" Sakura asked._

_"Well, fucking." Sai grinned at Sakura. "Like I said, I'm not the only choice, but at least you wouldn't go into this mission with absolutely no experience—"_

_Sai didn't notice Sakura's expression._

_"—so the best choice is really for you to gain experience by attempting to seduce me and—"_

_Sai didn't get a chance to finish. Instead, he found himself flat on his back, a sharp pain in his jaw and Sakura standing over him. Sai closed his eyes. He was going to die, he just knew it. The only thing he _didn't_ know was why._

"Sakura-chan?" Kyoko asked. "Are you alright?"

"Hm?" Sakura jolted out of her thoughts. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Then answer my question," Kyoko said. "Why is Sai in the hospital?"

"Oh, um…" Sakura blushed.

"Sakura-chan, what is it?"

"I, um…I have a new mission," Sakura muttered, glad that she and Kyoko were alone with the baby. "It's one I've never had before…a seduction mission."

"Oh." Kyoko looked thoughtful. "Sakura-chan, if Sai was teasing you, there was still no need to go that far, you could have just—"

"No, it wasn't that," Sakura said. "In fact, I would have preferred that." She scowled. "No, it was something else."

"So, does Sai even know about your mission?" Kyoko asked. "I know that he's also going on a seduction-type mission with Sempai and Deidara."

"Hai, and our missions are both in the Land of Waves," Sakura said. "And only a few miles apart, so we'll be able to communicate over the new radios we just got."

"Then what did Sai do?"

Sakura scowled.

"He told me that I should gain experience."

"How would you do that?"

"Well, he suggested quite a few names," Sakura fumed. "And then he told me that he would be the best choice for it. He wants me to attempt to seduce him!"

"What?" Kyoko frowned. But what she said next shocked Sakura. "_That's_ why you beat him up?"

"What?!" Sakura shrieked. "Don't tell me you agree with him, Kyoko-chan!"

Kyoko shrugged, standing up to place Mitoko in her crib.

"Well, it's better to have some experience seducing a man than to go with none," Kyoko said. "And I know Sai, better than you do. I do," she said when Sakura opened her mouth to protest. "I know that you and Naruto were the ones to help him gain his emotion. I still feel guilty about that," she frowned. "I should have been the one to do that. But my point is, Sai really just wants to help you, Sakura-chan. He really cares about you, I can tell. He just wants to help."

"So you're saying that I should just give up my virginity to Sai?" Sakura asked, incredulous.

"I'm not saying that you have to go that far," Kyoko said. "But isn't it better to lose it to a friend than to someone you don't know? I know that seduction missions don't always end in sex, but do you really want to take that chance?"

Sakura frowned, biting her lip.

"Didn't you have your first seduction mission with Sai?" she asked.

Kyoko nodded.

"I was sent on the mission and told that sex was mandatory, but I was also lucky enough that I could chose a partner. I chose Sai, who was also a virgin at the time. I knew him, I trained with him on occasion, even though he was in Root and I was not; I didn't even know at the time what Root was." Kyoko sighed. "Sakura, Sai is a good man, he'll help you, and I can promise you, he's not going to force you to do anything that you don't want to do. I suggest you take him up on his offer."

Sakura frowned.

"You're probably right," she whispered finally. "I'll ask him when he wakes up."

"I'd wait a little while," Kyoko said, grinning. "He might not be so quick to agree after the number you just pulled on him."

Sakura groaned.

"I know, but he made me so angry! He even suggested that I go to Deidara for it."

"Dei-kun's not so bad," Kyoko said. "He's really sweet, he wouldn't make you do anything you don't like, either."

"I know, but he also suggested Sensei!" Sakura wailed, burying her face in the bed.

Kyoko choked, trying not to laugh.

"I don't think you have to worry about Kakashi-sempai," she said, "he's not going to break protocol and sleep with a student. If you weren't still his student, then maybe he'd take you up on the offer, but that's one lesson he'd never give."

Sakura looked up.

"I know, but that doesn't mean it wasn't an inappropriate suggestion," she growled.

"I know, but Sai was still just trying to help." Kyoko sighed. "Have you seen Itachi?"

Sakura shook her head.

"Iie, I haven't. Why?"

Kyoko's smile fell.

"I haven't seen him since yesterday, just before you left to go see Tsunade-hime," she said softly.

Sakura sighed.

"He's really hung up about you wanting to name her Mitoko, isn't he?" she asked.

Kyoko nodded, frowning.

"He loved his mother so much," she said. "And he knows that she's the one who alerted the hospital to how badly I was faring during the first of my training; if she hadn't, they'd never have known that the poisons were getting stronger. He knows how much I loved her too. The least I can do is give her grandchild her name."

Sakura squeezed her hand.

"Don't worry," she said. "He'll realize it soon, it's the best name for her."

Kyoko smile weakly.

"I know," she said. "I know."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Akatsuki will be in the next chapter, just a head's up. Review please, it's greatly appreciated!**_

_**-Fangirl.**_


	18. An Angry Uchiha & an Answer From Haruno

**Crimson Shuriken **

**By Ginta and Hakakku Fangirl**

**Disclaimer: I own neither **_**Naruto **_**nor **_**Naruto Shippuuden**_**, which are really the same thing (one manga, two anime). I do, however, like to screw with the character's lives.**

Don't forget to check out my profile for polls and links to pics! I finally, finally have a ShikaxTema pic, called "Ambushed"!

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Previously:**_

_"Kyoko is still alive," Sasuke said._

_"What?" Madara hissed, rising to his feet. "You mean that slutty little bitch was his lover?"_

_"Hai. She was his student then, but he was still obsessed with her," Sasuke said._

_"But she's dead now," Madara said, sitting back down. _

_"Hai," Pein said, nodding. "It's a true shame, I liked her; she was very useful. But Madara felt she was no longer of use to us, so we gave her the false mission of going after Hidan and assassinating him."_

_Konan nodded._

_"Hidan will use her as a sacrifice," she said. "It is very regretful, but it must be done. She informed us that she would be unable to work with us for an interval of nearly six months and Madara decided that she is thus no longer useful to us and may even betray us, seeing as Sasori and particularly Deidara are dead and we've no idea yet where Itachi is."_

_**XXX**_

_"I see. So I was right about her being a whore," Madara said, settling back into his chair as if the satisfaction of being right were enough to console him over the loss of yet another Akatsuki member. _

_"Not really. _The child is also parented by Itachi," _Zetsu added casually. Four heads snapped towards the plant-like man as Sasuke, Madara, Pein, and Konan all stared at him. Zetsu shrugged._

_"I thought you knew," he said. "__**Itachi has been in Konoha for the past three and a half months**__."_

_Madara stood up._

_"She's dies," he muttered._

_**XXX**_

_Out in the Hidden Rain Village, Madara, Pein, and Konan looked up as Zetsu suddenly appeared in front of them as a hologram._

_"What?" Madara snapped._

_"Congratulations to what's left of the Uchiha clan," Zetsu rasped. "__**What's left of it, anyway**__. Don't talk like that. The clan is growing now.__** That's true**__."_

_"Get on with it!" Madara growled._

"Congratulations are in order_," Zetsu repeated. His image turned as the door opened. "Especially to you, Sasuke-kun."_

_"What are you talking about?" Sasuke scowled, waving Karin away._

_"__**Heh**__,__** heh**__." Zetsu's black half laughed. "You're an uncle, Sasuke. _To a beautiful baby girl."

_**XXX**_

"_Sai wants me to attempt to seduce him!"_

_"What?" Kyoko frowned. But what she said next shocked Sakura. "That's why you beat him up?"_

_"What?!" Sakura shrieked. "Don't tell me you agree with him, Kyoko-chan!"_

_Kyoko shrugged, standing up to place Mitoko in her crib._

_"Well, it's better to have some experience seducing a man than to go with none," Kyoko said. "And I know Sai, better than you do. I do," she said when Sakura opened her mouth to protest. "I know that you and Naruto were the ones to help him gain his emotion. I still feel guilty about that," she frowned. "I should have been the one to do that. But my point is, Sai really just wants to help you, Sakura-chan. He really cares about you, I can tell. He just wants to help."_

_"So you're saying that I should just give up my virginity to Sai?" Sakura asked, incredulous._

_"I'm not saying that you have to go that far," Kyoko said. "But isn't it better to lose it to a friend than to someone you don't know? I know that seduction missions don't always end in sex, but do you really want to take that chance?"_

_Sakura frowned, biting her lip._

_**XXX**_

_Madara fumed. They had all thought that Kyoko was bringing Itachi's body to the Akatsuki hideout in the Land of Wind, the cave near Suna that had been demolished by Haruno Sakura and then rebuilt, but Kyoko had not come back to Akatsuki for a month. She had said, without preamble, when she came back that she had intended to take Itachi to a doctor in a village that had no idea who the Akatsuki were nor had heard of the Uchiha Massacre, but Itachi had gotten away from her. She claimed she could only assume he was confused and said that she had been searching for him the entire month but to no avail._

_What Madara did not know, however, was that Kyoko had reported something entirely different to Pein and Konan. She had reported to the two alone that Itachi was with her in Konoha receiving medical treatment from the Fifth Hokage herself. Of the few drawbacks, the worst was that Pein now expected Itachi to become a spy, the same as Kyoko._

_But he knew now. And Madara was not happy. Not only was his nephew back in Konoha, but the slutty little bitch who had brought him there, the girl who had kept him distracted for over a year, was now pregnant with an Uchiha child._

_No, Madara was _not_ happy._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Chapter Eighteen: An Angry Uchiha and an Answer from Haruno**

Sasuke scowled.

"What the hell are you talking about, Zetsu?" he demanded.

"Itachi and Kyoko," Zetsu rasped. "_Kyoko just finished birthing and the pink-haired girl said it was a girl_."

"So the kid came early?" Sasuke asked.

"Iie.** She came right on time**."

Sasuke frowned.

"What's wrong?" Karin asked as she came in through the door.

Sasuke ignored her, instead speaking to Zetsu.

"But if Kyoko carried to term, she would have been pregnant when Kabuto brought her to me."

Zetsu nodded.

"_She was_. **She just didn't know it yet**."

"What did Kabuto bring you a girl for?" Karin asked; Sasuke ignored her.

"And Kabuto didn't realize it by her chakra?" he said. "He's supposed to be a medical Ninja."

"That's not how chakra and medical Ninjutsu work," Konan said softly, glancing at Pein. This wasn't going well. If Sasuke were to do anything to hurt Kyoko, there was no way they could get Itachi back. And if they couldn't get Itachi, there was no way they could get Kyoko. It was the same the other way around. If they couldn't get Kyoko back, then they couldn't get Itachi. They needed the Sharingan. True, they had Madara and Sasuke, both of whom possessed the gift of the Copy Wheel. But Madara's Sharingan was damaged and of no use, and Sasuke was not fully under their control. They needed Itachi's Sharingan and his immaculate skills on the battlefield, and, almost as much, they needed Kyoko's skills as a spy and an explosives expert. According to Zetsu's reports, Deidara had now been in Konoha for five months but had yet to recover any of his memory and, despite being told and recognizing the Kazekage, Gaara of the Desert, he did not remember anything about being in Akatsuki, or even what it was.

Yes, they needed Itachi and Kyoko. Without Itachi, there was no Kyoko, and without Kyoko, there was no Itachi. and without Kyoko, there would certainly be no Deidara.

But, as much as Pein wanted Itachi back, and as much as he understood exactly what it would take to do that, he also knew that Sasuke was now Madara's favorite. The eldest Uchiha was furious with Kyoko for not bringing Itachi straight back to the Akatsuki, furious that she had distracted the Uchiha, that she had brought him back to his old village. And Madara seemed determined to feel immense hatred for anything to do with the grey-eyed girl and that included Itachi.

Pein also knew that Sasuke would leave if Itachi came back and, as Madara's favorite, that would only anger the older man masquerading as Tobi all the more.

Konan and Pein looked up together as Kisame came into the room, slamming the door in annoyance. The door opened again immediately and Suigetsu followed, a greedy look in his eyes as he kept close to Kisame. Juugo wandered in as well, a bird on his shoulder and looking as though he had followed his teammate only for something to do.

Karin glanced over at Suigetsu with annoyance before turning back to Sasuke.

"Why did Kabuto bring you a girl, Sasuke?" she asked again.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"It requires children to revive a clan, Karin," he said slowly. "And children whose mothers miscarry are worthless."

Karin flushed. She doubted that Sasuke knew, but when Orochimaru and Kabuto had sent vials of Sasuke's sperm to her to use on the women in her base, Karin had successfully managed to impregnate twenty women with it. All of the women had miscarried, apparently unable to handle their pregnancies. Karin wasn't surprised; all of the prisoners in the experimental base were weak, with ill health. What _had_ surprised her was her own miscarriage. As soon as she had discovered that the contents of the vials had come from Sasuke, and that he wanted to revive his clan…She hadn't been able to resist and had used it on her self. Twice. The third time, she had suddenly stopped before even uncovering the vial in its hiding place by the sudden appearance of Suigetsu's chakra, along with the chakra of Uchiha Sasuke himself, though, to Karin's immense displeasure, he hadn't so much as looked towards her for the revival of his clan, though on more that one occasion she had offered herself. Well, not as a way to revive his clan, but he should have been able to figure that one out on his own. Sasuke wasn't an idiot, however, Karin reasoned. He probably already knew. Yes, Karin decided. He knew. He was just waiting for her to actually say it.

No sooner had a plan begun to formulate in Karin's mind, however, Sasuke stood up.

"Where are you going?" Madara demanded.

"Training," Sasuke said shortly.

"What?" Suigetsu stopped tailing Kisame as the blue man paced. He stared at Sasuke. "What do you need to train for, you're stronger than even Orochimaru was and he—"

Suigetsu cut himself off as Sasuke drew his katana and walked out the door. Karin glanced nervously at Madara before hurrying after Sasuke.

Outside, Sasuke was setting up targets.

"Anno, Sasuke?"

"Nani?" Sasuke didn't look up but Karin didn't need to see his face to know that he was angry; his chakra gave it away.

"Are you alright?" Karin asked softly. "It this about your brother?"

"No," Sasuke said curtly. "I do not mind that Itachi has beaten me once again. After knowing the truth about the Uchiha Massacre, I no longer hold hatred for Itachi. Do I have any desire to ever see him again? No. But I no longer detest him and, as far as I'm concerned, I no longer need to kill him. Konoha will feel my hatred, not Itachi."

Sasuke finally looked up from his work.

"What do you want, Karin?" he asked, annoyed.

Karin sat down on the rock Sasuke had just secured a target to.

"I know that you're new goal is to destroy Konoha," she said softly. "But do you still want to revive your clan?"

"What?" Sasuke snapped.

"I've been thinking," Karin said. "That instead of just using forced fertilization…or having a woman brought to you…Why don't you use a woman who is fertile and right in front of you?"

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke muttered, turning to throw a kunai at the first target, but Karin had come up behind him and put her arms around his waist.

"I'm fertile," she whispered, slipping Sasuke's sleeves down his arms. "And if a woman is willing, she just might be able to carry to term."

_**XXX**_

Sakura looked up as a shadow passed over the ground in front of her. Putting the medical records she was reading aside, she stood up and ran after the young man who had just passed her.

"Sai? Sai, wait up!"

The black-haired boy turned around, rubbing his wrist—Sakura had managed to bruise it when she's broken his now-healed collar bone.

Sai tilted his head and "smiled."

"Going to hit me again?" he asked cheerfully. "I supposed I deserved it, I should have worded my idea differently."

"No, it's not that." Sakura took a deep breath. If she was going to go through with this, then she might as well start now. "It's just that…"

"Just what?" Sai asked.

Sakura swallowed nervously, glancing around. They were alone. Sai raised an eyebrow as Sakura placed her hands on his chest. She leaned up to let her lips brush his ear and asked softly, "My place or yours?"

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Sorry for the delay. I was partying all weekend, it was my birthday, do I didn't have time to write much. And I was having a little trouble, I didn't know how I really wanted this chapter to go. So, obviously, the next chapter will be a little adult content, but the question I want to ask you is this: Do you like waffles????**

**Haha, lots of reviews, check out my poll, and thanks for reading!**

—**Fangirl ^_|**


	19. Lessons to be Learned

**Crimson Shuriken **

**By Ginta and Hakakku Fangirl**

_**Disclaimer: I own neither **__**Naruto **__**nor **__**Naruto Shippuuden**__**, which are really the same thing (one manga, two anime). I do, however, like to screw with the character's lives.**_

_Don't forget to check out my profile for polls and links to pics! _

**Make sure to vote on the poll on my profile, as the results are, for the second time, tied! *Sighs heavily* I was watching Shippuuden today and I almost started to cry, knowing just exactly what Deidara learning about Orochimaru's death means…I'm going to try to forget about it for now…**

**Sorry that this took so long, by the way; I know that I'm usually much better about updating that this. The main part gave me a bit of trouble, I wasn't really sure how to go about it…**

**Oh, and I'm just going to come out and say it: STOP ASKING WHERE I GET MY HAIR DYE, BITCHES!!!!! IT'S NOT DYE, IT'S NATURAL! I mean, as pissed off as I get sometimes that random "goth" people will still come up to me and gush "Oh my God, where'd you get your black hair dye, it looks so natural! Wow! I'm jealous! Did you have it professionally done?" I still like my hair the color it is. Besides, I can always dye it purple or pink or something to make them stop. But I'm a natural black! Geesh…I'm growing my hair out again and it's taking a really long time…But at least when it's long maybe people will realize that it would be really expensive to dye it black all the time…Geesh. You can see my roots from growing out the blonde and pink streaks. And they are black! Black, people! My natural hair color is…BLACK!!! So stop asking me where I got my dye, if it was expensive, how long it took me to do, ect. I mean, bloody hell! Do these people not have anything better to do than to obsess over their hair color? Yes, I admit, I've dyed my hair before. I have pink and blonde streaks as I type this. I've dyed my hair purple, green, blonde, red, ect before, but all in the name of fun. And no one ever asked me then where I got my hair dye. Now that I've let my hair be my natural hair color, they want to know. What the hell? Scariously. What is the big deal with black hair? You want natural-looking black hair? Go out, get a job, and spend about a hundred bucks at a salon. It won't look as real as it should, but it will at least look better than that blue-tinted crap you've got now! **

*****_**Ahem**_*** Sorry. I just had to get that off my chest. And sorry if you're hair is the above-mentioned blue-tinted black, I wasn't speaking specifically about you. I'm just really f*%$#ing sick of people asking me how I got my hair color. Genetics; that is how I get my hair color. I look like my grandpa. All the men in my family have black hair, all the women (except me) have light hair. I'm like the men in my family, I have dark hair. It is black. It's just the way it is. I have an Irish family (from the counties Cork and Calvin, we came over in about the 1920's I think…yeah, my great-grandfather…that sounds about right…); we've all got pale skin, either dark auburn hair or black, and our eyes are either blue or green (or somewhere in the middle, like me) That's just how it is. Deal with it.**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Previously:**_

_"Sai, are you going to tell me your idea or not?" Sakura asked impatiently._

_"Hmm? Oh, right." Sai gave her another smile. "There's a few more you could ask, but I really think that I'm the best choice, seeing how as we're teammates, and this could even help us to form a stronger bond of friendship."_

_"What could help us form a stronger bond of friendship?" Sakura asked._

_"Well, fucking." Sai grinned at Sakura. "Like I said, I'm not the only choice, but at least you wouldn't go into this mission with absolutely no experience, so the best choice is really for you to gain experience by attempting to seduce me._

_**XXX**_

_Sakura looked up as a shadow passed over the ground in front of her. Putting the medical records she was reading aside, she stood up and ran after the young man who had just passed her._

_"Sai? Sai, wait up!"_

_The black-haired boy turned around, rubbing his wrist—Sakura had managed to bruise it when she's broken his now-healed collar bone._

_Sai tilted his head and "smiled."_

_"Going to hit me again?" he asked cheerfully. "I supposed I deserved it, I should have worded my idea differently."_

_"No, it's not that." Sakura took a deep breath. If she was going to go through with this, then she might as well start now. "It's just that…"_

_"Just what?" Sai asked._

_Sakura swallowed nervously, glancing around. They were alone. Sai raised an eyebrow as Sakura placed her hands on his chest. She leaned up to let her lips brush his ear and asked softly, "My place or yours?"_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Nineteen: Lessons to Be Learned**

Sai frowned.

"Nani?" he asked.

"I said, do you want to go to my place or yours?' Sakura repeated.

"For what?" Sai asked pleasantly. Sakura withdrew her hands from Sai's chest and frowned.

"Sai, what you said to me the other day, about how teammates should help each other? Remember?"

"Hai, I remember." Sai nodded. "Are you giving me your answer?"

Sakura nodded.

"Okay then…" Sai frowned. "We have to leave in the morning, so it would be easiest if neither of us had to leave our location…my home is closer to the gates and you have a roommate…"

"I don't think Ino would mind staying with Kiba," Sakura said. "But you are right about your apartment being closer to the gates, but what if Kyoko-chan were to come over? She's getting out of the hospital tonight. So is Deidara."

"Iie, Deidara got out this morning so that he could prepare for tomorrow's mission," Sai said. "And I already talked to Kyoko today, she and Itachi are going straight home. She told me she just wants to sleep in her own bed and be with the baby, she's not going to come over until after this mission is over, but I think you'd be more comfortable in your own home."

Sakura nodded.

"Do you want to come over to my place, then?" she asked.

Sai "smiled" at her.

"Alright. I think it would be best if we were to both leave from there, this lesson might go on into the night. It will be more efficient if we both get plenty of sleep before we leave."

"Okay…so you'll be bringing your supplies for the mission?" Sakura asked.

Sai nodded.

"I'll see you around eight then," Sakura whispered; Sai nodded before heading towards the hospital.

Sakura bit her lip nervously before heading home. This wasn't the romantic way she had always imagined talking to a man and making plans to spend the evening him. True, it was Sai, so she didn't know what she should have expected with him, but, well…it had been typical Sai. And he was coming over to her apartment. Tonight. It was true, she didn't think that Ino would have any objections at all to staying the night with Kiba. And if the blonde were to ask any questions as to why Sakura wanted to be alone…well, Sakura wasn't sure exactly how she would answer that one yet, but it would be a lot less stressful to find answers for that than if she were to tell Ino that she wouldn't be coming home. There was a difference between telling Ino that she wanted to be alone and telling her that she would be gone all night. Sakura shuddered. Oh, yes, that had been a wonderful conversation, telling Ino that she wouldn't be coming home that night because she had to take a night shift. It wasn't Sakura's fault that Kotetsu had been in critical condition from a mission with Izumo, or that Izumo himself was still unconscious. But of course, the moment Ino had heard the male names, she had instantly assumed that Sakura would be staying the night with one of them. Or both. Which Sakura, of course, _had_, but not in the sense Ino had thought at first!

Shaking her head and cursing Ino for her talent of immediately jumping to wrong conclusions, Sakura ran headlong into none other than said blonde, who was talking to…_Itachi_?

Shocked, Sakura immediately noticed that Akamaru and Kiba were there as well, flanking Ino like body guards; she had been too shocked to see Itachi that she hadn't noticed. As if he heard her thoughts, Itachi looked up as Ino was handing him a rather large box that featured her family's flower shop logo on the side; his mouth twitched in apparent annoyance and he turned back to the blonde talking to him.

Itachi nodded to Ino before turning away from Sakura and heading in the opposite direction. Frowning, Sakura followed, running to catch up with the Uchiha. She saw now why Kyoko was always walking quickly, no matter if she was in a hurry or not; Kyoko had picked it up from him. The similarities between the two were endless. It was no wonder each had seemed incomplete until Itachi had been brought back to the Hidden Leaf Village.

"Itachi? Itachi!" Sakura yelled, now running to catch up with Itachi's fast stride. Itachi did not turn, however, nor did he give any indication that he had heard her, not even to walk faster.

"Itachi!" Sakura gasped, reaching his side; Itachi shook her off irratibly as she grabbed his sleeve. "Itachi, why haven't you been to the hospital, it's been two days! Kyoko is worried, Sensei is worried!"

"That is irrelevant," Itachi said firmly. "I do not care if Kakashi is worried."

"What about Kyoko-chan?" Sakura demanded. "What about Mitoko-chan?"

"There is no Mitoko," Itachi said in a would-be-calm voice, but the twitch in his jaw gave away his annoyance.

"Yes, there is!" Sakura snapped. "Kyoko wants the baby to be named after your mother, and for very good reasons. Do you honestly think she only wanted to name her 'Mitoko' to torture you?"

"Kyoko is not capable of torture," Itachi said.

"Not capable of torture?" Sakura exploded. "She's an ANBU, for goodness sake! Trained in physical and mental torture. If she wanted to torment you, she could do it. It might take a while, with your stubborn stupidity, but she'd get there! She's not trying to hurt you, she wants to honor your mother and what better way that to give her grandchild her name!"

"And if it had been a boy, like we thought?" Itachi asked. "Then I suppose it would have been Fugaku? Shisui? Would it have been Sasuke? What name would she have chosen then? Would it be another murder-victim? Or just another name for another life I destroyed?"

"I know you didn't kill your mother," Sakura said. "Kyoko knows, too," she said grimly when Itachi's eyes widened slightly. "The Hokage told Kyoko and Kyoko told me." Sakura's voice broke slightly. "Kyoko loved your mother very much, Itachi. She loved her and Mitoko loved Kyoko. You know it. You know that Uchiha Mitoko saw Kyoko as a daughter. You know that she saw how happy Kyoko made you, saw how close you became in such a small period of time."

"It's in the past," Itachi snapped, but Sakura shook her head.

"Did you know that it was your mother who realized what was wrong when Kyoko kept collapsing when you were training her?" Sakura said. "You're mother was the one who alerted the Third Hokage and the medic nin to the fact that the poisons in Kyoko's system were becoming stronger and that they would continue to become stronger. Kyoko's life was saved by your mother's realization, Itachi. Kyoko knows this. Why do you think she wants so badly to give your daughter your mother's name? It has absolutely nothing to do with you," Sakura said harshly. "But it has everything to do with that one act your mother performed, that simple way Mitoko saved Kyoko's life. Yes, it could have been anyone else. But it was your mother, and it is thanks to her that you even have a daughter, Itachi. Think about that," Sakura said coldly before turning and stomping away; she could feel Itachi's eyes on her as he watched her go.

Shaking his head slightly, Itachi opened the door to the small house he shared with Kyoko.

"I heard all that," Kakashi said; he was standing at the sink, filling vases with water. He had taken off his hi-ate and had his left eye closed to cover his Sharingan.

"You're point?" Itachi asked irritably.

"Sakura has a point," Kakashi said. "The only reason Kyoko-san is alive today is because you're mother realized what was wrong with her."

"Just help me with these damned flowers," Itachi muttered; Yamato and Kakashi raised their eyebrows before shrugging and going back to filling vases with water and lilies.

"You do realize," Kakashi said as he took the new flowers out of the box Ino had just delivered—roses this time, "that as Mitoko-chan's godfather, I do have the right to sign the birth certificate?"

Itachi glanced over at him in annoyance.

"Do not call my daughter that, Kakashi," Itachi murmured coldly.

"You'll have to sign the birth certificate sooner or later Itachi," Yamato said. "And it cannot be signed until a name is decided upon."

Itachi was silent.

"You know as well as I do, as well as Kyoko-san does, that Mitoko is the best name for your daughter," Kakashi said. "In fact, even Sai agrees and he never met your mother."

"My daughter," Itachi said, "looks like my mother, it is true. But I will not go so far as to give her my mother's name."

"You know, I had no idea that you hadn't killed your mother," Kakashi said conversationally; Itachi glared at him before turning away to rearrange the already-filled vases. "I had assumed when you became so angry when Kyoko-san suggested the name that it was because you didn't want the constant reminder of what you had done. Now I think you simply don't want to give her that name because you are a selfish, immature young man who refuses to see just how much he misses his mother."

"I no longer miss my mother," Itachi said. "It has been over ten years since I was forced to complete that mission; I no longer miss any of the Uchiha Clan."

"That is obvious," Kakashi said. "Especially when you look at Kyoko-san."

Itachi turned around to face him.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" he demanded.

Kakashi raised his eyebrow.

"And I thought you were supposed to be a genius," he said, turning back to the roses.

_**XXX**_

Back at the Leaf Village's hospital, Deidara grinned as he lounged on Kyoko's bed while the Kunoichi paced back and forth across the floor, cooing to the baby in her arms.

"So…Itachi-san still hasn't said anything about a name, huh?"

Kyoko shook her head. Deidara had just been allowed to check out and had been officially cleared to go on his first mission outside the village, a mission in the Land of Waves.

"I envy you, though, yeah," Deidara said, laying back.

"Why is that?" Kyoko asked, laying her daughter in the hospital crib.

"Well, you've got all your memory, yeah," Deidara said, counting on his fingers. "Konoha doesn't have to worry about your loyalty like they do with me, you've got the most elite Ninja in all of Konoha for best friends, you've just had a baby, while I—"

"While you get to go off on missions and have fun," Kyoko finished.

"Yeah, and it's the first time I've been allowed out of the village since the Hokage sent me to help Team Kakashi when they were fighting Tama and her team, yeah," Deidara said. "Whereas you get to leave Konoha whenever."

"No one gets to leave the village 'whenever,' Dei-kun," Kyoko said. "It's a Ninja village, so we have to keep tabs on the what Ninja are in the village so that Tsunade-hime will know who is available for a mission and we keep tabs on if the civilians are in the village or not as well, in case we have to evacuate for any reason."

"I get it, I get it, yeah!" Deidara said. "I meant that you get to leave without an escort. And I still don't know if I believe all of you about being in Akatsuki, un."

"Well, you remembered fighting Gaara-kun, that's a start," Kyoko said, running the tip of her finger over the baby's silky cheek. "And you obviously remember killing him, you freaked out so much over it."

"That's the part I don't get, yeah," Deidara said, sitting up and frowning. "If the Fifth Kazekage was killed by Akatsuki, then how come he's not dead, hmm?"

"A Life-Transfer Jutsu," Kyoko said softly. "I was there. I had just been told by Tsunade-hime about Gaara-kun. I got to Suna just as the Jutsu was being finished and Gaara-kun was waking up. I went to the Akatsuki soon afterwards to confront Pein, but I couldn't find him."

"You went to find me, but Kisame was in my room, wasn't he, hmm?" Deidara asked calmly, staring up at the ceiling. His brow furrowed. "Hey, Kyo-chan?"

"Nani?" Kyoko asked, a look of surprise on her face at Deidara's sudden statement.

"Who's Kisame?"

"A member of Akatsuki," Kyoko answered. "Deidara, what else have you remembered?"

"Not a lot…" Deidara frowned. "I remember Sasori…and that I had a mission against the Kazekage, un…I remember a large cave, yeah…and I know that you got mad at me after the Kazekage was killed, even though he was brought back to life…and now I remember Kisame, yeah." He sat up. "Doesn't he have blue skin, look kind of like a shark?"

"Yes." Kyoko nodded. "He was Itachi's partner in Akatsuki. Did you just now remember this?"

"No, I kept getting flashes of what Kisame looked like, but I couldn't put a name to the face until just now, hmm."

"Are you going to tell the Hokage?"

"Do I really have to go to the Hokage every single time I get a memory flash, hmm?" Deidara snapped. "It's one memory, what's big deal about it, yeah? I don't see why I have to jump up every time I remember something and go tell Tsunade-sama, it's so—"

"So what?" Tsunade asked, her arms crossed as the door swung shut behind her; the nurse who had come with her smiled at Kyoko as she wheeled the basinet out of the room to take the baby to the nursery.

"It's a pain in the ass, yeah!" Deidara said. "I don't want to have to tell somebody every time I remember something, it's not like I'm remembering anything important, just a lot of random crap, yeah!"

"Deidara, every little thing you remember could be considered vital information!" Tsunade said. "When Kyoko was in Akatsuki as my spy, she would tell me everything, from favorite places to who in Akatsuki wasn't getting along!"

"I don't even see how it would be important if people weren't getting along with each other, yeah!" Deidara said. "And remembering who Kisame is isn't important, yeah! It's irrelevant! Useless information, un! What's the point of telling you every little thing if it's something you already know about?"

"How are you supposed to know if I know it if you don't tell me what it is?!"

"You just told me, for the millionth time, that Kyo-chan use to be in Akatsuki as your spy, yeah!" Deidara yelled. "You know everything there is to know about Akatsuki! Anything I could tell you would be old news, yeah! And what's the point of even asking me anything if I don't remember?"

"Because if you were to remember anything that Kyoko doesn't know, it could give us a major edge over Akatsuki!" Tsunade snapped. "According to Kyoko, the last time she was with Akatsuki, Madara suspected that she knew his real identity! If he finds out that we know that—do you have any idea just what Uchiha Madara is capable of?!"

"No, I don't!" Deidara snapped. "How the hell am I supposed to know anything about Uchiha Madara? I don't even know who the fuck he is!"

"He's masquerading as a man by the name of Tobi, Dei-kun," Kyoko said softly. "He's the one who Danzou planned to destroy the Uchiha clan with—"

"You mean that idiotic bastard too much of a coward to show his face under that stupid orange mask was lying to me about being Tobi!!" Deidara exploded.

"How long have you known about Tobi?" Kyoko gasped.

"I never forgot about him, un!" Deidara yelled. "I didn't know he was a part of this damned Akatsuki you Konoha Shinobi are all obsessed with! Akatsuki and that damned Sasuke!"

"_You're _a Konoha nin!" Kyoko snapped. "And nearly every Ninja Village is obsessed with the Akatsuki by now! Even your old village, Iwakagure! In case you're forgetting, the Hidden Rock wants to wipe what's left of the Uchiha Clan!"

"What the hell do I care about the Uchiha Clan? Itachi and I don't even get along that well!"

"You've never gotten along, even in Akatsuki!" Kyoko snapped. "And have you forgotten? My daughter is an Uchiha! _I'm_ an Uchiha now!"

Deidara shrugged.

"I don't remember anything about them wanting to kill you when Kakashi-sempai gave his report to the Hokage, yeah," he said. "And no one in their right mind would kill a baby. Besides, the Uchiha Clan only has five members, hmm. Why would a military Ninja Village like the Hidden Rock bother themselves with five people, one of whom doesn't even have the Sharingan yet?"

"Because the Sharingan is a lethal weapon!" Kyoko said. "And if was only the Sharingan they were concerned about, then why wouldn't they want to take Kakashi-sempai as well?"

"They _did_ want to take him!"

"Only because he's got a huge price on his head in the bingo books!" Kyoko yelled. "That's the whole reason that Iwa even sent Tama's team here to Konoha! The bingo books! They only came for Sakura-chan because her price is so high, and they only wanted Itachi because Akatsuki wants him back and offered a lot of money to the Hidden Rock's Kage for him! They hadn't realized that Kakashi-sempai would be there and they didn't know that Sai had a price in the bingo books, either!"

"So what about you, hmm? Why would they want you, yeah?"

"Because I have a high price, too! And besides, even if I wasn't born an Uchiha, as Itachi's wife I'm still a part of the clan! They'd want to be thorough!"

"Well—"

"What do you mean, only one of the Uchiha Clan doesn't have the Sharingan? Why would you say that?" Tsunade interrupted sharply.

"Because—"

"Deidara, don't—"

"—Kyoko has the Sharingan, too, yeah! Just like that Sasuke bastard who beat me to killing Orochimaru!"

_**XXX**_

"Are you alright, Sasuke?" Karin asked anxiously as Sasuke sneezed a second time.

"Yeah…" Sasuke sat up and began to pull his clothes back on. "Get dressed, before Suigetsu comes looking for me."

"O-okay," Karin said, grabbing her clothes from beside the bed and standing up.

"Just a warning, Karin," Sasuke said quietly, "if you don't become pregnant within the next month, I will kill you."

"R-right."

_**XXX**_

Juugo looked up as Suigetsu stormed into the room.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't find Sasuke anywhere!" Suigetsu snapped. "And Karin is missing, too!"

"So?"

"So? So what if that bitch has kidnapped him! He's doomed!" Suigetsu exploded, pounding the wall with his fist.

Juugo shrugged.

"Even if Karin took him," he said, petting the bird that had just landed on his shoulder, "Sasuke can take care of himself."

"Yeah, but we're supposed to train together today!" Suigetsu pouted. "And besides, I said that I would stick close to Sasuke, so that he would never have to be alone with Karin!"

"Why do you care if they're alone together?" Juugo asked curiously.

"I don't! I just like pissing Karin off!" Suigetsu grinned.

Juugo just shook his head and continued to pet his new friend.

_**XXX**_

Sakura took a deep shaking breath as a second knock landed on her front door.

"I'm coming!" she called.

Sakura sighed, hurrying to answer; she knew that it was Sai at the door. She had convinced Ino—with surprising difficulty—not to come home, but to stay with Kiba.

Opening the door, Sakura saw that Sai had slung his bag over his shoulder—and that he wasn't wearing black. Surprised, Sakura stood staring at him for a full three seconds before throwing her arms around his shoulders and pressing her lips to his.

"Mmph!" Sai fell back against the doorframe, dropping his bag as Sakura pulled him closer and traced the seam of his lips with her tongue; fumbling, Sai reached behind him and pulled the door shut, locking it.

"Sakura, what are you doing?" Sai asked curiously as Sakura began to tug at the buttons of his red shirt; the material was soft beneath her hands and Sai raised his eyebrows as Sakura began to kiss his neck, slipping her hands to his hips. "Anno, Sakura?"

"Nani?"

"What are you doing?" Sai asked again.

"Attempting to seduce you," Sakura said simply; Sai chuckled, taking Sakura's hands in his and taking them off his waist.

"I don't think that it will work on your mission if you just go up to the guy and start kissing him," Sai said; Sakura blushed.

"Well, pardon my lack of seduction technique!"

"Complete lack," Sai agreed, nodding; Sakura glared at him.

"Well, how do you propose we go about this, then?' she demanded.

"Why don't you start by telling me how far you've gone?" Sai suggested, picking up the bag he had dropped and setting it next to the one Sakura had already packed and placed next to the door.

"Well…" Sakura blushed slightly.

"You've kissed, right?" Sai asked. "Other than just now, right? Or was that kiss great only due to instinct?"

"You think I'm a good kisser?" Sakura asked, shocked when Sai nodded, touching his lips lightly.

"You must have some kind of experience, am I right?'

"H-hai. When Naruto was gone, I would go on missions with Team Asuma and Team Kurenai, and I met a guy in the Hidden Cloud. We hung out for about a week."

"How far did you go with him?" Sai asked, sitting on the couch.

"Um…second?"

"Hmm…" Sai frowned. "Is that as far as you've gone?"

"Yeah."

"Sakura?"

"Hm?"

"What's second?"

"Oh! You don't know about that?" Sakura asked, surprised.

"No."

"Well…it's basically the four stages of…well, first is just kissing, then—"

"Don't explain to homerun, you'll choke," Sai said, holding up and hand with a fake smile as Sakura went red. "I get it now."

"Right."

Sai leaned forward.

"Do you still have those papers?" he asked. "About this guy you're supposed to interrogate?"

"Hai."

Sai held out his hand. "Let me see them."

Sakura nodded, kneeling beside her pack to rummage through it for the file; Sai took it and scanned the few pages; he shook his head.

"Oh, this should be easy," he said.

"Easy?" Sakura snapped. "How will it be easy?"

"It says right here that he loves to gamble and he loves liquor," Sai said, pointing to the third paragraph on the second page.

"I know that!" Sakura said. "I've read that file twelve times!"

"Then you'll also see right here that's he's a lightweight when it comes to vodka," Sai replied.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Sakura demanded. "So he can't hold his vodka. I'll get him sake."

"No, you'll get him vodka," Sai said.

Sakura frowned.

"Why?"

"So that he'll get drunk, and fast," Sai said. "The faster he gets intoxicated, the less time you have to spend seducing him and the more time you can spend interrogating him up in his room."

"But what if he refuses the vodka?"

"That's why," Sai said, getting up to search through his own bag, "you take this along." He held out a small bottle.

"What's this?" Sakura asked, taking the small bottle.

"Just a small thing we use in ANBU," Sai said. "It's a small, useful serum that breaks up the body's ability to tolerate any drug or alcohol."

"Sai, you're a genius!" Sakura said, relieved.

"One drop," Sai said, "will lower a man's tolerance for about ten minutes. If it takes longer, you'll have to add another drop to a new drink because if he hasn't drunk it, after ten minutes it's useless; you can give him one every ten minutes. Do not give him more than one drop with each drink, even if it's been ten minutes. It won't kill him, but it will make him sick for a couple hours and you'll have to try all over again."

"Right," Sakura said, placing the bottle carefully in the side pocket of her bag.

"When I heard the Hokage telling you that the man likes to drink, I thought I might be able to help you out," Sai said. "I didn't tell you though because I wasn't sure I would be able to get my hands on this."

"This is great, Sai!" Sakura said. "Now all I'll have to do is convince him to let my buy him a drink or two."

Sai nodded, leaning back; Sakura frowned.

"Wait…what about when we're up in his room?"

"What about it?" Sai asked.

"Well, I'm not sure what to do," Sakura said. "If he's drunk, he'll be willing to give me any information I ask of him; according to Tsunade-shisou's files, he's got a very loose tongue when he's intoxicated. But what if he suddenly decides that he won't give me the information unless I do something for him?"

"Genjutsu," Sai said with a shrug.

"Genjutsu?"

"Hai. You honestly think that I turn towards sex as my first option on this type of mission?" Sai asked.

"You don't?"

"I'm not going to risk getting a disease, not that easily," Sai said. "Kakashi-sempai uses Genjutsu, too. Most ANBU do when it comes to this kind of mission. Didn't Tsunade-sama tell you?"

"No." Sakura shook her head. "Only that most of these missions don't have to end in sex."

"All thanks to Genjutsu," Sai said. "I've had to play the part of a male prostitute before; I used Genjutsu with every customer. I also used Genjutsu when I had to interrogate prostitutes or men…A couple lower-level Ninja…" Sai trailed off and Sakura noted that there was a slight change in the pitch of his normally monotonous voice. It seemed that Sai was finally learning how to use his voice to show his emotions as well, however subtly. It was about time, too.

"So…I just have to seduce him enough to get him to drink the serum that I've slipped into his drink," Sakura said slowly. "And after that I get him to take me to his room. That part should be easy enough…and if he starts to get handsy, I just use a Genjutsu."

"Exactly," Sai said, nodding. "And even if you don't have to use a Genjutsu to get the information, it's a good idea to use it afterwards so he won't suspect anything."

"Okay." Sakura glanced over the files again. "It's strange," she said. "Ambassadors for Ninja Villages are normally, well, Ninja. But this man, Hoshimi Kai…he isn't a Shinobi. Not even a Genin. Most Shinobi Ambassadors have to be Jounin!"

Sai nodded.

"It is a bit strange," he said. "But he's from the Hidden Mist and they've only just recovered from their village's poverty problems. Maybe he was a better choice."

Sakura nodded.

"I guess I'll find out when we get to the Land of Waves," she said, sighing. "So, what now?"

"Why don't we finish what you started when I walked into the door?" Sai asked.

"What?" Sakura snapped.

"You'll still have to seduce this man in order to buy him a drink," Sai pointed out.

"Oh, um…right." Sakura blushed.

"Why so hesitant?" Sai asked, "smiling." "You weren't so shy earlier when you were trying to stick your tongue into my mouth."

"Sai!"

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Hey, I only said adult content, I never promised a lemon (adult content would be Karin and Sasuke). But, yes, there will be lemon in later chapters, so don't sue!**

**Review, please! And, once again, sorry for the delay (and for the rant about my hair color, heh heh). Remember to vote on my poll if you haven't, it's tied again!**

**-Fangirl ^_|**


	20. Lessons Nearly Learned

**Crimson Shuriken **

**By Ginta and Hakakku Fangirl**

_**Disclaimer: I own neither **__**Naruto **__**nor **__**Naruto Shippuuden**__**, which are really the same thing (one manga, two anime). I do, however, like to screw with the character's lives.**_

_Don't forget to check out my profile for polls and links to pics! _

**CHECK OUT MY NEW "FIC" **_**NINJA STATS"**_**!!! It's not really a fic, just the stats, backgrounds, relationships, ect of the **_**Naruto**_** charaters. The first I did was Kyoko-chan. I'm going to add more. Not only will **_**Ninja Stats**_** be a guide for **_**Scarlet Kunai**_** and **_**Crimson Shuriken**_**, but you will all also be able to use it as a reference because it will include the original characters and their real stats, not just what is happening in my fics (and the real facts will be distinguished from what is happening in my fics, so it will be easy to use!).**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Previously:**_

_ "So, what now?"_

_"Why don't we finish what you started when I walked into the door?" Sai asked._

_"What?" Sakura snapped._

_"You'll still have to seduce this man in order to buy him a drink," Sai pointed out._

_"Oh, um…right." Sakura blushed._

_"Why so hesitant?" Sai asked, "smiling." "You weren't so shy earlier when you were trying to stick your tongue into my mouth."_

_"Sai!"_

_**XXX**_

_"Just a warning, Karin," Sasuke said quietly, "if you don't become pregnant within the next month, I will kill you."_

_**XXX**_

_"I don't remember anything about them wanting to kill you when Kakashi-sempai gave his report to the Hokage, yeah," Deidara said. "And no one in their right mind would kill a baby. Besides, the Uchiha Clan only has five members, hmm. Why would a military Ninja Village like the Hidden Rock bother themselves with five people, one of whom doesn't even have the Sharingan yet?"_

_"Because the Sharingan is a lethal weapon!" Kyoko said. "And if was only the Sharingan they were concerned about, then why wouldn't they want to take Kakashi-sempai as well?"_

_"They did want to take him!"_

_"Only because he's got a huge price on his head in the bingo books!" Kyoko yelled. "That's the whole reason that Iwa even sent Tama's team here to Konoha! The bingo books! They only came for Sakura-chan because her price is so high, and they only wanted Itachi because Akatsuki wants him back and offered a lot of money to the Hidden Rock's Kage for him! They hadn't realized that Kakashi-sempai would be there and they didn't know that Sai had a price in the bingo books, either!"_

_"So what about you, hmm? Why would they want you, yeah?"_

_"Because I have a high price, too! And besides, even if I wasn't born an Uchiha, as Itachi's wife I'm still a part of the clan! They'd want to be thorough!"_

_"Well—"_

_"What do you mean, only one of the Uchiha Clan doesn't have the Sharingan? Why would you say that?" Tsunade interrupted sharply._

_"Because—"_

_"Deidara, don't—"_

_"—Kyoko has the Sharingan, too, yeah! Just like that Sasuke bastard who beat me to killing Orochimaru!"_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Chapter Twenty: Lessons Nearly Learned (A/N: This is the same night as the previous chapter)**

Kyoko swallowed nervously. Deidara was staring at her defiantly. The Hokage stared at Kyoko before shaking her head and stepping out into the hallway.

"Send a message to Uchiha Itachi and Hakate Kakashi!" she yelled at a passing nurse. "Tell them to come up to Uchiha Kyoko's hospital room immediately! Then call for Ibiki, I want him here as well. They all have five minutes."

"Tsunade, you can't do this to me!" Kyoko wailed.

"And bring in ANBU Team Thirteen!" Tsunade yelled over her shoulder. "I have a feeling we're going to need them; Kyoko wouldn't dare lie to her subordinates."

"That's not necessary!" Kyoko said, flushing. "I don't need my team here! And Ibiki is too much!"

"It's because I want Ibiki with us that I'm having your team summoned," Tsunade snapped, forcing Kyoko into a chair. "I know you, Kyoko, and you will do whatever it takes not to be embarrassed in front of your team. If they see you in front of Ibiki, you'll tell me everything I ask, and Ibiki will be there to know if you're telling the truth or not."

"Tsunande-sama, this isn't necessary!" Kyoko yelled, as Tsunade's firm hand kept her from rising from her seat.

"You obviously didn't think it necessary to inform me that you had the Sharingan," Tsunade said. "It's only right that I do everything in my power now to find out just what else you may have kept from me."

"But—"

"What's going on?" Kakashi asked, slouching into the room as he flipped randomly through his worn out copy of _Icha Icha Paradise_.

"We'll discuss that in a moment," Tsunade said as Kyoko broke out of her grip to run to Kakashi.

"Sempai!"

"Kyoko-san?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow at Kyoko's distress and glanced over at Deidara, who was still lounging on the hospital bed.

"What's going on?" a young woman's voice sounded and four ANBU in mask walked through the door.

"Captain, why were we called?" Toki, an ANBU with the mask of a bird, asked, turning to Kyoko.

"It's not important," Kyoko said instantly, keeping close to Kakashi. She frowned. She hadn't seen her team in months, not since telling them she would be on maternity leave. Kyouya, with his tiger mask, was taking over as captain while she would be unable to.

"It is important, you've withheld valuable information from me!" Tsunade said, honey-colored eyes flashing.

"I don't even use it!" Kyoko said. "I told you there were forbidden Jutsu! I didn't tell you because you would expect me to use it and I can't—!"

"What do you mean, you can't use it?" Deidara asked. "You used on Itachi not even an hour after you got it."

"Deidara, shut up!" Kyoko snapped. "I can't use it without depleting my chakra, I only used it in Akatsuki to keep Pein happy!"

"Yeah, and you'll also pretend that it didn't make you really happy to have the same Sharingan that Itachi has, hmm?"

"You have the Sharingan?" Kakashi asked, incredulous, as Itachi came into the room.

"You didn't tell them?" Itachi asked.

"You knew about this?" Tsunade demanded.

"Of course I knew," Itachi said. "She confessed to having it the night I tried to leave her."

"You tried to leave her?" Tsunade asked, disbelieving.

"Of course I did, I'm not a fool," Itachi frowned. "Kyoko felt guilty and showed me the Sharingan. She told me the Akatsuki side of her mission and I tried to leave her."

"What do you mean, tried?" Kyouya demanded.

"If you were in a situation where you could finally be yourself for the first time in seven years, would you give that up easily?" Itachi asked. "Even here in Konoha before I was commanded by the Elders to wipe out my clan, in the end, Kyoko was the only one I was able to be myself with. When she came to me, I gave in." Itachi frowned, turning to Kyoko. "Although I was still angry that you had disobeyed me when I told you to stay away from the Akatsuki."

"It's hard to hear when you're unconscious!" Kyoko snapped. "And in case you're forgetting, I was assigned to a mission. And it's not exactly easy to just leave the Akatsuki, it's not as thought there was any way I could stay away!"

"You still should never have come back."

"This isn't how you acted the night I got lost and wound up in Orochimaru-sama's room!"

"You were terrified, what else was I supposed to do?" Itachi demanded.

"Deidara and Hidan-san were there!" Kyoko said. "You could have left me with one of them."

"I would have left you with Hidan only if Madara wanted the place destroyed."

"You'd have left me with him even if Madara wanted me dead," Kyoko snapped. "And he did later, though Hidan-san got the bad end of the deal."

"That was none of my doing," Itachi said.

"Of course not!" Kyoko said. "You were still recovering from attempting suicide!"

"It was not attempted suicide. You knew perfectly well that I had always meant for Sasuke to kill me. A very fitting end for me and a solace for Sasuke's pain."

"What about your pain!?" Kyoko demanded. "And you were only allowing Sasuke to kill you to end your misery, it was nothing more than an attempt at suicide and you know it as well as it do!"

"This is getting us no where!" Tsunade said. She rounded on the blonde. "Deidara! Tell me everything you remember about Kyoko's Sharingan!"

Deidara thought a moment.

"She doesn't have a normal Sharingan," he said finally. "Most Sharingan all look the same. But when she found me and brought me here to Konoha…she had a Sharingan that looked different."

"Different how?" Itachi demanded.

"It looked a bit like a shuriken," Deidara said after a thoughtful paused. "A three-bladed shuriken with curved edges."

Itachi turned to Kyoko with his eyes wide.

"You have the Mangekyou?" he asked softly and Kyoko nodded slowly.

"What?" Tsunade rounded on Itachi. "I thought that the Mangekyou only developed when one killed their best friend."

Itachi shook his head.

"Iie. Madara thought that was it. But Sasuke developed the Mangekyou when he thought I was dead. He only thought he had killed me, when in fact it was the Mangekyou Sharingan that was killing me. If I had not been medicating myself, I would not have lived even to fight my brother."

"So it's the emotion?" Tsunade asked; Itachi nodded.

"How long have you had the Mangekyou?" Kakashi asked Kyoko softly.

"Since I thought Deidara had died when fighting Sasuke," Kyoko said softly. "I felt a strange burning in my eyes, but I didn't know what it was until Sai had brought me to Konoha."

"What does it do?" Kakashi asked, cutting across Tsunade as she opened her mouth angrily.

"I'm not sure," Kyoko said. "I've only used it once. On Deidara. I don't think my Mangekyou is much of a weapon towards most. All I know about it is that I can isolate memories, bring them forth. Deidara had no idea who I was, so I used the Mangekyou on him. I made him remember me as I am, so that he would recognize me, but nothing else. I was afraid I would cause damage if I did anything else."

She avoided Deidara's gaze; he was staring at her.

"I must have done something wrong," Kyoko said. "Because he also remembered a part of Akatsuki. He remembered that I had the Sharingan. I tried to banish that memory, but it didn't work. I passed out. I could only use the Sharingan so much in one day, and had never even tried the Mangekyou. When I came to, Deidara was standing over me. He thought he was still sixteen, so I went with it. Before I had attempted the Mangekyou, he didn't even know his own name."

"Why didn't you tell any of us about the Sharingan?" Kakashi asked. He shot Tsunade, Itachi, and Ibiki all warning looks. He knew Kyoko well enough that if this wasn't approached in the right way, they would never get the right information.

"I didn't tell you…because I thought that if I did, it could ruin the trial," Kyoko said. "I stopped using the Sharingan when I left Akatsuki. When I did use it, it was one of two reasons: To learn a new Jutsu or to control someone's actions."

"Whose actions?"

"Sakura-chan, Sai, Naruto-kun. The night I was captured by Kabuto. I put them all in the same Genjutsu; it would make them sleep for eight hours unless I woke them myself or they had chakra forced into them. I was going to meet with Zetsu that night. I didn't use the Genjutsu on you and Tenzou-san because we were not in the same tent. I knew that if they saw me leaving or coming back I could give them a reason and they would not question it until the mission to the Sand was done. Sakura-chan and Naruto-kun would have questioned me."

"And Sai?"

"He woke up. He knew about the mission by then, but I wanted him to sleep. If he had followed me, Zetsu would have attacked him."

"Do you know how you got the Sharingan?"

"No. Pein offered it to me when I told him that I was still unsure about being in Akatsuki—Tsunade-sama told me to appear doubtful. I told him that I was not interested…but then…"

"Then?" Kakashi prompted.

"He told me that it was not an experimental Jutsu that would give me the Sharingan. It was a Jutsu that would give me Itachi's Sharingan."

"Itachi's Sharingan?" Kakashi repeated, shooting a warning look to Itachi, who had made as if to step forward.

"Hai. It would be a link, a physical bond between us. It would be as if I had been born an Uchiha. That's why I'm able to control the Sharingan, why I can hide it."

"Hide?"

"With chakra," Kyoko said. "Someone born with the Sharingan uses chakra to bring it forth. I use chakra to keep it hidden."

"Show me your Sharingan," Kakashi said. "Please," he added when Kyoko raised an eyebrow.

"Okay." Kyoko closed her eyes and when she opened them again, the brilliant red of the Sharingan stared up at Kakashi.

"Itachi, let me see your Sharingan as well," Kakashi said.

Itachi nodded, bringing forth his own Kekki Genkai and standing next to Kyoko. Looking from Itachi's eyes to Kyoko, Kakashi nodded.

"They're exactly the same," he said. "It really is Itachi's Sharingan in Kyoko's eyes."

"But unless it's the Mangekyou, all Sharingan are exactly the same once they reach the last stage!" Ibiki said.

"Iie." Kakashi shook his head.

"Stage?" Deidara asked.

"The Sharingan has several stages," Kakashi said, "while it is developing. The first stage is often not counted because it does not last long, but in it the eyes are simply red. Then the first mark comes, the second, then the third. While it's true that the Sharingan looks very similar in all eyes, there are slight differences." He lifted his forehead protector, revealing Obito's Sharingan. "See? Mine has a lighter ring around the pupil than Itachi's, and the markings are slightly different. Kyoko and Itachi's Sharingan are exactly the same as each others, there's no mistaking it."

Itachi nodded.

"I didn't know it was my sharinagan," he said soflty. "Before now I've only seen it twice. The first time I banished the thought because it was only for a second and Kyoko had be trapped in a genjutsu—"

"_You_ were trapped?" Kyouya interrupted; Itachi frowned.

"Not so much trapped as merely in," Itachi amended. "It was when Kyoko first told me she was with Akatsuki. She had just received the Sharingan a few hours ago and was testing it. I knew it was a genjutsu, but I was curious as to who would attempt to trap me. None of Akatsuki would, and I knew that no one could get inside my room without first getting passed the Jutsu protecting the hideout. I broke the genjutsu when I knew it was Kyoko."

"And the second time?" Tsunade asked.

"Kyoko showed it to me," Itachi said. "The night I took her from her team mates. She was escorting the Kazekage to the Stone and had left her comrades to report to Zetsu. The next night I put Sai into a Genjutsu so that I could have a few hours with Kyoko. She showed me the Sharingan and told me of her mission, though it was the same version she had given Pein. She didn't trust me enough to tell me the truth."

"Do you blame me?" Kyoko asked. "You knocked me out with a Genjutsu and left me in the woods!"

"Near your comrades, and do you really think I just left?" Itachi snapped. "I stayed there the entire night until Sai found you."

Kyoko shook her head.

"I still haven't forgiven you for that, though," she muttered.

"We'll discuss it later," Itachi said, amused. "Right now we have more important things to talk about. Why didn't you tell Kakashi-sempai or the Hokage that you have the Sharingan?"

"Why didn't you?" Deidara asked.

"I thought she had told them from the beginning," Itachi said.

"I didn't tell them because I didn't want to have to use it," Kyoko said.

"You've used it on Ibiki," Itachi pointed out.

"Only to keep him from drugging you," Kyoko said before Ibiki or Tsunade could say anything. "I knew better. You didn't need to be injected with truth serums or beaten to tell the truth. You just needed—"

"To know about the baby," Itachi finished, nodding. "I told them everything after you informed me about our daughter."

"Why would that make you tell everything?" Deidara snapped.

Itachi frowned.

"If I had kept anything back, what would have been the point?" he said. "I had seven years worth of information for Jiraiya-sama*—"

"Jiraiya?" Tsunade interrupted. "What about him?"

"When I asked the Third Hokage to tell Kyoko that I was dead and to keep Sasuke safe, to you really think I did not offer anything in return?" Itachi said, frowning. "I told him that I would give him any information I could. I was to give it to Jiraiya-sama. Where do you think he got all his information on Akatsuki?"

"He never told me any of this!" Tsunade said.

"That is because he never saw me directly. I would send a disguised clone to him whenever I could. But back to what I was saying. I had seven years worth of information, why would I lie? I've always been loyal to Konoha, I should think that killing off my clan would prove that," Itachi added angrily. "And everything that my wife has done for this place should prove her loyalty as well."

"What has she done?" Toki asked. "Besides the obvious?"

"How about keeping her rebellion against what the Elders allowed to happen to her private and to a minimum," Kakashi muttered.

"Rebellion?" Ibiki repeated. "What rebellion?"

"Hai, what rebellion?" Kyoko asked.

"You still don't realize it, do you?" Kakashi said. "You've been rebelling against Konoha since you became a Jounin. Bending the rules as far as they would go while at the same time completing every mission with admirable success. Going on the most dangerous of missions, taking on solos. It wasn't because you do your best on your own, Kyoko-san," Kakashi said. "It's true that you always excel on solo missions, but you like them because you don't have to be with anyone from a village that deep down, so deep down you don't even realize it, that you hate."

"I don't hate my village!" Kyoko said hotly. "This is my home!"

"But you do hate its values," Kakashi said. "You hate that instead of compromise, the Uchiha Clan was wiped out—"

"So does everyone else!"

"—That you were given back to your parents despite the obviousness that it was they who caused all your injuries and not your missions; that the Elders turned a blind eye to Orochimaru and that it took Jiraiya-sama and Tsunade-sama to find you and convince the Elders that Orochimaru had finally gone too far. You hate everything to do with Orochimaru and the Elders and you've always done everything in your power to rebel against them and anything else that made all your pain possible, though you never did realize it."

Kakashi knelt in front of Kyoko and gripped her shoulders.

Looking at Tsunade, he said, "Hokage-sama, I don't care that Sai and me and whoever else not to tell her this, to let Kyoko figure it out on her own." He turned back to Kyoko. "Kyoko-san, you have to stop this! You have to realize that by withholding information that, even now, you're still rebelling. Orochimaru is dead! The Elders are going to be punished. Your mother is still in prison, you never have to see her again. Stop rebelling! You have to realize your anger!" Kakashi said, shaking her. "Only then can you do anything about it!"

"Sempai, let go of me!" Kyoko said. "I bend and break the rules because it works! It gets the missions done and valuable information gained."

"And you say you haven't used the information since you left Akatsuki but then admitted to using it on Ibiki," Kakashi said. "Who are you lying to, Kyoko-san? Us? Or yourself?"

Kakashi stood abruptly as Kyoko's hands covered her eyes, though they couldn't stop the tears from falling.

"Tsunade-sama," he said, "I'm leaving. There was no need to bring so many people into this. You know as well as I do that by not telling us about the Sharingan Kyoko-san was just trying to take out her anger on Konoha again. And she's telling us the truth. She hasn't used it since she tricked Ibiki into not harming Itachi when he was being interrogated. Right, Ibiki?"

Ibiki nodded.

"I put a Jutsu on Kyoko as soon as I came into the room," he said. "If she had lied to us, I would have known immediately. The time she was untruthful was when she told us she hadn't used the Sharingan since Akatsuki, but everything else has been the truth." Ibiki frowned. "I had no idea she had used a Genjutsu on me; I usually recognize them immediately. But I've never been in a Genjutsu from the Sharingan."

"That would be it, then," Kakashi said. "Genjutsu caused by the Sharingan are so complete only one who either has the Sharingan, is prepared for the Genjutsu, or who recognizes the effects of a Sharingan-made Genjutsu would know immediately that they are trapped if the Genjutsu is one that gives the illusion of real life."

Ibiki nodded.

"I should familiarize myself with the Sharingan, then," he said, though more to himself than to anyone else.

Tsunade sighed.

"Everyone is dismissed," she said heavily. "Deidara, I want you to go straight to my office and tell Shizune everything you've remembered about Akatsuki."

"I don't remember anything new but Kisame," Deidara said, standing. "I had no idea that Tobi was a part of Akatsuki or that Kyoko's Sharingan had anything to do with it."

"Be sure to tell her that, then. You'll tell her everything and Ibiki will be there as well, or I won't allow you to go on tomorrow's mission. Kakashi, don't leave yet, I want to talk with you; Itachi, you as well. Team Thirteen, you're dismissed. You have a mission in just a few hours, be prepared to leave."

"Hai!" Toki, Kyouya, Tamaki, and Yuuka said together before all three lifted their hands in a sign and disappeared in a whirl of smoke.

"Kyoko," Tsunade sighed, after Ibiki and Deidara had left, "I want you to start going to therapy immediately, twice a week, starting tomorrow. I don't want to hear it!" she said when Kyoko opened her mouth to protest. "Kyoko, I'm not going to lie to you—you really are one of the best ANBU I have. No, not one of them. You _are_ the best ANBU I have. But if you want to continue your career as a Kunoichi, and especially your career as an ANBU, you will go to these therapy sessions. Kakashi was right, you need to realize your anger. It was wrong of me to just let you go one not realizing it. and…" Tsunade paused, chewing her lip. "I want you to talk to your mother."

"What?!" Kakashi and Kyoko said together; Itachi looked stunned.

"Tsunade-sama, according to reports, it was Fuka who had the idea to sell Kyoko's blood in the first place!" Itachi said.

"Hai!" Kakashi agreed. "It may have been Ikari who was more violent towards Kyoko in the end, but it was her mother to start it in the first place."

"I'm not going to talk to her!" Kyoko said. "I won't, Tsunade-sama, I can't! She doesn't even know that I'm married, let alone that I have a daughter, and I don't want her to know! I don't want Mitoko to have to know what Fuka and Ikari did to me! I don't want her to know anything about Orochimaru-sama unless she has to!"

"You will see your mother if I tell you to," Tsunade said. "And the first thing you'll work on in your therapy sessions is why after all these years you still feel compelled to say Orochimaru's name with such a high honorific."

_**XXX**_

"Alright, alright!" Sakura said, sighing. "You have a point. I'll _attempt_ to seduce you."

Sai shook his head.

"Not like that," he said. "You're acting as though you're forced to do it. you don't want him to think that you don't want to buy him a drink. He has to believe that you mean it."

"I haven't even started," Sakura said, annoyed, but Sai shook his head.

"You're not going to have a chance to start," he said. "As soon as you get there, you have to be seductive, from the very moment you come within sight of the town. You're not going to be Sakura there."

"Right, I'll be going by a code name, 'Yuuki.'"

Sai nodded.

"Exactly. From the very instant we split up, you are no longer Sakura," he said. "You will be Yuuki. Seductive. Confidnent. And with no thoughts towards being a Ninja whatsoever. You are simply there in the Land of Waves to have a good time. No sit at the table, I'm going to show you how to act."

"Why can't you sit at the table and I try it on my own?" Sakura asked.

"Because if you do it wrong the first time, it will stick with you. If you see someone experienced do it, then you'll see how it should be done and base all your attempts on that," Sai said, picking up a glass and filling it with water. He placed it in front of Sakura. "Now, sit. I'm going to go outside and then come back in. I want you to watch how I do it."

"Okay…" Sakura said doubtfully as Sai walked outside, shutting the door behind him.

She doubted that she would see any difference in Sai at all. True, he had gained quite a bit of emotion, and even his voice had changed, indicating those emotions when he spoke, though one had to pay attention to notice it. But she still doubted that she would learn much from Sai.

Then the door swung open and Sakura's mouth dropped. Not only had Sai henged himself to look like a woman, but he had cast a Genjutsu to transform Sakura's apartment into a bar—one that she was quite sure would be very similar to the one she would find herself in once in the Land of Waves.

Sai sat next to her and laughed softly in a feminine voice, lowering his eyes.

"Can I get you a drink?" Sai's false voice came softly.

"Um…I haven't even finished this one," Sakura said, indicating the full glass of water in front of her.

Sai tucked a hand beneath his chin, eyelashes sweeping across his cheekbones. Sakura had to hand it to him, being an artist had really attributed to his attention to detail.

"Then why don't you buy me a drink?" Sai whispered.

"Okay…" Sakura whispered. Sai was playing the part too well. It wasn't fair! Sai was a boy with hardly any emotion, and here he was, not only a better actor than she was, but more feminine as well!

The corners of Sai's mouth twitched and he broke the Jutsu that made him look like the so-called "fairer sex."

"I'm going to show you how to slip him the serum," Sai said, releasing the Jutsu as well. "And you don't have to seduce him the way I just showed you. Go with the situation."

"Right," Sakura said, nodding as Sai pulled a small bottle from his pocket, similar to the one he had just given her.

"This is just water with blue food coloring," Sai said. "The real serum is clear. Hold it in your hand like a miniature shuriken, so your middle and index fingers are hiding it. If he lets you buy him a drink, take it from the bartender with the same hand the serum is in," Sai said, demonstrating with the glass in front of Sakura. "Make sure it's a cold drink, so when you flex your hand to make the serum drip into it," Sai said, his hand twitching lightly, "it looks as if you're only reacting to the temperature of the glass."

Sakura nodded as a tiny drop of navy blue fell into the water and blossomed into a bright cyan.

"If he orders a drink for you," Sai continued, "take his glass while you're waiting for it and run a finger over the rim while you use the hand you're holding the glass with to add the serum. It's simple, just go with the situation," Sai said again.

Sakura nodded again and took the bottle from Sai.

"You try it now," Sai said.

It was harder than Sai had made it look. First Sakura had to master the light spasm that would squeeze the bottle just hard enough to allow a single drop to fall into the glass. If she did it too hard more that was needed fell into the water, but if she did it too softly nothing happened. When Sai was satisfied that she could do it well enough, he repositioned her hand so that the bottle was hidden in her hand.

"Now try again," he said when she proved able to do it while keeping the bottle hidden. "But this time I want you to use your other hand to play with the glass. Flirt with me, make it seem like you want nothing more than to finish the drinks and get out of the crowd to a quieter place."

"Okay," Sakura whispered, running the tip of her index finger over the lip of the glass, letting her other hand flinch just enough to send another navy drop into the already blue-tinted water. She let the hand with the bottle fall to her lap just long enough to slip the bottle into the purse Sai had set beside her chair and brought it back up to rest on the table. She brought the glass to her lips, brushing her tongue lightly against her bottom lip before letting the rim of the glass touch her mouth.

Sai stood up abruptly.

"Perfect," he said, taking Sakura's hand.

"Now what?" Sakura asked.

"The bar has a dance-floor, right?" Sai asked.

"Yes. Why?"

"Do you know how to dance?"

"I'm best friends with Ino, Sai, of course I know how to dance," Sakura said irratibly as Sai stooped next to her stereo, flipping through the songs on the CD currently in the player until he found a slow song.

"Good, because if he refuses to drink any alcohol at all, you'll have to have another plan."

"Why wouldn't he want to drink in a bar?" Sakura asked.

"I have no idea, but some people are like that," Sai said. "I had to interrogate one man who went to brothels and never bought a woman. Sometimes I go to the bars to look for new things to draw, though I don't think that has much to do with this man.  
"Wait until a song like this comes on," Sai continued as The All American Rejects began to play.

_I should warn you_

_Things you're feeling_

_Aren't normal now_

"A slow song?" Sakura asked as Sai took her hands in his. "Shouldn't I wait for a fast song? Something that would bring us really close?"

"This man is a diplomat," Sai said. "He'll be in a bar, true, but if he wanted an easy whore, he'd go to a brothel, not a bar. Wait for a slow song. Start slow."

"Right," Sakura said, letting Sai rest his hands on her hips. She let her hands lightly rest on his shoulders.

_Think you need me_

_It's not easy _

_Let you go some how_

"As the song goes on," Sai said, "rest your head on his shoulder. Do it to me."

"Okay…" Sakura bit her lip but leaned forward a bit to do as he said. For being clueless about the opposite sex, Sai sure knew a lot that could make girls fall for him.

"Then let him make a move," Sai said. "It will take longer, it might even take a few nights for you to get closer to him if he won't drink, but once you get him to pay attention to you, let him lead."

"So…what would be the next move?" Sakura asked, turning her face towards Sai's neck. "After he's taken the lead?"

_Now we're too far gone_

_Hope is such a waste_

_Every breath you take_

_You give me the burden's bitter taste_

"Most likely he'll lower his hands," Sai said, his own hands curving around Sakura's waist to rest just over her rear. "If he pulls you closer, like this," he continued, pulling Sakura flush against his body, "then you're free to make another move."

"What do I do?" Sakura asked against Sai's ear.

"You just did it," Sai said.

"Just did what?"

_You promised that you'd stay_

_You say you want to go_

_Your lips provide a shelter for _

_The things that I don't know_

"Talking softly, close to me. Next time you say something, say it against my throat, let your lips move against my skin."

"Okay," Sakura murmured. Her arms were getting stiff so she lowered them to wrap around Sai's torso.

"That's good," Sai said; his mouth was against her hair.

_Please speak slowly_

_My heart is learning_

_Teach me heart-ache_

_Stop this burning now_

"Hmm…" Sakura sighed, resting her brow in the crook of Sai's shoulder. "Sai?"

"Mm?"

"How did you learn all this?"

"Trial and error," Sai said. "And from some of the other Root ANBU. Danzou sometimes sent us to learn information on other villages, sometimes to learn about people here in Konoha. Seduction always proved to work best in most situations."

"Funny, this seems to work better than your trial and error experiences with emotion," Sakura said.

"Emotions and friends are harder," Sai said. "Seduction deals with the body, not the mind."

"Hmm…" Sakura closed her eyes, thinking about what he had just said. If that was true, then this should be an easy mission.

_Wishful thinking_

_Patience shrinking_

_Bliss is far away_

_North is calling_

_Now I'm falling _

_At your feet please stay_

From far away, it seemed, Sai spoke again and Sakura had to almost fight to concentrate on what he was saying.

"As soon as it seems like he's wrapped up in you and the song," Sai said, "it should be safe to start questioning him. Minor questions that will get you useless information. It will gain his trust. Don't ask anything too personal the first night. And wait until you can convince him to take you somewhere quieter to ask anything about the scrolls Tsunade wants you to learn about."

"Scrolls?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. You have to learn where they are, remember?"

Sakura nodded.

"I remember. But why should I have to wait until we're alone?"

"You don't have to wait until you're alone nessecarily, but wait at least two or three nights," Sai said. "If you can't get him drunk, you'll have to take your time."

"Couldn't I just use a Genjutsu?"

"Yes, but thinkgs could go wrong," Sai said. "And for that you would definitely want to get him alone. It will take time, Sakura."

"Right." Sakura sighed and leaned further into Sai.

"Do you want to go to your room?" Sai asked.

"What?" Sakura asked, pulling away.

_Now we're too far gone_

_Hope is such a waste_

_Every breath you take _

_You give me the burden's bitter taste_

_You promised that you'd stay_

_You say you want to go_

_You're lips provide a shelter for_

_The things that I don't know_

"You'll have to ask him questions like that," Sai said, pulling Sakura close again. "'Do you want to go to your room?' 'Want to go somewhere quieter?' They're cliché, but they work."

"R-right," Sakura said, still slightly rattled.

_Please speak slowly_

_My heart is learning_

_Teach me heartache_

_Stop this burning now_

Sai pulled away from her.

"Now you need to know what to do when you've got him alone," he said as the music kept playing.

_Please speak slowly_

_My heart is learning_

_Teach me heartache_

_Stop this burning now_

"Okay," Sakura said.

_Speak slowly _

_My heart is learning _

_Teach me heartache_

_Stop this burning now_

"When you have him alone," Sai said, sitting on the couch and pulling Sakura beside him, "you're going to have to play the part."

"Part?"

"You're going to have to make him believe that you want to be there," Sai said. "That you're not on a mission, that you are there because you want to be."

"R-right," Sakura said as Sai draped an arm around her.

"You have me alone, you've seduced me, made me think that you are just a woman who wants to have a good time," Sai said. "Now what are you going to do?"

"I—I'm—"

_Please speak slowly _

_My heart is learning_

_Teach me heartache_

_Stop this burning now_

"Don't tell me, show me," Sai said as the CD stopped and started over.

"O-okay…" Sakura whispered, leaning in to speak against Sai's neck. "When will it be okay to start asking questions?"

"Any time you think your ready," Sai said.

"Um…"

"Would you be more comfortable if we were on your bed?" Sai asked. "It would be a lot closer to the situation."

"Maybe," Sakura admitted; as soon as she had, Sai stood and pulled her towards her room.

"Okay," Sai said, draping his arm over her shoulders again and pulling her close as soon as she had joined him on the edge of the bed. "Show me what you'll do."

"Right," Sakura murmured again, pressing her lips to Sai's pulse. She felt a twinge of annoyance. Her own pulse was rising and falling with the situation, but Sai's seemed to have remained steady throughout the entire night.

"Remember, as soon as you have him distracted, you can as questions whenever you're ready," Sai said.

"Right," Sakura whispered, bringing up a hand and playing with the top button of Sai's shirt, wondering again, vaguely, why he was wearing red instead of his usual black.

"Why aren't you wearing black?" Sakura asked quietly, deciding to just go ahead with the questioning.

"Why should I wear black all the time?" Sai asked.

A question answered with a question. Sakura frowned. That wouldn't get her anywhere if that's what happened in the real situation.

"Why red?"

"Red is a nice color."

"Then why not something darker?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I—"

"If you keep asking about the same subject, he'll start to suspect," Sai interrupted. "Particularly as you've leaned away from me looking annoyed."

Sakura groaned in frustration.

"Try what you did when I first came over," Sai said.

"What?"

"Just do what you think feels natural."

"How does any of this feel natural?" Sakura muttered, but kneeled on the bed and wrapped her arms around Sai's neck again.

"No chakra, that would be a dead give away," Sai said as Sakura began to run her hands through his hair.

"Right," Sakura whispered. Leaning into Sai, she pressed her lips against his collar bone. "Do you miss your brother?" she asked; Sai's look of slight confusion turned to surprise as Sakura pressed a light kiss to his pulse.

"I do," he said; he watched Sakura's hands curiously as they played with the buttons of his shirt.

"Do you think about him often?"

"Increasingly."

Sakura's brow furrowed.

"What do you mean?" she asked, mouth ghosting across his neck.

"I think about him more and more often," Sai said. "When I learn new emotions, I remember him."

"Like?" Sakura pressed, slipping her hands into Sai's shirt.

"When I learned how it feels to be proud, I remembered how much Shin liked my drawings," Sai said, leaning into Sakura's carress. "And when I learned sad, I realized how much I missed him."

"Oh, Sai, I'm so sorry," Sakura whispered.

"It's okay…when I learned what it means to have bonds," Sai continued, "that's when I first started to remember Shin and think about him often, instead of just from time to time."

Sighing, he tilted his head back to rest on Sakura's shoulder as she knelt behind him; taking advantage of the position, Sakura leaned forward to press a few scattered kisses to Sai's exposed throat.

"Kyoko was right," Sai said suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"This feels a lot better when you have a bond with the person," Sai said quietly, leaning into Sakura, eyes closed. "When you care about them…"

Sakura froze. He had fallen asleep. And he had just as good as told her that he cared about her.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**I'm totally not going to apologize about the wait, because this is over thirty pages. **

***Sighs* Once again, my poll is tied. So if you haven't voted, please do so. It only takes about twelve seconds, so get to it (and reviewing only takes thirty! Hint, hint).**

**Haha, I was on my facebook and made one of those "How Well Do You Know Me?" quizzes just out of sheer boredom. I wanted to make it a little hard, not just some easy thing that anyone could pass, but even my best friend only got a 58%, heh. What surprised me the most were the results to "How many piercings do I have?" and "What's my favorite candy?". Heh. I talk about Gummibears all the time on my blog, so that should be easy, and everyone I know should know how many piercings I have because I'm always playing with them and muttering about how "eight just isn't enough." I thought those two questions would be the ones that everyone got right. Another one was my favorite nickname. It even says on my profile what it is. Weird, huh? Oh well. I guess I'm better at hiding myself than I thought…**

**Okay, review, please, I worked hard on this chapter! Sorry that there's not much adult content in the story so far, especially considering in **_**Scarlet Kunai**_** chapter twenty was the start of the adult content, whereas in here it's really only been Sasuke and Karin naked with death threats…oh well. It will get there. I promise. I don't know if I'm trying to reassure all of you or just me…But it will get there…**

**-Fangirl ^_|**


	21. Moving On and Moving Out Part One of Two

**Crimson Shuriken **

**By Ginta and Hakakku Fangirl**

_**Disclaimer: I own neither **__**Naruto **__**nor **__**Naruto Shippuuden**__**, which are really the same thing (one manga, two anime). I do, however, like to screw with the character's lives.**_

_Don't forget to check out my profile for polls and links to pics! _

_**A/N:**_ I don't know about you guys, but it really freaks me out when Rock Lee uses contractions…

**CHECK OUT MY NEW "FIC" **_**NINJA STATS"**_**!!! It's not really a fic, just the stats, backgrounds, relationships, ect of the **_**Naruto**_** charaters. The first I did was Kyoko-chan. I'm going to add more. Not only will **_**Ninja Stats**_** be a guide for **_**Scarlet Kunai**_** and **_**Crimson Shuriken**_**, but you will all also be able to use it as a reference because it will include the original characters and their real stats, not just what is happening in my fics (and the real facts will be distinguished from what is happening in my fics, so it will be easy to use!).**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Previously:**_

_Itachi shook his head._

_"Iie. Madara thought that was it. But Sasuke developed the Mangekyou when he thought I was dead. He only thought he had killed me, when in fact it was the Mangekyou Sharingan that was killing me. If I had not been medicating myself, I would not have lived even to fight my brother."_

_"So it's the emotion?" Tsunade asked; Itachi nodded._

_"How long have you had the Mangekyou?" Kakashi asked Kyoko softly._

_"Since I thought Deidara had died when fighting Sasuke," Kyoko said softly. "I felt a strange burning in my eyes, but I didn't know what it was until Sai had brought me to Konoha."_

_"What does it do?" Kakashi asked, cutting across Tsunade as she opened her mouth angrily. _

_"I'm not sure," Kyoko said. "I've only used it once. On Deidara. I don't think my Mangekyou is much of a weapon towards most. All I know about it is that I can isolate memories, bring them forth. Deidara had no idea who I was, so I used the Mangekyou on him. I made him remember me as I am, so that he would recognize me, but nothing else. I was afraid I would cause damage if I did anything else."_

_She avoided Deidara's gaze; he was staring at her._

_"I must have done something wrong," Kyoko said. "Because he also remembered a part of Akatsuki. He remembered that I had the Sharingan. I tried to banish that memory, but it didn't work. I passed out. I could only use the Sharingan so much in one day, and had never even tried the Mangekyou. When I came to, Deidara was standing over me. He thought he was still sixteen, so I went with it. Before I had attempted the Mangekyou, he didn't even know his own name."_

_"Why didn't you tell any of us about the Sharingan?" Kakashi asked. He shot Tsunade, Itachi, and Ibiki all warning looks. He knew Kyoko well enough that if this wasn't approached in the right way, they would never get the right information._

_"I didn't tell you…because I thought that if I did, it could ruin the trial," Kyoko said. "I stopped using the Sharingan when I left Akatsuki. When I did use it, it was one of two reasons: To learn a new Jutsu or to control someone's actions."_

_**XXX**_

_"Show me your Sharingan," Kakashi said. "Please," he added when Kyoko raised an eyebrow._

_"Okay." Kyoko closed her eyes and when she opened them again, the brilliant red of the Sharingan stared up at Kakashi._

_"Itachi, let me see your Sharingan as well," Kakashi said._

_Itachi nodded, bringing forth his own Kekki Genkai and standing next to Kyoko. Looking from Itachi's eyes to Kyoko, Kakashi nodded._

_"They're exactly the same," he said. "It really is Itachi's Sharingan in Kyoko's eyes."_

_"But unless it's the Mangekyou, all Sharingan are exactly the same once they reach the last stage!" Ibiki said._

_"Iie." Kakashi shook his head. _

_"Stage?" Deidara asked._

_"The Sharingan has several stages," Kakashi said, "while it is developing. The first stage is often not counted because it does not last long, but in it the eyes are simply red. Then the first mark comes, the second, then the third. While it's true that the Sharingan looks very similar in all eyes, there are slight differences." He lifted his forehead protector, revealing Obito's Sharingan. "See? Mine has a lighter ring around the pupil than Itachi's, and the markings are slightly different. Kyoko and Itachi's Sharingan are exactly the same as each others, there's no mistaking it."_

_**XXX**_

_"Hokage-sama, I don't care that Sai and me and whoever else are ordered not to tell her this, to let Kyoko figure it out on her own." He turned back to Kyoko. "Kyoko-san, you have to stop this! You have to realize that by withholding information that, even now, you're still rebelling. Orochimaru is dead! The Elders are going to be punished. Your mother is still in prison, you never have to see her again. Stop rebelling! You have to realize your anger!" Kakashi said, shaking her. "Only then can you do anything about it!"_

_"Sempai, let go of me!" Kyoko said. "I bend and break the rules because it works! It gets the missions done and valuable information gained."_

_"And you say you haven't used the information since you left Akatsuki but then admitted to using it on Ibiki," Kakashi said. "Who are you lying to, Kyoko-san? Us? Or yourself?"_

_**XXX**_

_"Kyoko," Tsunade sighed, after Ibiki and Deidara had left, "I want you to start going to therapy immediately, twice a week, starting tomorrow. I don't want to hear it!" she said when Kyoko opened her mouth to protest. "Kyoko, I'm not going to lie to you—you really are one of the best ANBU I have. No, not one of them. You are the best ANBU I have. But if you want to continue your career as a Kunoichi, and especially your career as an ANBU, you will go to these therapy sessions. Kakashi was right, you need to realize your anger. It was wrong of me to just let you go one not realizing it. and…" Tsunade paused, chewing her lip. "I want you to talk to your mother."_

_"What?!" Kakashi and Kyoko said together; Itachi looked stunned._

_"Tsunade-sama, according to reports, it was Fuka who had the idea to sell Kyoko's blood in the first place!" Itachi said._

_"Hai!" Kakashi agreed. "It may have been Ikari who was more violent towards Kyoko in the end, but it was her mother to start it in the first place."_

_"I'm not going to talk to her!" Kyoko said. "I won't, Tsunade-sama, I can't! She doesn't even know that I'm married, let alone that I have a daughter, and I don't want her to know! I don't want Mitoko to have to know what Fuka and Ikari did to me! I don't want her to know anything about Orochimaru-sama unless she has to!"_

_"You will see your mother if I tell you to," Tsunade said. "And the first thing you'll work on in your therapy sessions is why after all these years you still feel compelled to say Orochimaru's name with such a high honorific."_

_"No chakra, that would be a dead give away," Sai said as Sakura began to run her hands through his hair._

_"Right," Sakura whispered. Leaning into Sai, she pressed her lips against his collar bone. "Do you miss your brother?" she asked; Sai's look of slight confusion turned to surprise as Sakura pressed a light kiss to his pulse._

_"I do," he said; he watched Sakura's hands curiously as they played with the buttons of his shirt._

_"Do you think about him often?"_

_"Increasingly."_

_Sakura's brow furrowed._

_"What do you mean?" she asked, mouth ghosting across his neck._

_"I think about him more and more often," Sai said. "When I learn new emotions, I remember him."_

_"Like?" Sakura pressed, slipping her hands into Sai's shirt._

_"When I learned how it feels to be proud, I remembered how much Shin liked my drawings," Sai said, leaning into Sakura's carress. "And when I learned sad, I realized how much I missed him."_

_"Oh, Sai, I'm so sorry," Sakura whispered._

_"It's okay…when I learned what it means to have bonds," Sai continued, "that's when I first started to remember Shin and think about him often, instead of just from time to time." _

_Sighing, he tilted his head back to rest on Sakura's shoulder as she knelt behind him; taking advantage of the position, Sakura leaned forward to press a few scattered kisses to Sai's exposed throat._

_"Kyoko was right," Sai said suddenly._

_"What do you mean?" Sakura asked._

_"This feels a lot better when you have a bond with the person," Sai said quietly, leaning into Sakura, eyes closed. "When you care about them…"_

_Sakura froze. He had fallen asleep. And he had just as good as told her that he cared about her._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Chapter Twenty-One: Moving One and Moving Out, Part One**

Sakura blinked and stirred lightly as she felt something constrict around her waist. Looking down, she noticed with sleepy surprise, she realized that Sai's head was in her lap and his arms tight around her waist. Blinking again and trying to fully wake up, Sakura realized that she had fallen asleep sitting up—which would explain the horrible feeling in her neck and in her spine. Frowning, Sakura brought a chakra-charged hand to her neck to try and massage away the stiffness from the sore muscles and attempted to remember exactly how she had come to be in the position she was currently in.

She and Sai had worked on her seduction techniques for her missions…they had gone over drinking, tipping the serum into the glass…dancing…then Sai had fallen asleep on top of her. but why was he hugging her so tightly?

"Oh!"

Sakura's eyes widened as she remembered the last mission Team Kakashi had all had a mission together. Kyoko had been there as well… It had been when she and Sai had still been pretending to be in a relationship with each other.

Sai cuddled in his sleep. He had crawled into the sleeping bag beside the two girls and instantly fallen asleep, on arm tight around his pillow and the other around Kyoko's waist, his head on her shoulder. It was no wonder Sakura had never noticed this, rather amazing, trait of Sai's before then, however. Before they had never slept in tents; Yamato had always used his Jutsu to create a house on their missions. Why he hadn't done it then, though, Sakura had no idea.

"Sai?" Sakura whispered; the black-haired Shinobi stirred lightly before tightening his hold and sighing before he opened his eyes and looked wearily up at Sakura before stubbornly closing his eyes again and falling back asleep.

"Sai, wake up!" Sakura said. "We have to meet Sensei and Deidara in front of the Gate in fifteen minutes."

"So?" Sai asked, eyes still closed. "That's ten more minutes of sleep."

Apparently Sai wasn't much of a morning person.

"Funny," Sakura said, anger beginning to mount, "I was under the impression that ANBU were able to function fully on only a few hours of sleep."

"That doesn't mean we don't enjoy sleeping in!" Sai snapped, looking up at her.

Sakura scowled. It seemed that the nineteen-year-old Ninja also had a lot more emotion when he was still half asleep.

"Waiting until there are only five minutes until you have to be there is _not_ sleeping in!" Sakura said. "And get off me, you're heavy!"

"You didn't mind last night," Sai muttered, closing his eyes again.

"Sai, I want to take a shower, now get off of me!" Sakura snapped. "Get off before I _make_ you get off!"

Sai sat up, hair tousled and eyes slightly unfocused; he moved just far enough off of Sakura that she was able to get off the bed before he pulled one of her pillows close and closing his eyes again.

"Sai, get up!" Sakura said irritably. "You need a shower, too."

Sai shook his head, but sat up again when Sakura shook him.

"I'll be fast," Sakura said. "So don't go back to sleep and be ready; I'm not even going to turn off the water. What do you mean, 'no,'" she demanded when Sai shook his head.

"If we're both going to shower, we'll be late," Sai said.

"Well I've only got the one bathroom and there's no time for you to go to your place," Sakura said. "We'll just have to hurry."

"Why don't we just take a shower together?" Sai asked.

"_**WHAT**_!?!?!?"

Sai shrugged.

"It will save time and water."

Sakura glanced over at her alarm close and paused…

"Sai, if you tell _anyone_ about this, you will die a very slow and painful death."

_**XXX**_

**Two Hours Earlier**

Itachi stretched lightly before getting up from the floor where he had been performing sit-ups and glanced towards his bed; a slight smile graced his lips as his deep, grey-black eyes fell on the deeply sleeping form of his wife. Four long days of her being in the hospital had kept Kyoko out of his bed and away from him; Itachi hadn't realized just how use to having her always with him he had become until the baby had come.

After a quick glance in the bassinette to be sure that that his baby daughter was still sleeping soundly before Itachi proceeded to pushups, freezing halfway down on the third when he felt the light, warm weight of arms around his neck and a warm pair of breasts pressed between his shoulderblades.

"Did I wake you?" Itachi whispered, sinking fully into the exercise.

"Mm…no," Kyoko murmured, climbing onto Itachi's back to sit with her legs crossed. "I'm always up at five in the morning. You know that."

"I thought you might sleep in for a few days," Itachi admitted.

Kyoko shook her head.

"I slept in the day after Mitoko was born, but that was it," she said, then paused. "Are you still angry with me?"

"No," Itachi grunted, sinking down again, "but I am still upset with Kakashi. Are you counting?"

"That was twelve," Kyoko said. "Why are you upset with Sempai?"

"Just something he said," Itachi muttered as Kyoko leaned forward to pull Itachi's loose hair back into a ponytail and to stroke his ANBU tattoo. "A few things, actually."

"What did he say? Seventeen."

"First when you wanted to name Mitoko," Itachi said; he had finally relented over her name. "He told me that as her godfather he had the right to sign her birth certificate."

"He does."

"I know. He said that if I wouldn't sign the certificate, he would."

"Mitoko couldn't leave the hospital without it."

Itachi ignored this.

"He also accused me of missing my mother."

"Itachi, _I_ miss your mother. Mitoko-san was important to me. She saved my life when she told the hospital what was going on!"

"I know. But he also told me I was a fool and implied that my blindness was mental as well as physical."

"I haven't the slightest idea what Kakashi-sempai means by that," Kyoko sighed. "Twenty-five. But speaking of blindness, how's your vision? Has Tsunade-hime been able to do anything about it yet?"

"Not yet. But she says the constant use of my Sharingan has made chakra build up in and around the optic nerves. She wants to study my eyes a bit longer before she tries to do anything to then in the event it could ruin my sight further."

"And the migraines?" Kyoko asked. "Thirty-one."

"Gone. Only the occasional headache now and then. Sakura-san fixed that with a new combination of pills."

"Good. Itachi?"

"Hn?"

"I don't want to see my mother today."

Itachi was silent.

"You can get off my back now," he said finally. "That was fifty."

"Right," Kyoko said softly as she clambered off Itachi's back and he stood up.

"You want to see Team Kakashi off today?" Itachi asked. "I don't think Yamato has seen the baby yet."

"He's not going," Kyoko said, sitting down as Itachi pulled off his shirt and headed for the bathroom for a shower. "He's in Iwagakure, on an ANBU mission."

"Then do you want to see the others off?" Itachi asked, pausing in front of the bathroom door. "Deidara will be there as well."

"I don't know," Kyoko muttered, looking away. "I'm actually a bit angry with Sempai as well."

"Because he agrees with the Hokage?"

"Hai."

"They have a point," Itachi said. "You do need to realize your anger with the village. Maybe you _should_ see your mother. You don't need to tell her anything about your life!" Itachi said quickly when Kyoko's eyes began to bleed red with the Sharingan. "Tsunade-sama only said you have to speak to her, she never specified what."

"Fine," Kyoko muttered, though her Sharingan did not recede. "But I don't want Mitoko anywhere near her."

"I agree," Itachi said. "But Temari-san went back to Sunagakure yesterday and no one from Team Kakashi will be in Konohagakure for a while."

"What are you talking about?" Kyoko demanded over the sound of falling water as Itachi started the shower and she began to perform yoga—something Shizune had suggested to her to help her cope with the stress of the Uchiha Massacre Trials and the discomfort from her pregnancy.

"You really thought I would let you go alone to see Fuka?" Itachi called from the bathroom; he sounded amused. "I'm coming with you."

Kyoko frowned, halfway into a new position.

"Can't it wait until Team Kakashi or at least Naruto-kun or Tenzou-san get back?"

"You would leave Naruto-kun with a newborn?" Itachi laughed and Kyoko giggled sheepishly. Itachi had a point. It wasn't that they didn't trust Naruto, it was just that the blonde tended to have a habit of being…irresponsible.

"We can't wait," Itachi called from the shower. "Naruto won't be back for at least another two weeks, Yamato the same. And there's no way to know exactly how long it will take the others to finish in the Land of Waves, and the Hokage wants the theorapy to start as soon as possible, but you can't so that until you've seen Fuka."

Kyoko sighed.

"You have a point. But who will watch the baby? Shizune-san and the Hokage are too busy."

Itachi came out of the bathroom with a crimson towel around his waist. He shrugged.

"Shikamaru?" he suggested.

_**XXX**_

**Back to the Present**

"You're going to _what_?" Kakashi demanded.

"We're going to ask Shikamaru-kun if he'll watch Mitoko for us," Kyoko repeated. "He's a smart guy; it will be fine. He doesn't have any missions today and since Temari is gone he'll be at home all day. Besides, his mother is at home as well."

Kakashi shook his head, taking his goddaughter from Itachi, silver hair falling across his face, sighing as he then turned to Deidara.

"Sai and Sakura are both late," Kakashi said. "It's not like them."

"Usually you're the one who's late," Deidara agreed cheerfully.

"I know," Kakashi said frowning, though if this was because of Deidara's comment or out of worry over his teammates' lateness, Kyoko did not know.

"Should Itachi and I go look for them?" Kyoko asked.

"No I'll do it, hmm," Deidara said. "I'll go get Sakura first, her apartment is closer and she can help me find Sai, yeah."

Kakashi nodded.

"Hurry up," he agreed. "We can't leave until Tsunade-sama gets here, but if Sakura's late she won't be happy."

"I'm on it, yeah," Deidara said cheerfully.

Kakashi sighed, looking down at the baby in his arms.

"Should she really be out in the cold like this?" he asked. "It's the middle of December, there's ice on the ground."

"It will be fine," Itachi said before Kyoko could answer. "Her blanket is charged with chakra, she's plenty warm. I'm going to go help Deidara."

Kakashi nodded, thoughtful, as Itachi left in the direction of Sai's apartment.

"Sempai, are you alright?" Kyoko asked.

"Hai…Mitoko…" Kakashi muttered. "She was born on Obito's birthday. The seventeenth." **(A/N: It's not really his birthday, I'm just changing it for the sake of the story, sorry.)**

"I know," Kyoko said softly, then, "Sempai?"

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to go to the memorial stone with you this year."

Kakashi smiled through his mask.

"You were in the hospital giving birth. I didn't go on Obito's birthday, either. I went the day before to give him his present."

"Really?" Kyoko frowned. "Why's that?"

Kakashi shrugged. "I just had a feeling I wouldn't have a chance to do it on his birthday. I was right, wasn't I?" he smiled; Kyoko smiled back, nodding.

"Right."

"But enough about that," Kakashi said. "You're going to go see your mother today for the first time in over ten years. Are you alright?"

Kyoko nodded, tightlipped. At the mention of her mother her skin had suddenly gone ashen.

"I'm nervous," she admitted. "I don't want to do this, but I have to."

"You don't have to tell her anything about Mitoko-chan," Kakashi said, rocking said baby as she began to wake up.

"That's what Itachi said,"Kyoko admitted. "But I still don't want to go."

"At least she's in a civilian prison," Kakashi said. "You won't have to be around any Ninja."

"True," Kyoko sighed. "But what if she recognizes Itachi? He looks so much like he did back then. I'm the one who has changed, but if she recognizes Itachi she'll know who I am and what's going on. She knows that Itachi left the village. Does she know anything about the trials?"

"I don't know that any one in the prisons know yet," Kakashi said. "But if your mother does realize what's going on, that still doesn't mean she'll have to have any idea about Mitoko-chan."

"You're right," Kyoko sighed. "But I still don't want to do this."

"You're angry with me for agreeing with the Hokage, aren't you?"

"A little."

"Gaara would agree, you know."

"Then I would be angry with him as well."

"You're quite the stubborn young woman."

"And you're almost as lazy as Shikamaru, but I don't hold it against you."

"Now, hey, I'm not lazy!" Kakashi insisted. "I'm just—"

"Lazy."

"Exact—Kyoko!" Kakashi warned.

"Sempai?" she said sweetly.

"Don't forget that I still want to steal this baby and especially that said baby is still in my arms," Kakashi said.

"Then just remember Itachi's tsukiyomi and that you've taught me how to summon Nin-hounds," Kyoko said calmly, refusing to take his bait. "We'd find you. And Tsunade-sama wouldn't be very happy that her best Jounin has run off with a baby instead of going on a mission."

"I'll steal her after this mission, then," Kakashi said. "I'm not about to pass this one up."

"Ah yes, gambling and strippers," Kyoko laughed, eyebrows raised with Kakashi blushed and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"You know how much I like a good bet," he said. "And there aren't any gambling houses here in the Hidden Leaf Village."

Kyoko shook her head.

"You also prefer bets to be over physical challenges and intelligence," she said. "I don't think that includes counting cards."

"It doesn't. But any time I make a bet here it's not for money. It's only ever for glory or a mission, and I could always use a little more money."

"Just what do you need this money for, Kakashi?" Kyoko demanded. "You've always been happy in your old apartment, you're not dating anyone, you—" Kyoko was interrupted by Kakashi's finger against her lips.

"It's a secret!" he said, visible eye sparkling with mischief.

Kyoko scowled.

"That's not fair, Sempai!" she said; Kakashi laughed. She looked exactly like she had when Itachi had scolded her for playing with her opponent in the Chuunin Exams instead of just taking him out and all she could do was pout and try to use puppy-eyes to get out of trouble.

"I'm not telling you, so it's no use looking at me like that," Kakashi said when said puppy-eyes appeared.

"Fine. I'll just ask Paakun, if that's the way you're going to be."

"He doesn't know about it."

"Damn."

"Too bad!"

"You're so mean, Sempai!"

"You're the mean one, you didn't tell me about the Sharingan," Kakashi said, handing Mitoko to Kyoko and shoving his hands into his pockets. He had no idea why, but Kyoko always made him feel a lot younger than he was. Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that she was now sticking her tongue out at him and pouting. Or her tendency to argue with him when she was annoyed, until she managed to persuade him to join the foolish argument as well. She reminded him of Obito sometimes, with the way she would pick a fight with him, although Kyoko only ever did it to make Kakashi laugh.

Kyoko didn't answer him about the Sharingan but looked away.

"I'll go with you to see Obito when you get back," she said softly.

"I'd like that."

_**XXX**_

"Why would I tell any one about my shower habits?" Sai asked.

"Forget it," Sakura muttered. "Let's just get in and get out so we can get out of her and start the mission."

"Right," Sai said, heading into the bathroom.

Sakura sighed and followed him. Apparently it had been Kyoko who had kept Sai's apartment neat, Sakura noticed, as Sai simply shed his clothes and left them where they fell.

"I won't look if you don't," Sai said when Sakura hesitated. Sighing, Sakura began to pull the zipper of her shirt down. Sai nodded and turned to the shower to turn on the water.

"Hot or cold?"

"Hot," Sakura muttered, picking Sai's clothes up from the floor and tossing them into the hamper; she froze when she noticed that he had also shed his boxers.

"Are you getting in or not?" Sai asked and Sakura realized that he was already in the shower—and from the look of his silhouette, halfway through washing his hair already.

"You'd think this was my idea," Sakura muttered in annoyance before pulling of the rest of her clothes and pulling back the curtain just enough that water didn't spray over the floor. Sai didn't even glance at her.

"Almost finished?" Sai asked after a few—and to Sakura, tense—moments.

"Hai…" Sakura whispered. "I just have to wash my back."

"Turn around," Sai said.

"What?"

"Turn around."

"Okay…" Sakura said, turning. "Are you getting o—"

Sakura's words died in her throat as she felt a soft cloth on the small of her back.

"S—Sai?" she asked, her voice unnaturally high-pitched.

"Mm?"

"What—what are you doing?"

"I'm washing your back."

"Why?" Sakura gasped as Sai's hand joined the caress of the cloth.

"It's hard to wash your own back, isn't it?" Sai asked cheerfully. "So I'm helping you out."

"Um…you don't have to do that," Sakura said nervously, but at the same time she was unconsciously leaning lightly into Sai's touched.

"It's okay…I want to."

"Hmm…" Sakura didn't quite catch Sai's words. He had one hand on the small of her back and the other on her shoulder; the soap-coated cloth was forgotten on the floor of the tub. She leaned back against him and the hand on her back slipped around her waist to brush against her stomach.

"Sai…"

"Finished," Sai said suddenly and Sakura's eyes—which she hadn't noticed she had closed—flew open.

"Oh, um…okay," she whispered. Sai was already out of the shower and rubbing his hair dry with a towel. Sakura grabbed a second towel and wrapped it around her before following him out of the bathroom and into the living room. Before either of them could get to the bedroom to get dressed, however…

"Well…isn't this a nice surprise?"

Both males flinched and covered their ears as Sakura's shriek threatened to shake the walls.

"_**DEIDARA**_!!!!!!!!!!!!"

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

__**Heh. Sorry. Couldn't resist.**

**Um…let's see…I'm in school now, so once I start getting real homework (and not just reading assignments) the updates might not be quite so fast, especially as I spend most of the day in class…**

**Oh, and I've finally got my Sims uploaded on the Sims 2 official site! My name there is ScarlettKunai, the same as my Deviant Art, I'm going to put a link on my profile. So far I've got Kyoko's ANBU uniform from child to adult and the outfit she wore during the Uchiha Massacre Trials, Deidara's outfit for Konoha, and a few Sexy Jutsu, including one of Kakazu (laughs wildly)! I'm going to put up the others soon. Kyoko's skin tone actually includes her ANBU tattoo from (I **_**think**_**) child to elder and it has her Akatsuki Cloud tattoo from Sasori no Dana from teen to elder **_**and**_** it doubles as Itachi-sama's skin in male form. I never could find one that included Itachi-sama's ANBU tattoo, so mine includes it. I'm also going to make a skin for Kakashi-sempai, since people seem to keep forgetting that they were in Akatsuki…**

**Fangirl out! ^_|**


	22. Moving On and Moving Out Part Two of Two

**Crimson Shuriken**

By Ginta and Hakakku Fangirl

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, only the messed up scenarios through which I put them.

**CONTEST TIME!!! Make sure to read the A/N at the end of this chapter!!!**

Author's Note: Sorry this has taken so long! I'm taking a lot of classes and I've had exams and quizzes and reading assignments and…well, you get the idea. But I'm still going to attempt to update, if not once a week, then every other week. Um, let's see…I have a new poll on my profile…And, if you didn't see it before I took it down, I'm turning parts of _Scarlet Kunai_ into a manga on my Deviant Art profile, I've put a link directly to it on my profile… I'm not sure what other chapters I'll be converting, but it won't be all of them, as much as I would like to do so. Oh, and I'd supposed it would also be a good idea to inform those of you who visit my simpage for downloads that it will be a bit before I'm able to upload any more sims for a while.

Well, I think that's it…On with the fic!

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Moving On and Moving Out, Part 2 of 2**

"**DEIDARA**!!!" Sakura shrieked.

"Are you trying to make me deaf, yeah?!" Deidara yelled back. "Calm down, yeah!"

"What are you doing here?" Sakura demanded, clutching her towel tighter around her body. "Get away from me, Sai!"

Sai froze. He had been on the verge of stepping in front of Sakura to shield her from Deidara's gaze. Confused, Sai stepped away. Sakura was acting what one of the books Sai had read called "shy" but why was didn't she want his help to keep Deidara from seeing her in nothing but a small white towel and beads of water? She was also showing signs that she was angry, but why would she be angry with him? Sai was only in a towel as well, and, thought it confused him even further, he wanted very much to keep Deidara from seeing any more of Sakura than he had already seen.

As far as he knew, Sai had no idea what he could have done to make Sakura angry with him. All he had done was to teach her a few techniques to help her with her mission, fall asleep with her, and then wash her back. Had it been in the shower that he had offended her? But she had agreed and even responded positively when he had touched her. Why was she angry with him?

Some form of hurt, and quite a bit of confusion, must have revealed itself on Sai's face, for Sakura's features softened slightly before she scowled again, turning around to face Deidara.

"Get out!" Sakura said, shoving the blonde towards the door, uncontrolled chakra gleaming around her hands.

Deidara only laughed.

"Don't worry, hmm," he said. "I won't tell anyone that you're fraternizing with a teammate, yeah."

"We are not fraternizing!" Sakura yelled. "And get out of my apartment!"

"Okay, okay!" Deidara said. "But you guys are late, yeah!" he added as Sakura slammed the door behind him.

Sighing, Sakura turned away from the door.

"Let's hurry up and get dressed," Sakura muttered, avoiding Sai's gaze. "Deidara's right; we're running late."

_**XXX**_

"Did you find Sakura-san?" Itachi asked as he joined Deidara walking back towards the main gates.

"Yeah. Sai is with her," Deidara added, mouth twitching; knowing Deidara's personality only too well, Itachi decided to ignore this.

_**XXX**_

Kakashi looked up from gazing at his goddaughter's face as Itachi and Deidara came into view and joined him and Kyoko.

"Did you find them?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, they were at Sakura-chan's place; they'll be here in about five minutes, yeah," Deidara said, a strange glint in his visible eye; Itachi shook his head minutely as Kakashi opened his mouth so the Jounin decided to ignore Deidara's behavior. For now.

Kyoko was just taking Mitoko from Kakashi's arms when Tsunade came into view, looking harassed.

"Alright, let's get this over with," she said. "Boys, you'll be gathering information on Iwagakure; they've been having a lot to do with the Land of Waves and I want to know why. Sakura, you'll be getting scrolls from the Mist's ambassador; they've been unusually quiet about their dealings with the other Ninja Villages, and if they're involved with the Land of Waves, then they're involved with the Hidden Stone, who we know has had dealing with the Akatsuki before—and not in the sense that we have. Sakura, have you—Where's Sakura?" Tsunade snapped, finally realizing that her apprentice was nowhere to be seen. "And Sai, where is he?"

"We're right here," a pleasant voice said and they turned to see Sai, with his usual fake smile and Sakura, who was determinedly staring at the ground beneath her feet.

Again, Kakashi noticed a somewhat malicious glint in Deidara's eyes (or at least the one not obstructed by hair). He also noticed that bother Sakura and Sai appeared to have rather damp hair.

He didn't want to know.

Kyoko raised an eyebrow at Sai, who shrugged lightly. That was good enough for her, enough to confirm that Sai had finally done something about his strange new feelings for the pink-locked kunoichi standing beside him. And judging from the light flush across Sakura's face (and the fact that she was not clenching her fists or glaring at Sai), he had apparently done it right.

Smiling, Kyoko hugged Sai lightly, careful of Mitoko.

"You could run into Sasuke," she whispered. "Last I knew, Madara was stationing spies in any place there would rarely be ninja. Tsunade-hime knows this. If you have to fight, take on Suigetsu—Sempai will tell you why later. Sakura can more than match Karin, but Sempai will have to take on Sasuke. Deidara is the one best suited against Juugo; no one is a match for Juugo, but Dei-kun's long-range attacks could work. No one can take Juugo one directly, he's too strong, especially now that he's learning to control the Curse Mark."

"Does Sempai know about this?" Sai asked quietly; their embrace was lasting too long. Deidara and Sakura were staring at them.

"Hai. We discussed it with Tsunade-hime last night. He'll tell you all more on the way to the Land of Waves."

Kyoko moved away from Sai and caught Itachi's eye; he nodded and turned to Tsunade.

"We're going to see Fuka as soon as Team Kakashi heads out," he said.

"Right," Tsunade said, looking distracted. New information had come from Sunagakure just the night before. Iwagakure shinobi had been spotted near one of the known Akatsuki hideouts. Whether this was a mere coincidence or not remained to be seen, but the Hidden Stone had already proven that they held sympathy towards the Akatsuki—at least, when money was involved—and it was too much to hope for that it was a mere coincidence that these particular Iwa shinobi had no idea that they had been in Akatsuki territory.

Now that they had even more to worry about, Tsunade appeared to finally be showing the strain. Not only was there the threat of the Akatsuki and the high possibility that Iwagakure—more a military village now than a shinobi village—had joined them, but news had also come from Gaara that the Village Hidden in the Stone had sent a letter to him proposing an alliance—on the condition that Sunagakure break off all ties with Konohagakure.

Even Gaara's reassurances—along with those of his siblings and the entire Suna Council—that the Hidden Sand would stay true to their alliance with the Leaf, it was still bad news; Iwagakure was strong, and weak shinobi nations such as the Cloud and Grass would never oppose them. They might even contact Iwa before the Stone contacted them.

With all the new reports on Iwa's new—and old—movements, it was plain to all who knew of the situation as to why Deidara had abandoned their Shinobi in favor of being a terrorist for hire in the first place.

True, Sunagakure and Konohagakure could easily give the false information that they had broken off ties, therefore giving the Village Hidden in the Sand this rare and valuable opportunity to bond with the Hidden Stone Village and be able to confirm if their suspicions were correct or not.

But if the Hidden Stone were to find out…they were much more powerful, more military than ninja. Even together, Suna and Konoha would have a hard time defeating Iwa, even if the Hidden Stone were not joined by allies.

But if Suna and Konoha did choose to carry out this plan, there was always the possibility that it was a trap.

This would take careful planning and time, before any movement could be made. But for now there were other ways to gain information on Iwagakure. Seduction. Disguise.

And an even stronger bond between Konohagakure and Sunagakure was about to be formed.

Shikamaru and Temari had just announced their engagement.

_**XXX**_

Kakashi sighed. He had spent most of yesterday's afternoon with Kyoko and Tsunade in the Hokage's office, discussing, for what had seemed like years, Sasuke's Team Hawk.

Kyoko's last month with the Akatsuki, during Itachi's recovery from near-death, had not been in vain. She had dedicated all her time with them to finding out all she could about Sasuke, Team Hawk, Madara, and the man who had killed Jiraiya, Pein.

Much of her time, too, had been spent with Konan. The blue-haired woman, according to Kyoko's hard-earned information, was only in the Akatsuki for love. What this meant, however, she had been unable to find out, and neither Kakashi nor Tsunade had had any idea either.

But the information had been interesting, encouraging, helpful and, to Kakashi at least, a great comfort. Still…

The fact remained that Sasuke was continuing to grow stronger with every passing day.

"Sensei?"

"Mm?"

Kakashi looked over his shoulder at Sakura.

"Are you alright? You keep sighing."

"Hai." Kakashi sighed yet again, slowing to a walk; Deidara, Sakura, and Sai all followed suit.

"What is it, yeah?" Deidara asked as Kakashi came to a full stop and took off his pack. They had only been travelling for a few hours.

"It's time to talk," Kakashi said simply.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Short, sorry, deal.**

**-Fangirl**

_**CONTEST!!!!**_

Okay, first off, I want to say this: I will _**NOT**_ accept your answers unless you _**PRIVATE MESSAGE **_me!!!!! Answers in review form will be ignored, mainly because everyone can see each others' answers, but also because I want these answers to be absolutely correct in order to win, so it does not matter who answers first, whoever answers correctly is the one to win.

The prize is the same as the one in _Scarlet Kunai, _a fic written in your honor, pairing, situation, and anime are all your choice, but more has been added to the prize. Details of that are below, I've branched out a bit!

Okay, here are the questions! (There are more than a few, and every single one must be answered correctly and in a single message, no messaging me later with corrections (details below will explain why)! I hope you've been paying attention to my writing and good luck!)

1. Who taught Kyoko the Body Flicker Technique?

2. Who taught Kyoko the Great Clone Explosion?

3. Who taught Kyoko the Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave?

4. What is Uchiha Itachi's blood type?

5. What does Kyoko's name mean and why is that significant?

6. When did Kyoko (according to the Fifth Hokage) perform her first assassination mission?

7. What is significant about Kyoko's Sharingan that even Itachi did not know? (Hint: It's similar to the situation with Kakashi's Sharingan!)

8. True or False: Kyoko wanted to be turned into one of Sasori of the Red Sands' puppets.

9. In what fic and in what chapter (including the title of that chapter) did Kyoko first use her Sharingan and how?

10. Who are Kyoko's parents and what is their situation (dead, alive, ect)?

**DETAILS**:

Okay, here is why the questions are so extensive: Not only are you getting a oneshot written specifically for you, I'm allowing for citrus (including lemon!) to be include, I'm also going to do a fanart, and you get to pick the next _Scarlet Kunai_ chapter for which I do a new manga!

These are the anime, manga, ect to choose from:

Bleach

Blood Plus

Code Geass

Chobits

Death Note

Eureka Seven

Fullmetal Alchemist

Furuba/Fruits Basket

Harry Potter

InuYasha

Kyo, Koi wo Hajimemasu

Ouran High School Host Club

Vampire Knight

Wolf's Rain

Once again, the prize for answering all ten questions correctly (in a single message, and please put them in order!) is:

A oneshot from the above stories, with the pairing, rating, situation, and genre of your choice,

A fan art to go with it (will be placed on Deviant Art, with a link on my profile),

And the privilege of choosing the next chapter of _Scarlet Kunai_ to be turned into a manga on Deviant Art!


	23. Information and Fear

**Crimson Shuriken**

By Ginta and Hakakku Fangirl

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, only the messed up scenarios through which I put them

A/N: Contest from Chapter 22 still on-going! I made a mistake, however, I only want at least 7 out of 10 answers correct, not all of them, though that would be wonderful.

Oh, and that _Vampire Knight_ songfic I've been promising…It's finished, but my laptop crashed…so it could take awhile, I was too stupid to make a second copy. Oh, and I'm working on another _Naruto _songfic, focusing on Itachi-sama, but I've also got a lot of studying to do, so it could also be a bit before I've finished with it, but it should be out within a month or two.

And I have a new poll up, I'm updating a oneshot, it's up to you which one, so take about ten seconds to review and another five to vote, it's appreciated!

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Information and Fear**

"It's time to talk," Kakashi said.

"About what, un?" Deidara asked, throwing himself down beside his bag and leaning against it, hands behind his head.

"Information," Kakashi said, sitting as well. "We need to discuss—"

"Team Hawk," Sai interrupted; Kakashi nodded.

"Kyoko told you, didn't she?"

Sai nodded; Kakashi stared at him for a moment, considering how to begin.

"Sakura," he said finally, "once you've finished with your mission and have joined us, if we encounter Team Hawk—"

"What if we run into them before that?" Deidara demanded.

"Then we'll radio Sakura and she will come to our aid as soon as possible," Kakashi said. "But let's hope that does not happen. As I was saying, Sakura, you will take on Karin. She is a very strong sensor, using the Mind's Eye of the Kagura Technique. She will be able to tell how many of us there are, how strong our chakra is, maybe even if we are male or female. Do not attempt to lie to her, she will know immediately by the change in chakra. Only ANBU will be able to lie to her without their chakra changing, so don't attempt it; Sai, I know you're an ANBU, but you shouldn't attempt it either, you don't know how."

Sai nodded shortly.

"Sakura, be careful with Karin," Kakashi said. "Though it is one-sided and only on her part, she is very close to Sasuke; she'll do anything and everything to within her power to keep you away from him. I'm not sure exactly what other techniques she has, but Kyoko was able to find out that she has excellent control of her chakra and immense strength, which why I'm pairing you against her. Kyoko says her strength was nothing compared to yours, but that was several months ago, so it's too much to hope that that hasn't changed."

Sakura nodded once to show her understanding, though she was frowning.

Now Kakashi turned to Sai.

"I'm assuming Kyoko has already told you who will be your opponent?"

"Suigetsu," Sai murmured. "He uses water and swords. But she did not tell me much else."

Kakashi nodded.

"Yes. You are the best match against Suigetsu because you can use both long and short ranged attacks easily. Suigetsu currently yields only one sword, Zabuza's, known best for it's ability to behead someone within seconds. Suigetsu is also able to turn completely into water and merely cutting him will not be enough. Kyoko, however, was able to find out some very crucial information that should help you to defeat him: Suigetsu becomes dehydrated easily and needs to drink water constantly in order to keep up his strength and continue being able to use his best Jutsu. At your first chance, Sai, destroy his water containers. If we meet Team Hawk near water, lure Suigetsu away."

"What about my ink?" Sai asked, deep in thought. "Can he use any liquid or only water?"

"I'm not sure," Kakashi admitted. "We'll assume it's only water Suigetsu can use to rehydrate himself, but use caution until you can be sure. And Sai?"

"Hai?" Sai looked up.

"Poisoning your weapons rarely goes amiss."

"Right."

"Suigetsu," Kakashi continued," is also close to Sasuke; he certainly likes to stay close."

"Like Karin?" Sakura asked; Kakashi shook his head.

"Iie. Karin is close to Sasuke only because she is useful to him. Suigetsu is close to him both because he is useful and as what can only be described as friendship—that's the closest Kyoko was able to describe it. But more worrisome is Juugo."

"Who's Juugo, hmm?"

"You're opponent," Kakashi said, turning to the blonde; Deidara frowned.

"What's he like? Isn't he that weirdo Kyoko was talking about who has a Curse Mark?"

"No, his blood is what was first used for the Curse Mark," Kakashi corrected quietly. "Juugo is dangerous, not because he enjoys killing, but because of what can only be called a split personality. He cannot control it and when he slips into his alternative self—his violent self—he has no self control. He was once friends with kimimaru, who was able to control him, and now stays close to Sasuke for several reasons, the main being that Sasuke is the only remaining person able to control Juugo when he loses control and is able to keep him from killing."

"If Juugo doesn't like to kill, then what's the big deal, yeah?" Deidara asked. "We don't want Team Hawk, we only want Sasuke, so if this Juugo guy loses it, then we just back off and try again, yeah."

"Juugo, with help from Sasuke, and perhaps even Suigetsu, is slowly learning how to control himself," Kakashi said sharply. "If it were simply a matter of retreating when he loses control, it would be simple, as he only loses control around Sasuke mainly when in danger now. But he's learned to control himself! He can make himself transform on his own now, he's more dangerous now than ever!"

"Okay, okay, keep your Sharingan under control!" Deidara said nervously as Kakashi's hand twitched towards the headband hiding his friend's eye.

"Right," Kakashi sighed. "Deidara, I'm pairing you against Juugo because you have the longest ranged attacks and the further you stay away from him, the better. I'm counting on you to keep Juugo at bay if he loses control; if he maintains his sanity, he won't be much of a threat, he won't fight unless Sasuke tells him to or is in danger. Lure Juugo away if you can, though it's likely he'll want to keep as near as possible to Sasuke at all times."

"Sensei?" Sakura asked softly. "What about Sasuke-kun?"

Kakashi looked away.

"Sasuke will be my opponent," he said softly. "From what we know of him, he won't hesitate to kill any of us if it comes down to it. I'm the only one here who is a match for him. Deidara." Kakashi now turned to the blonde, stern and fierce; Deidara flinched.

"Hai, Sempai?"

"Under no circumstances are you to go anywhere near Uchiha Sasuke. The Akatsuki does not know yet that you are still alive; Kyoko thought Zetsu might know, but as none of Akatsuki has made any indication of coming for you or Itachi, it is safe to assume that this suspicion was wrong. I know you still don't remember all of Akatsuki," Kakashi said, before Deidara could say anything. "But Sasuke will recognize you even with your Konoha clothes and headband. And he will let the Akatsuki know."

Deidara glanced down at the flak jacket he was wearing over his winter clothes, one hand unconsciously running across the leaf adorning his forehead protector and nodded.

Kakashi stood.

"Come on. It will take us another week to reach the Land of Waves. Let's hope the trip goes without incident."

_**XXX**_

"Prisoner One Hundred and Seventeen?"

A hunched figure covered in a tattered grey hood shifted.

"You have a visitor."

The figure stood, no longer stooped but with a tall and haughty posture, and followed the guard. As they reached the visitation room, the hood fell, revealing an older woman with matted, graying hair, sharp, cruel features, and dull grey eyes that saw everything and missed nothing. At the other side of the room, a much younger woman in with a regulation Konohagakure bandana tied over long black hair stood slowly, grey eyes darting back to her black-eyed companion, who nodded.

"Hello, Mother," Kyoko said stiffly.

Fuuka raised an eyebrow.

_**XXX**_

Sasuke stood up from where he sat beside Juugo.

"Come on, Sasuke, I was only kidding!" Suigetsu insisted, jumping to his feet.

"I'm going to train," Sasuke muttered. "If Karin asks, don't tell her unless she has news."

Suigetsu groaned as soon as the door closed behind Sasuke.

"You shouldn't have said that," Juugo said mildly as he stared out the window where he knew Sasuke would soon be in sight.

"All I said was that Sasuke and Karin kept disappearing at the same times, I was only teasing him when I implied that something was going on!" Suigetsu insisted.

Juugo shook his head.

"You can be blind, sometimes," he said softly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Suigetsu snapped, hand going instantly towards his sword.

Juugo paused, watching the white-haired boy with mild interest before saying, "What are Sasuke's goals?"

"To kill Itachi, destroy Konoha, kill that Danzou guy, and after that restore his clan," Suigetsu said, counting on his fingers. "He's fought Itachi, and even though he's not dead, Sasuke doesn't want to kill him anymore because of what really happened with the whole Uchiha Massacre, so that goal is out," he added, putting down a finger. "So now all we've got to do is take out Konoha and kill Danzou. That's it."

"You forgot one."

"Which one?"

"You said it before."

"Restoring the Uchiha clan? But Sasuke isn't going to do that until after—"

"Do you really think that Sasuke wouldn't take every precaution?" Juugo asked patiently, "in the case that he were killed before he could get to that last goal?"

"You don't think—Nah," Suigetsu said. "No way."

"Are you sure?" Juugo asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He doesn't have to take any precautions," Suigetsu insisted. "He's an uncle! The Uchiha clan is being restored already."

"The Clan, yes, not the name."

"So Itachi and that Kyoko chick who works for Pein will have a boy eventually and—"

"After all this time, do you honestly think that Sasuke is one to let anyone take over a goal for him?"

Suigetsu's mouth moved, but no sound was heard as the door burst open.

"Where's Sasuke!?!?" Karin demanded.

"Like I'm going to tell you," Suigetsu scoffed, but Karin ignored him.

"Where is he, Juugo, I have news for him!"

"Out there," Juugo said, pointing towards the window, where Sasuke could be seen walking through the snow.

"Is it information on Konoha?" Suigetsu asked eagerly, sharp teeth glinting with his eyes, but Juugo was watching Karin.

"Your chakra has changed," he said softly; Karin froze on her way out the door before turning to him and glaring.

"And what of it?" she snapped.

"I take it the news you have to give to Sasuke is good, then?" Juugo asked, whistling softly; a bird landed on the sill of the open window.

Karin's red eyes narrowed.

"What are you talking about?" she demanded.

"I know that chakra change," Juugo said softly. "It happened sometimes in the place I stayed after Kimimaru died, when Orochimaru came to experiment on the women. He came with boxes and Kabuto would go into a woman's cell with a vial and come out a few minutes later, the vial empty. A few weeks later, their chakra had changed." Juugo stood, the bird on his shoulder and placed a hand on Karin's shoulder.

"Be careful, Karin. You're playing with fire; one wrong move and Suigetsu, you, and I will all be in trouble."

Karin swallowed nervously and nodded.

"I'll tell Sasuke," Juugo said.

"You knew this whole time, didn't you?" Karin asked.

"I suspected after a week and you looked happier than usual. After another few days, you started to look scared when Sasuke wasn't around. I confronted him, he told me. You need to be extremely careful now," Juugo said again; Karin nodded.

Suigetsu, who had been watching this exchange with his eyebrows raised, felt his mouth fall open in shock as a single tear slipped down Karin's cheek and she let Juugo fold her into an embrace.

_**XXX**_

"What are you doing here?" Fuka asked, leaning against the wall. Kyoko bit her lip. Nothing had changed about her mother's personality and very little had changed about her looks. Prison had been neither good nor unkind to Fuka. The only difference Kyoko could see were the grey hair and the lines across her face.

"I—"

"I've been in this place nearly ten years and you've never once even contacted me," Fuka said. "What is it? Some dangerous mission that you're supposed to say goodbye to everyone before you take it on? Well, good, make sure you come back in a body bag and covered in blood, that's all you were ever good for."

Itachi stood and Fuka looked at him for the first time since entering the room.

"Uchiha Itachi. I thought you had been banished for killing your clan."

"Times change," Itachi said. "And so do people. Apparently you are not one of them."

Fuka snorted.

"Neither have you," she said. "Still hanging around this useless thing, aren't you?" she added, jerking her head towards Kyoko. "I suppose you want to be all noble and ask my permission before touching her? Is that it? Or is it Kakashi who wants the loyal little kunoichi?"

"Kyoko is now nineteen, no one needs to ask her guardian for permission for anything," Itachi said.

"What guardian?" Fuka snapped. "I thought the Hokage was supposed to be the one in charge of her."

"Leave Tsunade-hime out of this," Kyoko said softly.

"There you go being loyal again," Fuka snarled. "Well, word reaches this place, Kyoko, I know what you've been up to. A Jounin now? Going off on fuck missions? You're a little whore, aren't you, selling your body for information to give to a village that hates you."

"Konoha has nothing against me," Kyoko said softly, placing a hand lightly on Itachi's arm as his eyes flashed red; Fuka's eyes followed every movement.

"So the rumors are true," she said bitterly. "You went off on some mission and brought back an Akatsuki member, oh well done," Fuka said, clapping her hands lightly. "I suppose he's your charge, then, you have to have him in your sight at every moment?"

"I didn't come here to tell you anything about my personal life, Mother," Kyoko said through grit teeth. "I only came here to see you on Tsunade-hime's orders. I've seen you, now I can go."

Kyoko looked away. It had gone better than she had expected. There were tears in her eyes, but nothing bad had happened.

"Let's go," Itachi said softly, placing a hand on Kyoko's shoulder. Just as they reached the door, however, Fuka's voice reached them.

"Kyoko, who is Mitoko?"

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

A/N: Apparently rumors fly through Konoha even to their prisons. Okay, sorry it was a bit short and sorry for the delay, but, on the plus side, I don't have quite as much studying to do at the present, so maybe I'll be able to get another chapter up within a week or too. Stay tuned and don't forget to message me your answers for the contest!


	24. Journeys

**Crimson Shuriken**

By Ginta and Hakakku Fangirl

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

A/N: Sorry for the delay; finals did their best to kill me.

**XXXXXX**

_**Previously: **_

"_What are you doing here?" Fuka asked, leaning against the wall. Kyoko bit her lip. Nothing had changed about her mother's personality and very little had changed about her looks. Prison had been neither good nor unkind to Fuka. The only difference Kyoko could see were the grey hair and the lines across her face._

"_I—"_

"_I've been in this place nearly ten years and you've never once even contacted me," Fuka said. "What is it? Some dangerous mission that you're supposed to say goodbye to everyone before you take it on? Well, good, make sure you come back in a body bag and covered in blood, that's all you were ever good for."_

_Itachi stood and Fuka looked at him for the first time since entering the room._

"_Uchiha Itachi. I thought you had been banished for killing your clan."_

"_Times change," Itachi said. "And so do people. Apparently you are not one of them."_

_Fuka snorted._

"_Neither have you," she said. "Still hanging around this useless thing, aren't you?" she added, jerking her head towards Kyoko. "I suppose you want to be all noble and ask my permission before touching her? Is that it? Or is it Kakashi who wants the loyal little kunoichi?"_

"_Kyoko is now nineteen, no one needs to ask her guardian for permission for anything," Itachi said._

"_What guardian?" Fuka snapped. "I thought the Hokage was supposed to be the one in charge of her."_

"_Leave Tsunade-hime out of this," Kyoko said softly._

"_There you go being loyal again," Fuka snarled. "Well, word reaches this place, Kyoko, I know what you've been up to. A Jounin now? Going off on fuck missions? You're a little whore, aren't you, selling your body for information to give to a village that hates you."_

"_Konoha has nothing against me," Kyoko said softly, placing a hand lightly on Itachi's arm as his eyes flashed red; Fuka's eyes followed every movement._

"_So the rumors are true," she said bitterly. "You went off on some mission and brought back an Akatsuki member, oh well done," Fuka said, clapping her hands lightly. "I suppose he's your charge, then, you have to have him in your sight at every moment?"_

"_I didn't come here to tell you anything about my personal life, Mother," Kyoko said through grit teeth. "I only came here to see you on Tsunade-hime's orders. I've seen you, now I can go."_

_Kyoko looked away. It had gone better than she had expected. There were tears in her eyes, but nothing bad had happened._

"_Let's go," Itachi said softly, placing a hand on Kyoko's shoulder. Just as they reached the door, however, Fuka's voice reached them._

"_Kyoko, who is Mitoko?"_

**XXX**

"_It's strange," Sakura said. "Ambassadors for Ninja Villages are normally, well, Ninja. But this man, Hoshimi Kai…he isn't a Shinobi. Not even a Genin. Most Shinobi Ambassadors have to be Jounin!"_

_Sai nodded._

"_It is a bit strange," he said. "But he's from the Hidden Mist and they've only just recovered from their village's poverty problems. Maybe he was a better choice."_

_Sakura nodded._

"_I guess I'll find out when we get to the Land of Waves," she said, sighing. "So, what now?"_

"_Why don't we finish what you started when I walked into the door?" Sai asked._

"_What?" Sakura snapped._

"_You'll still have to seduce this man in order to buy him a drink," Sai pointed out._

"_Oh, um…right." Sakura blushed._

"_Why so hesitant?" Sai asked, "smiling." "You weren't so shy earlier when you were trying to stick your tongue into my mouth."_

"_Sai!"_

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Journeys**

Fuka repeated her question.

"Kyoko, who is Mitoko?"

"Mitoko was my mother," Itachi said bluntly, putting a hand on Kyoko's shoulder.

"That's not who I'm talking about," Fuka all but hissed. "I'm not interested in one of your murder victims, Uchiha." She turned to Kyoko. "Kyoko, where is my granddaughter?"

Kyoko turned slowly back to Fuka.

"She's somewhere where you can never get her."

**XXX**

"I want to go to Sunagakure."

Tsunade looked up, startled, ink splashed across her cheek from having jumped at the sound of her heavy office door slamming open.

"What?" the Hokage snapped.

"I want to go to the Hidden Sand Village," Kyoko gasped, breathless, rushing to Tsunade's desk; Itachi followed close behind her, a grim expression on his face.

"Suna?" Shizune repeated, mopping up ink from the desk.

"Yes. Right now!" Kyoko said.

"But—But we have to send a message to the Kazekage if you're going to go without an invitation!" Shizune spluttered.

"Hai, but—"

"No." Tsunade stood up, cutting Kyoko off.

"But—"

"No," Tsunade repeated. "You are still on maternity leave, Gaara hasn't sent any word requesting shinobi, and you have therapy sessions to complete before you can do anymore missions! You're not going anywhere."

"Tsunade-hime, you don't understand!" Kyoko cried. "My—"

"I said no!"

"Hokage-sama," Itachi said, "Fuka is no longer a prisoner."

**XXX**

"Sakura-san?"

Sakura jumped as Deidara placed a hand on her shoulder.

"What?"

"I have a bad feeling, yeah."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't think I should have left Konoha, hmm," the blonde said, sitting beside the kunoichi. They had stopped to eat and Kakashi and Sai were scouting out the area.

"Deidara, you didn't know that Tobi was a part of the Akatsuki," Sakura said. "It's not your fault that you didn't remember, you're lucky to even be alive after your fight with Sasuke-kun! I saw the area it happened, you should have been blown to bits! And—"

"Iie, iie, that's not what I meant, yeah!"

"Then is it Sasuke-kun? We could always use a jutsu to alter your appearance—"

"The Sharingan would see through it, hmm," Deidara said. "And I'm way ahead of you on that, yeah. There's a village a few miles from here. Once we reach it, I'm going to have my hair dyed, yeah. But I'm talking about Kyo-chan, yeah." Deidara sighed. "I just can't shake off the feeling that I should be with her, un."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure, yeah. But I remember that Kyo-chan's parents are the ones who got her involved with Orochimaru in the first place. I just don't think it's a good idea to make Kyoko see her mother, yeah."

**XXX**

Sasuke looked up as Juugo came outside and sat beneath a tree where the snow had not yet covered the ground protected by the pine's wide branches.

"Karin is pregnant," Sasuke said. It was not a question but a statement.

Juugo nodded.

"Good." Sasuke turned away from Juugo and continued in his feat of slashing through training targets. Within seconds, every wooden pole and target had been reduced to splinters.

"She's scared."

Juugo spoke softly, though Sasuke still heard.

"What is there to be afraid of?"

"Your anger," Juugo said. "She is afraid that if she loses it you'll kill her. Will you?"

Sasuke did not look at Juugo as he answered, "I merely told her that if she did not conceive she would die. I never said anything about a miscarriage."

"Then you wouldn't kill her?"

Sasuke was silent.

"Sasuke?"

"Iie. I wouldn't kill her." Sasuke spoke softly as he turned to Juugo. "But she was never my first choice."

Juugo stared at Sasuke as the dark-haired young man turned back to his sword, mind mild away with emerald eyes. _That _was the woman who could give him true shinobi for children, the woman who had taken down one o f the most formidable of all the Akatsuki, Sasori of the Red Sands.

**XXX**

"What do you mean?" Tsunade asked icily. "Fuka has a lifetime sentence."

"Well she's not got it anymore!" Kyoko snapped. "She's out for good behavior. She's on probation, but she's out!"

"I never signed any paper allowing this!"

"The jail isn't under direct Konoha control," Itachi said. "It's a prison for all nations, not just shinobi nations. A Hokage can request that a prisoner be held for life, but it can be overruled by the guards."

Tsunade fumed.

"I'll send you to Suna," she said finally. "Take Mitoko, get out of here. Once Fuka arrives, I'll put out the word that she's not to leave the village. I'll send a message to Gaara," Tsunade continued, pulling a clean scroll from a drawer. "You'll stay there until I can figure out what to do, all three of you. How could they do this!?" Tsunade burst out. "Everyone knows about Orochimaru, how can—"

"Hokage-sama," Itachi said softly, "it is my understanding that most of the guards at that particular prison are from the Hidden Stone."

**XXX**

Sai looked over his shoulder as the footsteps behind him stopped.

"Let's stop here for the night," Kakashi said, setting his bag down. Deidara and Sakura followed suit; Sai slipped his own bag from his shoulders and set it next to Sakura's; he noticed vaguely that Deidara was watching him.

"Sai, Deidara," Kakashi said as Sakura began to arrange wood for a fire, "you take the first watch. And stay near the fire, the temperature is already dropping."

Deidara nodded. Sakura, now done with the fire, was arranging a nest of blankets around two sleeping bags beneath a tree where they would be protected from the wind.

"It will be best if we sleep in pairs," she said. "By using each other's body heat we can avoid hypothermia."

"We'll switch watches when the moon starts to disappear," Kakashi said.

Sai nodded as Sakura curled up in her sleeping bag; Kakashi lay in the bag next to Sakura.

"Jealous?" Deidara asked; Sai shook his head, turning away.

He didn't know exactly what Deidara meant by jealous, but the blonde laughed.

"I am, yeah!" he said. "They get to sleep!"

"And it would be a lot easier to do that if you would shut up!" Sakura snapped; Deidara and Kakashi laughed.

About an hour or so later, Deidara turned to Sai.

"So," the blonde grinned. "You and Sakura-san."

"Sakura and I what?"

"In the shower, hmm. At her apartment. Naked, yeah." Deidara raised an eyebrow. "Ring a bell?"

"Yes, it happed just this morning," Sai said. "We woke up late and showered together to save time."

"And before, un?"

"Before?"

"The _night_ before, yeah!" Deidara said impatiently. "What were you even doing in Sakura-san's room, yeah?"

"Teaching her how to slip substances into drinks."

Deidara sighed, disappointed. He knew by now that, unless he was on a mission incognito, Sai had absolutely no idea how to lie.

"So you didn't make a move, un?"

"Move?" Sai asked, cocking his head slightly. "What move? Like in shoji or another strategy game?"

"You could say that," Deidara muttered before sighing. "Never mind, yeah."

"Sai merely nodded and turned away; Deidara shook his head. He had only been a part of Team Kakashi for a few months, but already he could tell that Sai treated Sakura differently than he did other girls, even if the medic kunoichi hadn't.

**XXX**

Itachi opened his eyes and relaxed.

"No one there," he murmured to Kyoko, who nodded.

"We'd best extinguish the light anyway, just to be safe," she whispered and Itachi murmured his agreement, snuffing out the flame of the kerosene lantern.

_Snake…Dog…Bird…Hare…_ Together, Itachi and Kyoko performed the hand signs and whispered, "Ninja Art: See in the Dark Jutsu!"

Stepping carefully, they channeled chakra into their feet to allow them to walk lightly over the snow, leaving no footprints, Itachi carrying a large rucksack and Kyoko with Mitoko in a carrier tied over her shoulders and pressing the baby lightly into Kyoko's chest to keep her warm.

They had been travelling since noon and, at the pace they were going, would not reach the desert and the Wind Country for another four days, despite travelling late into the night.

With the baby, they couldn't travel much faster than with the pace they currently held, something that Tsunade had warned them about. With Itachi wanted by the Akatsuki and the Hidden Stone Village, he was in enough danger on his own. But Kyoko was wanted by the Akatsuki as well, that had been made clear by Hidan just before he had finally died. It would be too much to hope that Madara had not told Iwagakure to capture Kyoko as well.

**XXX**

Three days later, Sai stared at Deidara while Sakura giggled.

"Shut up, yeah," the blonde snapped. Only not so blonde anymore.

True to his words, Deidara had had his long, sunny gold locks dyed to a deep chestnut brown. He had even dyed his eyebrows.

Kakashi shook his head.

"Let's get going," he said, shouldering his bag; Sai, Sakura, and Deidara all followed suit.

Sai glanced over at Sakura. She was still laughing. He supposed it made sense. Deidara _did_ look rather strange with dark hair.

Stepping carefully over the ice that coated most of the road, Sai caught up to Kakashi, Sakura and Deidara right behind him.

"You've never had to travel over this much ice before, have you?" Kakashi asked, grabbing Sai's elbow as the Root ANBU began to slip.

Sai shook his head.

"I'm not surprised," Kakashi said. "We don't get this much ice in Konoha and it's not often an ANBU is sent to a place with no Shinobi."

"I'm trying to use my chakra but it's much different than water."

"You have to spread your chakra out and around your feet," Kakashi explained, releasing Sai. "And the chakra beneath your soles should be sharp and focused, like a senbon."

Sai nodded. It would take a bit of practice before he could master it—he would likely be able to perfect this lesson by day's end—but already he could move easier over slick ground.

Deidara, too, was having troubled travelling over the ice, though it wasn't from a lack of either practice or experience. He was just a little too annoyed with Sakura's laughing to pay much attention to his chakra. Sakura, however, was having so trouble at all, despite her near-hysterics.

"Sakura, you're going to give yourself hiccoughs," Kakashi called over his shoulder, this time catching Deidara by the elbow as the bomber yelled at Sakura (yet again) to stop laughing at him.

"We'll arrive at the ferry to the Land of Waves tomorrow at noon," Kakashi said.

Sai nodded. They would be on the water for two days, long enough to help Sakura go over her plan again and to discuss his own mission with Kakashi and Deidara. It wouldn't be nearly so simple as just gambling. There were sure to be other shinobi there as well, hoping to gather information for their own villages, relax, or get a cheap "date." The Land of Wave, like all countries, had its sleazy towns, but neither the three shinobi or the one kunoichi would be going to one. Sakura would be a mile or so away from her old sensei and her two teammates, in a town that could almost pass for a city, and in a very expensive hotel room, they had discovered, when they went over the last minute instructions Tsunade had written in the file she had given Kakashi. And Sai, Deidara, and Kakashi would be in a small town that held quite a few casinos, more than a couple hotels, and several clubs (and a few casinos) with "adult" entertainment. They would be going to one of the more mature casinos with dancers, though it would be nowhere near as highclass as where Sakura would be residing. If Kakashi hadn't known that Tsunade was extreamly unbiased when it came to missions, he would have thought that she was putting Sakura in such an expensive hotel because she was her student. However, Hoshimi Kai, the man Sakura was after was, after all, a very wealthy diplomat who had gotten the Hidden Mist Village out of debt and over their poverty struggles. It made perfect sense to have Sakura staying in the same hotel—though Kakashi hadn't been too pleased when he learned that he would be paying a part of Sakura's fee for her room if her mission took more than two days. Not that money was a problem for him—he had been on so many missions and had no real desire to spend money on anything he didn't need for his job as a Shinobi—other than _Icha Icha_ of course—but it would have been nice if Tsunade had at least mentioned it. At least he had thought to bring a large sum of money on this mission, to make it appear that he had disposable income to waste on gambling—which he did, now that he thought about it.

The four ninja trudged on, anxious to reach a place where it would be warmer—Deidara had travelled this way before and knew of an empty cave that was very sheltered from the wind and had a perfect pit for a fire. Snow and sleet had begun to fall, clinging to their hair.

**XXX**

It was getting warmer. There was no longer snow on the ground and not a trace of ice. The trees were growing farther and farther apart.

Itachi glance over his shoulder at Kyoko, who nodded.

By now, Gaara knew that they were coming, and likely had shinobi on the lookout for them.

The couple quickened their pace, Itachi cradling Mitoko. Kyoko was silent as she walked beside the much taller man, who did not let his eyes rest on any one space for more than a few seconds. Kyoko's hands were clasped in a seal as she searched for any trace of chakra, strange or familiar, hostile for friendly. They still had the rest of the day until and most of the next until they could hope to reach Sunagakure. Now that there was no ice, they were able to move much faster; with Itachi carrying Mitoko, they were able to go through the trees, as his pace was still much smoother than his wife's.

"Yo, Itachi! Kyoko!"

Looking down, Kyoko laughed as she saw the familiar purple facepaint.

_****_

Hey all!!!! Wow, it is so good to be writing fanfics again!!! Sorry about the long wait. Finals were Hell, but I passed! I credit that towards relentless hours of studying and being responsible instead of working on this fic.

Anyways…Let's see…Okay, this would have been out almost two weeks ago when my finals were over, but I got sick. I could barely stay upright, it really sucked. But I'm back, I'm writing, and I'm loving it. I'm updating my profile, there will be new info and such. Oh, and for those of you who haven't visited it yet, check out my Sim Page! I've got about 100 Sims, mostly requests. But I also have five different versions of Itachi-sama (Two Akatsuki, one ANBU, the outfit he wore as a teen, and regulation Ninja wear for this fic. I'm working on making his other outfit for this fic as well), I've got Kyoko in several different outfits, including one that has a pregnancy mesh, Sai as a teen _and_ an adult (I'm the only person who's made that!), and I'm currently working on a much better version of Kakashi than I've been able to find online. I also have Konan and am working on the rest of Akatsuki, not sure who will be next.

Other than Naruto I have sims I made that were requested by other people (quite a few of them), a few Simselves, two members of Tokio Hotel, and all five *current* member of Cinema Bizzare. Currently working on Anberlin. I've also got quite a few outfits modeled after my own clothes, they're quite nice, so check them out, there's a link on my profile.

See you in the next chapter!

-Kunai


	25. Arrivals, Part One

**Crimson Shuriken**

By Ginta and Hakakku Fangirl

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

A/N: Sorry for the delay; finals did their best to kill me.

**XXXXXX**

Okay, first off I just want to thank Ukitsu43 for pointing out an error to me. My computer has been, this entire time, "spell-checking" my words and changing the name of Itachi's mother (and child) from "Mikoto" to "Mitoko," something that now has me very annoyed with my Word program. But I fixed it before I started writing this chapter, and I may or may not go back over this fic and fix it in every chapter.

Thanks again, Ukitsu43!!!!! ^_|

**XXXXXXX**

_**Previously:**_

"_Yo, Itachi! Kyoko!"_

_Looking down, Kyoko laughed as she saw the familiar purple face paint_

**xx**

_The four ninja trudged on, anxious to reach a place where it would be warmer—Deidara had travelled this way before and knew of an empty cave that was very sheltered from the wind and had a perfect pit for a fire. Snow and sleet had begun to fall, clinging to their hair._

**XXXXXXX**

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Arrivals Part One**

Kankuro grinned up at Itachi and Kyoko.

"I thought Gaara-kun would have sent a whole fleet of ANBU," Kyoko laughed as she and Itachi hit the ground.

"Nah," Kankuro said. "The Jounin Council wanted to, knowing that Akatsuki wants you guys, but Gaara said I'd be enough. Temari was going to come, but she's helping Baki train some new students."

Kyoko nodded.

"C'mon," Kankuro said. "Temari's been crazy these past couple days, knowing that Mikoto was gonna be here."

**XXX**

Sakura sighed happily as she sat between Kakashi and Sai. They were finally out of the wind. It wasn't nearly so cold as it had been—at only a day away from the ocean, it was steadily becoming warmer, though nowhere near as warm as it would have been in the summer. But it was warmer. The wind was what made it seem so cold.

Deidara leaned against the wall.

"Are we walking or running tomorrow?" he asked, eyes closed as he attempted to untangle his hair.

"Walking," Kakashi said. "Too suspicious to run. I've already got tickets for the ferry from the Hokage, it would be strange if we arrived any more than an hour early."

Deidara nodded, finally unknotting the last lock of his hair with a disgusted expression on his face; Sakura giggled.

**XXX**

The next day proved to be as windy as the first. Deidara had given up and braided his hair instead of merely tying it into a pony tail.

Before setting out, they had all changed from their usual clothes. Kakashi and Deidara both wore black pants and plain shirts; Sai had grudgingly put his katana and paintbrushes away in a scroll. Sakura, however, had planned ahead. Tsunade had advised her to accessorize with black, advice Sakura had taken to heart. Her black shoes held hidden shuriken in the heels and the black velvet, fingerless gloves in her coat pocket her really chakra gloves. She had also followed Kyoko's example with hidden weapons by hiding a shuriken in a pendant around her neck, the ribbon wrapped around a thin chain, kunai inside her shoes, a ring that contained poison in the gem, and had brought quite a few senbon that could be hidden in various places: they were the spines of a silk fan; she had many that were painted and could be used to catch up her hair, and even a tiny pair that dangled from earrings.

Glancing over at Kakashi, she nodded. They were only five minutes from reaching the sea port town. It was time to go their separate ways.

"We'll be on the radio twenty-four seven," Kakashi said. "We'll contact you if we need you. You do the same."

"Right."

"Contact us the moment you finish your mission," Kakashi said. "If everything has gone according to plan, we'll meet up at the ferry."

"How likely do you think it is that nothing will go wrong?" Sakura asked quietly.

Kakashi sighed.

"Not likely at all," he murmured. "I think Deidara, Sai, and I will run into Stone Shinobi within a few days."

"Is that why your using a jutsu to make your hair black?" Sakura asked; Kakashi nodded.

"Sai and I both have dark eyes; we can pass as cousins if need be."

"Will you—"

"I will _not_ be taking off my mask," Kakashi said, interrupting Deidara.

"Damn."

"And Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, trying to get back to the main subject.

"If we run into Stone shinobi and they recognize me or Deidara even with our hair…We'll likely run into Team Hawk," Kakashi said, gazing towards the sky as though he could see the entire scene playing out. "If we do, the first thing we'll do is radio you. At only a mile away, you should be able to get to us before anything too damaging happens."

Sakura nodded.

"We'll take this path," Kakashi said, indicating a trail through the woods. "You take the main road. We'll arrive at about the same time."

"Right." Sakura frowned. This would be so much easier if it were a two-man mission, or at least if they had a female teammate. Then they wouldn't have to separate like this. But Konoha was still short on Ninja—Kunoichi in particular—so it couldn't be helped.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hey all! Okay, short, only five pages. But I'm working on it, so don't worry.**

**Okay, all those who have been going to my simpage or have requested something and not gotten it yet…There's a problem with the website. It sucks. But I can't even upload anything, but I am working on it!**

**Okay, see you in the next chapter!**

**-Fangirl **


	26. Beginning to Realize

**Crimson Shuriken**

By Ginta and Hakakku Fangirl

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

A/N: I once pitied Sasuke. I felt he deserved so much better. I felt as bad for him as I do for Itachi-sama. But now my hatred for Sasuke grows as fast as Sasuke's hatred for Konohagakure. After that last chapter…I feel sick. I never thought that even Sasuke, the chosen pupil of Orochimaru, could descend so low.

**XXXXXXX**

_**Previously:**_

_They were only five minutes from reaching the sea port town. It was time to go their separate ways._

"_We'll be on the radio twenty-four seven," Kakashi said. "We'll contact you if we need you. You do the same."_

"_Right."_

"_Contact us the moment you finish your mission," Kakashi said. "If everything has gone according to plan, we'll meet up at the ferry."_

"_How likely do you think it is that nothing will go wrong?" Sakura asked quietly._

_Kakashi sighed._

"_Not likely at all," he murmured. "I think Deidara, Sai, and I will run into Stone Shinobi within a few days."_

"_Is that why your using a jutsu to make your hair black?" Sakura asked; Kakashi nodded._

"_Sai and I both have dark eyes; we can pass as cousins if need be."_

"_Will you—"_

"_I will __not__ be taking off my mask," Kakashi said, interrupting Deidara._

"_Damn."_

"_And Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, trying to get back to the main subject._

"_If we run into Stone shinobi and they recognize me or Deidara even with our hair…We'll likely run into Team Hawk," Kakashi said, gazing towards the sky as though he could see the entire scene playing out. "If we do, the first thing we'll do is radio you. At only a mile away, you should be able to get to us before anything too damaging happens."_

_Sakura nodded._

"_We'll take this path," Kakashi said, indicating a trail through the woods. "You take the main road. We'll arrive at about the same time."_

"_Right." Sakura frowned. This would be so much easier if it were a two-man mission, or at least if they had a female teammate. Then they wouldn't have to separate like this. But Konoha was still short on Ninja—Kunoichi in particular—so it couldn't be helped._

**XXXXXXX**

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Beginning to Realize (THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MATURE CONTENT)**

It was late at night when Sai finally got to sleep. Far from being able to go over Sakura's strategies with her again, Sai found that it would be too much of a giveaway if they spoke privately. They were therefore reduced to mere nods and polite words if they happened to run into each other.

Reviewing plans with Deidara and Kakashi was a different story, however. They were three men and did not have to hid the fact that they were traveling together. With their fake identities, Sai and Kakashi were immediately believed to be cousins and Deidara's gloves hid the hands on his mouths.

"Sai?"

Sai jerked awake at the sound of a soft voice and the door to the room he was sharing with Deidara opened.

"Sakura?"

"Did I wake you?"

"No, but Deidara might wake up."

"He's not here. I met him in the hall when he went to the deck. He said he was going to be there for a few hours, gambling with some other men."

Sakura sat and Sai felt the mattress dip with her light weight.

"Sai?"

"Mm?" Sai looked up to see Sakura's silloete looming over him.

"Sai…"

_**XXX**_

Sai sat bolt upright, gasping for breath and covered in sweat.

"Sai, you okay, un?" Deidara asked sleepily, stirring in his bed.

"H-hai," Sai said shakily. The sweat didn't seem to be the only thing making him wet and sticky. "I'm fine."

He picked up the alarm clock; it was just past four. The alarm wouldn't go off for another thirty or so minutes, but Sai didn't care. He swung his legs over the bed and grabbed his clothes before darting into the bedroom as Deidara fell back into his pillows and began to snore again.

Still panting, Sai turned the shower on with the water as hot as it would go; sitting on the edge of the tub, he tore off his t-shirt and used it to wipe the sweat from his face before peeling his dark pants off his legs; the crotch of the dark cloth was damp and sticky with a white fluid. Sai's brow furrowed. It was cum. He had ejaculated in his sleep. Kicking the pants aside, Sai shoved the shower curtain aside and let the water fall on him, rinsing away the sweat before turning the water's temperature down and leaning against the shower wall, trying to reason this experience out. He hadn't cum in his sleep since he had gone through puberty, not terribly long after his brother had gotten ill and died. A sudden smile flashed in his mind's eye and Sai's eyes snapped open but he couldn't stop the voice that filled his head.

_"Put it in me, Sai."_

"Shit…Shit, shit, shit," Sai muttered, pressing his face against the wall; he grabbed the faucet and turned the water's temperature down again, this time until the tap hit its limit and would go no further; the water's frigid contact burned but Sai was too preoccupied with trying to get the image of lusty green eyes and the sound of a keening moan out of his head.

_**XXX**_

For the rest of the day, Sai didn't so much as glance up when he felt Sakura's chakra near, nor did he really listen while Kakashi and Deidara went, once again, over their basic plan. He couldn't concentrate on his teammates. He was too busy trying, and failing, not to remember images from his dream the previous night, of pristine white teeth snagging the edge of his grey-black pants and dragging them to his knees before pink-tinted lips parted wantonly and—no, no Sai wasn't going to think about it.

He wasn't going to think about soft white skin, black lashes rimming bright emerald eyes, or harsh but high and breathy feminine moans. He wasn't going to dwell on the dreamed but oh-so-real feeling of a warm, wet, spasm-inducing tongue tapping at the tip of his cock before a warm mouth enveloped him and if he could just lift his hips up a little higher to slide himself deeper into that warmth and bliss—but soft hands with chakra-enhanced strength held him down and the tongue tapped lightly before her mouth slid down and she let her tongue run down his shaft, stopping at his base before sliding up to the tip again. A chakra-channeling hand left its place on Sai's hip to glide across his stomach, tracing his navel before laying flat against the muscles of his abdomen and slipping down to brush slim fingers through the soft, wiry hairs, the chakra fading away in both hands. The lost tingle of the chakra was more than made up for when the second hand began trace the protruding bones of Sai's hips and the hand that had been running through the coarse hairs below his navel cupped his testicles and her mouth left his cock to travel upwards to press hot, wet, open-mouthed kisses around his member and lick a trail to his navel before dipping into it and leaving a wet trail from his navel to trace up his sweat-beaded sternum before giving each flat nipple a flick, making them harden before she leaned up to give him a deep, wet kiss, drawing Sai's tongue into her mouth and sucking in time with the rhythm with which she was running a light finger over the sensitive underside of his shaft before encircling him with her hand and—

No! No, he wasn't going to think about it. He wasn't going to think about it. He refused to give in to the images left over from his dream of being dominated by his younger, kunoichi teammate. But that was the part that confused him the most.

Sai was well experienced with sex—or at least using sex to get information—and he had never, not once, enjoyed having a woman on top of him, not even to give him head. Granted, most of his sexual encounters for information had been the result of genjutsu—the only real part was the foreplay—but even in genjutsu he dominated the entire situation.

Shaking his head, Sai left Kakashi and Deidara to their conversation and went into the room he shared with Deidara to take, for the second time since the first shower when he had awoken, a cold shower and brood over how, just as Sakura had come in the dream, he had woken up with his crotch coated with his own cum, before he had been able to dream of Sakura's face.

_**XXX**_

**Short, but don't complain; review instead! You got some great imagery. Next chapter will be longer, I promise!**

**-Fangirl **


	27. Madara’s Orders, Sasuke’s Choice

**Crimson Shuriken**

**By Ginta and Hakakku Fangirl**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

A/N: Sorry for the delay, school is a bitch.

**XXXXXX**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Madara's Orders, Sasuke's Choice**

Sakura looked up from leaning against the railing as Kakashi stood beside her.

"We'll be arriving in half an hour," he murmured. "Then we really will part ways."

"Sensei?"

"You'll be fine." Kakashi smiled through his mask. "I have faith in you."

Sakura nodded and turned back to watching the water. She appreciated Kakashi's vote of confidence, but that wasn't what was bothering her. Deidara was hotheaded and, with his memories coming back so subtley that he couldn't tell what was a new memory and what wasn't, he was irritable and rash. If he were to run into anyone from the Hidden Stone and let anything slip that he remembered from being in the Akatsuki…

"I'll be with Deidara the entire time," Kakashi said quietly, reading her thoughts. "And he knows what is at stake. He is a very capable shinobi; he can handle this mission, Sakura."

"But if he runs into anyone from Iwagakure…What if the recognize him? Even with his hair dyed and his hands covered, he's still a very recognizable person by his speech and attitude alone! The Fifth knows this! How could she—"

"Let me worry about Deidara," Kakashi said firmly. "You worry about your target. Don't lose focus.

"Hai."

_**XXX**_

Sasuke glared at Madara.

"You want me to what?"

"You heard me. I want you to meet with the shinobi of Iwagakure. Gather the information they have for us and give them the payment and details for the information we want next."

"That," Sasuke said, turning back to sharpening his weapons with Suigetsu, "is a waste of my time. The Hidden Stone has no information I'm interested in. It's all about Itachi and his whore. I want information on Danzou. Iwa likes Danzou; they approve of what he did. They don't want Uchiha and they think that you only want Itachi and his brat dead because of their Sharingan."

"I dunno, Sasuke," Suigetsu said with a grin. "I heard some rumors that the Hidden Stone may have one of the swords I'm after."

"We're not going."

"You'll go," Madara said quietly. "And not because I told you to. You're going to go because there is a very high chance that you may run into someone you once worked with. Someone very intelligent and capable. A fine ninja."

"I am not interested in Hatake Kakashi."

"With green eyes," Madara continued.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"Where?" he demanded.

"In the Land of Waves."

_**XXX**_

"Green eyes? What the hell do green eyes have to do with the Sharingan Kakashi?" Suigetsu demanded. "And why are we have to go to the Land of Waves? I thought you didn't want to go?"

"Just keep running!" Sasuke yelled over his shoulder. "Karin, keep up!"

"H-hai!"

Juugo glanced at Karin to the left beside him. She looked pale. Suigetsu fell back a few paces to run on Karin's left side.

"You gonna tell us what's wrong with you?"

"Shut up!"

"She'll be fine," Juugo said. "And if you haven't caught onto it by now you will soon. In a few months."

Suigetsu shrugged.

"Pick up the pace!" Sasuke yelled. "It will take us two weeks to get to the Land of Waves if we don't go faster!"

"Sasuke, it takes two weeks to get there anyway!" Suigetsu said. "We'll get there when we get there!"

"If it takes us two weeks they'll likely be gone. We have to get there sooner. If we don't—"

"Sasuke, relax, we'll get there," Juugo said; he sped up to run beside Sasuke. "Let's change direction. There's a ferry-town two days ahead and to the left. We can get to the land of Waves in a week."

Sasuke nodded and immediately changed direction in the way Juugo had advised. One week was better than two.

_****_

**Short, sorry, review.**


	28. That Was Easy, Part One

**Crimson Shuriken**

_By Ginta and Hakakku Fangirl_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Kishimoto does. Lucky. I just like to mess with the characters.

A/N: Okay, so I planned the chapter for after this chapter…then I read Naruto chapter 484…Weird. You'll see…But for now, let's just get on with Sakura-chan and Hoshimi Kai.

_**XXXXXXX**_

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: That Was Easy Part One**(Yeah, that's right. Ninja have easy buttons, just like Staples. Lolz. Please don't sue me for that.)

Sakura glanced around as she stepped on the boat, touching the disguised shuriken around her neck just to be sure it hadn't fallen from its silver chain. She had said her goodbyes to her teammates just twenty minutes before. Now she was on her own and she turned away from the southeast and towards the west rather than watch Kakashi, Deidara, and Sai heading inland towards the town Sakura would much rather be traveling to—full of casinos, bars, and without the need to stay incognito, Sakura wished she were going to the same place Team Kakashi was. It would be a lot more fun that where she was going, even if her hotel was just a few streets away from and had an unobstructed view of the ocean.

_**XXX**_

An _amazing_ view of the ocean, Sakura realized later as she was led to her room and the bellhop smiled at her and left. Sighing, she started to sort through her suitcase to find the black dress Tsunade had suggested; it was tight around the waist, hips, and breasts, but the swirling skirt hid the many weapons strapped to Sakura's thighs. Five o'clock tomorrow would be coming soon and she wanted to be in the bar before Hoshimi Kai got there. With any luck, she would be able to see him as soon as he walked into the bar.

_**XXX**_

"I still don't get why we're going to the Land of Waves," Suigetsu muttered bitterly, rubbing his feet in annoyance.

In a fit of anxiety, Sasuke had kept them running well into the night. Contrary to Juugo's reassurance of only running for two days before they got to the ferry, it had only taken them one—he had been counting on Sasuke to take it easy, for Karin's sake at least.

"We're going to the Land of Waves for information," Sasuke said shortly.

"But you told Madara that you didn't want to go!" Suigestu protested. "That it was a waste of time!"

"That was before I knew who would be there."

"Who, Sharingan Kakashi?" Suigetsu asked as Karin slumped in her deck chair. "You said you had no use for him."

"I don't," Sasuke said. "No use for him that requires immediate attention."

"Then who? The Kyuubi isn't going to be there! Zetsu already told us that Naruto has gone off somewhere."

"Are you intending to question me the entire trip?"

"No."

"Then stop."

_**XXX**_

Deidara groaned. He had lost—again—to Kakashi. He was just glad they were in their room playing for practice, not for money.

"I think I'll just go to the bar for now," the Copy Ninja said cheerfully, just before a static sound issued from his bag. "Sakura?"  
"_Sensei_?"

"Hai. We're all here, Sakura. What is it?"

"_I need Sai. His headset isn't on and I only have a few minutes._"

Kakashi looked up at Sai who slid off the bed and sat on the floor between the two older shinobi and reached for the radio.

"Nani, Sakura?"

"_Sai? I've got the target._" Sakura's voice was both anxious and annoyed.

"What's the problem?"

"_I got him up to my room without any problems or even alcohol— _"

"That's great; but why do you need help? You still have the serums?"

"_Yeah_._ But Sai, he won't drink anything, not even water! It's strange. Sai, it's creeping me out. We never went over what I should do if he refused to eat or drink with me_!"

"He won't eat either, hmm?" Deidara asked, taking the radio from Sai. "That's kind of weird, yeah."

"_I know!_" Sakura's voice said. "_I ordered room service and wine and everything, but he won't touch it._"

"Where is he?" Sai asked.

"_On the balcony. Sai, what do I do? I have to get close to him to do the genjutsu you showed me, but he won't take his eyes off me_!"

"It's a compliment, un."

"_Shut up, Deidara! He hardly blinks! I can't let him know I'm a ninja and hand signs are a dead giveaway_!"

"Sakura, just calm down. Keep stalling him and eventually he'll have to drink something," Kakashi said standing up but still addressing the radio. "He's a civilian, which means he can't deal with discomfort as well as you can or for as long; he'll get thirsty eventually. Just keep stalling for time and if it comes down to it—"

"Kiss him." Sai had taken the radio from Deidara.

"_What?_" Sakura's voice sounded annoyed. "_Sai, you're the one who told me not to get physical immediately, to use it as a last result because if Hoshimi wanted a slut he could get anyone. And I just found out that this guy works really fast; one of the bartenders told me when he came towards me earlier. And—"_

"No, I mean it," Sai said. "Kiss him. Put your arms around his neck and you can do the hand signs."

The radio was quiet save the static for a long moment.

"_…Okay._"

_**XXX**_

Sakura sighed and switched off her radio set before glancing in the bathroom mirror. She had left Hoshimi's sight just two minutes ago to radio her teammates. She couldn't keep him waiting any longer. It was time to stop stalling.

"Hoshimi-san?"

The Mist diplomat looked up as Sakura came onto the balcony.

"Yuuki. I thought you had abandoned me." The surprisingly young-looking man grinned. Inwardly, Sakura grimaced at the sight of the lecherous look in his eyes; outside she smiled.

He was rather good looking, surprisingly so. If it hadn't been for his wretchedly perverted personality, Sakura would have found him rather pleasant. But this man was worse than Jiraiya! At least the Saanin had been honest about his perversion—and kept his attentions towards girls who were single. This man had leered at women even with wedding rings!

Sakura's files had prepared her for a man with a weakness for alcohol and women—she had assumed she would be dealing with a younger version of Jiraiya. Hoshimi Kai was just disgusting.

"Call me Kai," Hoshimi said now.

"Kai-san," Sakura breathed, reaching for him—just as his cell phone rang.

"Excuse me, one moment," Hoshimi said, voice hard. He was looking at the name calling him; he stepped back inside Sakura's hotel room and she breathed a sigh of relief. Every moment she could put off kissing this guy was another moment without the taste of stale cigars in her mouth.

"What _is_ it with guys and thinking cigars make them look good?" Sakura muttered, leaning on the balcony. The ocean was moving steadily but as beautiful as it was, it didn't calm her nerves.

"Yuuki."

Sakura looked up, turning her back on the gold and orange sun over the waves.

"I have to go." Hoshimi looked annoyed. "Business."

"Maybe—"

"Meet me in the bar tomorrow night at six," Hoshimi interrupted. "I expect to see you there."

"i—"

"Yuuki, I'm a diplomat." Hoshimi flashed a grin. "Are you really going to give up the chance to be with someone as rich as me?"

"Of course not."

"Good girl." Hoshimi bent and kissed Sakura's cheek; she held her breath as he walked out the door and into the hall without looking back. As soon as his footsteps had faded, she let out the cough that had been choking her.

"Cigars are disgusting!" she muttered, throwing open all the windows—and locking her door—before going into the bathroom to get the cheap smell from her hair. For all the bragging Hoshimi had done about his money since he had sat next to her in the bar, he was a very cheap man from what Sakura had seen. Cheap cigars and he hadn't even offered to pick up the tab for the drink Sakura had been sipping on—unlike the other men who had met women in the bar, and even the ones who had been lying through their teeth for a quick lay or a new mistress had picked up the bill.

"Even Sai has a better attitude!" Sakura seethed, sinking into the tub. "And he smells better. If Naruto or Sai or even Kakashi ever start smoking cigars or wearing cheap cologne, I'll force them so far into the ground they won't be able to dig themselves back up for a year!"

_**XXX**_

Short, but there it is. Deal.


	29. Well That Was Easy, Part Two

**Crimson Shuriken**

_By Ginta and Hakakku Fangirl_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, Kishimoto does. Lucky. I just like to mess with the characters.

_A/N: If it's been a while, you may want to reread chapter 28. My rant for this chapter will be at the bottom of the page if anyone is interested in knowing why it's taken so long for me to get this up._

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Well That Was Easy Part Two**

"_Sai_?"

Sai sat up with a jolt—he had been sleeping peacefully, with no dreams, when the crackle of electricity and Sakura's voice had woken him. He picked up the microphone to his radio.

"Sakura?"

"_Hai_."

"What's wrong? I can be there in—"

"_Sai, nothing's wrong_."

"It's three in the morning."

"_I know._"

"Then you should be sleep—"

"_I got them_."

"What?"

"_I got Hoshimi Kai's scrolls. All the information we need is in them._"

"How—you said you were going to try again tomorrow." Sai frowned. He had just spoken to Sakura not even a full seven hours ago when she told him Hoshimi had told her to meet him at the bar the next night. How had she obtained the scrolls?

"_I can't explain now, no time. What hotel are you in_?"

"The Lucky Dragon Casino, it's got rooms—"

"_I'll meet you and the others there in an hour. I have to go, the trees are interfering with reception_."

"Sakura, don't—"

But the static in the radio had cut off-Sakura had turned off her radio. Sai frowned at the device in his hand before throwing the sheets off his legs and standing up.

"Deidara!"

"What? 'S'all dark, Sai," Deidara mumbled, pulling his pillow over his head.

"It's important."

"You're not Kakashi, so it's not important."

"Dickless bastard," Sai muttered, heading for Kakashi's room. Why he and Deidara had to share a room and Kakashi didn't was beyond him.

"What do you mean, she's on her way here?" Kakashi demanded when Sai had told him what Sakura had said over the radios. "She's not even been there two days and she's already got the information? How did she—?"

"She wouldn't tell me and she turned off her radio. She said she'd meet us here in an hour."

Kakashi ran a hand through his disheveled hair.

"Wake Deidara. We're checking out of here and going to meet Sakura."

"But you told her to come join us when she got the information."

"Sai, think! She wouldn't tell you how she did it, she left in the dead of night, and she said that the trees were interfering with her radio's reception. You and I both know that one's a lie, our radios never get bad reception."

"You-you think she could be in trouble?"

"If she isn't already she will be soon," Kakashi said, already throwing his clothes on and piling his belongings into his rucksack. "Go wake Deidara!"

"Hai Sempai!"

_**XXX**_

Sakura turned off her radio, cutting off Sai's voice. She didn't look behind her and she didn't make eye contact with anyone who was still awake in the streets. And she didn't head for the city's main gates either. Instead she headed straight for the woods, for a direct path to Team Kakashi instead of the road to them. And as soon as she reached safe cover in the trees, she started to run.

Team Taka had passed her in the streets and she wasn't about to let them find her.

But she couldn't leave without completing her mission either.

**XXX**

It had been easy, really, to slip past Hoshimi's body guard as he slumped against the wall, dead to the world in his sleep. So foolish of Hoshimi to trust a man who couldn't stay awake even when paid to.

Injecting Hoshimi with the sleeping serum was a little harder—the man had horrible veins when it came down to it. Sakura hadn't even tried to use a vein in his arm—she went straight for his neck and was pleased to find it easy to slip the needle through his skin and inject the drug into his system. Then she began to search for the documents.

After going through every desk drawer, every folder and briefcase, after searching through the closet, beneath the mattress, and in suitcases, the small black case seemed to loom out of the darkness.

Of course it was the black case. The ornate black case carved with lotus patterns and—what a dead giveaway!—the Hidden Mist's emblem. How Sakura hadn't noticed it—then again, to see black in a room with no moonlight coming through the curtains would be difficult even for her master. And what an idiot the Mist diplomat was, to think it wasn't obvious where the key would be—slipping it from around his neck was a cinch with the aid of the sleeping drugs that were now in his blood.

With a chill as she had lifted the paper scrolls from the small chest, Sakura remembered what Hoshimi had said on his phone as he left her room—something about meeting an important team to give information to.

Team Taka was out on the street as she slipped the key back around Hoshimi's neck. It was Sasuke who was meant to hold the scrolls she had just stolen.

When she thought about it, it was all so easy. So easy to understand, so easy to figure out. So easy to be scared. And so easy to be caught. She would have to be careful until she could get to Kakashi. Then she would be safer, if only by a bit. That would be enough. The thought of facing even Bi-Polar Juugo was less scary than the thought of facing Sasuke in a temper, which he would surely be in when he was told the information and documents he was after were gone.

_**XXX**_

"She what?/" Deidara stared up at Sai before lurching out of his bed and beginning to throw his clothes into his bag. "She's crazy, yeah! That pink-haired little bitch is fucking crazy, un! Taking scrolls in the middle of the night and running away, of course the guy's gonna know who did it, yeah! I—"

"We don't know that she took them in the middle of the night, she may have convinced him to go back into her room," Sai said fairly, neatly stacking his freshly-folded clothes into his own rucksack. "She may only just have left the hotel when she contacted me."

"Why else would she be leaving in the middle of the night if she hadn't just stolen important documents, hmm? And another thing, why'd she radio you, not Kakashi-sempai, yeah? And stop folding your damned clothes, yeah!" Deidara added, slapping the shirt Sai was folding out of the black-haired ninja's hands and into Sai's bag. "We're in a hurry, yeah!"

There was a light knock on the door and Kakashi entered without waiting for an answer.

"Hurry up, we're in a hurry."

"That's what I told this pansy-ass, yeah!" Deidara said, strapping his bags of clay to his sides; he had forgone his civilian clothing in favor of his regulation ninja gear, as had Kakashi, save his forehead protector.

"Take off the headband," Kakashi said. "We don't want anyone to know we're from Konoha unless we have to. Sai, unseal your inks and brush. Deidara, is that clay ready?"

"Ready for battle, yeah!"

"Let's hope it doesn't' come to that. Now let's go."

_**XXX**_

"I know Sakura," Kakashi said as he lead Deidara and Sai straight towards the woods in the direction of the city. "I know the way she thinks. And I know without a doubt that she would never leave her post without a damned-good reason. Deidara is right. If Sakura is leaving the city in the dead of night, she's stolen the documents and that doesn't bode well for any of us."

"What do you mean, yeah?" Deidara demanded, far more interested in Kakashi's words than his agreement.

"I mean if Sakura saw it necessary to steal documents straight from the owner without using any tricks or persuasion, then something must have scared the hell out of her."

"Maybe she thought he might rape her, un?" Deidara suggested.

"Sakura could stop that," Kakashi said. "She'd be able to stop anything that could happen to her, which is why it's bad she's done this. Whatever she saw or heard or felt…Whatever her reasons are for doing this…" Kakashi shook his head. "She's scared shitless. Sakura's doing this to get a head start on something and that something isn't good."

"But with us heading towards her," Sai said, "it makes it easier for us to get to her in time to come up with a strategy for whatever it is that's wrong."

"Yeah! We've got one up on whatever's happening, un," Deidara agreed.

But Kakashi shook his head.

"It will take us fifteen minutes at a run to get halfway through these woods. If Sakura's running as well, which I'd bet anything she is, we'll meet in less than twenty minutes. That doesn't mean we'll have a head-start. It only means we'll meet up soon. Sakura could be injured or being followed. We could be being followed. If Hoshimi wakes up soon and realizes that his possessions have been searched he could have the entire city searched and when he sees that Sakura checked out of her room at three in the morning he'll know she's the one who took the scrolls."

"What's the deal with these scrolls anyway, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"All the Hokage knows is that the Hidden Mist may be entirely out of debt, but they have no army and their ninja are weak. With the Akatsuki more of a threat than ever, the Mist and other weak villages, even nations, are going to team up with whoever they think is the biggest bully on the playground—and right now, that's Iwagakure, the Village Hidden in the Stones. And it's becoming less and less of a secret just how much the Hidden Stone has come to hate Sunagakure and Konohagakure's allegiance. It's made us stronger than ever, and with our views of and desires for peace, more and more smaller nations are in favor of us. Iwa is a shinobi nation of a military design. If all shinobi nations come to terms of peace, then Iwagakure's exportations system will fail—not to mention the fact that they just like to fight. It's in their blood and their culture to be that way—no offense to you, Deidara."

"None taken, yeah."

"If the Hidden Mist is delivering scroll to anyone, then it's likely they're going to be giving them to the Hidden Stone. And the Hidden Stone is now in league with the Akatsuki. We can't take the chance that they Hidden Stone could be sending vital information to the Akatsuki, whether it be about the villages of peace or the villages who want war. We also can't take the chance of them sending messages that could give us information on them, that we could stop them." Kakashi shook his head. "Until we know exactly what the Village Hidden in the Stone is planning and whose side they're on, we can't be lenient or doubtful of the intentions of anyone contacting them in secret. And trading information in a village devoid of shinobi is too suspicious to be just a regular business dealing of weaponry exports. Come on!" Kakashi began to run faster. "The sooner we get to Sakura, the sooner we can find out exactly what's going on—and why she's left the city so soon."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Hey all. Sorry it's been so long, it's been hectic. Very, very hectic. I moved, I helped my parents and siblings move, I helped them move again. I got sick, I broke bones, and then my laptop crashed. So no more laptop.

And then of course, finals, I took off the summer to work but never managed to find a job. I filled out more applications than I care to remember and still didn't get anything. Pretty damned stupid, seeing how as I had great references and was willing to do anything they could throw at me. Apparently they didn't even look at my references…Idiots. Whatever.

So what's been happening? Well, other than still not being able to find a new job, I turned 21, I study, I'm going back to school in two weeks, and start a tattoo apprenticeship soon, under one of my friends. Very excited. And now that I've (finally) got some free time, I'm hoping I'll be able to write some more for this fic.

See you (hopefully) soon.

-Kunai


	30. Too Late to Flee!

**Crimson Shuriken**

_By Ginta and Hakakku Fangirl_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, Kishimoto does. Lucky. I just like to mess with the characters.

_A/N: My chapterly rants can now be found at the bottom of the page._

**Chapter Thirty: Too Late to Flee!**

_**Previously: **_

_Sakura turned off her radio, cutting off Sai's voice. She didn't look behind her and she didn't make eye contact with anyone who was still awake in the streets. And she didn't head for the city's main gates either. Instead she headed straight for the woods, for a direct path to Team Kakashi instead of the road to them. And as soon as she reached safe cover in the trees, she started to run._

_Team Taka had passed her in the streets and she wasn't about to let them find her._

_But she couldn't leave without completing her mission either._

_xxx _

_"All the Hokage knows is that the Hidden Mist may be entirely out of debt, but they have no army and their ninja are weak. With the Akatsuki more of a threat than ever, the Mist and other weak villages, even nations, are going to team up with whoever they think is the biggest bully on the playground—and right now, that's Iwagakure, the Village Hidden in the Stones. And it's becoming less and less of a secret just how much the Hidden Stone has come to hate Sunagakure and Konohagakure's allegiance. It's made us stronger than ever, and with our views of and desires for peace, more and more smaller nations are in favor of us. Iwa is a shinobi nation of a military design. If all shinobi nations come to terms of peace, then Iwagakure's exportations system will fail—not to mention the fact that they just like to fight. It's in their blood and their culture to be that way," Kakashi said._

**XXX**

Sakura brushed her hair out of her eyes, hitching her bag higher on her back. Chakra flared beneath her feet, raising her speed, creating footsteps lighter than petals falling from a tree. But the energy that wasn't settling in her feet was surging through her chakra network and it was hard to channel, let alone conceal properly. Sakura could only hope that no one had noticed her leaving the city.

This blind panic…it was foreign to her. She had never felt this way, not even when Sasuke had been bitten by Orochimaru during their Chuunin exams. She could now understand how Kyoko felt anytime she was panicked, just how easy it was to lose control of your chakra in blind terror. She understood now what it was to have to concentrate hard on so many things at once when all she should be concentrating on was getting to her teammates as quickly as possible without alerting anyone who may be around to her presence. That was all she had to do, and concentrating on panic and fear and so many other emotions would do her no good. So many emotions…

Fear that Team Hawk might have noticed her leaving the city. Afraid that even now Karin might be able to feel her chakra. Panicking at the thought of what could happen if she were being followed and the fight that could ensue. Desperation to get to Kakashi so she could feel safe again and the relief of having him take over if she could just get to him fast enough that panic couldn't consume her. Impatience with her body that it wouldn't obey her commands to run faster. Anxious to see Sai and Deidara.

And a longing to see Sasuke, to show him that she was stronger now than any other time they had ever run into each other.

That was the emotion that worried her the most. Because as fearful as Sakura was of Sasuke and his temper, her lingering anger towards him still flared up inside and threatened to consume her—and it made her want to behave recklessly, to turn around and fight. To prove not only that she was strong, but to get rid of the lingering affections she still felt for Sasuke—to shake him completely from her life and to realized that he was no longer a part of Team Seven and never would be again.

With all the charges against him, Sasuke would never be able to come back to Konohagakure alive—and it was obvious that he didn't want to.

**XXX**

"What do you think the chances Sakura-san might have seen anyone from the Akatsuki are, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"Slim," Kakashi answered over his shoulder as all three shinobi continued to run. "With so few members left, I doubt they'd be anywhere around here; they're more likely to be searching for hosts and information from ninja nations. They wouldn't find anything like that here."

"But Team Taka is a part of Akatsuki," Sai pointed out. "And there's a high probability that we'd meet them in an area like this, with so few shinobi. You said it yourself."

"I should have said 'full-fledged members,'" Kakashi amended. "Taka could be here."

"So you think she could have run into Sasuke, un?"

"If she did, she'd have told me," Sai said.

"Not necessarily, yeah."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing personal, yeah!" Deidara said, seeing the slight scowl on Sai's normally stoic face. "Just that sometimes people misjudge situations, even ninja, yeah. Maybe Sakura-san saw Sasuke and didn't want us to panic and maybe she thinks that if she gets to us fast enough we won't have to fight Taka, yeah."

"Taka has a chakra sensor," Sai said. "Sakura knows that there's no getting around that."

"I'm just saying, is all, un." Deidara shrugged and sped up to run beside Kakashi. "What do you think, yeah, Sempai?"

"I think you both have valid points," Kakashi said, tugging at the wires of his radio. "She's still got her radio off. Deidara, send a clone to look through the streets near her hotel, see if there's anything suspicious."

"Why would she turn it off, hmm?" Deidara asked as he grabbed a handful of clay. Within seconds his double had taken off on a bird of more clay.

"So no one would hear it come on," Kakashi said. "To keep from getting distracted. It could be in her bag to keep it from snatching on tree branches. There are many reasons, but none that I can think of to merit a good enough excuse to have a radio off for more than five minutes."

"Maybe she lost it, yeah," Deidara suggested.

"Doubtful. More likely put away. If it were lost Sakura would turn on her backup. More likely Sakura doesn't want to draw attention to herself if one of us were to try to contact her. But that's no excuse. The radios only draw attention if their volume is turned up to alert us when we don't have them in our ears or on our person."

"Then she doesn't want to be distracted?" Sai suggested.

"Sakura can multitask better than I can," Kakashi said. "Distraction isn't it." Frowning, he muttered, more to himself than to Sai or Deidara, "She'd better have a damned good reason for all this shit or I'm reporting all this as misconduct on her part."

"What, hmm?"

"She's endangering the unity of the team," Kakashi scowled. "The entire plan was that we would be in contact with each other at all times; it's crucial during even A-ranked missions to always know where your teammates are and how to contact them. It's taught in the first year of the academy, Sakura knows that! By cutting off contact with us she's jeopardizing the mission and her safety, as well as ours. She knows better than this!"

Sai and Deidara nodded. It was highly unusual for Kakashi to get angry, much less with a team member—and especially Sakura. She was his favorite, even if he didn't give her special treatment when they were training. He looked out for her—they all did, she worked so hard for them and never concerned herself with her own needs until she had seen to her teammates'. And she was so capable, it was natural that she was the favorite—of the entire team.

It was with that thought that Sai sped up to run ahead of Kakashi and Deidara—and almost immediately felt Sakura's chakra.

"She's about two minutes ahead and slightly to the left!" he called over his shoulder. "And her chakra is out of control."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow and ran past Sai.

**XXX**

Sakura gasped as a rough hand grabbed her—from the front.

"Sakura, just what the hell is wrong with you?" Kakashi hissed. "You could easily have ruined this mission if Hoshimi finds anything in his room even slightly out of place! When he sees those documents are gone he's going to raise Hell! You—"

"Skip the lecture!" Sakura snapped as Sai and Deidara joined them. "Sensei, Team Taka is in the city, we have to leave now if we don't want to fight them."

"You mean if we don't want to fight them so close to other people, hmm," Deidara said.

"What?" Sakura turned to him wide-eyed. "They saw me?"

"No. But they did feel your chakra, yeah. Just now. It's erratic and that Karin chic felt it. She didn't recognize it as you, but she and Juugo are following it and the other two are right behind them. They're about ten minutes away, hmm," Deidara added. "I sent a clone ahead of us a few minutes ago," he said in answer to Sakura's confused look. "With Juugo's chakra it's easy for them to move fast. But Juugo is carrying the girl, yeah."

"Why would—?" Sai began but Kakashi cut across him.

"No time, Sai! It's time to decide: Fight or run?"

"Either way, we need to get out of the trees," Sakura said.

Kakashi nodded. "Start running; the southern edge of the forest is closest. We'll talk while we move."

Deidara, Sai, and Sakura nodded and ran after Kakashi in their usual formation: Kakashi ahead, Sai and Sakura behind and to either side, Deidara in back, already working on bombs.

"We've got to fight, yeah! I owe Sasuke one for that battle!"

"Do you even remember that battle?" Sakura snapped. "I want to fight too, but it would be better to avoid a conflict! And you're supposed to take on Juugo and keep out of Sasuke's sight, remember! Kakashi-sensei goes after Sasuke! Sai takes on Suigetsu and I go for Karin. We all agreed!"

"I don't remember, yeah," Deidara admitted grudgingly. "But I do remember that smug face of his and I want to wipe the smirk off his face! Kyoko said we both should have died in that battle, I want to finish Sasuke off for avoiding my bombs!"

"Deidara, you'll take on Juugo and stay away from Sasuke!" Kakashi barked.

"You mean we're fighting?" Sai asked.

"Yes." Kakashi's voice was curt, impatient. "Sakura takes Karin, I take Sasuke, Deidara takes on Juugo, and Sai is against Suigetsu. Do _not_ go near Sasuke, Deidara!" he growled.

"I—"

"Sakura has already put us in enough danger without you adding to it," Kakashi snapped, cutting across the bomber.

"But—"

"No excuses!" Kakashi said, but Sakura didn't listen. Instead she broke formation to run beside him.

"I did what I had to! Team Taka was in the streets, they were in the same hotel! They couldn't have met with Hoshimi before I could get to him and Sasuke would have recognized me even without my shinobi clothing. And my radio was shut off so no one could hear me while I was contacting Sai!"

"That's no excuse!" Kakashi snarled. "You know it's crucial for teammates to always be able to contact each other, what if one of us had been attacked or poisoned? How could we have gotten in contact with you? What if you were injured or captured? We—"

"I bet you never got on to Kyoko like this, _Sensei_," Sakura hissed at him, the emphasis on the last word making his title sound like a disgusting swear. "And I know for a fact that she's done far worse than turning off her radio or theft or even what she did while spying on Akatsuki and getting pregnant!"

Kakashi glared at her.

"That's right," Sakura hissed. "I know everything that happened when she was in Akatsuki, even more than you do. I did all her medical exams while she was pregnant with Mikoto and she told me all about it. I know how she and Itachi got together in a sexual relationship and it doesn't have a lot to do with the fact he was her sensei and ANBU captain either. And I know what you did with her when you were training her, too. So if you want me to keep my mouth shut, I'd stop lecturing and start concentrating on finishing this mission."

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Kakashi hissed back. "I never did anything like Itachi did with Kyoko!"

"Oh, it's not sexual," Sakura smirked. "But don't think about it now, we're about to have company, Kakashi-_sensei_."

Kakashi scowled, just before lightening shot through the thinning trees towards Sakura who was still beside him.

Knocking Sakura away from the blast and ducking away from it at the same time, Kakashi called out, "Long time, no see, Sasuke."

"Hello Kakashi," Sasuke said, coming out from behind a thick oak.

**XXXX **

**A/N**

_Hey all. It's short but dramatic. Um…The rant for this chapter? There isn't one. Sorry._

_Reviews are appreciated._

_-Fangirl_


	31. His Intentions Revealed! Part One

Crimson Shuriken

By ScarlettKunai

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Author's Note, Please Read!** Okay, this was a very hard chapter for me to write, so I've broken it down into two parts. The next chapter will be more detailed and you'll understand why it's in two parts when I publish it, hopefully some time next week.

My chapterly rant is at the bottom.

_**Previously:**_

_Sakura brushed her hair out of her eyes, hitching her bag higher on her back. Chakra flared beneath her feet, raising her speed, creating footsteps lighter than petals falling from a tree. But the energy that wasn't settling in her feet was surging through her chakra network and it was hard to channel, let alone conceal properly. Sakura could only hope that no one had noticed her leaving the city._

_This blind panic…it was foreign to her. She had never felt this way, not even when Sasuke had been bitten by Orochimaru during their Chuunin exams. She could now understand how Kyoko felt anytime she was panicked, just how easy it was to lose control of your chakra in blind terror. She understood now what it was to have to concentrate hard on so many things at once when all she should be concentrating on was getting to her teammates as quickly as possible without alerting anyone who may be around to her presence. That was all she had to do, and concentrating on panic and fear and so many other emotions would do her no good. So many emotions…_

_**xxx**_

_"She's endangering the unity of the team," Kakashi scowled. "The entire plan was that we would be in contact with each other at all times; it's crucial during even A-ranked missions to always know where your teammates are and how to contact them. It's taught in the first year of the academy, Sakura knows that! By cutting off contact with us she's jeopardizing the mission and her safety, as well as ours. She knows better than this!" _

_**xxx**_

_"I don't know what you're talking about!" Kakashi hissed back. "I never did anything like Itachi did with Kyoko!"_

_"Oh, it's not sexual," Sakura smirked. "But don't think about it now, we're about to have company, Kakashi-sensei."_

_Kakashi scowled, just before lightening shot through the thinning trees towards Sakura who was still beside him._

_Knocking Sakura away from the blast and ducking away from it at the same time, Kakashi called out, "Long time, no see, Sasuke."_

_"Hello Kakashi," Sasuke said, coming out from behind a thick oak._

**Chapter Thirty-One: His Intentions Revealed: Sasuke's Rein! Part One.**

"Hello, Sasuke," Kakashi said, pulling Sakura back to her feet. "Nice to see you again."

"Likewise." Sasuke did not smile, though Kakashi's visible eye creased in his familiar expression. Juugo and Suigetsu stepped out of the trees, Juugo looking very somber, Suigetsu excited. Karin stood close to Juugo, her eyes on Sasuke's back.

"Isn't it rare for you to be so far away from the Hidden Leaf Village?" Sasuke asked. His face was blank, devoid of all emotion-it would have been less frightening if he were at least angry, but Sasuke's face remained passive; Sakura bit her lip. Sasuke's gaze slid from Kakashi's to meet her eyes and Sakura had to choke back a sob, not of sorrow, but from shock.

Sasuke's once soft black eyes were now devoid of all emotion, all life, everything but malice. The dark orbs, once so alike to Itachi's soft gaze, were hard when they looked at her.

Thinking back, Sakura realized that she had never been as afraid of someone, so afraid of a coming fight, as she was now. She had been scared when she had faced Sasori of the Red Sands, and downright terrified when she had fought against Itachi when he was still in the Akatsuki, before his truth had been revealed. But she had face them and others, with determination, knowing that the worst that could happen to her was death. Even though her opponents had all been enemies, may have been ruthless and, at times, even bloodthirsty, they were Shinobi, and all Shinobi had honor.

But with Uchiha Sasuke, with that one single look into his eyes, Sakura knew, deep in her heart and in her gut, that none of that held true for him.

When she and Naruto had gone with Sai and Yamato to attempt to retrieve Sasuke from Orochimaru so long ago, Sasuke had still been a Shinobi, a Ninja, had still had his pride as both a Ninja and as an Uchiha.

Now he had neither honor nor pride, only sheer hatred and malice in those dark portals. And Sakura knew that murder was no longer the worst that Sasuke could-or even the worst that he had already done. Now Sasuke only masqueraded as a Shinobi but, while he still used everything he knew as a ninja, he no longer deserved that title. And, tearing her gaze from Sasuke's to look at his teammates, it was clear that, Juugo at least, knew it as well: Sasuke was no longer a Shinobi, but a murderer.

This was not going to be a fair fight.

**xxx**

In Suna, Kyoko was pacing across the Kazekage's office while Itachi, Gaara, and Kankuro watched her.

"How could Iwagakure do this?" she said.

"Kyoko," Itachi started, but Kyoko ignored him.

"And just who the hell's idea was it to all prison guards to overrule Kage?" she demanded. "The Kage know better than a few prison guards! And only Jounin can overrule a Ninja leader."

"Kyoko, we know!" Kankuro said. "And Konoha is working on finding out who wrote the law saying civilian citizens can overrule a Kage—if there even is a law. I doubt it. And Gaara has already drafted a law for Suna to prevent anything like this happening here; we're going to have Fuuka moved here to one of our prisons as soon as we can."

"And how soon would that be?" Temari asked, coming into the room with Mikoto. She was frowning. "We can't wait for long. When the news of Fuuka being released reaches other prisoners in different lands, it could cause an uproar! We need to get this dealt with now."

"I know." Gaara stood up from behind his desk. "We have to restore order. I've already had a message from the Hokage telling me that Fuuka's prison mates are on the rampage. They've all been demanding that the guards overrule their sentences as well. They say that if Fuuka can be released, after all her dealings with Orochimaru, then their crimes should be waved as well."

"Most of the prisoners where Fuuka was held had crimes almost as horrible as hers," Itachi said softly. "But none of them as cruel towards another human."

"I don't care what their crimes were," Gaara said. "We need to take action now, before the guards decide to let any prisoner out that could do major damage. It's only a matter of time before Fuuka tries to run for it—and she'll go straight for the Akatsuki."

"You really think so?" Kyoko asked.

"I do." Gaara picked up a stack of paperwork and began to read through the first page. "If she was willing to help Orochimaru, then I've no doubt she'll help Akatsuki."

"But that was for money," Kyoko said. "Fuuka wants money. And even if she didn't, I don't think there's anything Pein would want from her. He already knows what he wants to about Konoha, the Sharingan, and even Sunagakure. He got all the information on our villages he wanted years ago, from Zetsu, Itachi, and Sasori. And if he wants anything else, he's not about to go to some old woman for it."

"You talk as if Fuuka has become harmless," Temari said.

"She has, to a point," Itachi pointed out. "She's on a strict probation, never left alone for a moment. She has no ninja skills whatsoever, and even if she did, she's being watched over by ANBU because of her former crimes. Lady Tsunade isn't taking any chances."

"Fuuka is a danger to no one," Gaara agreed. "And the Akatsuki won't want anything to do with her, not when they have become allies with Iwagakure. They're not going to bother with Fuuka. If it were someone who were already a part of Akatsuki—"

"The only reason they would bother going after someone in Akatsuki who had been incapacitated would be so that Zetsu could destroy his corpse, so that no one outside the Akatsuki could gain information on them," Itachi said. "In Akatsuki, we look after ourselves. I've no idea why they haven't sent anyone after Kyoko or myself yet."

"Pein isn't bothered by anything I learned about Akatsuki," Kyoko said. "I was only close to three members. You, who have re-declared loyalty to Konohagakure, Master Sasori, who is dead, and Deidara, who can't remember anything of significance towards Akatsuki. I only learned information on what Akatsuki wanted to do that they've already done."

"I never questioned anything Pein required of us," Itachi said slowly. "And until Sasuke becomes useless to him, Madara won't care that i'm not there. The Sharingan is the only reason he wanted me around."

"Madara never wanted anything to do with me," Kyoko said. "I doubt he'd send Zetsu after me. I don't have anything to say about the inside works of their organization that hasn't already been said. And until Deidara remembers Akatsuki, if he ever does, they're not going to want him."

Itachi stood. "The Akatsuki is a lifetime of loyalty or death. There is no handing in your registration form. Madara will eventually come after me. Tsunade knows this. But until then, we'll just have to be careful when we travel." He took Mikoto from Temari. "Team Kakashi should be here in Suna as soon as they finish their mission—it's a faster route to come through Sunagakure than to go directly to Konoha this time of year."

The others nodded. The winds and snow around the Land of Wind had become unusually harsh—it would be foolish for Team Kakashi to retrace their steps if they wanted to get home quickly and without being followed.

**xxx **

Karin was eying Sakura critically. Jade eyes flashed back at sanguine as Sakura kept her waist bent and her eyes locked with Karin's.

It was as though Team Taka had been in on Team Kakashi's plan. It was unsurprising that Sasuke, of course, had gone straight for Kakshi. But Sakura had expected Karin, with her ability to read chakras so accurately, would have tried to go for Sai. His chakra was much steadier than hers—Sakura would have chosen to fight someone calm; an unnerved Shinobi could be a real danger.

Juugo gone after Deidara when the cerulean-eyed Shinobi had thrown several shuriken towards Sasuke and Suigetsu had headed straight for Sai, who had disappeared in a swirl of ink only to reappear right behind Suigetsu again to aim a kunai between his shoulder blades.

Now Sakura and Karin circled each other cautiously. The distant sound of explosions told Sakura that Deidara was still fighting Juugo and Suigetsu's taunting laughter fifty yards or so to her right let her know that Sai was still okay and fighting. There was little to let her know that Kakashi was alright. The sounds of Chidori had met her ears only moments ago, but there was no telling which of the Shinobi of the former Team Seven had performed the Jutsu—Sasuke and Kakashi were both Lightening-based users. All Sakura could tell was that Sasuke and Kakashi had moved the furthest away. But unlike their male companions, Sakura and Karin had not moved far from where the two teams had met.

They were a good match, Sakura could easily see that much. Too good a match. As teammates, she and Karin could work well—unfortunately. Karin was able to mirror her ever footstep, dodge her every strike. She was light on her feet and had yet to break a sweat.

This put Sakura at a disadvantage. She had already used a lot of energy with her angry outburst with Kakashi. Her chakra supply was fine, but her emotions were still running rampant, from anger to guilt to jealousy to shame to disappointment.

Kakashi was wrong. He may not have gone to the extent that Itachi had gone with Kyoko, but what Kakashi had done was worse. He had showed favoritism for someone who wasn't even on Team Seven—had gone off to train Kyoko instead of her. From reading old medical records and reports from training sessions and missions, Sakura now knew at least a few of the reasons Kakashi had always been late to get to training sessions and even to missions for Team Seven; he wasn't just visiting Obito's grave—he had been training with Kyoko, an ANBU and an elite who didn't need his help nearly as much as the three Genin he was suppose to be training.

Just a week and a half previously, Sakura had also come across other documents and medical records during her late night shifts working under Tsunade: Psychological reports. It wasn't unusual for Ninja to go to the occasional therapy session—and not all that unheard of for them to be ordered to have them. And Kakashi had been all but forced to take weekly therapy sessions after his second teammate had died and again after the Fourth Hokage had sacrificed himself for their village—and again, later, after Sasuke had left Konohagakure for Orochimaru.

In the reports, Kakashi had spoken of Kyoko often, saying he wished his Genin students could have been as talented...

'_Talented_,' Sakura had thought when she had seen her former sensei's comments on the reports. '_Spoiled, taught early, and given special privileges, is more likely. I've known she was an ANBU for over a year now, and the only talent she's shown that I never had is her chakra reflex, that stupid Immaculate Protection Barrier of hers. She can't even control it_! _If Kakashi wanted to teach someone __with natural talent, he should have stuck around Team Seven long enough to realize how much talent we had, all three of us! Sasuke was a natural genius and good at everything he tried, even if he was a jerk about it. And Naruto never gave up, no matter what! He was just as talented as Sasuke, even if he __was a little slower about learning things. And I wasn't that bad, either! I caught on to things faster even than Sasuke and was a natural genjutsu type and had perfect chakra control even when I first started the Ninja Academy program_!'

Now, fifteen days later, Sakura could hide her anger with Kakashi no more. Someone had to come out and say it—he treated girls differently. All except Kyoko. She was the only woman he treated as an equal, and the only ninja he treated as a comrade of his skill level. If he would only give them a chance to catch up, Naruto and Sakura could be just as good. Neither had Kekki Genkai or unusual chakra behaviors, but they were gifted in their own ways and, with a little help in their training, they could be elite. But Kakashi was blind to it. It seemed he only had eyes for a ninja with more obvious gifts.

And Kyoko's were obvious. She was loud, she was arrogant, and she was rash. At times she was crass and, while she was confident in her abilities without overestimating them, she underestimated everyone around her to the point of patronizing them when they trained together. It seemed that all the special treatment she had received had gone to her head. It had been fine when she was a little girl and always sick, fine when her teacher had run off after killing off all but one member of his entire clan. Natural that she would have been babied a little when the toxins had been removed from her systems and she had been in so much pain.

But Sakura knew, deep down, that if it had been her on that operating table who had lost control of her chakra, Tsunade would _not_ have gone easy on her. During the surgery she would have been as compassionate as she had been with Kyoko, maybe even more so, but as soon as Sakura had woken up, the Fifth Hokage would have lectured her, threatened her with punishments if it ever happened again, and then put her straight back to work as soon as she could walk again. With Kyoko, Tsunade hadn't done any of those things, had even given her time off after she had fully recovered.

The favoritism so many people showed towards Kyoko had been getting ridiculous to the point of embarrassment, but now it was just too much.

Yes, Kyoko was an amazing Kunoichi. She deserved the respect she had gained.

'_But there is no way in fucking hell she deserves anyone's trust_!' Sakura thought now as she aimed a chakra-charged punch towards Karin's collarbone. '_Even Itachi trusts her too much! After all she did to him—I trust him and Deidara more than I trust Kyoko! After all she did when she was suppose to be spying on Akatsuki, not getting laid and knocked up and reconnecting with old friends—_"

"Be serious!" Sakura yelled as Karin, yet again, dodged another punch. "Fight back!"

"Why should I?" Karin demanded. "You're just a Konoha Kunoichi. You fight with honor, so what's the point of really trying? You're not going to hurt me."

"What makes you think all Konohagakure Ninja are honorable?" Sakura snapped, her thoughts immediately going to Kakashi. For being so high and mighty, he sure had a lot of blood on his hands that shouldn't have been there. For all his talk about having faith in her, he didn't show it. Lies and shortcuts. Sakura couldn't tell if it was just her anger or if she really was losing her respect for the Copy Ninja. She had certainly lost all respect for Kyoko. She was surprised that she had yet to feel anger towards neither Itachi nor Deidara.

Karin was backing away. Sakura pursued, keeping no more and no less than three yards between them. Karin was a close-combat fighter. So was Sakura—until it came to genjutsu. But any genjutsu she could use right now, to take out an opponent as strong as Karin was, who still had plenty of chakra, would take too much chakra of her own. It was too risky; with her teammates still fighting nearby, Sakura had to conserve her energies for healing them. Especially Kakashi. As angry as she was with him, for all his hypocritical ways and flaws that were all she could focus on, he was still a teammate. And he was still someone she knew she could—and had—to rely on.

A sudden scream surged through the air and Sakura's concentration on keeping Karin at a specific distance while she worked out a new strategy that could work with an opponent reluctant to fight her, was broken.

"Deidara!" Sakura yelled, while, at the same time, Karin screamed, "Juugo!" and they both took off, running towards the sound of the cries.

"Get out of it!" Karin yelled, ramming her elbow into Sakura's shoulder.

"You get out of it!" Sakura snapped back, shoving Karin. "That's my teammate and I'm going to him!"

"Can't you hear the explosions, stupid? You're teammate is fine! Juugo is the one who needs help!"

"And let you get to my teammate while he needs medical attention? I don't think so!" Sakura said, shoving Karin again, so that the red-haired girl fell behind as she dodged the wide trunk of a tree. But Karin did have a point. Deidara's explosions could still be heard. That didn't mean much, however, Sakura reminded herself. Deidara's bombs could go on for hours if he wanted them to. And even if he were still in any fit state to control his jutsu didn't mean he didn't need help.

Letting chakra surge into her feet, Sakura sped up. She had heard Deidara cry out in pain before like that before, during training. It had only been once, but there was no mistaking the sound, like a bird screeching, the low pitch of his voice reaching a higher octave in his state of shock that he could be so badly hurt.

Juugo had somehow hit the old wound over Deidara's seal, Sakura was sure of it. Nothing she and Tsunade had done had been able to heal it. The scar tissue sat there, a mass of hardness, and any force of strength caused Deidara discomfort. The only tangible result of using his seal in his attempt to assassinate Sasuke was the raised scar and the black, burned-looking mess of what looked like a warped tattoo.

**xxx**

"You fucking bastard!" Deidara howled, clutching his chest over his heart. Beneath him, Juugo, half-transformed, cackled with laughter.

Groaning, Deidara fell back on his clay bird, forcing himself to stay conscious while the bombs he had planted in the ground continued to explode. The beating of the bird's wings rocked it...He had never experienced such pain, not even when the Fifth Kazekage had taken his left arm...

"Shit." Deidara's eyes snapped open. He had just seen a blurred vision of the Fifth Kazekage's kind face contorted in concentration while he held out a hand, murmuring "Sand Burial." A vision of himself in a black cloak and only half his hair pulled up. A scope on his eye. Red clouds.

It didn't make sense. He hadn't worn black since he had left the Shinobi Force in Iwagakure. Had he? He certainly hadn't worn a black cloak since arriving in Konoha. He wore white and blue and, since becoming an official Shinobi of the Leaf, green. He didn't wear red, either. But now wasn't the time to be trying to make sense of his memories—or to be having them come back to him like this.

A sudden, light shudder motion of the bird made Deidara sit up quickly, hand immediately going to his chest as pain flared through him again. Juugo had managed to hit the bird—no! It was a kunai—a kunai with a small vial tied to it.

Looking down, he saw Sakura at the edge of his and Juugo's tree-and-rock-strewn battlefield, staring up at him.

"Sakura!" Deidara struggled to his feet, clutching the remains of his shirt to him-the slash of Juugo's claws when he had hit him had cut through Deidara's shirt, though they had just missed grazing the skin. "Don't move, un! There are mines, un!"

"Got it!" Sakura pulled another kunai, also with a vial tied to it, and aimed carefully. It landed in the clay of Deidara's bird, right next to the first one. "Can you get to them?"

"Yeah!" Deidara winced as he lay on his stomach to reach for the weapons.

"Take the blue pill first, then the green! The second vial is just water," Sakura called, dodging as Juugo turned his attention towards her. "They're pain killers; they should get you through until I can get to you!"

"Thanks, yeah!" Deidara yelled back, quickly detaching the vials.

"Hurry up!" Sakura yelled as Karin came from the trees.

"How fast will these work, yeah?" Deidara asked, downing the blue pill.

"Two minutes!" Sakura answered as the green pill was swallowed. "I think I can hold my own. You're going to be dizzy until they start working on the pain."

"Ugh. Now you remind me, un," Deidara muttered, clutching his head with one hand and the bird with the other. His entire world was spinning while the drugs worked their way into his system—he could feel them, relaxing his muscles from his feet and hands...Working their way to the raging headache he hadn't even noticed, too focused on the pain in his chest.

From the ground, he could hear the sounds of his mines and prayed it wasn't Sakura who had set them off. He could hear her shriek, but only once. The dizziness had him laying on his stomach, clutching the clay beneath him.

Then, as suddenly as it had come, the nausea and pain and dizziness all left him. This didn't make him feel much better about the battle, however. Deidara had taken these same pain killers before, the last time his chest had been struck. They would work about five minutes before his old injury began to feel tender. In another five, he'd been clenching his teeth, biting the inside of his cheek to keep from swearing. And by the time twenty minutes had come, the pain would be back, in full-force. And he didn't know any medical ninjutsu. At all. This fight had to be finished soon so Sakura could get to him, or after the pain came back, he'd be useless. It would feel worse when it came back, from the break of it not hurting. He knew it would.

"I'm detonating the bombs, yeah, Sakura-san!" Deidara yelled, swooping down on his bird to where the pink-haired Kunoichi was alternating between dodging Juugo and throwing shuriken at Karin. He held out a hand and Sakura grabbed his wrist and he wrapped his hand around hers to pull her up onto the clay figure before Juugo could lash out at her again.

"Do it!" Sakura yelled as Deidara wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her from falling as the bird gained height.

"We're not high enough, hmm! Do you have any idea how big an explosion this is gonna be, yeah?"

"Then get us higher faster! They're about to leave!" Sakura demanded and Deidara held up his right hand in a familiar sign, index and middle fingers up and together.

"Katsu!"

**xxx**

Sai didn't look away from Suigetsu's taunting, crooked grin as the very earth seemed to shake beneath their feet and all sound was drown out in a roar of sound. Both shinobi were knocked off their feet as the ground trembled.

"Sounds like Juugo is giving your teammate a run for his money, eh?" Suigetsu grinned, scrambling to his feet and attempting to pick up the Decapitating Carving Knife,* only to find it covered in writhing snakes of ink, holding the oversized broadsword fast to the ground. Contrary to frowning, Suigetsu just laughed.

"Hand to hand combat it is, then," he said, reaching out with one hand and hauling Sai to his feet—while dragging Sai's tools away from him with the other and throwing them against a tree, shattering Sai's container of ink.

Sai frowned as Juugo circled him. This wasn't good. The ink in that container had been poisoned, yet even when it had penetrated Suigetsu's body, he had just laughed and kept fighting. It was a fast acting poison and it didn't effect Suigetsu at all. Every time Sai had managed to cut him, Suigetsu had smirked as the blade had passed through him, laughed while the ink trickled out of his body and into the ground. Not a trace of the poison had remained.

"Ugh!" Sai was thrown back with a grunt as Suigetsu swung out with an enlarged arm and knocked him back down.

"You're too easy," Suigetsu sighed, picking up his sword and waterbottle, walking away towards where Sasuke and Kakashi had last been heard fighting, slurping water as he went, then froze.

"What the hell," he muttered, spitting out the water he had been about to gulping down and examining the bottle; something wasn't right. Then he saw it. There, so tiny he had missed it, was a smudge of black against the water container's top.

"Finally!" Sai muttered, staggering to his feet; Suigetsu's hit had caused him to hit his head against the trunk of the enormous tree. His slightly blurred vision and stagger when he stepped towards the other ninja told him he had a concussion, though how bad it was he had no idea.

"Fuck!" Suigetsu shouted, whirling to face Sai, but already his stomach was churning. The swirling ink had slithered down his esophagus along with the water and was now expanding, forming snakes and digging through the walls of his stomach. He could feel it sliding into his muscles, working it's way slowly into his lungs, pulling water along with it, filling the organs he needed to breathe, contracting around his diaphragm. He was going to drown. He, Suigetsu, made almost purely of water, was going to drown.

Sai stepped cautiously towards his opponent, holding his hand sign, concentrating on not passing out from the blow to his head. Suigetsu dropped to his knees.

"You fucking bastard," he muttered. "You fuckfaced dick! What the hell did you do to me?"

"Justu...and poison," Sai said. Despite his best efforts, he could feel himself blacking out. "You're going to die."

"Fuck you," Suigetsu muttered, as he and Sai passed out, heads landing side by side.

**xxx**

Sasuke was running. The sounds of Chidori roared behind him while Kakashi fought off his clones. Smirking, he headed towards the sounds of explosions.

**xxx**

The roaring force of the exploding mines made the clay figure rock violently in the air while the earth shattered. Rock and wood flew, dust found its way beneath closed eyelids. Pepples grazed skin and blood trickled down and pooled in the lines of knuckles and beneath fingernails, creating bit of dark mud with the mixing dust.

Deidara tightened his hold around Sakura as the bird continued to sway; she clung to his shoulder, arm over her face to prevent any injury to her eyes while Deidara kept his face down, one hand around his teammate, the other trying to cover their heads, though his wide sleeve had already been ripped to shreds from fighting Juugo.

"That's one hell of a piece of art, yeah?" Deidara yelled over the noise.

"Yeah, well your 'art' is injuring us!" Sakura yelled back, face buried in Deidara's clothes.

"I can't stop it now, hmm," Deidara said.

"We need to get out of here!"

"Working on it, yeah!" Deidara grimaced. Sakura was doing her best not to touch his marred tattoo-like scar, but she was still grazing against it; the tissue was starting to feel tender already, while the sounds of the explosions started to fade and the dust began to settle. Deidara directed the bird towards the trees where they would have more cover. They would have to wait for all the dust and rubble to settle before going back to where he and Juugo had fought. Konohagakure would want the bodies to study, to see if there was anything new they could learn about the Akatsuki, Orochimaru, and about Sasuke.

"We need to find Sai and Kakashi," Sakura said as the noise level dropped further as they distanced themselves. "They may need help."

"Un." Deidara couldn't bring himself to say much more without grunting in pain; Sakura glanced at him.

"Sit down," she ordered, understanding immediately.

"Sai and Kakashi first," Deidara ground out through clenched teeth.

"You can barely stand upright," Sakura said. "I'm healing you now."

Deidara shook his head but sat down just the same, letting the clay bird land on the ground and slowly shrink back into a figure small enough to fit into the palm of his hand.

"I know you want to go after Kakashi and Sai," Sakura said gently. "I do too. But even if they need help, I can't help them while you're injured."

"You care about me that much, un?" Deidara teased before shuddering in pain as the agony shot through his body.

"Stop talking," Sakura said, not taking the bait. "And don't tease. You're a teammate, of course I care. And I'm not strong enough to help Kakashi much against Sasuke. And Sai knows medical ninjutsu, he can take care of himself until I can get to him. Now lay back against this tree and keep still."

"Yeah, yeah," Deidara muttered, annoyed, but lay back and closed his eyes just the same, his face relaxing ever-so-slightly as Sakura cut away what was left of his shirt and pressed chakra-charged hands against his chest.

"Better?" Sakura asked a moment later.

"Much, yeah."

"Good. I can't take away all of the pain, I have to save my chakra. But I can give you more pain killers."

"No thanks, yeah," Deidara said, moving away from Sakura's hands. "I'll stay here and rest a minute, yeah. The pain's not so bad anymore, un."

But his smile was more of a grimace and Sakura knew he was lying through his teeth. His plight was most definitely worse than Itachi's. Tsunade and Shizune had been able to clear away all the built-up chakra from Itachi's continuous use of the Sharingan and Sakura's use of medicines had cured his headaches. But nothing they did could work through the mass of scar-tissue that filled Deidara's chest. It was a strange wound and nothing they did seemed to work. They had tried using chakra to soften the tissues, had debated on attempting to cut through it only to find that it was too painful to try anything unless they could soften the tissues, and any of the painkillers that could be used everyday kept Deidara disoriented and prone to lethargy. It was a problem that had baffled even Tsunade.

"I'm going to go find Sai," Sakura murmured.

"I'll catch up, yeah."

"See you in a minute."

****

_End of part one. Sorry for the wait, but stick with me, the second part is, well...Just stick with me, you'll see._

**Chapterly Rant:**

Okay, so I've been re-reading through comments and reviews on this fic, and one by NoCoolNameHere really made me laugh, because, well...I agree with you completely! Kyoko is a bitch. I had already written the part about Sakura's opinion of her before I read the review so it just struck me as funny that you'd caught on to it before I even wrote it.

Of course, I didn't really mean for Kyoko to be so condescending, but I guess she wanted to be that way...Sometimes my characters have a bit of a habit of getting away from me and creating themselves. But still...I'm kind of starting to hate Kyoko. Just a little. Lolz.

Okay, see you all in the next chapter!

-Fangirl


	32. His Intentions Revealed! Part Two

**Crimson Shuriken**

**By ScarlettKunai**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Author's Note, Please Read!: This chapter has angst, swearing, violence, mild gore, and adult content that may not be appropriate for anyone under eighteen 18. There is also some delicate material, please read at your own risk. There will be a summary in the next chapter.**

Hey all! Sorry for the wait; read my CHAPTERLY RANT to find out why if you're bored enough to know about my lame-o life. Or if you're just curious. Or whatever the heck reason you want. I won't judge.

My chapterly rant is at the bottom.

_**Previously:**_

_ "You fucking bastard!" Deidara howled, clutching his chest over his heart. Beneath him, Juugo, half-transformed, cackled with laughter._

_ Groaning, Deidara fell back on his clay bird, forcing himself to stay conscious while the bombs he had planted in the ground continued to explode. The beating of the bird's wings rocked it...He had never experienced such pain, not even when the Fifth Kazekage had taken his left arm..._

_ "Shit." Deidara's eyes snapped open. He had just seen a blurred vision of the Fifth Kazekage's kind face contorted in concentration while he held out a hand, murmuring "Sand Burial." A vision of himself in a black cloak and only half his hair pulled up. A scope on his eye. Red clouds._

_ It didn't make sense. He hadn't worn black since he had left the Shinobi Force in Iwagakure. Had he? He certainly hadn't worn a black cloak since arriving in Konoha. He wore white and blue and, since becoming an official Shinobi of the Leaf, green. He didn't wear red, either. But now wasn't the time to be trying to make sense of his memories—or to be having them come back to him like this._

_**XXX**_

_Sai stepped cautiously towards his opponent, holding his hand sign, concentrating on not passing out from the blow to his head. Suigetsu dropped to his knees._

_"You fucking bastard," he muttered. "You fuckfaced dick! What the hell did you do to me?"_

_"Justu...and poison," Sai said. Despite his best efforts, he could feel himself blacking out. "You're going to die."_

_"Fuck you," Suigetsu muttered, as he and Sai passed out, heads landing side by side._

_**XXX**_

_Sasuke was running. The sounds of Chidori roared behind him while Kakashi fought off his clones. Smirking, he headed towards the sounds of explosions._

_**XXX**_

_ Deidara's plight was most definitely worse than Itachi's. Tsunade and Shizune had been able to clear away all the built-up chakra from Itachi's continuous use of the Sharingan and Sakura's use of medicines had cured his headaches. But nothing they did could work through the mass of scar-tissue that filled Deidara's chest. It was a strange wound and nothing they did seemed to work. They had tried using chakra to soften the tissues, had debated on attempting to cut through it only to find that it was too painful to try anything unless they could soften the tissues, and any of the painkillers that could be used everyday kept Deidara disoriented and prone to lethargy. It was a problem that had baffled even Tsunade._

_"I'm going to go find Sai," Sakura murmured._

_"I'll catch up, yeah."_

_"See you in a minute."_  
_**XXXXX**_

**Chapter Thirty-Two: His Intentions Revealed: Sasuke's Rein! Part Two**

Sakura left Deidara resting against the tree reluctantly, but knew she needed to get to her other teammates. Sai would most definitely be nearest, and straight to the north. With the threat of Juugo and Karin gone, she didn't feel quite as guilty leaving Deidara alone while he was in such pain. She thought he was a fool for refusing the painkillers, but at the same time didn't really blame him. Deidara didn't react well to anything she could give him—chakra healing was the only side-effect free way of treating the blonde that Tsunade had so far found. She suspected that he might have a mild allergy to a component that was common in most medications. Not a bad enough allergy to do any harm, but bad enough to be a hindrance.

_**XXX**_

Sai's eyelids fluttered. He had only been out for a few seconds; his head was pounding along with his heart. Opening his eyes fully he saw that Suigetsu was still unconscious. Relaxing, Sai let his eyes close again. He wouldn't fall asleep. That would be too dangerous, to fall asleep after such a hard hit to the head. He would just rest his eyes. He would just rest his eyes until Sakura could get to him. He knew she would be alright. He knew. He would just...rest...his...

Sai drifted off into sleep.

_**XXX**_

Sasuke paused and cast out his chakra, searching for any feeling of his teammates. Suigetsu was near...Karin and Juugo didn't seem to be, but he could feel a faint signature of healing chakra that he knew to be Sakura's. It seemed that one of his comrades had made good work of one of hers. Smirking, he headed towards the signature.

_**XXX**_

__"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit."

Sakura took in the scene before her. Sai, fast asleep. Suigetsu, unconscious but alive. Blood splattered on the trunk of a tree and a matted, wet tangle in Sai's hair on the back of his head dripped thick red liquid onto his neck. Ink had been splashed everywhere in the vicinity. It hadn't been an easy battle and it didn't take a genius to see that Sai had suffered a bad head injury. Sakura only hoped it was a concussion and not a contusion. There was nothing she could do about swelling in the brain, not here.

Crouching next to Sai so that she faced the back of his head, she ran her fingers over the knot on his head. It didn't seem to be too bad. But a head injury was bad news. Before she could do anything about it, she needed to clean the area; she had to see just how bad the damage was.

Gently manuvering Sai onto his stomach and trying to move his head as little as possible, Sakura reached into her bag and produced a very sharp pair of scissors; she began to cut away the blood-matted hair. Soon she saw the gash in the skin, still oozing blood. A quick examination of the scissors now coated in congealed blood eliminated one of her fears—no poison had touched or even gotten near the wound.

Sai's eyelid's fluttered but he didn't wake up. Still, Sakura breathed a sigh of relief. At least he wasn't fully unconscious. Pouring water from the bottle in her bag onto a soft cloth, she began to work at gently cleaning the wound, biting her lip; she hated treating head injuries. They were so worrying.

_**XXX**_

Kakashi grunted, thrown back onto the ground. He knew perfectly well he was fighting only clones, but where Sasuke had gone, he had no idea. His clones were, however, quite enough of a fight at the moment. Kakashi rather suspected that Sasuke had chosen to use the clones to wear him down, rather than do it himself, perhaps out of morbid curiosity as to just how long Kakashi could last against the three copies. Little did he know, or even suspect, Sasuke had absolutely no interest in how Kakashi was faring against his clones. In fact, Sasuke was rather far away by now.

_**XXX**_

"Hold still," Sakura said softly. Sai groaned. He had woken up when she had started to stitch the gash in his head. Examining the area with chakra had confirmed the concussion and proven wrong her fears that any damage could have been done to his brain.

"That hurts," Sai mumbled.

"You're lucky. That was a hard hit you took." Sakura glanced at the tree again, not for the first or even fifth time. There was a large dent in the wood, proving where Sai's body had sunk into the tree from the force of the impact.

"I was there, Sakura."

"Don't snap at me," Sakura murmured, more to say something than anything else, as Sai hadn't said it to be mean or sarcastic, only to state a fact.

"I'm not snapping," Sai mumbled, then, "Why are you doing stitches instead of chakra?"

"Head injuries are a little trickier than other injuries," Sakura said. "Stay awake."

"I am awake."

"Good. Stay that way. You really shouldn't have fallen asleep."

"No more stitches."

"Two more and I'm done."

"No."

"I know it hurts." Sakura frowned. Sai's words were slurring. He was about to fall asleep again. "Sai, if you can't stay awake on your own, I'm going to inject you with something to keep you alert."

Sai looked up at her warily. "I can stay awake." He hadn't forgotten the last (and the first) injection Sakura had given him. She was not gentle on her fellow shinobi.

"Then stop closing your eyes so often. You have to stay awake while I do this. As soon as I've finished I'll get you to Deidara, alright?"

"Where's Deidara?"

"He's about a mile and a half south of us. He took a hit, but he's alright. He may meet up with us on the way to him."

Sai nodded as Sakura finished the last stitch, but he did not seem to be following her every word or even their meaning. It seemed now that he was just trying to stay awake, having recognized her threat of an injection to be serious.

"Now hold still and let me work on your body," Sakura muttered, more to herself than to Sai. When she had moved him so she could get to the wound in his head with better ease, she had suspected she'd felt a few broken ribs. Running a chakra charged hand down Sai's neck, she didn't find any damage, nothing to the collar bone...But definitely some broken ribs. Three, to be exact.

Sighing, Sakura made the sign for the Ox then the Tiger and began the Shosen Jutsu, the Myterical Palm Technique, and let her chakra slip into Sai's body and surround the three broken ribs. She'd leave the deep bruises in Sai's back for later, after she knew if Kakashi would need healing. Judging by her teammates, he wouldn't be much better off. Fighting Sasuke, he'd be lucky if he escaped having Sai's state.

"Sakura?"

Sakura looked up to see Deidara standing over her.

"How's the scar?"

"Fine." Deidara didn't meet her eye. Instead he stared at Suigetsu. There was a strange and bitter look in his eyes—almost as though they were disappointed—but they seemed hollow at the same time.

Sakura dismissed this—he was in a lot of pain, after all. "Are you okay?"

"Where's Kakashi?"

"I...don't know," Sakura said with a frown. When did Deidara start to call Kakashi by only his first name? He had always seemed to respect him so much, had called him 'Sempai' since Kakashi had started to train with him.

Deidara stared at Sai. "What happened to him?"

"He'll be fine, I've already—"

"I asked you what happened to him."

Sakura glared at the Shinobi. "I know you're in a lot of pain, but that's no reason to snap at me." She went back to healing Sai's ribs. "He'll be alright, that's all that matters. As soon as I'm done, I'll give Suigetsu the antidote to the poison Sai used."

"You're going to heal him?"

"No. We talked about this, remember? We don't want to kill anyone, we need information on Akatsuki. I don't know what happened to Karin and Juugo for certain yet, but right now Suigetsu may be all we have. We need to keep him alive."

"I see." Deidara strode towards Suigetsu and leaned over him. "How fast does your antidote work, did you say?"

"Quickly, but he won't ever recover fully."

"What do you mean?"

"The poison in his system is far too strong for the antidote to cure him completely. It would be easy for the Hokage to get him back to his full potential if we got him to her in a few days, but that's not the plan. Suigetsu will be too weak to continue being a shinobi."

"I see," Deidara said again.

"Done," Sakura murmured, helping Sai to sit up. "Stay still for a few minutes, you'll be—What the hell are you doing?"

Deidara straightened from kneeling over Suigetsu. Blood dripped from a small blade onto the earth. Suigetsu's throat was slit open and gently pouring dark blood that mixed with the dirt and made mud, while flakes of snow softly started to fall on the body. Deidara wiped the blade on his shirt and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Sakura stood, Sai watching her.

"Hands," he whispered.

Sakura nodded. "Take-take off your gloves."

"What?" Deidara cocked an eyebrow, smirking.

"You heard me! Let us see your hands."

"Tch." Deidara peeled off the blood-wet gloves and held up his hands in mock surrender, showing Sakura palms spotted with the blood that had soaked through the material of his gloves. Smooth, white palms without a single blemish...

"Who are you?" Sakura demanded.

"I'm your teammate."

"Then what's your name?" Sai demanded, standing up. The only indication of pain he gave was to press his hand into Sakura's shoulder.

"And where is your bloodline limit?" Sakura said. "What about your Kekki Genkai?"

"Kekki Genkai?"

"The Kinjutsu that you stole* from the Iwakagure Corps!" (_see author's rant_)

Deidara smirked before turning away from Sakura and Sai and brushing the chestnut hair over his shoulder.

"Stay here," Sakura murmured to Sai.

"Sakura—" Sai sank against the tree again. "Don't."

"I'll be right back."

"Sakura, that's not Deidara," Sai said, grabbing her hand as she made to leave.

"I know." Sakura shook Sai's hand away.

**XXX**

Kakashi grunted, pushing his kunai deep into the chest of Sasuke's last clone. It vanished with a light _pop_ and Kakashi sank to his knees. Only three clones and he was exhausted, bloody, bruised, and in pain. Moving gingerly, Kakashi started to make hand signs. Boar...Dog...Monkey...Bird...Ram... Pressing his bloody right hand to the ground, he muttered "_Kuchiyose no Jutsu_!"

"What's up Ka—Kakashi that had better not be your blood you're covered in."

"You know it is, Pakuun." Kakashi grimaced and maneuvered into a sitting position. Crossing his legs, he took off his side pouch with his left hand and flipped it open. "Pull out that roll of gauze, would you? And those bandages. My right arm is a mess."

"I can see that." Pakuun sniffed disapprovingly. "What would Sakura say?"

"Probably some nonsense about how I'm too reckless and need to be more careful," Kakashi said, tugging at a kunai that had somehow just missed his foot and lodged into the side of the sole of his shoe. "Or some other thing that would just remind me of what the Hokage would say if she were the one who was going to patch me up." He held out his left arm and sighed. He'd managed to defeat one clone when a second had slashed open his outstretched arm; blood slowly trickled down his arm and over his wrist.

"It's not deep," Pakuun said, sniffing at the cut. "And no poison. I'm more worried about that gash in your back."

"I hadn't even noticed it hurt until you mentioned it," Kakashi admitted; the second clone to go was the one that had cut away half Kakashi's flak-jacket and deemed it useless. Now that he was sitting still while Pakuun tugged the bandage on his right forearm tight for him, Kakashi had to admit that, while it had been a hindrance with the front half of the vest missing, it would still have prevented such a deep cut if he had kept it on rather than shrugging the flak-jacket off at the first opportunity he got. Pakuun left Kakashi to tuck the end of the bandage into the folds to start chewing away the threads that kept the shirt on his master. The mask attached to the shirt fell away with the rest of the cloth and Kakashi started to wrap the bandages around his chest. "Am I getting them over the wound?"

"Yeah." Pakuun nodded.

"Good. Go find Sakura and the others. She should be with at least one of the boys already, Deidara or Sai. I don't need immediate healing, so don't worry her, just find her so I know where she is." Kakashi looked up at the sky as Pakuun started off. "I think the the sun is starting to come up."

**XXX**

Sakura followed the person who was impersonating Deidara with masked chakra. Whoever it was had seemed to want to be followed. Their chakra was unmasked and he or she did not bother stepping carefully. Sticks snapping in half and underbrush being shoved aside were loud in Sakura's ears compared to how silent everything else was. Still, she kept a safe distance. This person had just killed someone in cold blood, someone who had been of vital importance to The Hidden Leaf Village.

The person in front of her stopped and Sakura nearly stopped breathing. The figure seemed to flicker. Everything went black.

**XXX**

Deidara grit his teeth and stoop, picking up what was left of his shirt and coat before throwing the tatters of cloth aside in frustration; they were now useless as clothes. At that thought, Deidara picked up the scraps of fabric again—Sakura may need them for makeshift bandages or to use as a sling. He shoved them in one of the two bags of clay still strapped to his hips and sighed. His bag of supplies and extra clothes was where Team Kakashi had separated, all fighting their own opponents, and snow was now starting to fall. The temperature was already starting to drop. He'd have to get to Sai and Sakura before he could get a new shirt—they should get to each other before wandering off. Crossing his arms over his chest to shield his scar from any high underbrush, Deidara headed in the same direction in which Sakura had left.

**XXX**

Sakura sat up with a sharp gasp, clutching the blanket that covered her. Looking around, she was confused. She was in a cave—one of her teammates' bags was against the wall along with her own, though the Shinobi were nowhere to be seen.

"Finally awake?"

Sakura jumped to her feet at the sound, kunai in hand, to see Sai leaning with his back against the wall at the far end of the shallow cavern.

"They went ahead," Sai said, answering Sakura's unasked question. "Kakashi-sempai said to stay behind and let you rest."

"What?" Sakura took a step away from Sai. It did not sound like something Kakashi would say, to leave teammates behind, even if it were only to rest and they had not yet reached danger. "What's going on here? You're not Sai!"

"What are you saying? Sakura, you've been tossing in your sleep all night; I think you've been having nightmares. You're a little confused."

"Where are you injuries?" Sakura demanded.

"What injuries?" Sai's brow furrowed slightly.

"You hit your head!" Sakura said. "You're supposed to be covered in blood! You—you..." Sakura trailed off, uncertain.

"You were moaning in your sleep," Sai said. "We couldn't wake you up. You must have been very deeply asleep."

"We—we're still traveling?"

"Yes."

"We haven't fought Taka?"

"No." Now Sai looked slightly concerned. "Sakura, are you alright? What did you dream? Was it about the mission?"

"Y—yeah..." Sakura sighed and sank back down to the floor. "Sensei really went ahead with Deidara?"

Something flickered in Sai's eyes—something like triumph over a long-pondered-over question being answered, but Sakura, staring at the floor in confusion, did not see.

"Yes." Sai frowned slightly. "I still don't understand," he said after a pause.

"Understand what?"

"Why Konohagakure would let him stay."

"Who?" Sakura looked up. "Deidara?"

"Yes. He's a criminal and from a different village. Why wouldn't the Hokage turn him over to Iwagakure? Or have him imprisoned in Konohagakure?"

"Sai, you know as well as I do that if we were to give Deidara to Iwagakure, they'd give him to Akatsuki. They're in league with them now, they're allies! And he's not in prison because Deidara isnt' a threat."

"How so?" Sai asked. "His ideas and goals are so different."

"Not since he became a Leaf Shinobi. You've heard him yourself, he loves Konohagakure! He appreciated the way Shishou allows him to use his own techniques and he likes how many different jutsu we have in Konoha. And even if it weren't cruel to keep him locked up while he has no idea what he's done in the past, even if he had all his memory or he were to get over his amnesia, Deidara is a much bigger asset to Konohagakure out of prison than in prison. He's useful and works well with Team Kakashi."

Sai shook his head. "He shouldn't have survived the battle with Sasuke." he said. "He shouldn't have survived that blast. You saw the crater it made. How do we know he didn't use a Forbidden Technique in order to survive?"

"I don't think he used any kinjutsu, Sai," Sakura said. "The Hokage herself examined him from the very moment he was brought to the Hidden Leaf. She examined more than just his body, mentality, and his personality. She said there was no evidence anywhere in his body that he had used forbidden jutsu and any jutsu that had helped him survive that explosion would have left some kind of trace. Shishou says it couldn't have been anything but sheer luck that helped Deidara survive."

Sai shook his head. "And what if he remembers more than he's letting on? What then?"

"Deidara isn't a liar. His personality just does't allow it. And even if he were, Ibiki himself interogated him. The Hokage showed me the reports and I've read all of them. Deidara wasn't even forced to give any information, he told everything willingly. He's rash and hot-headded and impatient, but Deidara always tells Kakashi-sensei and the Hokage when he has a new memory. Shishou doesn't think he'll ever recover from that explosion, mentally or physically."

"Physically?"

"It's not my place to say," Sakura said. "It's Deidara's."

"As teammates we should know our teammates' weaknesses and strengths."

"And as teammates we should respect each others' privacy and the choices of what our teammates should all know about our personal lives." Sai frowned. Sai did not normally talk this much.

**XXX**

Sasuke smirked. Sakura was now deep in his Genjustsu, convinced she was now talking to Sai before they had even encountered Team Taka, when in reality she was giving Sasuke all the information on Kohonagakure and Team Kakashi he needed, more, in fact, than he did.

Scowling slightly at the thought of the stoic ANBU who had replaced him, Sasuke studied Sakura. His genjutsu should keep her unconscious for a few hours, unconscious, quiet, and still. But he had more in mind for Sakura than to just gain information. Reaching into the folds of his shirt, he pulled out two vials, each no more than two ounces each. One was a rather toxic-looking shade of pink, the other a strange purple-black tone. Un-stoppering the darker of the two and kneeling next to her, Sasuke slipped an arm beneath Sakura and pulled her into a half-sitting position before pouring the liquid into her mouth and running his fingers up and down her throat so she would swallow. The proof the concoction worked was subtle in the way Sakura's brow un-knit and a more peaceful look covered her face. But the effects were powerful—she wouldn't wake up for several hours, now, a backup plan in case the Justsu was released. Standing up, Sasuke loosened the top of the second vial, it's garish tint swirling with the movement, but he didn't open it. Instead, he stared down at Sakura's face, the innocent smile of sleep a strong facade of what Sakura was capable of. Sasuke smirked there was no innocence in this kunoichi—and if there were, it would certainly be gone by the time he was through with her.

At that thought, Sasuke felt a light twitch in his groin and his smirk widened. Letting the sleeves of his shirt slip down his arms to his forearms, he ran a hand through his hair and down his neck to his chest and down the flat plane of his stomach. A second twitch, stronger this time. Let Karin think what she wanted, Sasuke never reacted to seeing the red-head as quickly as this when she shared his bed. Looking at Karin's nude form was arousing, true, but here was Sakura, fully clothed with no idea Sasuke was even near and already he was starting to rise. Untying the rope around his waist, Sasuke let his pants fall away. A light mist escaped his lips as his chest rose up and down, breathing in and out the cold air. He leaned over Sakura and brushed her hair out of her face to better see her sleeping expression before straightening up again. Running a hand over his chest again, Sasuke lifted his other hand to run through his hair again before letting it join the caress of his left hand on his abdomen. The smell of Sakura—her rain-scented shampoo, the coppery scent of blood on her hands, the light smell of sweat from fighting—was a heady aphrodisiac and Sasuke let it fill his nostrils while letting his left sleeve slip fully from his arm and tugging restlessly at his boxers; the dark material pooled at his feet, followed by the creamy white of his shirt. Sasuke's hand found his only slightly aroused length and traveled lower. Cupping his testes with his left hand he began to caress them before taking his right hand and tugging at his scrotum. Raising his right hand, Sasuke let the calloused palm run lightly over his shaft while letting his left begin to cup and fondle, then ran his fingers through the coarse hairs that began just below his navel and trailed down further. His cock twitched again, harder this time, tapping against the inside of his thigh. Biting his lip hard enough to let the blood rise and break through the surface, he abandoned his left handed caress to wipe away the hot liquid and press it against his cock and wrapped his hand around it. Lifting the heavy flesh he pressed it against himself and began to lightly push his hips forward, an imitation of what he would soon be doing into heated, wet flesh. Wrapping his calloused hand fully around himself, Sasuke gave his shaft a few hard jerks, further arousing himself, and began to stroke the hot flesh, pressing it against his stomach with his palm before squeezing tight until it hurt.

Opening his eyes, Sasuke took his hands away from himself and again knelt next to Sakura, this time slipping the pink liquid into her mouth, once again rubbing his fingers against her throat to make her swallow. The aphrodisiac would make her body respond despite unconsciousness, but it took a few moments to begin working.

Eyes fluttering closed again in light pleasure, Sasuke rubbed his hands over pebbled nipples and through coarse dark hair before taking his half aroused erection in his right hand and giving himself a firm tug before reaching around and squeezing his own ass with both hands before giving himself a firm slap on each cheek. His cock twitched again, a strong shudder running through his spine as his cock hit against his stomach and Sasuke let out a hiss of pleasure as his warm hand covered his length from the frigid air. Moving his hand slowly up and down in hard, steady strokes, Sasuke let his head fall back and his left hand cup his sac, squeezing tightly before tugging hard, then fondling again. Readjusting his grip on himself, Sasuke thrust his hips into his hand, leaning against the icy-cold of the far wall of the shallow cave, rubbing against the stone, letting the roughness chaff his bare flesh.

**XXX**

Deidara took in the scene before him. Sai on the ground, leaning against a tree that looked as though a body had been slammed into it, gritting his teeth and gingerly touching the back of his head. Suigetsu on the ground, neck slit across his jugular artery, blood coating the ground and his throat. And no Sakura in sight.

Sai looked up and Deidara was surprised to see the younger shinobi jump to his feet, katon in hand, glaring at him.

"Show me your hands!"

"Um, okay?" Deidara held up his hands in a sign of surrender, eyebrows raised. "Did you take a hit to your head, yeah?"

"Gloves off!" Sai snarled. It was then that Deidara saw the pain and worry in his eyes.

"O-okay, yeah." Deidara quickly peeled away the gloves he had put back on to keep his hands warm and held them up; Sai's expression cleared slightly at the sight of the mouths.

"Where's you shirt?" he asked, sliding back to the ground with a wince.

"Shredded to bits, yeah. Did you hit your head?" Deidara asked again, kneeling next to Sai who was rummaging in the small bag that had been strapped to his back.

Sai nodded, pulling a shirt out and tossing it to Deidara who pulled it on quickly. "Suigetsu slammed me into the tree," he said, gesturing upwards to the tree he was leaning against. "Where's Sakura? Did you see her?"

"Didn't she go to Kakashi-sempai, un?"

Sai's brow knitted. "She went after you."

"Huh? That doesn't make sense, yeah. Why would she go back to me, she healed me first, yeah."

"Someone who looked like you. He killed Suigetsu. He didn't talk like you, either. We told him to show us his hands and they weren't yours. Sakura followed him."

Deidara stood up and looked around the area, eyes closed. "Oh, shit."

"What?"

"Stay here, yeah."

"Deidara, what's going on?" Sai asked; Deidara pushed him back down when he started to get up.

"Stay here! I'm going to go get Sakura, yeah. I think I know who was impersonating me, un."

"Who?"

Deidara didn't answer, merely started to run in the direction Sakura's chakra signature led.

**XXX**

Sasuke panted, cum splattering over his hand and onto the cave floor. He swallowed hard before standing up straight again, having leaned against the wall for support when his knees had buckled in pleasure.

He walked towards Sakura, knelt beside her. Unzipping her shirt, he pulled it open and tore her bra through the middle with a quick snap of the wrist. The lace fell away to reveal coral tipped breasts, rising and falling with her breath. Sasuke's softening flesh rose again as he took a pert nipple into his mouth and began to suck, his hand palming the opposite breast.

After a few moments he pulled away and jerked Sakura's long, skin-hugging pants down her legs where they caught on her boots, followed by her panties. He didn't bother with the medic's apron around her waist but instead tore through the seam of her pants to spread her legs wide and plunged three fingers into the moist entrance he found. The aphrodisiac was working. Merely touching her breasts had make Sakura grow damp, though only slightly. Not caring to wait any longer, Sasuke withdrew his fingers and positioned himself at Sakura's entrance. Pushing himself into the tight, still not ready flesh, he groaned and began to thrust. Harsh breathing escaped him as Sakura grew more and more wet with every hard rock of his hips. Sasuke reached between them and found her clit. Pinching it, rolling it in his fingers, Sakura's unconscious body began to tighten and her breathing grew faster. Sasuke let go and let his seed fill her, slamming his hips against hers, guaranteeing bruises in her soft flesh. Feeling himself begin to soften again, Sasuke did not remove himself but instead leaned over Sakura to stroke her face, her stomach, her shoulders, before capturing a nipple in his mouth and biting down. The metallic taste of blood filled his mouth and he smirked. Sakura's breathing sped up again and Sasuke began to slam into her again, the stench of blood strong from her bitten flesh and the tearing Sasuke had caused in her core from his harsh, careless thrusting, forcing his way into her before her body was ready.

**XXX**

Pakuun sniffed at the ground. Sakura's scent lead in several places, the strongest trace laced with a familiar yet somewhat unknown smell. A branch snapped to his left and he looked up to see a brunette youth slowing down from a run and looking around, confused. The shaped of his face was familiar.

"Deidara?"

The man jumped and relaxed slightly when he saw the dog; they had met once before when Kakashi had summoned Pakuun during a training session.

"What are you doing here, yeah?"

"Looking for Sakura. Kakashi is injured. And I might ask you the same question."

"The same, un." Deidara frowned. "I lost the trail."

"I've still got it. Let's go. What's with the hair."

"Disguise. There's something you should know, yeah," Deidara said, running after the pug.

"There's someone with Sakura?"

"Yeah. She was following someone who was impersonating my look but didn't actually know who I am, yeah. I think it's Sasuke," Deidara added.

"I thought that chakra smelled familiar," Pakuun growled. "But what would he want with Sakura?"

"I don't know, yeah, but it can't be good."

"Then we'd better hurry," Pakuun said, speeding up; Deidara hastened to join him.

"How badly is Sempai injured, hmm?"

"Not too bad. Some deep cuts, maybe a few sprains. No poison."

"Any broken bones, un? Head injury?"

"No. You?"

"Just bruises, hmm. Sai's got a head injury and probably had some broken bones but Sakura patched him up before she disappeared, yeah."

"That's good." Pakuun raised his head from the ground. "See that cave up ahead?"

"Yeah."

"That's where they are."

"Hurry, yeah."

**XXX**

Sasuke groaned again, spilling into Sakura. Before he could collapse onto her body, spent, he found himself jerked away, his length pulled from the warmth of Sakura's body and slammed against the wall.

Looking up, he saw that it was the man who's image he had borrowed. The shinobi didn't say a word, only held a kunai to his throat. Sasuke smirked before his chakra flared and the man's grip lessened in pain. Using the Body Flicker Technique, Sasuke scooped up his clothes and left the cave, his skills in Taijutsu a match for only Maito Gai or Rock Lee.

Deidara dropped his kunai and spun around. Pakuun was sniffing as Sakura's throat. The pug shook his head. "She's in a deep Genjutsu. She's also got traces of a tranquilizer and and aphrodisiac in her. I can't tell what the base ingredient in either is so it would be dangerous to try to give her an antidote."

"Will she know what happened, yeah?" Deidara asked, dropping to his knees and putting a hand on Sakura's forehead. "He didn't poison her did he, un?"

"Not that I can tell."

Deidara nodded, pushing Sakura's legs closed and zipping her shirt closed again, a look of disgust on his face. "I can't believe he'd do this."

"Can't you? You know he's raped other women."

"Yeah, but his own teammate?"

"They haven't been teammates for a long time," Pakuun pointed out.

"Oh, so that makes it okay, hmm?" Deidara snapped, picking up Sakura in his arms.

"It never makes it okay."

"We need to find Kakashi, yeah. You remember where he is?"

"Always."

****

**Chapterly Rant**

Okay, first off, sorry for the long wait. Life has been kinda hectic.

And about Deidara stealing his Kekki Genkai: No, I didn't make that up, it's in the manga, Deidara says it himself.

Reviews are appreciated, not required.


	33. Her Pain and His Confusion Part 1

**Crimson Shuriken**

**By ScarlettKunai**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE AND A SUMMARY OF PREVIOUS CHAPTER:**

Hey all. If you decided to skip the previous chapter, Chapter 32: His Intentions Revealed: Sasuke's Rein! Part 2, here' the summary:

Sakura has healed Deidara as best she can without using too much chakra. Unfortunately, Deidara most likely has an allergy to an ingredient in most medications, which means, with his old seal mark so vulnerable, Sakura can't give him anything more for his pain—the painkillers he did take while fighting Juugo were only taken to get him through the fight.

Sai was thrown into a tree by Suigetsu and has a concussion and three broken ribs. Needless to say, he's also got quite a bit of bruising all over his body. Thankfully, Sakura found him, was able to keep him awake, and healed his broken ribs and stitched up the gash in his head. Suigetsu is unconscious from the use of Sai's poison, he'll never be strong enough to be of use to Sasuke or the Akatsuki again, despite the antidote Sakura plans on giving him. With Juugo and Karin no where to be found, and presumed dead, Suigetsu needs to be kept alive so Konohagakure can interrogate him. By the time Sakura has finished healing Sai, however, Deidara has shown up—and slit Suigetsu's throat. When Deidara is speaking in a different manner than usual and begins to walk away, Sakura demands to see his hands—without the gloves on. Deidara complies, showing hands which, other than being spotted with Suigetsu's blood, are perfectly normal. Yup, you got it—he's an imposter. Deidara is still resting where Sakura left him in her search for Sai. Sakura goes after the imposter despite Sai not wanting her too, trusting that Deidara will be along shortly to take care of Sai.

Meanwhile, Kakashi has finished off all three of Sasuke's clones and summoned Pakkun, who tries and fails to lecture Kakashi. After helping Kakashi bandage up a damaged right arm and a gash in his back, he goes in search of Sakura, with the promise to Kakashi that he won't worry her, as Kakashi's injuries do not need immediate healing.

Deidara by now has pulled himself together and his pain is receding. He goes after Sakura and finds Sai and a dead Suigetsu. No Sakura in sight. After Sai demands that Deidara show him his bare hands and tells Deidara what has happened, Deidara runs after Sakura, telling Sai he knows who followed her, though he leaves without saying who.

Pakuun and Deidara run into each other, both looking for Sakura. Deidara tells Pakuun who's taken Sakura and they move even faster towards Sakura's scent, mixed with the imposter's. Pakuun leads Deidara to a cave where the two scents end.

So who has Sakura? Sasuke. Yeah. He killed Suigetsu and now has Sakura in a genjutsu to make her think that she's still traveling towards her mission's destination, that she's still with her team and talking to Sai. And while Sakura is in this illusion and giving Sasuke all the information he needs on Team Kakashi, Konohagakure, and Deidara, he's raping her. Yeah, I know. Sasuke is a bastard (in this story, at least).

Deidara and Pakuun show up, but not before Sasuke has done what he means to do. Sasuke gets away using the Body Flicker Technique and Pakuun smells traces of tranquilizers and an aphrodisiac in Sakura. Not knowing the base ingredients of either, he knows they can't give Sakura any antidote without the chance of accidentally poisoning her. He and Deidara plan to take Sakura straight to Kakashi.

So that's the summary, and I really don't blame you if you decided to skip chapter 32. My rant is at the bottom and it's a real rant this time, I promise!

_**Previously: **_

_"I can't believe he'd do this," Deidara said._

_"Can't you? You know he's raped other women."_

_"Yeah, but his own teammate?"_

_"They haven't been teammates for a long time," Pakuun pointed out._

_"Oh, so that makes it okay, hmm?" Deidara snapped, picking up Sakura in his arms._

_"It never makes it okay."_

_"We need to find Kakashi, yeah. You remember where he is?"_

_"Always."_

**Chapter 33: Her Pain and His Confusion Part One**

Deidara stooped and pulled Sakura's arm around his shoulders before sliding his arm beneath her knees. He stood up with Sakura in his arms and nodded at the pug. "Let's go."

"Right." Pakuun lead the way out of the cave and began the trek back to Kakashi.

**XXX**

Kakashi was repacking his side pouch and did not look up at the sound of paws hurrying towards him, accompanied by the uneven steps of a human—one of his teammates must have injured his leg.

"Took you long enough—" Kakashi cut himself off at the sight of Deidara holding an unconscious Sakura in his arms, blood smeared on the inside of her bare legs and trickling slowly on her knee, underwear gone, bruises forming on her thighs. His normal eye flicked from Deidara's face to Pakuun's and again to Deidara's before going back to Sakura's torn shirt and tousled hair, to the bite marks on her exposed breast, the white goo drying between her legs. Kakashi looked again at Pakuun, who nodded.

Kakashi stepped forward and took Sakura into his arms. He sat her against a tree and pulled off her torn clothes before taking off his own shirt and tugging it over Sakura's head. Picking her up again, he said simply, "Take me to Sai."

Deidara nodded and obeyed, feeling far more frightened than he had all night. He did not like the look on Kakashi's face; the older shinobi was far too calm, his eye too blank, his order vague. Kakashi did not say another word as he ran after Deidara.

**XXX**

Sai looked up as Deidara came crashing into the clearing.

"Ask Sakura when I can sleep," he muttered, eyes half shut.

"Sai, get up." Kakashi's voice was still deadly calm. Deidara glanced at him nervously. Kakashi sat Sakura on the ground and tugged the shirt he had put on her down over her legs. "Go find your belongings, and mine," he said. "Pakuun, tell me what you know."

Sai stumbled getting to his feet and Deidara caught him before tugging him in the direction they had left their belongings earlier. Sai said nothing as they jogged side by side; he knew better than to ask any questions within earshot of Kakashi, not while Kakashi was like this. Sai had never seen him so angry. Kakashi always grew quiet when angry, but Sai was unprepared for the clipped, even tones in his voice, the way Kakashi had not looked at either Sai nor Deidara when giving his orders.

Deidara grabbed Sai's arm as the dark-haired ninja stumbled again.

"I'll carry your bag," he muttered, picking up all four bags that had been left. "I'll give it to you before we get back to Kakashi."

"Deidara, what hap—"

"Let's hurry and get back.

"What's wrong with Sakura?" Sai flinched slightly when Deidara looked at him—the bomber's pupils were dilated in fear and his hands were coated in blood; one forearm was spotted with red and streaked with some sticky white substance.

"Sempai will fix it," Deidara said, but there was no hope in his voice, only fear and doubt hidden in his flat tone. Swallowing hard, he added, "She'll be fine," in the same listless voice that only barely hid his emotion.

**XXX**

Hours later, Sai sat on the bed in his room; Deidara sat on the other next to Sakura, who still lay in a deep sleep. As soon as Sai and Deidara had gotten back to Kakashi, the ninja had rummaged through the nearest bag (Sai's) until he had found a pair of pants. After pulling them onto Sakura's bare legs and wrapping her in Deidara's second coat, he had led the boys straight into the nearest sea-dwelling town and bought ferry tickets. Muttering to the captain of the ferry about Sakura having a fever and needing sleep, Kakashi had lead them all straight to the bedroom they had been given. After laying Sakura on the bed and giving Pakuun, Deidara, and Sai strict orders than under absolutely no circumstances were they to leave the room, he had left and hadn't been back for three hours now.

Sai did not bother to ask questions. Deidara had run several washcloths under hot water from the tap in the bathroom had tossed one each to Pakuun and Sai before using one on Sakura, gently wiping away the dirt and sweat and blood, then used another to clean his own face and hands and arms. That had been hours ago and now Deidara just sat next to Sakura, staring at the walls.

Deidara jumped to his feet as the door swung open with a bang. Kakashi walked in and closed the door, locked it, and then placed a chakra seal on it.

"Which one of you," he asked, channeling chakra into the seal to activate it, "left Sakura alone?" He turned around. "Well?" He looked from Sai to Deidara.

"Kakashi—"

Kakashi silenced the pug with a glance.

"Your teammate," he said slowly, "has been attacked and is now in a very deep genjutsu, one that I doubt very much that I will be able to break, but I am going to try my damnedest. Now, which one of you let her go off on her own?"

"Sempai, I don't think either of us could have kept Sakura from going anywhere if she really wanted to," Deidara murmured. Kakashi ignored him.

"Tell me now, which of you two let your teammate go off on her own, knowing full well what Taka is capable of—knowing full well what _Sasuke_ is capable of?" Kakashi glowered at the two shinobi for a moment. "Tell me now!" Deidara and Sai both flinched.

"Sakura was—was healing me," Sai said softly. "We didn't know it was Sasuke when she went after him and I couldn't walk—"

Sai was cut off by the pain in his jaw and the sickly sweet taste of blood in his mouth, the loud crash of breaking wood and Deidara yelling, "Kakashi! Stop!"

Clutching his jaw, Sai looked up to see Deidara standing over him with his arms spread wide and Pakuun biting into Kakashi's leg; the Copy Ninja's face was not visible to Sai from his position on the floor. The end table that had been between the two beds in the room was broken, split down the middle in splinters, and Sai lay in the middle of it.

Kakashi had struck him.

Deidara shifted and Sai could now see Kakashi's face. The one visible eye was wild, burning in anger, and all of that rage was staring at Sai while Deidara and Pakuun fought to keep him from stepping forward to Sai.

"You could have cost your teammate her life," he hissed. "When she wakes up she may well even wish she had been killed."

"I—I don't understand," Sai said thickly through a mouthful of blood. He spat the thick liquid on the floor and saw that one of his teeth had been knocked cleanly out of his mouth and another must have split-the fragments lay on the carpet in his blood. He could feel hot liquid oozing down his cheek and knew that the metal plates on Kakashi's gloves had cut into his skin when Kakashi had punched him.

"Sakura was raped," Kakashi growled. "You let her go off on her own, knowing exactly who was out there, and Sasuke raped her. And from the look of things, he did it to her several times."

"I—I—" Sai couldn't get the words out. He could feel his jaw swelling, could feel his flesh bruising. But it was the shock that held back his words. Shock...and fear.

Not once, in all the time he had known him, had Sai ever seen Hatake Kakashi strike someone out of anger. Sai had seen Kakashi fight many opponents, become angered over the insults and behavior of enemies, but never had he seen the normally so calm and understanding former-anbu so livid.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Short and (somewhat) to the point. It would have been up almost three weeks ago but for some reason I couldn't edit any of my stories.

Okay, here is my rant: Work sucks! Bleck. Not the work itself, I mean, I enjoy it. But I keep getting hurt. How the heck one can get hurt this much making pizza I have no idea, but if anyone can manage it, it's going to be me. Sheesh. I've already sprained my wrist, had several metal splinters, bruised my arms and hands, last night my hand got caught between the tub of sauce and the place we keep it to make pizza so now I've got a large bruise on my palm. I had a large container fall on my head a few weeks ago. And the first time I did shakerboard (standing in front of the store by the street with a sign advertising our pizza) I had three different guys yell at me to take my top off and three flipping me off with their thumb stuck out (it means "f*** me" instead of "f*** you") and some pervert sat in his car for over twenty minutes watching me.

But the boys are nice (I work with all boys, I'm the only girl). And they don't let me out after dark on my own anymore. I wish I could just trade places with Aaron every time it's my turn to shakerboard but we all have to do it. All I do is stand there, bored. And I don't feel at all like I'm even earning my paycheck. I like to work and I like to feel like I deserve my check.

Enough about work. If you haven't noticed yet, I've changed my penname from "Ginta and Hakkaku Fangirl" to "ScarlettKunai." It matches my deviantArt name, so if you want to find me there, feel free. It's mainly _Naruto_ fanart and some comics that have gotten some good reactions.

See you all in the next chapter! Hopefully it will be happier.


	34. Her Pain and His Confusion Part 2 of 4

**Crimson Shuriken**

**By ScarlettKunai**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Previously in _Crimson Shuriken_...**

_ "Tell me now, which of you two let your teammate go off on her own, knowing full well what Taka is capable of—knowing full well what Sasuke is capable of?" Kakashi glowered at the two shinobi for a moment. "Tell me now!" Deidara and Sai both flinched._

_"Sakura was—was healing me," Sai said softly. "We didn't know it was Sasuke when she went after him and I couldn't walk—"_

_Sai was cut off by the pain in his jaw and the sickly sweet taste of blood in his mouth, the loud crash of breaking wood and Deidara yelling, "Kakashi! Stop!"_

_Clutching his jaw, Sai looked up to see Deidara standing over him with his arms spread wide and Pakuun biting into Kakashi's leg; the Copy Ninja's face was not visible to Sai from his position on the floor. The end table that had been between the two beds in the room was broken, split down the middle in splinters, and Sai lay in the middle of it._

_Kakashi had struck him._

_Deidara shifted and Sai could now see Kakashi's face. The one visible eye was wild, burning in anger, and all of that rage was staring at Sai while Deidara and Pakuun fought to keep him from stepping forward to Sai._

_"You could have cost your teammate her life," he hissed. "When she wakes up she may well even wish she had been killed."_

_"I—I don't understand," Sai said thickly through a mouthful of blood. He spat the thick liquid on the floor and saw that one of his teeth had been knocked cleanly out of his mouth and another must have split-the fragments lay on the carpet in his blood. He could feel hot liquid oozing down his cheek and knew that the metal plates on Kakashi's gloves had cut into his skin when Kakashi had punched him._

_"Sakura was raped," Kakashi growled. "You let her go off on her own, knowing exactly who was out there, and Sasuke raped her. And from the look of things, he did it to her several times."_

_"I—I—" Sai couldn't get the words out. He could feel his jaw swelling, could feel his flesh bruising. But it was the shock that held back his words. Shock...and fear._

_Not once, in all the time he had known him, had Sai ever seen Hatake Kakashi strike someone out of anger. Sai had seen Kakashi fight many opponents, become angered over the insults and behavior of enemies, but never had he seen the normally so calm and understanding former-anbu so livid._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Thirty-Four: Her Pain and His Confusion Part Two**

Deidara bit his lip, staring at Sai with wide eyes. Kakashi had left the room again, this time with Paakun, the Shinobi's leg bleeding heavily where the pug had bit into his flesh.

"Here's your tooth," Deidara murmured, picking up the shattered fragments. "Um...I don't know any healing jutsu."

"I know some." Sai shook his head. "Sakura could fix it properly, but all I can do is heal over the gums."

Deidara nodded, watching as Sai made hand signs and let the blue chakra seep into his mouth; the tooth was towards the back so Sai was having a hard time seeing exactly what he was doing in the mirror.

Deidara sighed and turned away from Sai to rummage through Sakura's bag.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to clean Sakura up properly, un." Deidara pulled out a small case and gave it a shake. Sai could hear the clinking of glass. Deidara opened it to reveal about a dozen glass vials, all empty. "And I'm going to get some samples for the Hokage, yeah. We should have done this sooner, un, but...Well, you know. Kakshi, yeah."

Deidara shrugged and turned to Sakura while Sai continued his attempt to find a position in which he could see where he was touching so he could heal his mouth. Deidara pulled a few vials from the wooden case he had taken from Sakura's bag and grit his teeth. He knew where he had to start, though it didn't mean he wanted to. He knelt on the foot of the bed and peeled the pants away from Sakura's legs. Not all of Sasuke's sperm had dried. He quickly used one of the glass vials to scoop it up, then again with a second and a third. Stoppering each small bottle tightly, he replaced them in the box. Frowning, he took the cloth Sai had dampened with warm water as soon as he had finished healing his mouth.

"We're going to need some of her blood, yeah, before whatever he put in her works its way out of her system."

Sai nodded and picked up Sakura's bag to look in it himself while Deidara carefully cleaned the blood from Sakura's thighs and worked up to the source of the wounds.

"Hand me another vial, would you?"

"Here."

Frowning, Deidara plucked a few black hairs from pink before adding them to the glass bottle and adding it to the ones already full in the box.

They worked quickly and silently, unsure of when Kakashi would come back, and dreading the moment when Sakura would wake up. Every little movement she made startled them and every deep breath or slight murmur in her genjutsu-induced sleep snapped their attention straight to her.

"When do you think she'll wake up?" As they worked Deidara asked the one question neither of them wanted to ask, leaving off the part of "and what will we do?"

"I don't know." Sai stood up with a tiny silver scalpel in his hand; he took Sakura's left hand in his and quickly put a small cut in the pad of her middle finger before holding a vial to the cut to catch the blood. "Paakuun said she was in a genjutsu and we've been here nearly five hours—"

The dark-haired youth fell immediately fell silent and stared at Sakura; the rose-haired young woman sighed in her sleep, turned onto her side, and slept on. Sai wrapped up Sakura's finger and cut a second while Deidara smoothed a salve onto Sakura's wounded flesh.

"She's not in a genjutsu anymore, yeah," Deidara said; he had lifted his hair from obstructing his left eye and had closed his right . Now he observed their teammate as she slept. "She might wake up any moment, yeah."

"I thought Kakashi said—"

"I think he was too upset to think rationally, un." Deidara continued watching Sakura. "He was wrong about the genjutsu, yeah. She's starting to come out of it. You might want to get another vial, yeah."

"Okay." Sai stoppered the second vial and reached for another while Deidara dressed Sakura's lower half before pulling Kakashi's shirt from her top half. He went into the bathroom with the bloodied cloth Sai had given him and came out with a clean one to clean the clotted and dried blood from Sakura's chest. He scowled at the teeth marks on her breasts and bandaged her chest and hips before pulling a shirt over her and covering her with the blanket.

Sai repacked Sakura's bag absently and jumped slightly when Deidara stood up.

"I'm going to find Kakashi, yeah," he muttered. Before he could take more than a few steps, the door swung open and Kakashi stepped through. He glanced at Sakura before tossing the small stack of blankets into the corner.

"We'll all stay together this time," he muttered. "The faster we get back to Konohagakure the better."

"We're more than a week away, Kakashi, yeah," Deidara said. "Closer to two!"

"Not if we move fast."

"Huh?"

"The money I won gambling. I gave it to the captain to speed up the ferry. And we'll move faster when we reach land."

"What about our cover, un?"

Kakashi opened the door again. "Fuck our cover," he said before heading out. Deidara got to his feet and followed him.

"What do you mean, yeah?" he asked as the door slammed shut behind him.

"We need to get back to Konohagakure as soon as we can," Kakashi said. When he didn't elaborate, Deidara decided he didn't care if the older Shinobi lost his temper again.

"Care to elaborate on that, un?" he asked, following Kakashi as the older man walked out onto the deck. No one was around, thanks to the grey drizzle must have been coming down for a while now, as the deck was wet.

"The scroll Sakura stole is missing. Sasuke must have taken it."

"When would he have had time to do that?" Deidara snapped.

"When he was fighting me. He set three clones against me and ran off. Juugo, Suigetsu, and Karin all stayed fighting until their deaths."

"So Juugo and Karin are dead, too?"

"Likely. You're explosion was big enough to cause a small earthquake in the city. I just heard about it from the captain, though he doesn't know what really happened. I took the scrolls from Sakura before we met with Team Hawk. They're not in my pack anymore. Sasuke will have taken them back to Madara and the rest of Akatsuki, along with any other information he may have gained."

"You think he really got anymore information, un?"

"I taught Sasuke a long time ago, before he left Konohagakure. He's extremely smart and can easily multitask difficult tasks. He was able to trick Sakura, kill Suigetsu, and fight me, all at once. I have no doubt he got more than the scrolls."

Deidara was silent a moment, then, "And Sakura? What will we do when she wakes up?"

"I don't know," Kakashi said, running a hand through his messy hair and sitting on a bench against the railing. "Knowing Sasuke, he'll have wanted to be as cruel as possible, especially as it's Sakura."

"What do you mean, un?"

"He, Naruto, and Sakura were once all on the same team as Genin. _My _team. I taught the three of them. Sasuke resents Naruto and Sakura both, because he had strong bonds with the two of them. With Naruto, those bonds were especially obvious. But with Sakura...she had a crush on him. And it was obvious to everyone. She didn't try too hard to hide it. And it annoyed Sasuke. But as I knew him best...I'd say Sakura was one of the few girls who didn't annoy him. He may even have liked her. Not in the way she wanted, but he liked her."

"And now?"

"Now Sakura knows and accepts that Sasuke is an enemy of Konohagakure. And for all the hurt he has given Naruto...she wants him to be punished."

"And when she wakes up, un?"

"Sasuke will want her to suffer," Kakashi said softly, not so much to Deidara, but as if he were merely thinking out loud.

"Do you think she'll remember, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"I don't know." Kakashi sat up straighter, but continued to look thoughtful.

"If he was her teammate, why would he want her to suffer, un?"

"Because I honestly think Sasuke may have had a small crush on Sakura as well. And any strong bond annoyed Sasuke. He didn't want to be on a team; even then, he preferred to be alone. He only teamed up with Hawk because they were useful to him. When they ceased to be useful, he would have left them—"

"He killed Suigetsu," Deidara said suddenly.

"What?" Kakashi stopped staring into the distance and turned to Deidara. "When? When did this happen?"

"Today. Sai told me. Sasuke used a jutsu to look like me, but didn't realize who I was—that's why Sakura followed him. When Sakura said that Suigestsu would never recover from the poison Sai used, he—he just killed him. Slit his throat."

"That's not the Sasuke I once knew," Kakashi sighed, gazing into space again. "Then again, the Sasuke I knew would have listened to me and stayed in Konoha."

XXX

Inside the room, Sai sat with his head in his hands. He snapped up when he heard Sakura moaning and realized that she was awake.

"Sakura?"

Sakura turned towards Sai, tears falling down her face.

"Sakura, we're going home," Sai said. "We're going to get you home and to the Hokage."

Sakura just nodded before saying softly, "Get Kakashi."

XXX

Deidara and Kakashi were staring out at the gray waves when Sai came running up to them; Kakashi opened his mouth angrily but Sai cut across him.

"Sakura's awake. She wants to talk to you."

Kakashi stood and nodded before heading towards the room where Sakura was waiting for him, signaling to Deidara that he and Sai should stay behind.

Sakura was coming out of the bathroom when Kakashi came in, rubbing a wet towel over her face; her eyes were very red.

"I know what Sasuke did," she said before Kakashi could say anything. "I remember everything. Sasuke's jutsu guarenteed I would see the experience as though I were watching him. As soon as his genjutsu wore off, I started to dream about it. And I do not want to talk about it. Not now. Not until I talk to the Hokage.

"That being said," she continued, "I gave Sasuke a lot of information while I was unconcious. I told him about Sai and his weaknesses, I told him about Deidara, about you, Naruto, and about Kyoko and Itachi. In his genjutsu, I thought he was Sai." Sakura paused while sitting down on the bed and crossing her legs. "He either wanted me to know that I betrayed my village—"

"You were in a genjutsu, you couldn't have known—"

"I could have helped it," Sakura said calmly, "if I hadn't let Sasuke knock me out before putting me in his illusion. Like I was saying, he either wanted me to feel bad about giving him so much information or he made a mistake with his genjutsu. Either way, I'm glad I remember telling him all this, because now I can tell the Hokage everything I said."

"You say you remember all that happened as though you were watching it," Kakashi said. "Do you know what he made you drink."

"Something dark...and another vial full of something bright. I don't know any more than that. Though judging by my fingers," Sakura added, holding up the bandaged digits, "one of you took samples of my blood so we could find out."

"Sakura," Kakashi said slowly, "do you think you've been poisoned?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. If I had, I'd be showing symptoms already."

Kakashi nodded. "Okay then. We should be home within a week, if this ferry gets to the next stop in time and we use soldier pills on land. Is there anything else you needed to tell me."

"No, but I do want to ask a favor."

"Anything."

"Tell the boys not to ask me about this," Sakura said. "And don't tell them what I've told you. Not until we can tell Tsunade."

"Done."

"Thank you." Sakura stood up again, wincing at the pain between her legs. "I'm going to go walk around. Do we have anything to eat? Sasuke did something to drain my chakra, I need to get it back."

****

_Sorry for the long wait. Life has been hectic, I don't want to talk about it._


	35. Her Pain and His Confusion Part 3 of 4

**Crimson Shuriken **

**by ScarlettKunai**

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto._

**Previously in _Crimson Shuriken..._**

_Kakashi nodded. "Okay then. We should be home within a week, if this ferry gets to the next stop in time and we use soldier pills on land. Is there anything else you needed to tell me."_

_"No, but I do want to ask a favor."_

_"Anything."_

_"Tell the boys not to ask me about this," Sakura said. "And don't tell them what I've told you. Not until we can tell Tsunade."_

_"Done."_

_"Thank you." Sakura stood up again, wincing at the pain between her legs. "I'm going to go walk around. Do we have anything to eat? Sasuke did something to drain my chakra, I need to get it back."_

**Chapter Thirty-Five: Her Pain and His Confusion Part 3 of 4**

Kakashi stood. "I'll find you something."

"Thanks. And in the mean time, send Deidara in here, will you? Just Deidara."

"I will." Kakashi opened the door before looking back. "Anything you want to eat in particular?"

"Anything full of carbs and protein." Sakura drew her knees to her chest. "I don't care what it is as long as it gets my strength back."

Kakashi nodded and closed the door behind him. Detouring to where he had left Sai and Deidara, he walked up to them.

"Sakura wants to talk to you," he said, nodding at Deidara. "Alone," he added, turning away and walking off.

Deidara and Sai looked at each other in surprise for a few seconds before Sai spoke.

"What does she want?"

"No idea...Maybe something medical, un." Deidara shrugged and stood up. "Kakashi wasn't with her for very long..." He shrugged again. "I'll be back," he said before setting off for their room.

In front of the door, he paused before knocking. A soft, "Come in," sounded and he pushed open the door. Sakura was sitting with her one knee to her chest and her arms around her leg. Her other leg was stretched out in front of her. As Deidara closed the door behind him, Sakura reversed the position to stretch out her other leg.

"Sempai said you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah." Sakura crossed her legs and lifted her arms above her head. "I want to apologize."

"Apologize, un?"

"Yeah." Sakura got off the bed and arched her back; Deidara could hear her spine pop several times. "First, I want to apologize about not getting to you faster when you were fighting Juugo. If I hadn't been so slow fighting Karin, I could have gotten to you before you got hit in the chest."

"Sakura—"

"I'm not finished." Sakura began to stretch her arms. "I also want to apologize about your chest. When we get back to Konohagakure, I'm going to work harder to find a way to help you."

"Sakura, the Hokage herself can't figure out what to do, un," Deidara said. "If she can't do it, how can you, un? Or anyone else for that matter, yeah?"

"I think we gave up too soon," Sakura said. "If we can help Itachi with his Sharingan, we should be able to help with your chest."

"Okay...Is that all you wanted to talk to me about, un?"

"No." Sakura stopped stretching and looked at Deidara. "I gave Sasuke information while I was in his genjutsu. I told him everything I know about you. And for that I also want to apologize."

"Sakura, you were in a genjutsu, yeah. It wasn't your fault—"

"I know that. I know that even a genjutsu type like me can't fight the Sharingan. Even Sharingan users have a hard time fighting each other. But I'm still going to apologize, because I know things about you that you don't remember yet. And if Akatsuki didn't know about it before, they're certainly going to know now."

"Sakura—"

"I'm not finished." Sakura sighed. "I also wanted to ask you something."

"What, un?"

"Who found me?"

"Huh?" Deidara raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, un? Were you lost earlier or—"

"No, who found me when Sasuke was finished with me?" Sakura said impatiently. "I get the feeling Kakashi doesn't want to talk about it and—"

"Oh. I—I did. Pakuun and me, un. We found you."

"How?"

"I followed the direction you had gone when you went to find Sai, yeah. Sai was alone with a corpse, un, and he told me you'd followed someone who looked like me, un. I went in the direction you said he'd gone and met up with Pakuun who was following Sasuke's scent on the ground, un."

Sakura sighed and sat back down on the bed. "So that's his game."

"Huh?"

"Hmm?" Sakura looked up at Deidara. "Oh, just talking to myself." She shook her head. "Go get Sai for me, would you?"

"I...don't really think that's the best idea, hmm," Deidara said slowly.

"And why not?"

"Because Kakshi-sempai's pretty mad about all this, yeah. He's blaming Sai, yeah."

Sakura's brow furrowed in annoyance and confusion.

"How'd he figure that one out?"

"I guess he thinks that since Sai was with you he either should have been the one to go after Sasuke or at least have stopped you, yeah."

Sakura frowned, saying, "That's a little idiotic of him. Not to mention sexist. For one thing, Sai couldn't go himself, he'd just been thrown into a tree and knocked unconscious. He could barely sit up, let alone stand and follow someone. Second, Sai _did_ try to stop me, but I knew we had to go after whoever the hell had ruined our chances of getting information on Akatsuki and Team Hawk. We needed to know who had done it and why, even if it was only knowing what he looked like. I had hoped whoever it was would have released their transformation jutsu a distance away from where I had left Sai so I'd at least know what he looked like. And thirdly, even if Sai had been with me or gone in my place, if Sasuke wants something, Sasuke gets it."

Deidara nodded, lips pressed together. "I see."

"No, you don't see." Sakura frowned. "Even if you remembered everything about him, you wouldn't understand. You never knew the Sasuke I knew."

"That's what Kakashi said, yeah."

"Did he?" Sakura was gazing into space. After a few moments her gaze focused and she shook her head. "I don't care what Sensie said, send Sai to me. I need to talk to him, too."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Sorry it's short, but I figured shorter is better than nothing. No rant this time. The next chapter may be a while coming, so sorry for a long wait in advance._


	36. Sorry

**Crimson Shuriken**

**By ScarlettKunai**

**Explanation and Summary:**

Before I begin, I just want to say that you can be as mad at me as you like, comment, pm, beg all you like, but my mind is made up and the decision was much harder on me than the outcome of that decision will be for you to hear. And if you would like to know, at the bottom will be a summary of the rest of the story. So here goes:

I will no longer be writing for _Crimson Shuriken_. After a very long talk with my twin, I've realized that the story is draining me, mentally, emotionally and physically. And please do not blame her, I realized this before she had said anything.

When writing the prologue, _Scarlet Kunai_, I originally planned for Itachi to die as he had in the manga and for Kyoko never to have become pregnant. However, I got so many private messages and comments asking me for Itachi to live and for he and Kyoko to have a baby that I went ahead and wrote the ending that way. I never intended to have a sequel. Again, the same reason for the ending to _Scarlet Kunai_. The original plan was to simply let you use you imaginations as to what had happened after that.

Here is the summary of the rest of _Crimson Shuriken_.

Suigetsu is not dead. Sasuke's blade was chakra-charged and gave Suigetsu enough chakra to work the poison out of his system, something Sasuke was not planning on. Despite his trust in Sasuke, Suigetsu had not told him everything, including the fact that he can heal any wound in or on his body, including internal injuries his arteries. He just needed that extra chakra to be able to filter the poison from his body. When he wakes up, he will go to Akatsuki naming Sasuke a traitor to his own team, resulting in Madara becoming annoyed and killing Suigetsu with his Sharingan while Sasuke watches impassively. Juugo, who managed to dig himself and Karin out of the wreckage of Deidara's bombs and rejoins Sasuke, shows no emotion at this, but his loyalty to Sasuke is now gone. Since he is learning to control himself without Sasuke's help, he plans to stay with Sasuke only long enough to be able to control himself completely. He then plans to leave, taking Karin with him. Karin miscarried in the fight against Sakura and Deidara.

Kakashi will never forgive Sai. His emotional attachment to Sakura will not allow him. She was, and always will be to him, the twelve-year-old girl he use to teach.

When Sai went to talk to Sakura, Sakura apologized to him for the same things she apologized to Deidara for: information on him and on Konoha. She did not, however, tell him that Sasuke had made her think that she was talking to him, Sai.

Sakura remembers every detail of what Sasuke did to her, but there is a catch—she remembers it only as the way Sasuke wants her to remember it. She remembers pleasure, a willing body, and being awake. She believes that the aphrodisiac Sasuke gave her made her want sex and that Sasuke used it to his advantage. Only when Deidara tells her that she was unconscious when he found her and Sasuke does she let go of the added guilt she feels, thinking she had been willing. That is when the full weight of what Sasuke did to her sinks in. Deidara tells her this a day before the ferry reaches land. Sakura is able to keep calm until she sees Tsunade waiting for Team Seven in the Konoha Hospital. She then becomes hysterical and begins to have nightmares.

When Team Seven returns to Konohagakure, it is to find that Naruto has returned from his training and Kyoko and Itachi have returned from Sunakagure, having left Mikoto in the care of Temari until they can get Fuuka place back in prison. Naruto is furious over what has happened to Sasuke, Itachi is as well, and Kyoko depressed that she had been unable to kill Sasuke with her own explosion when Sasuke had attempted to rape her.

Two months later, after numerous testing, it has become apparent that Deidara will never fully regain his memory—he has remembered all he can. Kakashi has also noticed that Deidara has been acting strangely the past two months, often shaking his head as if to clear it, sometimes having glazed eyes, and seeming confused. Kakashi has also noticed that Deidara will occasionally repeat his actions. Deidara is beginning to lose his short-term memory. Numerous testing reveals no reason for this and Tsunade suspects Deidara's short-term memory loss is only in his mind, that has an emotional attachment to seeing Sasuke raping Sakura. However, it soon becomes apparent that this is not the case. His failed suicide bombing against Sasuke injured his brain when he was thrown back from the blast. Deidara is unable to remain a ninja and is forced to retire. He is able to earn his living making bombs that can be used by others, not just himself. He also works part-time in the daycare center for the children of Konohagakure's shinobi.

Meanwhile, Sakura is in intensive therapy. She is on leave of her Kunoichi duties until it is determined if she is mentally fit to return to work and if she even wants to continue being a ninja. She works in the Yamanaka flower shop and is living with Ino, who is on leave due to injuries from her last mission: multiple broken bones and fractures, including broken ribs. She expects to be fully healed within a few weeks and able to get back to missions withing a month and a half.

With Chuunin exams coming up, Team Seven is now taking missions that will help Naruto to finally become a Chuunin while Deidara (of all people) teaches Naruto to control his emotions and temper. Sai is attempting to teach Naruto strategy planning for leading teams, and Kakashi is trying to put it into Naruto's head that he can rely on neither signature jutsu or impressive techniques to get through the exams.

Sakura is in a therapy session when she begins to have pain in her lower abdomen. It progresses quickly, spreading to her back, until Ino insists she go to the hospital. Sakura learns that she is pregnant and miscarrying. Tsunade takes the lost baby and prepares to do a series of tests to see if anymore can be found out about Sasuke. As even Sasuke's DNA had been altered by the numerous forbidden jutsu applied to his body, she first performs a simple DNA test to see if his child's DNA would show up the same. That is the only test she performs before calling Sai to her office to inform him that his is on probation for endangering his teammate. As he was not punished by Tsunade when returning to Konohagakure after the last mission Team Seven had that included Sakura when said Kunoichi had been attacked by Sasuke, Sai is confused. It it then that Tsunade informs him that the child Sakura had not known she was carrying was his.

Before they reached land by the ferry and after Deidara explained to Sakura about how he found her, Sakura convinces Sai to have sex with her. It takes her a long time, but she manages to convince Sai, having already convinced herself that consensual sex is what she needs.

Tsunade is not only furious with Sai, she is disappointed that it was he who had impregnated Sakura. As wrong as she knows it is, she had been bitterly disappointed when she had realized the baby was not Sasuke's, knowing that there may be no more information on the Uchiha from Sakura. Sakura, Sai, and Tsunade are the only ones who know of the miscarriage.

Despite having tested Sasuke's sperm, hair, and blood numerous times, Tsunade begins to test it again on a hunch and sends ANBU to all of Orochimaru's known laboratories to recover papers on Sasuke. She discovers through the tests all the forbidden techniques Sasuke has used on his body have made it impossible for him to have children. That is, he can impregnate women, but the jutsu in his body are carried on to the baby and to the mother, neither of whom can handle the jutsu. Through the research papers of Orochimaru's, she discovers that all the women who had been impregnated by Sasuke died about a month after their miscarriage. By testing Sakura, she is able to stop this, discovering that it is Sasuke's altered DNA contains toxins that remain in the woman's body, whether she becomes pregnant or not, and is able to remove the poison from Sakura's system.  
Karin, however, is not as lucky, and Juugo gives up on leaving, seeing Sasuke's rage and knowing he would not survive if he tried to escape.

Madara is becoming increasingly angry. With Zetsu able to mimic the chakra of others, he has killed a Chuunin and taken his place in Konoha. The information Madara receives from him is that Akatsuki is now in danger of being attacked, and that Konohagakure has a very real chance of defeating them—unless Akatsuki strikes first.

Madara, Sasuke, Zetsu, Juugo, Pein, and Konan lead Iwagakure to Konohagakure from the North, able to keep Sunagakure from even knowing what is going on.

Deidara joins the fight alongside Kyoko as together they lead anyone who can handle a bomb well leads the defense attack. Zetsu has informed Akatsuki of Deidara's short-term memory loss and Sasuke, in an extended revenge against Itachi and as punishment for Deidara and Itachi's friendship, brutally kills kills Kyoko, resulting in a heavily mutilated corpse that is barely recognizable. Deidara, who had been sliding in and out of lucidity, is easily overcome with Sasuke's Sharingan, and the false memory of killing Kyoko himself is implanted in his head. Before his comrades can even try to subdue him, Deidara has committed suicide with Kyoko's shuriken.

Kakashi goes head-to-head against Madara, and manages to drive his Chidori through Madara's chest, but not before the eye containing his Sharingan is ripped from his eye socket and crushed. Madara escapes the battle fatally injured. He will be followed by his trail of blood and found dead a few hours later. Pein is defeated by Naruto and Konan leaves, no longer having her companion or Madara threatening her.

Sakura and Ino lead the medical team while Tsunade and Kakashi, despite the loss of his Sharingan and the severe loss of blood, face Sasuke. Though they are able to severely wound him, Sasuke manages to get away.

It is a long battle, but Konoha eventually defeats Iwa after reinforcements come from Suna. Konohagakure has lost nearly half their shinobi population and over a third of their civilians. Suna lost nearly as many of their reinforcements. Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro all survive.

When Itachi discovers what has happened to Kyoko and, despite efforts to prevent him from seeing what Sasuke had done to her body and face, sees her, he leaves the battlefield despite orders to help the injured. He goes back to the house he and Kyoko had shared and pulls a box from his dresser. When Kyoko had had Orochimaru's poisons removed from her body, Tsunade had kept most of it for testing. Itachi had stolen a portion for Akatsuki—and kept a sample for himself by twisted way of keeping something of Kyoko's. Sai and Naruto find him unconscious in his bed. The poison, being too much for him to swallow, had been vomited over Itachi's body, running down his throat and leaving bloody blisters. Days later in the hospital, Itachi uses the needle of his IV to puncture his own jugular.  
Mikoto is given to Kakashi, her godfather, whose own injuries have left him not only half blind, but missing his right leg. Madara had his shoe with a shuriken infused with a jutsu. It had pricked the skin of Kakshi's foot just deeply enough for the jutsu to take effect without him noticing and was slowly killing him, creeping up his leg. Tsunade noticed this and amputated Kakashi's leg beneath the knee in the field as Sasuke had fled.

Tenten and Rock Lee survive with minor injuries. Neji has been slashed above the eyes and the blood ran into his eyes and caused an infection. He is now blind, but still has his Byakuugan. Iruka, Izumo, and Genma all died at the hands of Konan. Kiba lost his left ear and Hinata lost an eye to a kunai. It was later replaced; she now has the Byakuugan in only her left eye. Shizune loses her right hand. Suna shinobi suffered mainly minor injuries. Temari and Gaara's faces are scarred in a continuous line. Temari's fan was broken by an Iwa Kunoichi and Gaara stepped in as the kunoichi's sword slashed Temari's face, also catching Gaara as well. The Kunoichi killed by Kankuro's puppets before a second kunoichi stabbed him, puncturing his lung. He was revived by Shizune, who had already lost her hand by the same two Kunoichi.

And that's about it. No, Sai and Sakura never actually get together. It just doesn't happen. Sakura goes back to being a ninja, Shizune is able to continue working in the hospital. Neji and Hinata are both able to continue being ninja. Neji's blindness eventually makes him stronger and, unable to rely solely on having Byakuugan, Hinata is able to gain her confidence. Naruto leaves Konohagakure and eventually finds and kills Zetsu. Sasuke is never found. Kakashi marries a civilian. They are unable to have children of their own and so formally adopt Mikoto, who does not inherit the Sharingan from Itachi. It dies out with Sasuke being the only one left to posses the Sharingan eyes and he unable to have children. The rest is up to your imaginations.

You can expect shorter fanfictions from me in the future.


End file.
